A Bruxa Em Forks
by Madu Black
Summary: Bella uma bruxa que estudou em Hogwarts, foi pra Forks depois da batalha final no castelo. Em Forks ela encontrará criaturas sombrias que ja estava acostumada a conviver. Mas essas criaturas não sabiam nada sobre a novata misteriosa.
1. Nota da Autora

Nota da Autora:

Essa fic é um croosover de Harry Potter e Twilight.

A Bella é uma bruxa que veio da Inglaterra depois da batalha final no castelo ( a fic terá spoilers de HP e de Twilight).

A fic é Bells e Edward ( eu sou Team Jacob mas aqui eu quis fazer o casal original).

Foi minha primeira fic ( ela é postada em outro site e eu já estou na 2ª fase a 1ª teve 20 cap.) então no começo eu tinha um pouco de medo de inventar e mudar. Então as coisas mudam de verdade tudo a partir do cap 13 até lá as coisas serão meio como as do livro tendo alterações só porque ela é bruxa OK?

Se me derem o credito e acreditarem na fic vão se surpreender.

Bjss

Madu Black


	2. Cap 1

**Cap. 1 - Chegada**

Estou indo para Forks. Ainda me pergunto como me deixei levar pela opinião de Alfred, que é meu padrinho: "É uma cidade pequena, onde cresci. Ideal pra você, bem segura, não vai ter que se preocupar, eu vou toda semana te visitar.".

Foi assim que ele me convenceu a vir para este fim de mundo. Confesso que, quando avisei para a minha família de minha decisão, me imaginava indo pra Nova York, que é bem parecida com Londres... Mas Forks?

Aliás, eles não ficaram nem um pouco felizes com essa decisão, um tempo longe, foi o que eu disse. Precisava ficar um pouco sozinha. Morar com sete pares de almas perfeitas não vinha sendo nada fácil. E com a morte de Fred tudo ficou pior, um pouco melancólico. Minha família tentou de todas as maneiras me fazer mudar de idéia, sem sucesso. Sempre fui teimosa, descobriram isso quando eu tinha quatro anos, se tomo uma decisão é impossível me fazer voltar atrás.

Vou até viajar como todo mundo, de avião. Bom, todo mundo "trouxa" porque nós, bruxos, iríamos de chave de portal. É, sou uma bruxa. Estudei em Hogwarts por seis anos. Agora vou me aventurar no mundo trouxa. Harry e Hermione me contaram bastante sobre tudo. Tentei absorver o máximo de informações úteis. E também estudei essa matéria por alguns anos na escola "estudo dos trouxas." Como meu pai, sou fascinada pelos trouxas desde pequena. Arthur e Molly são meus pais. Bem, eles me criaram já que meus verdadeiros pais foram mortos quando eu tinha quatro dias de vida. Minha tia Molly me criou desde então como se fosse sua filha. Meus pais verdadeiros se chamavam Charlie e Renné Swan.

Minha família e amigos foram me levar ao aeroporto, é até cômico todos Weasley se despedindo de mim como se fosse a última vez que nos veríamos.

_ Bella, não se esqueça do cartão de crédito. _ Harry disse já me abraçando.

Foi muito engraçado quando me ensinaram como se usava o tal cartão de crédito. Hermione me levou a um monte de lojas trouxas em Londres, compramos um monte coisas e roupas. Completamente entediante. Mas ela disse que eu usaria aquele cartão sempre. Não sei como os trouxas tiram dinheiro daquilo. Alfred também tentou me ensinar. Explicou milhares de vezes, espero que eu tenha pegado o jeito do cartão. Sempre tive dinheiro, já que meu pai era um bruxo rico. Só não entendo o porquê dos trouxas não usarem dinheiro. Foi a mesma coisa com o carro, achei que ia ter que enfeitiçar um para poder andar naquilo, considerei até mesmo a idéia de confundir o instrutor. Mas depois que você aprende a dirigir, descobre uma sensação muito boa. Vou adorar dirigir em Forks.

_ Bella, você não precisa fazer isso. - disse minha mãe.

_ Eu quero ir. - disse a verdade. Nos próximos anos não serei uma companhia boa pra todos eles. Não agüentava mais todas aquelas entrevistas e reportagens em cima dos salvadores do mundo Bruxo.

_ Diga a Alfred que mandei lembranças. - Alfred já estava em Seatle me esperando.

_ Vou dizer.

_ Veremos você em breve? - soou como uma pergunta, mas seu rosto queria uma afirmação - Pode vir pra casa quando quiser, já estou com saudades.

As mães conseguem ser absurdas até nas despedidas.

_ Não se preocupe comigo. Vai ser ótimo. Eu amo todos vocês.

Despedi-me do meu pai e dos meus irmãos. De George foi um pouco mais difícil. Deus, como vou sentir falta de todos.

A viagem em si não foi tão horrível como pensei. De Londres até Nova York e depois Seatle. Alfred me encontrou no aeroporto de Seatle, de lá nós iríamos de carro até Forks. Dormi sem nem perceber, quando acordei já estávamos em Port Angeles.

_ Alfred, falta muito? - perguntei com a voz rouca.

_ Falta pouco agora dorminhoca. - riu ao me dizer.

_ Como é essa escola trouxa?

_ O Nome é Forks High School. São 358 alunos, com você agora.

Com essa eu tive que fazer uma careta, em Hogwarts tinha bem mais alunos. 200 só na minha casa, a Grifinória.

_ Sabe, você vai ser a novidade amanhã. Vão te encher de perguntas. - fiz careta de novo. Já até podia imaginar as conversas. E meu sotaque já vai me entregar mesmo.

_ Não me importo, em Hogwarts às vezes era bem ruim com as fofocas. Sabe?

Ele teve que rir, ele sabe que eu não gosto de atenção.

Conversamos mais um pouco e eu disse que minha mãe tinha mandado lembranças. Ele acabou me lembrando que agora podia ligar para eles avisando que cheguei bem. Não que na casa dos meus pais tivesse telefone, mas na casa dos Granger tinha e eles avisariam a minha família.

Quando dei por mim já tínhamos chegado a Forks. A casa era bem bonita não era grande, também não era pequena. Tinha uma sala com sofás e lareira, sala de jantar, sala de música e leitura. Além de cozinha e onde lavar as roupas, Alfred disse. Espero que consiga usar essas coisas todas. No andar de cima eram três quartos com closet e suítes, acabei ficando com o menor que tinha vista para o jardim. Alfred, como me visitaria regularmente, poderia ficar com qualquer um dos outros dois. O quarto é bem confortável e aconchegante, tem uma cama grande, uma escrivaninha onde irei colocar o meu note book. De todas as coisas trouxas que Harry e Hermione tentaram me fazer entender, isso foi o que mais gostei, por causa da tal da internet. E-mail é muito melhor que correio coruja, pena que meus amigos não tenham e-mail. O closet era de bom tamanho já que compramos muitas roupas e sapatos. E o banheiro também é bom. Daria perfeitamente pra mim.

_ Bella. - Alfred me chamou

_ Oi. - respondi descendo as escadas.

_ Nós tínhamos falado do seu carro, mas como não foi definitivo o seu gosto, eu já comprei um pra você. Pra você não ter que se arriscar indo pra escola amanhã andando ou aparatando, o que seria um risco desnecessário não é?

_ Cadê o carro? - perguntei já rindo, estava mais que feliz que iria dirigir aqui.

_ Venha, está na garagem. Não tinha visto a garagem que é do lado da casa.

O carro era lindo, mas não gostei da cor, era todo preto. Alfred notando já disse.

_ Desse não fazem de outras corres, só preto ou grafite.

_ Mas porque então não comprou outro? - perguntei, mas estava muito feliz era só simples curiosidade.

_ Esse é um bom carro pra você, vai ficar segura nele. - parecia papai falando, como se eu não soubesse me cuidar.

_ Como assim segura?

_ Ah Bells, é um carro seguro ok?

Dei uma volta pelo carro, era uma Mercedes isso eu sabia, mas só.

Jantamos e fui pro meu quarto desfazer as malas tomar um banho e dormir. Estava muito cansada da viagem. E amanha iria pra escola trouxa, com esse pensamento tive que rir só eu mesma pra ir pra uma escola trouxa. Bem filha de Arthur Weasley. Experimentar enquanto posso. Mas não dormi rápido, pensei muito, a chuva que não cedia nunca acabou embalando meu sono.

De manhã a chuva tinha parado, mas estava com neblina era um pouco agourento como se um dementador fosse me atacar. O tempo em si não me incomodava, a neblina sim. Quem poderia reclamar de chuva morando na chuvosa Inglaterra?

Vesti uma roupa boa para o tempo daqui que é frio. Jeans, camiseta, agasalho e botas de couro.

Tomamos o café da manhã que Alfred preparou. Teria que me acostumar com isso também já que nunca cozinhei, seria outro desafio. Comemos em silêncio e logo depois Alfred saiu dizendo que ia visitar um amigo na reserva indígena que fica perto da cidade. Nem prestei atenção no nome dele. Estava muito ansiosa com a escola nova.

Assim saí e fui pra escola, vou chegar um pouco cedo, mas é bom tenho que ir à secretaria mesmo. Estava só chuviscando agora, a neblina era irritante. Fui para a garagem estrear meu carro, Alfred tinha me explicado onde era a escola e não foi difícil de achar. Era pequena e feia. Nada se compara ao castelo onde estudei.

Achei o prédio onde estava a secretaria e estacionei. Não tinha nenhum carro ali, será que ninguém vem de carro aqui? Só falta eu ser a única.

Lá dentro tinha mesas atrás de um balcão com uma ruiva de óculos vestindo uma camiseta roxa. Com essa eu me senti muito produzida. Ela me olhou e perguntou:

_ Posso ajudá-la?

_ Sou Isabella Marie Swan. - ela pareceu interessada. Talvez fosse fazer fofocas da aluna nova que nem tem dezoito anos e já é emancipada além do mais vai morar sozinha na cidade. Com certeza já vejo as fofocas.

Um grande problema pra me matricular foi minha grade escolar em Hogwarts Seria cômico colocar as matérias que estudei lá. Por isso o meu currículo escolar foi totalmente falsificado. É lógico que se eu for muito mal às matérias aqui a farsa será revelada. Vou ter que me esforçar pra não dar bandeira.

_ É claro, seu horário esta bem aqui e há um mapa da escola. - disse me entregando um monte de folhas e explicando as aulas e salas no mapa. E uma caderneta para os professores assinarem. Perguntei se ali era onde estacionava o carro e ela me explicou onde deveria estacionar.

De novo no carro, pude ver o transito e segui pra onde todos iam. Meu carro era mais novo que todos, por isso eu não esperava. Mais um motivo pra fofocas.

Peguei minhas coisas e fui para o primeiro prédio. Estava andando lendo o mapa que não era legal como o mapa do maroto, porém ia me levar pra primeira aula que era no prédio três, aula de Literatura. Entrei na sala e todo mundo me olhou, é claro. Entreguei a caderneta pro professor assinar e fui me sentar no fundo. Teria que ler vários livros que ainda não tinha lido, mas Hermione me garantiu que eu daria conta. Então, não me preocupei.

No término da aula tocou um sinal, e tive que rir chamando atenção de todos, em Hogwarts não tinha sinal. Um garoto veio falar comigo.

_ Você é Isabella Swan, não é? Lá vamos nós de novo.

_ Bella. - todo mundo me olhou, aff.

_ Qual sua próxima aula?

_ Jefferson, Educação Cívica. No prédio seis.

_ Vou para o prédio quatro, posso te mostrar o caminho. Meu nome é Eric.

_ Prazer e obrigada, vou aceitar sua ajuda.

Vários olhares nos seguiram, ainda não tinha me acostumado com isso. Acho que não me acostumaria nunca. Fomos conversando e ele me falou do tempo. Disse que a chuva não me incomodava estava acostumada com isso na Inglaterra ou na Escócia.

O resto da manhã foi igual, somente um professor fez eu me apresentar na frente da sala. Fiquei vermelha como um tomate, claro. Uma garota se sentou do meu lado, seu nome era Jéssica. E acabou me convidando pra almoçar com ela e seus amigos. A comida daqui é horrível, realmente estou achando que vou passar fome aqui. Na mesa ela me apresentou todos Eric, Mike, Ângela, Lauren, Tyler e Ben, me lembrei do Eric da primeira aula.

Foi olhando o refeitório que os vi pela primeira vez. Eram cinco, duas meninas e três meninos. Logo de cara vi que eram algo mais, mas o quê? Pus meu cérebro pra funcionar. Nenhum deles estava comendo, pude perceber estavam com as bandejas cheias de comida diante deles. Eram todos parecidos, brancos (pálidos, isso sim), olhos escuros, me veio o termo fome na cabeça. Olheiras, como se tivessem levado um soco no nariz. Mas os traços dos rostos eram angulosos e perfeitos. Como se tal beleza não pudesse existir.

Fiquei olhando e analisando, devo ter estudado isso. Vamos Bella, pensa. Lembrei de repente da minha cunhada Fleur que tinha uma avó Veela, por isso sua beleza é fenomenal. Mas não são Veela. O que são? Vamos lá, Bella põe seu cérebro pra funcionar, você pode ter estudado isso na escola. Foi quando um clique veio, vampiros! Como não pensei nisso antes? Boba, falei pra mim mesma. O mais intrigante era o que vampiros faziam numa escola comum. Já tinha lido sobre eles e até vi um na festa de natal que o Prof. Slughorn deu quando estava no sexto ano. Com a eternidade pra viver e esses cinco aqui mofando em Forks, tive que rir com isso.

_ Quem eles são? - perguntei pra Jéssica.

Ainda estava olhando pra eles. E a garota deve ter notado de quem eu falava. Mas antes de ela responder um deles olhou para nossa direção, o garoto mais bonito. Cabelo cor de bronze, com cara de mais novo. Nesse momento me deu uma pena dele. Como puderam fazer isso com um rapaz tão lindo? Ele olhou pra ela só por uma fração de segundo e depositou seu olhar em mim, tudo muito rápido.

_ São Edward, Emmett e Alice Cullen, a garota que saiu. Os loiros são Rosalie e Jasper Hale. São filhos adotivos do Dr. Cullen e sua esposa.

Continuei olhando pra eles pensando Dr. Cullen o que um médico vampiro pode fazer? Só pode ser piada. O garoto, o tal Edward estava falando com os outros apesar deles não olharem pra ele. E como eram lindos, mas isso só pra nos deslumbrar, fica mais fácil assim pra eles. Como se precisassem disso pra se alimentar. Agora todas as informações estão vindo fácil. Velocidade, força, veneno. Tive que comentar o mais óbvio.

_ Eles são muito bonitos.

_ Mas todos estão juntos. Emmett e Rosalie e Jasper e Alice. E eles moram juntos. - ela estava condenando os vampiros que estavam juntos, tive que rir com essa. Ela ficou me olhando com uma cara estranha. Pensei rápido.

_ Bom eles são adotados, não é? Então não estão praticando incesto. Mas entendo seu ponto de vista. - disse rápido e seu rosto pareceu melhorar. Eu mesma nunca ficaria com qualquer dos meus irmãos, pensei. O garoto olhou de novo com um olhar divertido e frustrado ao mesmo tempo, me lembrei que eles têm super audição. Devia estar ouvindo nossa conversa. Vampiro bisbilhoteiro. Poderia lançar um Abaffiato, ele não ia escutar mais nada. Porém prometi: sem feitiços pertos dos trouxas, somente em caso de necessidade. Argh!

_ Eles sempre moraram em Forks?

_ Não, se mudaram há dois anos. Vieram do Alasca.

_ Quem é o garoto de cabelo bronze? - continuei encarando ele, ele também me encarava.

_ É o Edward Cullen. Ele é lindo, é claro, mas não perca seu tempo. Ao que parece, nenhuma menina daqui é boa o bastante pra ele. - disse e fungou.

Tentei não rir, em vão, é claro. Ela é insana, querer um vampiro como namorado, tá querendo morrer. Percebi que ele riu. Ela ficou me olhando de novo estranhando, acho melhor explicar meu sorriso pra ela.

_ Não estava pensando em perder meu tempo com ele. Não faz meu tipo. - fiz uma careta pra ela acreditar. Nisso ela riu também.

Logo depois eles se levantaram. Eram muito elegantes deviam ser de outra época. Ângela iria ter biologia comigo, fomos juntas pra aula em silêncio, ela era tímida. Na sala ela foi se sentar com sua colega. Reparei que todas as carteiras estavam ocupadas, menos uma. Reconheci Edward Cullen. Fiz uma careta, ia me sentar ao lado do vampiro. Ele ficou me olhando curioso. Fui entregar a caderneta para o professor assinar, ele me indicou o lugar vago que eu já sabia ser do lado dele.

Quando me virei, assustei. Ele me olhava com ódio e fúria. Só falta o vampiro tentar me atacar aqui nesta sala cheia de gente inocente. Eu iria me defender e nós dois iríamos nos expor pra todos. Um vampiro e uma bruxa.

Sentei ao lado dele e fiquei alerta com varinha na mão, escondida em baixo do casaco. Mas pensei: se ele não agüenta cheiro de sangue humano porque fica aqui? Deu uma raiva disso, vampiro maluco. Olhei pra ele com raiva, isso não pareceu afetá-lo, claro ele não sabe que pertenço ao tipo de humanos que poderia pará-lo, na verdade até matá-lo se essa for a minha vontade. Fiquei parada a aula inteira, quase não me mexi.

Tentei prestar atenção na aula, que era sobre anatomia celular, coisa que nunca estudei. Tomei notas, mas meu cérebro estava trabalhando em modo off. Porque por mais que me esforçasse para ouvir o que o professor dizia, só conseguia me preocupar com o vampiro ao meu lado. Era como se ele fosse me atacar a qualquer momento. Estávamos duros feito pedra, mais pedra pra ele do que pra mim, é claro. Eu respirava, ele nem isso. Até um trouxa desconfiaria. Mas repensei o que Jéssica disse no almoço. Ele nem me conhece e fica me olhando com todo esse ódio. Será que é só sede ou tem algo mais? O sinal tocou. Nossa, fui salva pelo gongo! Ele pulou na hora em que o sinal tocou e foi embora mais rápido que um humano, só eu percebi. Vampiro louco, quase se expõe para os humanos. Estava perdida em meus pensamentos quando fui puxada de volta à realidade por Mike.

_ Oi Bella, que aula é a sua agora? Lembra-se de mim, né? A gente almoçou juntos, sou Mike. - ele tinha uma cara de bebê.

_ Sim, claro que me lembro Mike. Vou fazer Educação Física. O que é isso?

_ Isso o quê? - ele me lançou um olhar como se eu fosse mentalmente retardada.

_ Educação Física? - repeti a pergunta, ele se acabou de rir. O que será que eu disse? Parou quando percebeu que eu não estava rindo e sim falando sério.

_ É esporte que a gente pratica, cada semana é uma modalidade diferente.

_ Ah, tipo futebol? - Dino adora futebol, já vi até uns pôsteres de jogadores que ele colocava no quarto. Perguntei e fui falando. É fácil falar com ele agora.

_ Sim, isso, tipo futebol. Mas me responde uma coisa: você não praticava nenhum esporte na sua antiga escola?

_ Ah sim, mas não se chamava Educação Física e nem era obrigatório. - ele ficou curioso, mas não perguntou mais nada sobre esportes.

_ E ai, furou o olho do Edward Cullen com o lápis ou o quê? Ele nunca agiu daquele jeito.

Encolhi-me um pouco, então não era seu comportamento normal. Será que ele sabe que sou uma bruxa e por isso está agindo assim?

_ O garoto do meu lado na aula? - Mike acenou confirmando - Não sei, nunca falei com ele.

Continuamos conversando até o vestiário feminino. Estava irritada com esse Cullen, por que me olhou daquela forma? Assim vou acabar lendo a mente dele, o que não é legal, mas preciso descobrir o que ele pensa de mim.

Descobri que posso me dar muito mal nessa matéria. Não tenho coordenação motora pra isso. Mas vou me esforçar.

Acabando Educação Física, me apressei pra ir embora. Tinha que passar na secretaria pra entregar a caderneta assinada pelos professores. Uma coisa bem idiota, em minha opinião. Ao entrar no escritório ele estava lá. Reconheci pelo cabelo. Ele falava com a secretária tentando trocar de horário "Qualquer coisa, menos biologia". Então ele realmente não foi com minha cara. Que coisa esquisita. De repente ele se enrijeceu e me fitou de novo com ódio no olhar.

_ Então deixa pra lá. Estou vendo que é impossível muito obrigado por sua ajuda. - sua voz era de veludo, me pergunto como veludo pode ser áspero. Saiu e desapareceu de novo.

Entreguei a caderneta pra secretária.

_ Como foi seu dia querida?

_ Bom. - menti, mas sempre menti muito mal.

Fui para meu carro que já era quase o último. Segurei meu punho bem forte, pra não explodir nada. Meu humor não estava dos melhores. Voltei pra casa, era o melhor que podia fazer agora.

_**N/A: **__Cap foi betado pela Fer do Nyah 9 ela entrou de beta mais tarde na fic mas acabou corrigindo os cap anteriores pra mim)_

_Esse primeiro cap foi bem legal de escrever._

_E ai o que acharam?_

_Mereço cmts?_

_Madu Black_

_Bjss_

_XD_


	3. Cap 2

**Cap. 2 Livro Aberto**

Essa primeira semana de aula foi boa e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Como já conhecia algumas pessoas, não ficava sozinha. Mike se sentou comigo e me acompanhou até a aula seguinte, com Eric o encarando o tempo todo. Nisso, aqui não esta diferente de Hogwarts, Fred e George sempre acharam que eu e Gina éramos desejáveis demais pro nosso próprio bem. Não me acho linda, também não sou feia, mas não sei o que os garotos vêem em mim. Almocei como as mesmas pessoas a semana inteira. O que me incomodava era a neblina. Fora o episódio de segunda, não me preocupei mais com os Cullens. Os outros pareciam que não se importavam comigo e isso é bom.

Fui melhor em Educação Física, ao que parece tenho uma ótima cortada e força no braço, só preciso mirar melhor a bola. Também três anos jogando como artilheira no time da Griffinória.

Na terça fui preparada pra um confronto com aquele garoto. Vampiro, Bella, vampiro. Mas ele não foi, esperei ele aparecer no almoço, mas ele não apareceu e também não estava na aula. Entrei na sala com alívio. Mike estava sempre ao meu lado falando de uma viagem a uma praia e ficou comigo até o sinal tocar. Preocupei-me com o fato de eu afetar alguém ao ponto dele sair da escola. Foi até egoísta esse pensamento.

Com final da aula fui pro meu carro, reparei que todos olhavam para ele e comentavam algo. Eu mato o Alfred, que carro é esse? Mas reparei também em outro carro novinho e vi que era dos Cullens. É claro, eles se vestiam bem, então deveriam ter um carro bom também. Como não entendo muito de carros não sei qual é o deles. Eles olharam para meu carro como todo mundo. Passei sem me virar pra eles.

Alfred tinha ido embora, voltaria no domingo. Tinha que fazer compras pela primeira vez sozinha. Iria num supermercado, o que era grande o bastante pra eu me esquecer da neblina e da chuva que já estava me irritando, na Inglaterra não chovia tanto assim. Bom, eu pelo menos não me lembrava. Comprei tudo que precisava pra não passar fome. Hoje ia tentar cozinhar pela primeira vez. Ia ser embaraçoso eu morrer de inanição por não saber cozinhar. Mas ia tentar.

Cheguei em casa, guardei tudo, deixei meu jantar preparado e fui pro meu quarto. A casa era toda minha e isso era muito bom. Tomei um banho, pus uma roupa confortável e fui usar meu note book pela primeira vez. Fucei um pouco na internet li as notícias da Inglaterra, mas senti falta do jornal bruxo, bom Alfred vai me trazer um exemplar pelo menos uma vez por semana. Fui mexer no meu e-mail, mais por curiosidade que por necessidade. Mas não é que tinha duas mensagens pra mim?! Uma do Harry:

_Cara Bella_

_Oi, como foi de viagem? Sua mãe já esta chorando de saudades. Mande notícias. As férias de verão chegarão logo e assim você poderá vir nos visitar._

_Harry_

Respondi que estava tudo bem, não disse nada sobre vampiros nem pra ele nem pro Alfred. Seria suicídio, todos tentariam me tirar daqui. Também pedi pra me mandarem Godrico, minha coruja, ele é macho e era apaixonado pela Edwiges do Harry e agora anda bem tristinho. Só assim pra eu falar com minha família.

A segunda mensagem era de Hermione. Claro somente ela e Harry poderiam ter computadores e saber usá-los.

_Querida Bella_

_Já avisamos a todos que você chegou bem de viagem. Mas e aí, como foi na escola trouxa? Você vai passar as férias de verão aqui com a gente, né? Briguei com o Rony de novo. Me diz: o que eu faço com seu irmão?_

_Beijos_

Rony e Hermione apesar de se amarem muito, viviam brigando. Muito engraçado os dois juntos. Respondi seu e-mail e fui ler os livros, tinha muita coisa para ler, não iria acompanhar a turma se não me aplicasse e não estou acostumada a ser considerada menos inteligente. Fiquei lendo até tarde, só reparei na hora que senti fome. Fui jantar e voltei pra minha leitura, um romance chamado "O Morro Dos Ventos Uivantes", até que estava gostando. Fui dormir por volta de meia noite, já estava mesmo acostumada a dormir tarde. Estava tão cansada que dormi muito bem. Tive somente um pesadelo, o mesmo de sempre: a morte de Fred, ele sendo esmagado pelo telhado do castelo, ele me empurrou. Fiquei viva, ele não.

O resto da semana foi sem novidades. O Cullen não voltou e eu passei a dar cortadas em vôlei, foi até gostoso.

Todos estavam muito animados com a viagem a praia. Eu aceitei o convite por educação, pra mim praias têm que ser quentes e secas.

No final de semana aproveitei pra lavar roupa, foi fácil a máquina até já seca a roupa, não entendo porque mamãe usa magia pra isso. Estudei e li muito, todos os livros, memorizei imagens, repetia exercícios pra não dar bandeira na escola. Hermione tinha razão, talvez eu me desse bem aqui. Não parece ser difícil. Na verdade as matérias são mais fáceis do que as que eu fazia antes, menos matemática, é claro. Também tentei ver um mapa pra eu dirigir até Seattle, pra dar um passeio. Eu poderia aparatar por lá, conhecer algum lugar bruxo ou podia ir de carro, o que era mais emocionante. Alfred, como prometido, veio no domingo. Conversamos, aproveitei pra ficar por dentro das notícias da família. Quase nada aconteceu. Ele me trouxe o Profeta e o Pasquim, me perdi na leitura desses, ele iria ficar até segunda à tarde. Seria assim sempre.

Na segunda amanheceu sem chuva e sem neblina, isso pra mim foi um sinal de que o dia seria bom.

Na escola foi normal, com Mike me seguindo. Era até engraçado toda essa atenção dele. Nevou mas eu nem liguei, a neve aqui era muito feia, parecia ponta de cotonete usado, não era bonita como na Escócia. Todos brincaram de guerra de bolas, eu não entrei nisso, não estava a fim de ficar com as meias molhadas. Fui pro refeitório, Jéssica me seguiu e Mike logo depois. Olhei pra mesa deles mais por hábito e acabei congelando. Tinha cinco pessoas na mesa.

_ Bella, o que foi? Você está bem? - Jéssica perguntou

_ Estou, mas hoje só vou beber alguma coisa. Estou sem fome.

_ Que é que foi Bella? - Mike perguntou.

_ Nada, só estou um pouco enjoada hoje.

Fui me sentar na mesa com todos e bebi meu refrigerante. Mike ficou todo preocupado. Sério, vou ter que falar com ele sobre isso, com jeito, é claro. Resolvi me arriscar e olhar pra mesa deles, se ele tivesse me encarando ia ter que confrontá-lo, o que não seria legal. Mas estavam todos brincando e molhados por causa da neve. Aproveitando, assim como todo mundo. Tinha uma coisa diferente, mas eu não sabia o que era.

_ Bella, o que você tá olhando? - Jéssica perguntou.

Nesse momento ele se virou e me olhou. Vampiro bisbilhoteiro, ouvindo a conversa dos outros. Se ele me odeia por que fica me encarando? Não desviei o olhar na hora, só um pouco depois.

_ Edward Cullen está te encarando! - Jéssica comentou.

_ Ele está com raiva? – perguntei, não queria olhar pra ele de novo.

_ Não. Ele deveria estar?

_ Não sei, acho que ele não gosta de mim.

_ Não liga, eles não gostam de ninguém. Bom, eles nem vêem que a gente existe.

Isso não era verdade, não ia dizer pra ela sobre a aula de biologia. Fiquei o resto do almoço conversando com eles e fui pra aula, se ele tentasse alguma coisa ia ver só.

Cheguei primeiro na sala, fiquei lá esperando se ele viria pra aula ou se tinha conseguido mudar seu horário. Mas minha alegria não durou muito, logo o ouvi se sentando do meu lado.

_ Olá, - ele tava falando comigo ou eu tava louca? Me virei e dei de cara com ele me olhando com cautela. Tinha um sorriso brincando em seus lábios perfeitos. Ele estava lindo. - meu nome é Edward Cullen, não tive a oportunidade de me apresentar semana passada. Você deve ser Bella Swan. - continuou.

_ Sim. - foi a única palavra que consegui emitir. Será que eu imaginei a coisa toda?

Ele continuou me olhando, logo o professor entrou na sala e disse que teríamos que olhar no microscópio pra identificar as fases da mitose. Eu vi no livro, nunca no aparelho que estava na mesa. Eu tava perdida, nem sei mexer nisso. Meu coração palpitou com medo de errar.

_ Comecem. - Sr. Banner disse.

_ Primeiro as damas, parceira. - ele me disse com um sorriso lindo. Mas eu estava congelada. Como ia olhar aquilo? - Ou eu posso começar, se você quiser. - disse com o sorriso sumindo, devia estar pensando se eu era mentalmente capaz. Saí do transe.

_ Não, eu vou primeiro. - primeiro observei como todos estavam encaixando o slide e olhei no troço pra ver o que era. Minha resposta foi confiante:

_ Prófase. - tinha visto a imagem numa foto no final de semana.

_ Posso dar uma olhada? - empurrei o microscópio pra ele. Ele olhou rápido e disse o que eu esperava

_ Prófase. -falou já anotando na folha a resposta. Trocou o slide e olhou na lente e disse. _ Anáfase. - eu perguntei se podia dar uma olhada. Agora que eu sabia como funcionava o troço, podia me exibir. Tive que concordar, ele estava certo, com uma visão como a dele seria engraçado ele errar.

Terminamos primeiro que todo mundo e sobrou tempo, faltava muito pra aula acabar. Tentei não olhar pra ele, mas não consegui. Ele estava me olhando com curiosidade de novo. Reparei o que tinha de errado nele.

_ Você está com lentes de contato? - os olhos dele estavam na cor de topázio, no outro dia estavam pretos de sede. Mas ainda assim os olhos não eram a cor que eu esperava.

Ele ficou confuso, disse _ Não!!

_ Eu achei que vi algo diferente nos seus olhos.

Ele se afastou e olhou pra longe. O Professor veio do nosso lado. Dizendo pra ele que eu deveria ter uma chance no microscópio, Edward disse que eu tinha feito três de cinco, então ele me perguntou se eu já tinha feito essa experiência. Senti meu rosto corar com a pergunta.

_ Não professor, na verdade nunca tinha visto num microscópio antes.

_ Que bom que estão se sentando juntos então. - disse e saiu resmungando.

Olhei pro lado, ficar olhando pra ele não estava ajudando meu juízo.

_ Que pena a neve, não é? - acho que ele ficou escutando a minha conversa com a Jéssica e está tentando me provar que estou errada.

_ Não, na verdade não.

_ Você não gosta do frio? - deu pra ver que ele estava curioso.

_ Na verdade eu não gosto de neblina.

_ Como você veio parar no lugar mais nebuloso dos EUA? - ele estava rindo.

_ Foi culpa do Alfred, meu padrinho, ele me convenceu a vir pra cá, ele cresceu aqui. Confesso que, por mim, estaria em Nova York. - ele pareceu fascinado com minha resposta.

_ Bom, mas por que você veio morar aqui nos EUA? - essa era difícil, nem minha família sabe direito.

_ É complicado. – respondi e senti uma dor no coração. A tristeza estava aparente na minha face.

_ Eu acho que consigo acompanhar. - ele disse com uma intensidade que, quando dei por mim, estava respondendo sua pergunta com honestidade.

_ Meu irmão morreu, eu era muito apegada a ele. Nós três não nos desgrudávamos: Fred, George e eu. Fazíamos tudo juntos. Ele estava na guerra. Sinto que estou traindo George deixando ele sozinho, mas estava difícil conviver com sete pares de almas perfeitos. - parei de falar, ficando mais triste ainda.

_ Sinto muito.

_ Obrigada. - mas ainda estava triste.

_ Você disse vocês três, você e seus dois irmãos, quem são os sete pares de alma perfeitos?

_ Ah... Hum, na verdade agora tenho cinco irmãos e uma irmã. Os pares são minha mãe e meu pai, meu irmão Gui com sua esposa Fleur, Carlinhos com sua namorada, ainda não a conhecemos, eles moram na Romênia, Percy e Audrey, George e Angelina, Rony e Hermione e, finalmente, minha irmã mais nova Gina com Harry. Você deve saber como é difícil ficar no meio de tanta gente apaixonada. Pra você também é assim, não é?

_ É, mas você está triste agora ficando aqui, sem sua família. – foi uma afirmação e ele estava certo.

_ Não. – menti, mas pela cara dele eu não o enganei.

_ Isso não parece justo.

_ Nunca te disseram que a vida não é justa? - muito menos pra mim, completei em pensamento. Meus pais morreram sem eu conhecê-los e minhas irmãs foram assassinadas. É... a vida não é justa.

_ Já ouvi isso antes.

_ Bom, então isso é tudo. - mas ainda estava com o rosto triste porque é assim que me sentia. Tanto foi tirado de mim.

_ Você faz um belo papel, mas aposto que sofre mais do que deixa transparecer. - fiquei quieta, não era uma pergunta e sim mais uma afirmação.

_ Estou te aborrecendo.

_ Não, você foi a primeira pessoa que me viu de verdade em todos esses dias. Minha mãe me diz que sou um livro aberto. Bom, meus amigos também. - consegui rir de novo.

_ Ao contrário, você é muito difícil de ler.

_ Você deve ser um bom leitor então.

_ Geralmente. - e riu um sorriso lindo. Nisso, o professor nos chamou e desviei o olhar dele.

Não acredito que contei parte da minha vida pra esse ser. Ele se afastou de novo, se sentando mais longe. Por sorte acabou e ele foi embora correndo de novo como da última vez.

Fui para a aula de Educação Física, ainda era vôlei então não fui tão mal. Entrei no carro com o fim da aula e, quando fui dar a ré, ele estava me olhando com um sorriso nos lábios, estava olhando o meu carro. Que é que esse carro tem que todo mundo olha? Eu podia perguntar pra ele amanhã. Ia ser engraçado já até imagino "Você não sabe o carro que tem?" ele vai rir de mim, isso sim. Fui pra casa me despedir de Alfred. Ela iria embora mais tarde.

_**N/A: **__E ai o que acharam?_

_Minha Bella é um pouco diferente né? Próximo Edward POV_

_Bjss Madu Black_

_XD_

_Yo Mismo – vou deixar a fic por aqui mesmo só quero que quem leia comente se tem mais leitores ou não eu não me importo valeu pela dica._

_Ray - valeu pelo cmt._


	4. Cap 3

_**Cap 3**_

_**Bônus POV Edward**_

Tédio é o que sentia, mais uma vez cursando o ensino médio. Nada de novo acontecia nesse lugar. Minha família e tentava inutilmente bloquear os seus pensamentos, mais por cortesia. Inutilmente. Alice pensava em Jasper, estava preocupada com seu controle, Jasper estava com sede, Emmett pensava em quedas de braço e Rosalie em sua beleza. Aff, quanta futilidade.

Estava no purgatório, isso sim. Hoje, diferentemente dos outros dias, tinha uma novidade, a garota nova, Isabella Swan, que veio da Inglaterra para morar sozinha aqui e estudar nesse fim de mundo. É o que todos pensavam: com 17 anos uma menina morar sozinha. As fofocas já rolavam. Vi o mesmo rosto comum várias vezes na mente dos outros. Bella, corrigia toda vez que alguém se apresentava. Todos os garotos já estavam fantasiando com ela como namorada. Era irritante.

Depois de Alice me perguntar mentalmente como Jasper estava, e um pequeno escorregão da parte dele, escuto meu nome pensado (Edward, porque que ela esta rindo dos Cullens?). Olhei pra ela por uma fração de segundo e logo olhei pra nova garota, ela me olhava com divertimento e curiosidade. Os olhos eram expressivos e o rosto em formato de coração. O pensamento era de Jéssica, parece que a garota nova perguntou sobre nós. Continuei na cabeça de Jéssica, quando ela disse do meu pai a garota fez uma cara de incrédula, como se não acreditasse em uma palavra do que foi dito.

Informei meus irmãos que Jéssica já estava fofocando sobre a gente. Tentei ler os pensamentos da menina, não achei sua voz mental no meio da tagarelice do refeitório. Usei todo meu foco, me concentrei mesmo, e nada. Não devia estar pensando.

Jéssica continuou com a fofoca, falando que estávamos juntos, mas aí a garota surpreendeu totalmente até a mim. Aparentemente, ela não achava que meus irmãos estarem juntos era motivo de fofoca. Tive que olhar pra ela, estava com um sorriso no rosto olhando pra gente. Quando ela perguntou quem eu era, Jéssica fez seu relatório dizendo que eu não me interessei por ninguém na escola. A garota riu e olhava Jéssica como se ela fosse louca por ter pensado isso. Jéssica não gostou, pude ver que ela também percebeu isso e se explicou rápido. _ Não estava pensando em perder meu tempo com ele. Não faz meu tipo. – disse isso fazendo uma careta pra ela acreditar. Nisso Jéssica riu também.

Não gostei do modo como ela me desprezou, realmente nunca liguei pro pensamento das garotas humanas, todas ficam deslumbradas conosco, mas ainda assim fiquei irritado que ela dissesse isso.

_ E aí, a garota nova já esta com medo da gente? - Emmett perguntou. Dei de ombros, ele não estava interessado e eu não sabia o que ela pensava.

Nos levantamos e fui pra aula de biologia, tédio de novo. (Bella deve ser tímida como eu, está tão quieta), os pensamentos de Ângela, a única que eu não ficava frustrado em escutar os pensamentos. A garota ia ter biologia nesse horário, coitada ao meu lado era o único lugar vago, seria um longo período pra ela. Quem sabe assim escuto seus pensamentos. Ela me olhou rápido e fez uma careta, acho que ela já não gosta de mim. Ela foi entregar a caderneta pro professor assinar, mas quando passou na sala, seu cheiro me atingiu como uma bola e o predador que estava adormecido em mim acordou. Segurei-me na cadeira pra não me levantar e atacá-la ali mesmo. Como podia ter um cheiro assim no mundo? Nunca senti nada igual. Se soubesse disso tinha passado um pente fino no mundo pra encontrá-la.

Ela se virou e me encarou assustada, vi em seus olhos o monstro que tentava esconder a décadas. Senti ódio por esse ser meu demônio pessoal, que veio pôr-me em tentação. Agarrei-me na cadeira pra não pular nela. Ela se sentou dura também e assim ficou como se esperasse um ataque meu. Não me mexi mais e nem respirei. A garota depois de um tempo me lançou um olhar de raiva, se não estivesse a ponto de atacá-la, teria sorrido, a fúria de um gatinho. Ela não se mexeu a aula inteira, se não fosse pelo som de sua respiração e coração diria que era de pedra como a gente. O sinal tocou e já estava de pé na porta da sala, mas ninguém percebeu isso. Fui pra fora respirar ar puro. Aqui fora não parecia que ela era tão tentadora.

Porque ela veio pra Forks com tantos lugares no mundo? Meu demônio pessoal, saído das profundezas do inferno para acordar o monstro adormecido. Fiquei pensando nisso um bom tempo, foi quando decidi mudar de aula. Iria trocar de horário.

Estava tentando uma troca de horário com a secretária, quando sinto o cheiro de novo. Como é doce... o demônio veio na secretaria me tentar. Virei-me e olhei pra ela com fúria de novo. Desisti da troca de horários, não tinha nada que pudesse ser feito, eu iria atacá-la mesmo. Numa onda de ar puro, eu raciocinei e saí da sala. No carro esperei por meus irmãos, eles notaram algo estranho comigo, mas não comentaram. Depois de um tempo Alice teve uma visão, eu estava indo embora.

_ Você esta indo embora?- Alice me perguntou.

_ Estou? - respondi com uma pergunta também. Depois tomei outra decisão de ir à casa da garota e atacá-la. A volta do monstro de olhos vermelhos.

_Ah, - Alice disse - você não pode fazer isso, ela é muito importante pra família dela.

_ Faça o que tem que fazer. Vá agora. Mas fale com Carlisle antes.

Foi o que fiz dirigi, até o hospital conversei com Carlisle e expliquei pra ele. E fui pro Alasca com os Denali.

Agora, longe do cheiro tentador da garota, é fácil raciocinar. Como fui covarde. Fui um fraco. Ela é só uma garotinha humana comum, como pode me tirar da onde eu queria ficar? Depois de conversar com Tânia, decidi voltar.

Estávamos no refeitório esperando a garota chegar. Bella, Edward, o nome é Bella. Segundo Alice, ela ficaria no lugar de sempre. Rolei os olhos, hoje meus irmãos me pegaram distraído e me jogaram muitas bolas de neve. Escuto os pensamentos de Jéssica, parece que Bella esta passando mal. _ Nada, só estou um pouco enjoada hoje. Disse e pegou só um refrigerante, isso não é bom, será que ela estava doente? Comecei a me preocupar como todos a volta dela. Foco Edward, é só uma humana comum. Olhei pra ela e eles estavam indo pra mesa de sempre. Virei e fiquei prestando atenção na mesa deles, no que diziam.

_ Bella vai nos olhar agora. - disse Alice. - Ajam como humanos.

Começamos a brincar e escuto o pensamento de Jéssica (Olhando para os Cullens de novo). _ Bella, o que você tá olhando? Jéssica perguntou. Ela não respondeu e me encarou um pouco, mais tempo que o normal, mas desviou o olhar de novo. _ Edward Cullen está te encarando. Jéssica comentou. (ele nunca fez isso antes. Tinha que ser com ela?!). Os pensamentos de Jéssica estavam me deixando aborrecido.

_ Ele está com raiva? - perguntou pra Jéssica que me olhou e respondeu que não. Mas gostaria de ter dito que sim, pude ver pelos seus pensamentos irritantes. Então Bella notou meu olhar assassino na última aula. Claro, ela reagiu a ele. A boba deve ter ficado com medo, mas não comentou com ninguém. Talvez tenha comentado com alguém de sua família.

Eles conversaram mais, todos estavam curiosos sobre ela, mas ninguém tinha coragem de perguntar por que ela veio morar aqui. Mike perguntou pra ela sobre a escola antiga, na verdade ele queria saber se ela tinha um namorado na Inglaterra.

_ Bella como era sua outra escola? - Mike perguntou.

_ Ah bom, é bem diferente daqui. A gente ficava lá quase o ano todo, só visitava a família nas férias. - vi que ela ficou desconfortável com a pergunta, como se não quisesse responder sobre sua escola antiga.

_ Então, você gosta mais daqui? - Mike continuou.

_ Bom... São bem diferentes, ainda não tenho uma preferida. - pude ver pela mente de Mike que ela mentiu, não queria magoar os sentimentos deles. Mas o idiota do Mike não notou nada, na cabeça dele ela já adorava a nova escola.

Se ela não gosta daqui, por que veio pra cá? Fiquei intrigado e acabei tomando uma decisão, iria conversar com ela na aula. Isso ia me manter ocupado. E talvez eu não mate ela hoje.

_ Você vai pra aula? - Alice perguntou.

_ Sim. (tenho quase certeza que vai dar tudo certo) Alice disse por pensamento.

Mas eu sabia como sua visão podia mudar, só bastava eu me decidir.

Fui pra aula, ela já estava na minha mesa, nossa agora, vou conversar com ela hoje.

_ Olá. - disse e ela se virou pra mim, me encarando com cautela. - Meu nome é Edward Cullen, não tive a oportunidade de me apresentar semana passada. Você deve ser Bella Swan. - continuei.

_ Sim. - foi à única palavra que ela disse. Tinha uma voz tão linda. Claro como cristal. Continuei encarando ela, mas de repente ela congelou seu coração até palpitou, o que será que eu fiz? Eu nem mostrei meus dentes pra ela. O que a fez ficar tão assustada? Falei de novo pra ver o que ela tinha.

_ Primeiro as damas, parceira. - disse sorrindo, bem calmo. Mas ela continuou congelada, em pânico. - Ou eu posso começar, se você quiser. - continuei, parece que isso fez sair do transe.

_ Não, eu vou primeiro. - mas foi bem lenta, olhou pros lados e depois de um longo tempo colocou o slide e disse. - Prófase.

_ Posso dar uma olhada? - perguntei e ela me empurrou o microscópio. Estava certa.

Ela era inteligente. Terminamos rápido. Ela não olhou pra mim por um tempo, mas depois se virou me olhando e disse.

_ Você esta com lentes de contato? - fiquei confuso, mas disse. - Não.

_ Eu achei que vi algo diferente nos seus olhos. - é claro que meus olhos estavam diferentes. Droga, não ler a mente dela não é bom, se soubesse que ela tinha notado meus olhos negros, que agora estavam dourados, tinha respondido que sim. Afastei-me dela. E olhei pro outro lado.

O professor veio na nossa mesa e fez uma pergunta que me intrigou. Bella disse que nunca tinha olhado no microscópio, será que é por isso que ela tava com medo no começo? Se for, é muito irônico. Um monstro sentado do lado dela e ela nem liga, agora com um aparelho novo, ela congela daquele jeito. Fiquei curioso sobre ela. Resolvi saber mais.

_ Que pena a neve, não é? - comecei pelo assunto mais banal.

_ Não, na verdade não.

_ Você não gosta do frio? - estava muito curioso.

_ Na verdade eu não gosto de neblina. - é louca... Como veio parar aqui?

_ Como você veio parar no lugar mais nebuloso dos EUA? - estava rindo.

_ Foi culpa do Alfred, meu padrinho, ele me convenceu a vir pra cá, ele cresceu aqui. Confesso que por mim estaria em Nova York. - fiquei fascinado com sua resposta.

_ Bom, mas por que você veio morar aqui no EUA? - ela fez uma careta com essa pergunta.

_ Complicado. – respondeu-me com uma tristeza. A curiosidade me fez continuar.

_ Eu acho que consigo acompanhar. - disse com uma intensidade nos olhos, não conseguia desviar o olhar dela.

_ Meu irmão morreu, eu era muito apegada a ele. Nós três não nos desgrudávamos: Fred, George e eu. Fazíamos tudo juntos. Ele estava na guerra. Sinto que estou traindo George deixando ele sozinho, mas estava difícil conviver com sete pares de almas perfeitos. - ela me respondeu rápido e com honestidade que quase não acompanhei tudo. Mas fiquei triste com a infelicidade dela.

_ Sinto muito.

_ Obrigada. - mas ainda estava triste.

_ Você disse vocês três, você e seus dois irmãos, mas quem são os sete pares de alma perfeitos? - perguntei, ela ainda estava triste queria que ela sorrisse pra mim, seu sorriso era como o sol, ilumina seu rosto.

_ Ah... Hum, na verdade agora tenho cinco irmãos e uma irmã. Os pares são minha mãe e meu pai, meu irmão Gui com sua esposa Fleur, Carlinhos com sua namorada, ainda não a conhecemos, eles moram na Romênia, Percy e Audrey, George e Angelina, Rony e Hermione e, finalmente, minha irmã mais nova Gina com Harry. Você deve saber é meio difícil ficar no meio de tanta gente apaixonada. Pra você também é assim, não é?

Pensei um pouco, ela tem uma família grande, maior que a minha. Deve ser ruim todos juntos, com seus pares, e só ela sozinha. Ela até se comparou comigo, com minha família, onde todos têm seus pares também, achando que sua dor pode ser igualada. Eu nunca senti a perda de alguém querido. Perdi meus pais, porém não me lembro da dor disso, essa dor que vejo nos olhos dela agora.

_ É, mas você esta triste agora ficando aqui sem sua família. - uma afirmação.

_ Não. - mentiu sem convicção.

_ Isso não parece justo.

_ Nunca te disseram a vida não é justa? - e mais uma pra ela, que sabe de sentimentos melhor que eu e meu talento.

_ Já ouvi isso antes.

_ Bom, então isso é tudo. - respondeu com aquela expressão de tristeza nos olhos, falou como se a conversa tivesse acabado. Mas ainda não, quero vê-la sorrir de novo.

_ Você faz um belo papel, mas aposto que sofre mais do que deixa transparecer. - afirmei de novo parece que isso faz ela me responder, mais que minhas perguntas. Mas ela não disse nada.

_ Estou te aborrecendo.

_ Não, você foi a primeira pessoa que me viu de verdade em todos esses dias. Minha mãe me diz que sou um livro aberto. Bom, meus amigos também. - agora sim, ela sorriu. Mas estava brava porque eu a li muito fácil. Ela nem sabe como me esforcei hoje pra entender ela.

_ Ao contrário, você é muito difícil de ler. - disse a verdade.

_ Você deve ser um bom leitor então.

_ Geralmente. - respondi e sorri pra ela mostrando os meus dentes, quem sabe assim ela se afasta de mim. Porque eu estava incapaz de me afastar dela, queria saber mais. Ela se mexeu nessa hora, mandando seu cheiro doce em minha direção, foi como no primeiro dia, uma bola de fogo. O sinal tocou e saí da sala como uma bala. Não podia ficar interessado por ela. Ela poderia se machucar perto de mim, ou até coisa pior. Tremi com esse pensamento.

Na saída eu estava esperando por ela, queria ver seu rosto de novo. Ela saiu e fez uma careta pro céu, eu ri, estava nublado e ela não gosta. Ela se dirigiu para o único carro novo que tinha ali, uma Mercedes Guardian. Realmente era incrível isso, porque será que ela precisa de um carro como esse? Estamos em Forks. Ela foi dar a ré e me viu, se virou rápido e foi em direção a saída.

_**N/A: **__Foi bem difícil fazer esse POV espero que tenham gostado. Pra quem leu Midnight Sun deve ter visto as semelhanças já que eu usei ele como base._

_Reviews são meu combustível_

_Bjs_

_Madu _

_XD_


	5. Cap 4

**Cap. 4 Fenômeno**

No dia seguinte estava diferente quase sem neblina. Bom sinal o dia pode ser bom, fui olhar na janela e estava tudo branco, muito lindo, e perigoso.

Estava ansiosa pra ir pra escola porque veria Edward Cullen, não queria assumir isso pra mim mesma. Eu devia evitá-lo depois do meu tagarelar desmiolado de ontem. Não devia ficar interessada por ele, não era saudável pra mim. Muito menos pra ele. Sei bem o que bruxos fazem com a espécie dele. O veneno é muito valioso.

Fui pra escola com cuidado pra não escorregar no gelo. Estacionei e sai do carro, parei um pouco na traseira pra arrumar minha mochila. Procurei por ele no estacionamento, ele estava perto do seu carro do outro lado. Um barulho de pneus derrapando me chamou a atenção. Uma van estava vindo ao meu encontro não dava tempo de fazer nada tinha colocado a varinha na bolsa agora. O máximo é tentar fazer um escudo. Fechei os olhos e me concentrei num escudo.

Mas alguma coisa me pegou e não foi a van. Bati a cabeça no chão, a van ainda me queria, estava presa numa gaiola de pedra. Protegida. A van finalmente parou e veio um barulho de muitas pessoas gritando e chorando. Mas a única coisa que ouvi com clareza foi a voz de veludo de Edward Cullen no meu ouvido:

_ Bella? Esta tudo bem? _

_ Estou bem. _ Tentei me levantar, ele ainda me segurava em seu aperto de ferro.

_ Cuidado acho que você bateu a cabeça com força. _ Estava tão intenso.

_Ai. _ Tava doendo mesmo, me deixei ficar ali em seus braços, me senti segura. Devo ter batido a cabeça com força. Se sentir segura com um vampiro só eu mesma. Amanhã penso nisso, hoje vou ficar aqui está gostoso.

_ Foi o que pensei. _Ele estava quase rindo de mim.

_ Você veio tão rápido. _ Disse já me esquecendo que ele não sabe que eu sei o que ele é. Nunca tinha visto um vampiro em velocidade vampírica.

_ Eu estava aqui do seu lado. _ Disse ficando rígido. Como é? Ele vai fingir que eu não vi nada? Tentei sentar novamente e ele deixou dessa vez. Tentei me levantar, ele não deixou me puxando pra baixo de novo.

_ Fique quieta por enquanto. _

_ Mas eu quero levantar. _ Tenho certeza que fiz um bico pra ele. Ele riu baixinho.

_ Você estava perto do seu carro. _ Tentei de novo. Mas ele ficou sério.

_ Bella, eu estava do seu lado, tirei você do caminho. _ Falou com aquela intensidade. Esqueci meu nome.

_ Eu te vi. Confia em mim. _ disse com sinceridade tentando ser intensa como ele.

_ Por favor, Bella? _ O que ele queria?

_ Promete me contar tudo depois? _ Pedi, queria que ele confiasse em mim, eu já sabia do seu segredo.

_ Tudo bem. _ Disse bravo.

_ Tudo bem. _ Rebati.

Fomos para o hospital na ambulância, foi engraçado eles me colocaram um troço no pescoço. Edward foi junto, não numa maca. Fiquei super curiosa com as coisas trouxas papai ia adorar isso aqui. Mas depois de um tempo queria ir pra casa. Queriam ligar pra minha família. Bati o pé, falei que não, estava tudo bem eu nem me machuquei. Até que outro vampiro como ele apareceu esse eu não tinha visto ainda era lindo como todos eles. O médico, mas aparentemente sangue humano não os afeta. Nem ele nem Edward que estava ao lado da van com o Tyler todo sangrando. Que tipo de vampiros eles são? Nunca imaginei tal controle.

_ Então como esta se sentindo Srta. Swan? _ O Dr. Cullen me perguntou

_ Estou bem. _ Estava cansada de dizer isso.

_ Esta com dor de cabeça? Edward disse que bateu com muita força. _

_ Estou bem, pronta pra outra. Sinceramente pra quem já caiu de 15 metros, isso não foi nada. Nem quebrei nada. _ Os dois ficaram me olhando como se entendessem alguma coisa com o que eu disse. Ele examinou minha cabeça com as mãos, acabou por me liberar.

_ Tchau Tyler vou pra escola. _ Disse e já fui saindo.

_ Bom, acho que não vai fazer mal um pouco de repouso hoje Srta. Swan. Alem disso a escola em peso está aqui na recepção. _ Gemi e fiz uma careta.

_ Quer ficar? _

_ Não, não! _

Chamei Edward pra conversar num canto perto da saída, ele foi na minha frente todo nervoso.

_ Você não vai me falar o que você é? _ Fui direta, não tava a fim de enrolar.

_ Do que você esta falando? _ Disse com uma voz dura como pedra.

_ Da velocidade, e da sua força, a van ia me matar, você me salvou. _ Falei o obvio, ele não se alterou.

_ É isso que você acha que aconteceu? _

_ Eu vi tudo, não precisa mentir pra mim, pode confiar. _ Pedi, mas soou como uma suplica.

_ Ninguém vai acreditar nisso. _ Por essa eu não esperava, eu não ia contar pra ninguém.

_Não vou contar pra ninguém. _ Afirmei o que já sabia.

_ Você devia me agradecer, e esquecer isso tudo. _

Desisti, por hoje ele não ia me contar nada, mas salvou a minha vida, se é isso que ele quer é o que ele vai ter.

_ Obrigada. _ Disse derrotada.

Saiu e me deixou sozinha ali. Na recepção Mike me levou pra casa e depois trouxe meu carro. Que por incrível que pareça estava inteiro dei uma olhada, parecia que nem tinha arranhado. Fiquei pensando será que o carro era protegido por magia e Alfred não me disse. A escola conseguiu contatar Alfred que voltou no mesmo dia, dizendo que ficaria até domingo comigo. Não me preocupei com isso, a companhia dele era boa.

Godrico deu as caras nesse dia. Tinha cartas da família toda. Separei pra ler depois. No momento estou com outra preocupação, como ia fazer com minha varinha. Hoje cedo guardei na mochila e deu no que deu. Mas não posso ficar andando com ela no meu bolso. Fui dar uma olhada no Pasquim tenho certeza que vi algo que pode ser útil. E tinha mesmo era um porta varinhas que ficava preso no braço fácil acesso na hora de pegar, sem incomodar, podia ficar no braço como se fosse um relógio, e a blusa cobria por cima. Vi quando custava. E já dei meu primeiro serviço pra Godrico. Ele traria a encomenda em alguns dias.

Estava cansada da atenção de Alfred e fui dormir mais cedo, sonhei pela primeira vez com Edward Cullen. Só ele na floresta, ele não ficava comigo ia embora eu tentava seguir, porém já estava sozinha.

_**N/A:**_

_E ai? Gostaram? Espero que sim!_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Bjs_

_Madu_


	6. Cap 5

**Cap. 5- Irritação e Passar Mal**

Depois desse dia, comecei a sonhar com Edward Cullen todo dia. Como se já não bastasse um pesadelo por noite, eu tinha que ter dois. No dia seguinte ao acidente, fui o centro das atenções. Tyler não saia do meu pé, agora me seguia sempre que podia. Agora tenho dois pra ter que conversar, que martírio! Com Mike, parecia que a conversar iria ser pior do que com Tyler.

Na aula de biologia, cumprimentei Edward e ele nem me olhou, apenas balançou a cabeça.

Fiquei chateada, eu não tinha contado pra ninguém do salvamento fantástico, mas se ele queria assim, eu não poderia fazer nada. Seria melhor mesmo, não sou boa companhia pra ele. Nem ele pra mim.

Tentei não me abalar com isso, tinha coisas mais importantes pra me preocupar, porém sempre o observava de longe, sabia quando seus olhos ficavam negros de sede e depois voltavam pro ouro quente. Não me preocupei com algum ataque da parte dele novamente, na verdade me sentia segura perto dele, como se ninguém pudesse me machucar com ele ali e essa sensação estava bastando por hora. Não nos falamos mais por algumas semanas.

Jéssica me avisou do Baile que teria dali duas semanas e as meninas que convidariam seus pares. Como não estava interessada em ninguém, Jéssica disse que convidaria Mike, se não tivesse problema pra mim. Respondi que não, na verdade não queria ir ao baile. Nem sei dançar mesmo.

As perguntas insistentes da Mike sobre minha antiga escola cessaram depois de um tempo, graças a Deus! Já não agüentava mais tentar esconder as coisas, sou uma criatura incapaz de mentir, é de minha natureza.

Numa quarta-feira, estávamos indo para aula de Biologia Mike e eu. Entramos na sala e me sentei na cadeira ao lado de Edward, que já estava sentado, Mike geralmente ficava ali, em pé do meu lado, conversando comigo até o professor chegar, nesse dia não foi diferente.

_ Jéssica me convidou para o Baile de Primavera.

_ Que legal! Ela comentou que faria isso mesmo.

_ Bom, eu ainda não aceitei.

_ Por quê? - estava confusa, eu não iria convidá-lo.

_ Achei que você queria me convidar.

_ Mike, aceite o convite de Jéssica, eu nem vou ao Baile. Vou pra Seattle nesse dia. – meu cérebro trabalhou rápido, se ele percebesse minha mentira, eu não teria como escapar.

_ Ah, então está bem. - disse e me olhou com cara de cachorro sem dono. Quase perco minha resolução.

Virei pra frente e Edward estava me encarando, curioso e, ao mesmo tempo, frustrado. O mesmo olhar de sempre. O professor chamou sua atenção e ele se virou. O que se passa na cabeça dele? Por que eles estudam numa escola humana e não se misturam com ninguém? Essas perguntas não me saiam da cabeça. A aula acabou e já fui saindo pra Educação Física.

_Bella. – sua voz de veludo me chamou. Não me virei, não queria olhar pra ele, pois meu coração iria palpitar e ele escutaria, e eu ainda estava chateada por ele não falar mais comigo.

_ O que foi? – respondi olhando pro lado, não resisti muito tempo e acabei olhando pra ele. – Está falando comigo de novo? - continuei sem esperar sua resposta. Ele sorriu.

_ Na verdade, não.

_ Então o que você quer?

_ Desculpe, tenho sido rude, mas é melhor assim.

_ Edward, do que você esta falando? – perguntei, não estava entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

_ Não é bom sermos amigos. – ah, ele reparou que eu estou toda entretida por ele e que queria ser sua amiga, mas ele não quer. A tristeza me dominou.

_Nós não somos mesmo, você já tinha deixado bem claro sua intenção semanas atrás. Confesso que não me importaria de ser sua amiga. Estou muito grata por ter me salvado. Não vou mais te importunar. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu não ligo pro que você é. Tchau.

_ Espera, do que você esta falando?

_ Você é diferente, não é como eu, mas não se preocupe que eu não falei nada pra ninguém.

_ Eu não me importo com isso, você não sabe do que eu estou falando.

_ Não mesmo. Quer saber? Me deixa em paz. - já estava quase gritando. Me virei e fui pra saída. Me enrosquei na porta e tudo caiu no chão. Saí sem pegar nada, deixei meu material no chão. Quem sabe alguém acha e me devolve.

_ Bella, espera! Suas coisas. - ele já estava ao meu lado e rindo ainda por cima.

_ Obrigada. – respondi de mau humor.

_ Não foi nada. – ele disse no mesmo tom.

Na saída, Eric estava no meu carro. Dispensei ele também. Meu pai, eu não quero ir ao baile! Depois foi Tyler, o que acabou com o resto do meu humor. Só conseguia ver Edward se dobrando de rir em seu carro. Eu poderia lançar um feitiço nele, realmente poderia, estava mais que irritada, já podia sentir a magia fluindo em mim, eu ia explodir alguma coisa logo. Sorte dele que seus irmãos chegaram e ele saiu logo.

Em casa aproveitei minha fúria, tentei usá-la de maneira produtiva. Eu sabia que tinha que aprender a fazer magia sem varinha, mas o máximo que eu conseguia fazer é um copo tremer, mais nada.

**Edward POV**

Depois de me torcer de tanto rir com a cara de Bella, fui correr. Essa era minha rotina: caçar, correr e ver Bella. Estava voltando pra casa e resolvi fazer algo diferente. Segui pra casa de Bella. Era uma casa afastada, com um belo jardim, tinha um tamanho bom pra quem mora sozinha.

Não tinha nenhum barulho, assim como não ouvia seus pensamentos também não ouviria seus sonhos.

Escalei na janela do segundo andar e dei de cara com o quarto dela. Ela estava se remexendo na cama, não dormia bem. Claro, com um vampiro perseguidor na sua janela! Já estava descendo quando a escutei falando, não resisti e tive que ver.

_ Tá bom mãe, o Harry vai me contar depois. - ela fala dormindo, fiquei fascinado.

Silêncio de novo, minha curiosidade era tanta, que só queria entrar no quarto para vê-la dormir. Abro a janela, percebo que faz um pouco de barulho, e entro no quarto. Nele tem apenas uma cama e uma escrivaninha, onde esta seu Note book. Encostei-me num canto mais afastado, no escuro.

Parece que seu sonho acabou. Decido ficar mais um pouco, respiro e pronto! Já estou sentindo aquele fogo e a compulsão em atacá-la de novo. Porque com ela, tinha que ser tão cheirosa. Tão doce.

_ NÃO FRED, NÃO! AH. - Bella gritou e acordou. Meu Deus, ela vai me pegar aqui no quarto dela, me espremi no canto se saísse ela notaria por mais rápido que fosse ainda tinha que abrir a janela.

_ Ah Fred, por que você fez isso? - estava choramingando no travesseiro. Meu coração se estivesse vivo, estaria acelerado. Ela estava sonhando com o irmão que morreu.

Escutei mais uns soluços e depois de uns minutos ela já estava dormindo de novo. Como dormiu rápido, pensei que iria ficar acordada a noite inteira, foi como se ela visse o irmão morrer, muito desesperador. Ela não merece alguém como eu, ela merece ser feliz. Um monstro, isso que eu sou. O que poderia dar a ela? Uma vida de escuridão? Ela merece a luz. É isso vou embora, vou deixar Forks hoje mesmo.

_ Edward. – será que ela está acordada e me viu? Fiquei bem quieto

_ Edward, fica comigo, não vá! – seu tom era de súplica.

Bella estava sonhando comigo e não era um pesadelo.

Se meu coração fosse vivo, estaria acelerado de tamanha felicidade. Ela estava sonhando comigo e me queria ali, com ela. Não posso ir embora, preciso descobrir o que ela sente por mim. Porque eu já era uma presa de seus gestos e expressões. Estava completa e perdidamente apaixonado por essa garota, repleto do sentimento mais puro do mundo, o amor. Foi como se meu peito oco se preenchesse de calor e carinho por essa humana.

Voltei pra casa, iria fazer as coisas diferentes agora. Teria que me aproximar dela.

**Bella**

No dia seguinte, acordei de mau humor. Também, todos aqueles garotos me deixaram sem paciência, além de estar brava com Edward por ele ter rido de mim. Ao menos não foi como no baile de inverno onde vários garotos me convidaram e Fred e George ficavam fazendo apostas de quantos iam ter a coragem de me convidar. Argh! Em meio a lembranças, fui pra escola. Fazer o que, né?

Estacionei meu carro o mais longe possível do Cullen, eu não responderia por mim se ele me irritasse de novo.

_ Oi, Bella como vai? - já sabia quem era, estava atrás de mim, nem escutei ele chegar. Olhei pra ele, já esperando a raiva me invadir.

_ Oi. - sorri como se fosse a primeira vez que eu o via. Uma boba, isso sim, porém me lembrei que estava com raiva e fechei a cara pra ele.

_ O que foi? Seu dia não esta bom? – perguntou-me com divertimento.

_ Não, estou brava com você. - respondi e segui rumo à entrada da escola.

_ Por quê? O que eu fiz? – ele parecia confuso.

_ Você tem certeza que quer falar sobre isso? - fui sarcástica.

_ Agora não, outra hora. Primeiro queria te perguntar uma coisa. – estava com um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

Meu coração acelerou e ele percebeu. O que ele queria? Não podia ser isso. Ah, se esse vampiro me convidar pro baile, eu lanço um feitiço nele.

_ O que você quer? - quase rosnei pra ele. Mas ele achou graça na minha fúria.

_ Sabe no sábado, no dia do Baile – não o deixei terminar.

_ Pode parar aí, eu não quero graça pra cima de mim! – estava apavorada.

_ Me deixa terminar, por favor. – insistiu.

_ O que o que você quer? – já era tarde, escutei alguma coisa longe explodir e ele também, pelo que parece. Se controla Bella, não vai se revelar aqui perto dos trouxas. Pacientemente esperei ele terminar.

_ Então, como ia dizendo, você não gostaria de ir comigo pra Seattle? Escutei que você vai pra lá no dia do baile, a gente podia ir junto. – terminou e ficou esperando minha resposta. Eu não entendi nada, fiquei olhando para ele e depois de um tempo respondi.

_ Mudou de idéia e agora quer ser meu amigo?

Agora foi ele quem ficou quieto, esperei sua resposta, olhar pro seu rosto estava me distraindo.

_ Sim, gostaria de ser seu amigo. – eu abri um sorriso mostrando meus 32 dentes.

_ Então eu aceito sua carona. A gente se fala em Biologia. – saí e já estava com o coração na boca.

No intervalo fui com Jéssica para o refeitório, ela tagarelava sobre uma vidraça que explodiu na sala de música. Eu sabia muito bem como isso aconteceu. Olhei pra mesa dos Cullens e ele não estava com eles. Fiquei triste, achando que ele tinha ido embora. Peguei só um refrigerante, tinha perdido meu apetite.

_ O que o Edward Cullen faz sozinho hoje? – olhei para onde ela estava olhando e o vi, no lado oposto, sozinho numa mesa. Quando ele viu que eu estava olhando pra ele, me chamou e piscou logo em seguida. Meu coração acelerou, vai ser embaraçoso isso.

_ Jéssica, vou ver o que ele quer. Até mais.

Fui caminhando pra mesa dele.

_ Está sozinho hoje, seus irmãos não agüentaram seu humor? - fui um pouco irônica, ri em seguida para ele ver que estava brincando.

_ Senta comigo hoje?

Sentei de frente pra ele e abri o refrigerante.

_ Está sem fome? - ele me perguntou

_ Você já viu a gororoba dessa lanchonete? Eca, é um horror. – fiz uma cara de pavor pra ele.

Ele gargalhou baixo com minha resposta, era gostoso ouvir sua risada, ri junto com ele.

_ Está fazendo as coisas diferentes hoje, posso saber o motivo? – perguntei.

_ Bella, cansei de tentar ficar longe de você, agora vou deixar as coisa rolarem.

Gostei da resposta, então ficar sem falar comigo também foi cansativo pra ele. Resolvi provocá-lo um pouco mais.

_ Então não se canse mais, fiquei perto de mim. – e ri pra ele. Meu Deus, eu estou paquerando um vampiro!

Ficamos um pouco quietos, estava pensando se dizia pra ele que já sabia do seu segredo ou esperava ele confiar em mim e me contar. Confiar e esperar ele contar era melhor.

_ O que você está pensando? – ele perguntou.

_ Se você um dia vai confiar em mim e me contar o que você é. – respondi com sinceridade.

_ Não vou contar, mas gostaria de saber suas teorias.

_ Eu não tenho teorias. – respondi rindo, não tinha mesmo. Isso pareceu convencê-lo.

_ Mas pra mim você foi como um herói, sabe? Desses que nos salva do perigo, eu poderia ter virado pizza de van naquele dia. – ele ficou incomodado com minha resposta.

_ Você acha que eu sou um herói. E seu eu for o vilão?

Era a primeira vez que ele falava pra mim de sua natureza, senti um aviso, mal sabe ele que eu já estava acostumada com coisas sombrias. Do mundo de onde venho, tem que ter cabeça forte pra não ficar se assustando toda hora.

_ Você está me dizendo que você é um vilão? – perguntei com ironia.

_ Sim. Eu não sou bom pra você. – ele estava certo e errado ao mesmo tempo. Tive que ser sincera na resposta, ele merece a verdade.

_ Edward, entenda. Vou te dizer uma coisa, mas não quero perguntas sobre isso depois, certo? – esperei a resposta. Ele somente acenou com a cabeça. – Bom... Sabe, pode não parecer, mas eu tenho uma percepção da maldade melhor que você, eu vi coisas que deixariam qualquer um aqui traumatizado. Uma pessoa com tendência para o mal tem um olhar viciado, você sente só de ficar a metros de distância, é algo detestável de se olhar. Sinceramente nem que você viva mil anos, não se depararia com as coisas que já presenciei. Então sinto te informar que, para mim, um garoto com rosto de anjo, que me salvou da morte, não pode ser considerado um vilão. É só uma mascara que você coloca pra afastar as pessoas, mas você não é mau.

Levantei e falei pra gente ir pra aula

_ O que você quis dizer com "não se depararia com as coisas que já presenciei"? Me diga o que você já viu que pode ser tão ruim.

_ Hoje não, quem sabe outro dia. Vamos?

_ Vou faltar aula hoje.

_ Até mais tarde. E fui pra aula.

Não gostava de falar das coisas que vi. Já não bastava ter visto, teria que ficar me lembrando também? Mas ele com essa mania de que não é bom pra mim já estava irritando, ele não sabe nada do que vi, era tanta maldade, a morte das pessoas queridas. Só uma garota como eu poderia ficar ao lado de Edward e não se preocupar com sua natureza, mas ele estava certo, eu poderia me tornar a refeição ou a sobremesa. Ri com esse pensamento. Ironia brava.

Na sala o professor começou a falar da aula de hoje, mas ainda estava com as imagens da guerra na minha cabeça, lembrei-me de Fred caído e sem vida. Me senti muito mal, comecei a ficar verde acho que ia vomitar.

_ Alguém leve Srta. Swan, ela esta passando mal. – escutei o professor falar abaixo do martelar no meu ouvido.

Mike me levou, mas não agüentei andar muito, estava me sentindo fraca.

_ Bella! – a voz de Edward estava preocupada.

Senti que não estava mais no chão, abri os olhos e vi que estava no colo dele. Pedi pra ele me soltar, porém estava com as mãos enroscadas no seu pescoço. Uma contradição, eu sei! Mas como ele não me soltou, aproveitei. Ele era muito cheiroso.

_ Ela passou mal, estão fazendo tipagem sanguínea. – ele me olhou com um sorriso sarcástico, pra ele deveria ser divertido, mas estava errado o motivo do meu desmaio.

_ Coloque ela aqui. – entramos na enfermaria e ele me colocou na maca.

_ Isso sempre acontece, querida? – a enfermeira me perguntou.

_ Não, mas não foi por causa do sangue, acho que estou de estômago vazio, não comi nada no refeitório. – Edward e a enfermeira me lançaram o mesmo olhar preocupado, o dele conseguia ser mais intenso.

_ Vou pegar um gelo e uma barrinha de cereal pra você.

_ Olhe ela pra mim. – pediu para Edward. Eu fiz uma careta, não precisava de babá. Estava me sentindo quente de novo. Resolvi fazer uma coisa, a enfermeira já tinha saído mesmo.

_ Edward, faz um favor pra mim?

_ Claro, o que você quer? – ele me perguntou com carinho.

_ Vem aqui perto da maca.

Ele chegou e eu fui pegar as mãos dele, ele ia afastando-as, então olhei pra ele e disse:

_ Por favor. – com cara de coitada. Ele cedeu

Peguei as mãos dele, coloquei uma na testa e a outra no pescoço. Foi muito agradável, a temperatura dele era perfeita para o que eu precisava. Estava voltando a ouvir melhor e o calor estava passando.

_ Viu muito melhor agora. Você pode ser médico como seu pai, tem mãos geladas. - brinquei com ele, porque ele estava muito sério.

Ele retirou suas mãos de mim e a enfermeira entrou. Peguei a barra de cereais, mas do gelo eu não precisava mais.

Ele insistiu em me levar pra casa.

_ Agora vou garantir que você coma todo dia que eu estiver na escola. – gemi com isso, a comida era horrível.

_ Não preciso de babá. – respondi de mau humor.

_ Então, você vai pra praia no sábado? – perguntou.

_ Quer ir comigo? – convidei na lata. Eu, de novo, estava paquerando o vampiro. Sou uma louca mesmo!

_ Não vai dar, vou acampar com o Emmett, começamos amanhã.

_ Ah. – disse meio triste.

_ Como é sua mãe? – que pergunta mais estranha.

_ Dona Molly é a melhor mãe do mundo, é muito brava também. Eu, Fred e George quando estávamos juntos éramos o diabo, a escola sempre estava mandando cartas pra minha mãe informando nosso mau comportamento. Ela é a melhor mãe do mundo. – ele estava rindo.

_ Não sabia que você podia ser do tipo que faz o terror na escola. – falou rindo.

_ Não sou, sozinha não. Mas os três juntos, não era uma coisa legal de se ver. Coitado do zelador. – fiz uma cara de pena, mas não sentia pena não. Ele riu mais ainda.

_ Você tem 17 anos mesmo?

_ Tenho por quê?

_ Agora quando você falou da sua família, dos seus irmãos me pareceu que você podia ser mais nova, mas na escola você parece mais madura.

_ Uma dose de Fred e George faz isso com qualquer um, você também não parece muito jovem. – afirmei já estava dando muita bandeira.

_ Como sua mãe te deixou vir morar aqui sozinha? – perguntou, vi que ele estava muito curioso.

_ Sinceramente, eu sou emancipada desde que fiz 17 anos, mas minha mãe não queria que eu viesse pra cá, ela acha que meu lugar é lá, ao lado dela. Eu seria a única, Rony que tem a mesma idade que eu já esta trabalhando no ministério e mais fica em Londres do que em casa, ele e George estão morando juntos por pouco tempo. E Ginna, vai fazer o último ano e vai sair de casa também, tenho certeza. Então ficaria sozinha.

_ Todos seus irmãos namoram. E você, não tem um namorado? – fiz uma careta com a pergunta.

_ Não, nunca tive nenhum namorado.

_ Seu pai não gostaria? Ou seus irmãos? – perguntou.

_ Meu pai não ia ligar, dependendo da pessoa, mas os outros Weasleys iriam encher o saco, eles atormentam o Harry todo dia por causa da Ginna.

_ Weasleys?

_ Bom... Weasleys são meus irmãos, é que sou adotada, como você. – respondi, mas não queria entrar em detalhes e mudei de assunto.

_ Tenho que entrar já está quase na hora e você tem que pegar meu carro ainda.

_ Sim, meus irmãos não vão gostar de me esperar na chuva. – ele respondeu, mas seu olhar me dava impressão que a conversa não tinha acabado, ele ia me perguntar mais coisas. Tinha certeza disso.

_ E Bella, por favor, fique segura. – seus olhos estavam intensos de novo.

_ Sim, prometo. – respondi e fui pra casa.

_**N/A: **__Cap revisado pela Fer._

_Reviews são bem vindos XD_

_Bjss_

_Madu_


	7. Cap 6

**Cap 6****- La Push baby, La Push**

Foi um tédio no dia seguinte, senti falta dele na escola. Acampar com o irmão? Acho que eles foram fazer outra coisa, mas o que será?

Sábado realmente amanheceu com sol, porém estava frio, então não iria entrar no mar. Encontrei com eles na frente da loja da família do Mike, nos dividimos entre o carro dele e no meu. Comigo foram Tyler, Ângela, Eric e Laurem. Sinceramente não sei por que ela anda comigo, eu sei que ela não gosta de mim. Da mesma maneira que eu não minto ou quando tento e acabo mostrando que menti, eu sei quando as pessoas estão sendo falsas comigo e com a Laurem eu sentia isso sempre, é como se ela me mandasse sinais de alerta. Do tipo fica longe de mim, eu te odeio.

A praia era realmente linda, com várias piscinas naturais e corais. Para evitar a companhia da Laurem, eu fui caminhar com os meninos pela praia e quando voltamos, o grupo tinha aumentado. Vários garotos da reserva estavam ali também, reparei que, pela aparência, eram indígenas, tinham a pele avermelhada e cabelos pretos e lisos. Exóticos e lindos.

Um desses garotos não tirava os olhos de mim, já estava começando a ficar sem graça.

_ Então você é a Isabella Swan? – ele falou como se me conhecesse.

_ Você me conhece? – perguntei, pois não me lembrava do rosto dele em nenhum lugar do meu cérebro.

_ Você não se lembra? Alfred te trouxe aqui uma vez nas férias e a gente brincou juntos.

Vasculhei minha cabeça atrás da memória. Demorou e ele esperou com paciência.

_ Jacob Black? – perguntei, acho que era isso mesmo.

_ Isso mesmo. Você se lembra, que legal! O Alfred vem toda semana ver meu pai, falou que você estava sozinha aqui e pra gente dar uma olhada em você de vez enquanto. – ele estava rindo e eu fazendo careta, odeio essa mania que Alfred tem de me proteger.

_ Pode me chamar de Bella. Como vão suas irmãs e seu pai? – estava curiosa, eu me lembrava deles, mas acho que Jacob não se lembrava de mim, ele tem cara de ser mais novo que eu.

_ Rachel estuda em Washington, Rebeca se casou e meu pai está na mesma.

_ Uau, casada. Ela tinha dois anos a mais que eu. E aí, o que você faz aqui nesse fim de mundo, além de vir à praia? – perguntei. Já tinha escutado Alfred me contando sobre seus amigos da reserva e como às vezes fico em modo off, só estou associando agora.

_ Estudo e estou montando meu próprio carro, um Volkswagen Rabbit! – ele estava com um sorriso presunçoso.

_ Nossa, você sabe montar carros? Deve ser bem difícil, isso vai bem além das minhas habilidades. – fiquei impressionada.

_ Quando eu tenho as peças não é difícil. Bom, pra mim não. – ele sorriu. Seu sorriso era lindo, com seus dentes brancos em contraste com sua pele avermelhada.

_ Mas aço que nunca te vi na escola. – não tinha reparado mesmo.

_ Eu estudo na escola aqui na reserva. – que pena, pensei, seria legal falar com ele mais vezes.

_ Bella, que pena que nenhum dos Cullens pôde vir, não é? – Laurem e seu tom impertinente. Ela não me conhece, daqui a pouco eu vou sentir um fogo, aí eu posso explodir ela. Só o pensamento já me fez feliz.

_ Os Cullens não vêem aqui. – um garoto mais alto que todos respondeu.

_ E aí, ainda não pirou aqui? – Jacob perguntou.

_ Não mais do que eu sou pirada. – rimos muito com minha resposta. Fiquei curiosa com a afirmação do garoto e tentei arrancar alguma coisa de Jacob.

_ Vamos dar uma volta na praia? – queria falar com ele sem ninguém perto.

_ E aí Jacob, você se lembra mesmo de mim? Porque acho que você deveria ser muito novo quando vim pra cá, eu tinha cinco anos e você tinha quantos, quatro? – sabia que ele poderia ser bem mais novo, mas queria deixar seu ego inflado.

_ Não me lembro na verdade, eu tinha três anos. Alfred que ficou falando nas estórias outro dia. Aliás, ele vem aqui amanhã, por que você não vem com ele?

_ Vou tentar, mas tenho um trabalho pra entregar na escola, então não prometo nada. – estava rindo, como era fácil ser eu mesma com ele. Lembrou-me do meu eu antigo, quando eu era mais viva e feliz, mas isso me fez lembrar do meu irmão. Fiquei séria de novo.

_ Sua família é tão engraçada como o Alfred diz? Pelo que ele me contou, você e seus irmãos são muito marotos. – Nisso dei uma gargalhada, não imaginava que poderia me sentir assim de novo com ninguém.

_ Sinceramente, somos piores do que ele acha. – lhe lancei um olhar de sapeca. Ele riu muito e pediu pra eu contar uma estória da escola antiga, alguma travessura.

_ Eu conto com uma condição, você vai me contar porque os Cullens não vêem aqui. – eu fiz aspas com as mãos na palavra vêem pra ele entender o sentido do que eu queria.

_ Certo, se sua estória for boa como a minha, eu conto. – ele se sentou num tronco de árvore branco, na areia. Me sentei do seu lado e pensei numa estória boa.

_ Espera que quero contar uma boa. – pensei mais um pouco e pronto, decidi, não iria revelar nada da minha natureza, era bem legal e totalmente louca.

_ Quando eu tinha 11 anos fui estudar em Hogwards pelo primeiro ano, Fred e George, que eram gêmeos, estavam com 13, a gente estava se despedindo de nossa mãe e irmã, minha mãe pediu pra eles não explodirem nenhum banheiro naquele ano. Eles nunca tinham explodido nenhum ainda, mas minha mãe deu uma idéia pra gente, isso sim, plantou uma semente na nossa cabecinha do mal. Esperamos o ano todo pela oportunidade, mas não era fácil achar o banheiro a ser explodido. Decidimos pelo banheiro das meninas, no terceiro andar, já estava no final do ano e o castigo não seria muito grande, eu que entraria e colocaria a bomba na privada. Não tive sorte, pois Pirraça apareceu e começou a gritar "aluninha fora da cama, vai ficar de castigo, isso não é gentil" e acordou o zelador, eu já tinha acionado o pavio da bomba e, quando ele chegou, boom na cara dele. Era bosta pra todo lado, meus irmãos tinham feito uma bomba de bosta, foi um caos. E o pior era que, pra provar que eu tinha conseguido, tinha que levar a tampa da privada para eles. Consegui pegar a tampa em meio ao caos, mas levei uma detenção de três dias. A tampa está em casa agora, mandamos pra minha irmã por correio. - eu já estava rindo muito.

Jacob enxugava as lágrimas. Ele achou muito engraçado, e era mesmo. Eu Fred e George éramos o terror.

_ Você é pior do que Alfred falou, muito pior. Garota do mal, bomba de bosta? Genial! Mas só você levou castigo?

_ Claro, eu não entregaria eles nem morta. Fidelidade de irmã. – vi que ele gostou do que eu disse.

_ Quem era Pirraça?

_ Um ser que era pior que nós três juntos, isso eu te garanto. – estava rindo das lembranças. Com ele ali, ao meu lado, essas lembranças não foram doloridas.

_ E aí, foi uma boa estória? – perguntei, agora queria ouvir a dele.

_ Sim, ótima. Nunca mais vou ao banheiro com você por perto. – eu fiz um biquinho de choro. Ele gargalhou de novo.

Jacob me contou as lendas Quileutes, todas muito interessantes. Prestei atenção na dos Cullens e me surpreendi, eles não caçavam pessoas e sim animais. Eu sabia, Edward Cullen é um ser do bem.

_ E aí, gostou da estória? – me perguntou.

_ Posso te chamar de Jake? – ele fez aceno que sim e continuei. – Foi uma boa estória de terror, vou ter pesadelos essa noite. – respondi rindo, ficar com ele estava sendo a melhor coisa do dia. Eu realmente podia ser eu mesma, sem me afetar com a dor da falta do meu irmão.

Depois fomos embora, me despedi de Jake com pesar.

Em casa, nessa noite, resolvi que daria mesmo uma verdadeira chance para minha amizade com Edward Cullen. Fui dormir tranqüila, Alfred viria e a gente poderia conversar, estava com saudade da minha família e poderia ir pra lá nas férias de verão. Nesta noite sonhei o mesmo sonho: Edward me deixava na floresta sozinha, eu procurava e procurava, mas não encontrava nada até que um lobo enorme e vermelho apareceu, mas eu não tinha medo dele, ele ficou comigo.

_**N/A:**__ ah! e sobre o sonho eu não coloquei o sonho original porque simplesmente se a Bella sonhasse com o Jake se contorcendo e depois um lobo aparecesse, ela iria imaginar três coisas, Lobisomem, animago ou que o Jake é como a Tonks gente ela tem uma mente afiada, então eu coloquei só o lobo, e ja mostrei que a amizade deles vai ser bem legal, voces vão gostar da proxima vez que ele aparecer, vai ter algumas risadas. Aproveitem _

_Cap repostado revisão feito pela Beta Fer_

_Bjss_

_Madu_

_XD_


	8. Cap 7

**Cap.7 Depressão e Port Angeles.**

No domingo realmente tinha um grande trabalho pra fazer. Alfred insistiu em me levar pra La Push, queria que eu conhecesse seus amigos de infância, mas realmente não pude ir. Aproveitei o tempo para terminar meu trabalho e escrever cartas pra toda família, Godrico estava muito folgado. Foi um dia proveitoso.

Na segunda-feira o dia amanheceu com sol e sem neblina, estava super animada. Despedi-me de Alfred e fui pra escola toda feliz, iria ver Edward novamente e agora a gente poderia conversar.

Não foi como eu esperava, ele não foi pra aula. Tentei imaginar o porquê de todos os Cullens terem faltado, mas nunca li muito sobre vampiros na minha vida, entendia mais de lobisomens, mas de vampiros só o básico pra reconhecê-los: algumas características e pontos fracos. Nunca me aprofundei no assunto. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com eles?

À tarde, como estava de sol, resolvi preparar o jantar e depois ir curtir o dia lá no jardim. Estava arrumando a comida quando entra uma corujinha minúscula na cozinha e fica me rondando. Píchi estava com duas cartas. Fiquei emocionada, peguei as cartas e fui pro jardim lê-las ao sol, levei uma manta para não me molhar na grama.

_ Ah Pichí, que legal! Eu mandei cartas pra eles ontem. - falei com a corujinha que ficava voando em cima da minha cabeça, toda feliz.

_ Vamos, vai descansar agora. Pode usar as coisas do Godrico, ele não esta. -e ela entendeu e foi pra dentro de casa de novo.

Peguei as cartas, uma da mamãe e outra da Ginna. Contando como estava tudo e dizendo que a família sentia muito a minha falta. Mamãe estava com saudades e Ginna me contava como estavam todos os amigos. Meu irmão George estava pedindo a ajuda de Rony na Gemialidades e Rony estava indo muito bem, me falou de seu namoro e das brigas de Rony com Hermione. Como Lilá Brown estava superando o fato de que agora que ela era um lobisomem.

Foi uma tarde muito agradável com sol e cartas de notícias familiares, isso me distraiu do assunto Edward por um bom tempo.

Na terça-feira foi pior que na segunda-feira, porque eu realmente estava com saudades dele já fazia cinco dias que eu não o via.

Eu e as meninas combinamos de ir a Port Angeles, elas queriam comprar vestidos para o baile e eu queria ver uns livros numa livraria bruxa que eu sabia que tinha lá, era meio escondida, mas não ia ser difícil de achar. Fomos com o carro de Jéssica, ela estava eufórica para andar no meu, mas eu não sabia o caminho direito até lá.

Foi gostoso, ela dirige rápido. É muito bom viajar de carro, a velocidade me proporciona uma sensação muito boa, não era como voar numa vassoura a 240 quilômetros por hora, mas ainda sim era muito bom.

Fomos numa loja onde as meninas poderiam escolher os vestidos, as ajudei um pouco e combinei de me encontrar com elas no restaurante onde o carro estava estacionado, não poderia levá-las na livraria, com certeza teria que usar magia pra entrar. Já podia até ver a cara de Jéssica me vendo usar magia.

Achei a livraria muito fácil, ficava perto das docas. Perguntei para o vendedor se tinha um livro sobre vampiros, a resposta dele não me agradou.

_ Ah, esses mestiços imundos. Não tenho muita coisa, se for para pegar o veneno não tenho nada, mas para o que você quer: matar ou tirar o veneno?

_ Por favor, eu não quero roubar veneno de ninguém e nem matar. Só queria saber as principais características, me aprofundar no assunto um pouco, é para um trabalho para a escola.

Como a maioria dos Bruxos pensa como esse livreiro idiota, não adianta discutir. Para eles os vampiros só servem pra se roubar o veneno que é muito usado pra fabricação de alguns remédios muito potentes, como e Esquelecresce. Por isso era perigoso para o Edward ficar perto de mim. Minha família e meus amigos não são assim, esse foi um dos motivos daquela guerra. Liberdade para todas as criaturas, sem distinção, esse é o plano de Hermione, que todos os seres sejam tratados com dignidade.

Acabei comprando um livro que abordava o assunto de maneira geral, porém continha mais detalhes do que eu já conhecia.

Fui ao encontro das meninas, mas depois de andar um tempo percebi que estava perdida, estava me preparando para aparatar quando uns rapazes apareceram perto de mim, então não seria possível fazer isso perto dos trouxas. Voltei a andar sentido contrário ao cais, mas os rapazes estavam indo pelo mesmo caminho que eu. Depois de um tempo percebi que eles estavam me seguido e logo à frente tinha mais alguns rapazes. Os idiotas estavam tentando me roubar, só podia ser piada.

_ Oi benzinho, porque você não fica com a gente um pouquinho? - ele tinha um bafo de cerveja trouxa, era nojento.

_ Sinto muito, quem sabe outro dia. -fui sarcástica. Ele segurou no meu braço e os outros começaram a rir.

_ Não, hoje mesmo. Eu quero hoje, gostosa. – aproximou sua boca imunda do meu rosto. Quase vomitei de nojo, sua atitude foi o suficiente para eu reagir, peguei minha varinha e mentalizei "Protego", o idiota levou um baque como se tivesse encostado-se em uma tomada elétrica. Seu corpo foi pra trás, ele soltou meu corpo com violência e caiu. Os outros três ficaram sem saber o que aconteceu, acharam que eu tinha batido nele, que eu era forte. Nem viram a varinha na minha mão, então vieram pra cima de mim. Já ia me preparar para o confronto, estava mentalizando de novo o escudo e então escuto um carro derrapando.

_ Entra no carro. – já sabia de quem era aquela voz. Fiz o que me foi pedido, já guardando minha varinha. Ninguém viu, se sou pega não quero nem pensar.

Logo depois, ele estava deslizando pelas ruas como um louco. Seu olhar no pára-brisa parecia o daquele dia na aula, um olhar assassino.

_ Você está bem? – perguntei, estava ficando preocupada com ele.

_ Não. – ele respondeu sem olhar pra mim.

Ele dirigiu até a saída da cidade e parou. Virou-se pra mim e perguntou:

_ Bella, você está bem? – que pergunta mais idiota. Estava tudo perfeito, ele estava comigo, mas não disse isso a ele. Porém estava me avaliando, será que ele me viu usando magia?

_ Estou. – respondi.

_ Então me distraia, por favor. Fala qualquer coisa.

Lembrei da Jéssica comentando que o Tyler tava falando pra todo mundo que iria me levar ao Baile. Respirei fundo e soltei tudo que pensava em fazer com o Tyler amanhã.

_ Vou explodir o carro do Tyler amanhã. Não, melhor, vou explodir o Tyler amanhã depois da aula. Vai virar fumaça, mas não posso fazer isso, seria um ato terrorista e poderia até ser presa depois. Eu posso atropelá-lo, mas aquele carro esquisito que o Alfred comprou pra mim poderia matá-lo também, então eu iria pra cadeia do mesmo jeito. Acho que eu posso dar um soco na cara dele então. É, seria o mais adequado, o importante é que eu não vou ao baile com ele. – parei. Só de falar de matar o Tyler já tinha aliviado a tensão que eu sentia de saber que ele estava falando para todos que iria me levar no baile e também a tensão de ter tido um confronto com trouxas. E agora, como vou fazer? Posso ser expulsa do país por usar magia na frente dos trouxas! Calma Bella, não vai acontecer nada. Eles nem viram que você usou magia, estavam cegos por causa do amigo no chão e você só se defendeu.

_ Eu soube disso. – ele me disse. Parecia que tinha funcionado, ouvir as besteiras que eu tinha na cabeça pareceu diverti-lo. Mas eu ainda estava com raiva do Tyler e nervosa pelo acontecido.

_ Argh, é por isso que a Laurem não gosta de mim. – falei, estava frustrada. – Você melhorou? – perguntei

_ Um pouco, minha vontade é de voltar e caçar aqueles... – ele não terminou a frase.

_ Ah. – foi só o que eu consegui dizer.

_ Tenho que voltar, as meninas vão ficar preocupadas. – lembrei-o que eu tinha companhia.

Ele voltou para a cidade e estacionou perto do restaurante, ao lado do carro da Jéssica. Espera aí, eu não disse onde era pra gente se encontrar. Será que ele pode ler mentes? Impossível, isso seria muito embaraçoso. Aff.

_ O que você está fazendo? – perguntei quando o vi descer do carro e abrir a porta pra mim.

_ Levando você pra jantar. – já do meu lado na calçada.

_ Como você sabia? – mas Ângela e Jéssica já estavam na rua, indo na direção contraria.

_ Acho melhor você chamar as duas, se eu topar com aqueles caras de novo, não vou conseguir me segurar. – ele estava com o olhar assassino de novo.

Chamei as meninas e ficou combinado que eu iria com o Edward para casa, mas ele queria que eu comesse primeiro. Hoje ele não me escapa, vai ter que me contar tudo. Se não me contar, falo que sei o que ele é.

_**N/A: **__conversa só no próximo cap hahaha, ta eu fui má mas só um pouco kk_

_Reviews?_

_Bjss_

_Madu_

_XD_


	9. Cap 8

**Cap. 8 La Bela Itália**

Edward me acompanhou até o restaurante e abriu a porta pra eu poder entrar. Como ele é cavalheiro, a gente não vê isso todo dia. A hostess passou mal quando o viu, ainda não tinha reparado na reação que ele causava nas pessoas, já que na escola ninguém reparava nos Cullens. Ela nos levou para uma mesa no centro do restaurante, mas ele fez que não quando já ia me sentando.

_ Um lugar mais reservado. – pediu pra hostes e, ela nos levou pra uma mesa menor, num canto mais afastado.

Sentei e Edward se sentou logo depois, muito educado. Me pergunto de que época ele é. A hostess saiu com uma cara de deslumbrada, resolvi criticá-lo para provocar um pouco.

_ Você não devia fazer isso, não é muito justo. – olhei para ele o acusando

_ Fazer o quê? – perguntou confuso.

_ Deslumbrar as pessoas assim. – expliquei. Meu Deus, estou com ciúmes de verdade!

_ Eu deslumbro as pessoas? – estava curioso.

_ Sim, não é fácil pra todo mundo.

_ Eu te deslumbro?

_ Ah claro, né! O tempo todo. Mas vamos falar de outra coisa.

_ Só um momento.

A garçonete anotou nossos pedidos e, depois que ela trouxe os refrigerantes, eu olhei pra ele tentando dizer: "É, agora você não me escapa."

_ Então vamos começar, você sabe que hoje você vai ter que me falar tudo, não é? – disse-lhe

_ Vou? – ele estava me testando.

_ Como você me achou aqui? – comecei pelo que me deixava mais curiosa.

_ Essa é a mais fácil, manda outra.

_ Está certo, como você lê a mente das pessoas? – atirei logo de cara, não iria enrolar nada.

Ele ficou me olhando sério, acho que se decidindo se me contaria a verdade.

_ Na maioria das vezes, é como se eu estivesse num corredor com muitas pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo, mas aí é só se concentrar numa voz conhecida e eu escuto o que a pessoa está pensando.

Eu engoli seco e meu coração palpitou o que não passou despercebido por ele.

_ Você quer dizer o que você está pensando? – ele me olhou suplicando.

_ Pensei que você pudesse ler minha mente. – respondi confusa.

_ Posso ler a mente de todos, menos a sua. – eu abri um sorriso enorme, estava super feliz.

_ Parece que isso te agrada. – ele me deu um sorriso torto de deboche, meu coração de novo me entregando, argh.

_ Muito... Mas porque será que você não consegue me escutar? – perguntei, mas tenho certeza que minha voz transparecia alívio.

_ Não sei, talvez sua cabeça funcione numa freqüência diferente das outras pessoas. – fiquei pensativa, isso podia ser verdade.

_ É, talvez seja verdade, mas isso ainda é bom. Seria muito embaraçoso você ler minha mente, eu nunca mais pensaria perto de você. Deve ser ruim pra sua família, você não consegue controlar seu dom? - O enchi de perguntas.

Ele riu e olhou pra cima, pois a garçonete chegou com o meu pedido.

_ Eles já se acostumaram. – respondeu depois que ela saiu.

_ Essa cor fica bonita em você. – ele me disse enquanto eu comia, corei como um tomate e meu coração palpitou, ele não devia fazer isso comigo.

_ Você nunca encontrou com outra pessoa que não pudesse ler os pensamentos?

_ Não. – respondeu e ficou mudo. Comi mais um pouco e continuei meu interrogatório.

_ Então, como você me achou? – continuei

_ Eu segui vocês, estava lendo os pensamentos da Jéssica quando notei que você não estava mais com elas, então comecei a te procurar como um louco. Tentei achar a livraria onde você podia ter ido, mas você não tinha entrado lá, então continuei até ver você na mente daqueles... – ele parou e escutei um rosnado querendo sair do seu peito.

Eu estava tremendo. E se ele tivesse ido naquela livraria? Aquele livreiro louco poderia tê-lo machucado, tremi de novo só de imaginar. Ele pensou que eu estava com frio e me deu seu casaco. Que cheiro bom tinha nele.

_ Obrigada, é a segunda vez. – agradeci pegando na mão dele. Queria que ele pegasse na minha. Sou insana, minha mente me acusava, mas iria agir por instintos a partir de agora. Ele tirou suas mãos da minha.

_ Não vamos tentar uma terceira vez, não é? Estou curioso sobre uma coisa... O que você fez com o seu agressor? Ele pensou que você tivesse dado um choque nele. – fiquei pasma e congelei, o sangue fugiu do meu rosto.

Tentei me fazer de desentendida. Se ele descobrisse o que eu sou, iria fugir de mim e não queria me separar dele agora. Respirei fundo e disse uma meia verdade.

_ Humm, hoje é seu dia de respostas. Se você confiar em mim, talvez eu confie em você. – dei-lhe uma piscada de olho pra despistar. Isso pareceu funcionar.

_ Está certo, já terminou? Podemos ir?

_ Sim, podemos ir.

Ele pediu a conta, pagou e fomos para o carro dele. O cheiro dele estava no carro inteiro e como era gostoso, estava me deixando tonta e fraca. Suspirei quando ele entrou, em seguida ligou o carro e saiu.

_ Bom, agora vamos ao mais importante: diga-me o que você é. – falei olhando para o vidro do carro.

_ Antes quero saber se você tem uma teoria. – ele estava rindo. Bom, talvez ele fosse me dizer a verdade hoje, então eu podia brincar um pouco.

_ Já te disse eu não tenho teorias, mas eu posso já saber o que você é e estar esperando só você ter coragem de me contar. – atirei essa pra ele. Ele estava olhando pra estrada, estava pensando.

_ Se você já sabe, não precisa que eu conte. – ele estava tentando fugir de novo, eu não ia deixar.

_ É claro que não, mas se você não confiar em mim, nós não poderemos ser amigos de verdade, mas como você não está com vontade de se abrir, eu posso te ajudar. Eu te digo o que você é e você me conta os detalhes, eu não sei tudo estou curiosa sobre algumas coisas.

_ O que você acha que eu sou? – ele me olhou nos olhos de um jeito que esqueci até mesmo quem eu era.

_ Se você ficar me olhando assim não vou conseguir nem dizer meu nome. - ri um pouco, ele também.

_ Vamos, você esta me enrolando! – ele estava ficando impaciente.

_ Ok. – respirei fundo e disse – Você é um vampiro, Edward. – meu coração se acelerou um pouquinho, mas não por eu estar com medo, era de ansiedade.

Ele ficou mudo, dava pra ver o aperto com que ele segurava o volante do carro. Deu vontade de brincar com ele, mas não o fiz, estava muito tenso.

_ Há quanto tempo você sabe? – ele não tentou mentir, sorri pra ele e ele virou os olhos.

_ Desde o primeiro dia, quando observei vocês no refeitório. – eu ainda estava encarando ele.

_ Você sabe desde o primeiro dia e ainda assim ficou do meu lado na sala? Não pior, está comigo num carro sozinha! – estava me olhando como se estivesse avaliando minha sanidade. Rolei os olhos e bufei.

_ Que eu saiba só tinha a carteira do seu lado vaga na sala, o que mais eu poderia fazer? Eu não tinha alternativa. – ele ainda me olhava como se eu fosse louca.

_ Eu não tenho medo de você. Bom, tive só no primeiro dia, você me olhou como se fosse me atacar.

_ Você estava todo esse tempo sabendo e não me disse nada. – ele estava me acusando agora.

_ _Você_ não quis me contar. Eu queria que você confiasse em mim! – eu estava ficando um pouco brava.

_ Não te preocupa nossa alimentação? – agora ele me lançou um olhar de malícia. Ele tinha que parar com isso, já estava ficando constrangedor.

_ Ahm? Não entendi...

_ Nossa dieta não te preocupa? – explicou a pergunta de novo.

_ Ah sim, no primeiro dia sim, mas essa semana na praia, minha preocupações foram pro espaço. Existem as lendas Quileutes que falam de uns vampiros diferentes, que só se alimentem de animais. – menti, na verdade não me preocupei nada com isso, só pensei no assunto "comida" quando Jake comentou que eles eram diferentes.

_ E isso te convenceu? – ele estava falando alto.

_ Bom, na verdade eu já não me importava antes, mas depois disso fiquei aliviada.

_ Você não se importava? – ele estava praticamente gritando comigo.

Encolhi-me, ele ficou bravo. O que ele quer que eu diga? Quer que eu minta?

_ Me desculpe, mas não consigo entender como você fica comigo e não se importa com o que eu me alimento.

_ E aí, a lenda fala verdade? – perguntei, queria que ele não ficasse bravo.

_ Sim, a lenda é verdadeira. – eu sorri, ele rolou os olhos, mas sorriu pra mim.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Queria contar pra ele o que eu sou, mas hoje não. Quem sabe no sábado, no dia que a gente vai viajar juntos. Isso mesmo, no sábado, mas eu posso atormentar ele um pouco antes.

_ O que você está pensando? – ele perguntou. Deve ser difícil pra ele não ler meus pensamentos.

_ Estava pensando em te dizer uma coisa, mas não vou te dizer hoje, só no sábado.

_ O que você estava querendo me contar, hein? – lançou-me seu olhar deslumbrante, mas dessa vez não cedi.

_ Sim, vou te dar o que pensar. Já se perguntou por que você não pode ler a minha mente? Ou ainda mais, por que somente eu sei o que você é e como eu sei? Eu posso ser diferente como você. – joguei essa pra ele

_ Sim, penso nisso todos os dias. Estou com mil coisas na cabeça agora. Já me perguntei isso tudo hoje, mas você _é_ Humana.

_ Ah sim, sou humana. – estava rindo, ele não tinha nem idéia do que eu sou. Estava sendo má, eu sei, mas estava gostoso brincar com ele. Ele me olhava frustrado.

_ Conta mais de você? – pedi pra poder mudar de assunto, ele bufou.

_ Isso que você está fazendo não é justo! – ele me acusou. Eu ainda estava rindo.

_ Não foi justo também o que você fez. Se eu não soubesse o que você é, estaria até agora com idéias absurdas na cabeça. – ele rolou os olhos.

_ O que você quer saber?

_ Por que vocês caçam animais?

_ Eu não quero ser um monstro.

_ Quantos anos você tem?

_ 17. – ele estava rindo agora, bufei.

_ Há quanto tempo você tem 17? – refiz minha pergunta.

_ Há um bom tempo. – desisti, ele não iria responder.

_ Certo, sua família também pode ler mentes?

_ Não, só eu. – fiz uma careta e ele me olhou curioso.

_ Esse seu dom não é nada legal! Eu não gostaria de estar na cabeça das pessoas.

_ É ruim, eu tento bloquear, mas às vezes é bem valido. Principalmente quando encontramos outros de nossa espécie.

_ Você conhece muitos outros vampiros?

_ Não muitos, mas quando a gente se esbarra é bom esse meu talento. – eu gargalhei com isso, ele bateu na cabeça com o dedo no final, foi engraçado.

_ Quando você ri é como se o sol se iluminasse. Adoro seu sorriso. – meu coração pulou no peito. Continuei rindo pra ele.

Olhei pra frente um pouco, ele dirigia rápido, muito rápido. Olhei no mostrador, estava a 150 por hora.

_ Você dirige muito rápido. Está com pressa de se livrar de mim? – perguntei de um jeito divertido.

_ Todos nós gostamos de velocidade, não consigo dirigir devagar.

_ É, velocidade é bom. Eu gosto da liberdade, do vento batendo no rosto. – pensei em como eu adorava voar na minha vassoura. Já faz um tempo que não subo em uma.

_ Acabaram as suas perguntas? – ele me interrogava com o olhar.

_ Não, por que vocês não foram às aulas?

_ Não posso sair no sol. – respondeu com deboche. Não entendi.

_ Você sai na luz do dia todos os dias, o que o sol tem de diferente? – perguntei.

_ Um dia eu te mostro. – eu acenei com a cabeça concordando.

_ Você podia ter me visitado à noite, estava sentindo sua falta na escola. – ele não gostou do que eu disse.

_ Não quero que você fale essas coisas. – essas palavras me acertaram como um chicote e ele continuou:

_ Me desculpe, mas não quero que você se sinta assim. – ele me olhou com súplica pra que eu o atendesse.

_ Eu não controlo meus sentimentos. – fui dura também. Ele gemeu.

_ Bella, não dificulte as coisas. Uma coisa é eu me sentir assim, eu não sou bom pra você.

_ Para de falar isso. – agora quem estava falando alto era eu.

_ Para de falar o que?

_ Isso de que não é bom para mim, ou que é o vilão, ou que é melhor não sermos amigos, eu sei o que é melhor pra mim, se acostume com isso! – olhei pra ele mostrando que não adiantava dizer nada, eu tinha tomado minha decisão.

_ Você é muito teimosa. – ele estava só afirmando, mas seu rosto não estava mais sombrio. Reparei que estávamos na minha casa.

_ Acho melhor você descer. – ele me disse.

_ Você vai à escola amanha? – perguntei sem mudar minha expressão.

_ Vou. – respondeu.

_ Promete? – pedi.

_ Vou, eu também tenho que entregar um trabalho amanhã. – ele estava dizendo a verdade, então podia ir embora por hora.

_ OK, até amanhã então, mas amanhã ainda é minha vez. – falei rindo para ele.

_ Sua vez de quê?

_ Fazer perguntas, o que mais poderia ser? Boa noite Edward. – tirei a blusa dele e saí do carro.

_ Pode ficar com ela. – ele não queria que eu ficasse com frio.

_ Já estou em casa, não tem problema.

_ Boa noite Bella, durma bem. – ele disse baixinho enquanto eu me afastava.

Fui pro meu quarto, estava eufórica. Ele confiava em mim, mas aí deu uma tristeza, sei que ele vai fugir de mim quando souber o que eu sou. Mas eu já tinha decidido contar pra ele e faria isso, se ele não quiser mais ficar perto de mim vou ter que conviver com isso.

Dormi muito bem pela primeira vez, não tive pesadelos e acordei com uma e grande certeza: eu estou perdida e completamente apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

_**N/A:**_ _Cap revisado pela Fer, valeu pelo trabalho!!!!_

_Então esta ai galera vai ser mesmo no cap da clareira. Mais ja esta perto vai ser especial voces vão ver OK! Reviews. Bjss_

_Madu_

_XD_


	10. Cap 9

**Cap. 9 Brincadeira**

**Edward**

Agora essa, minha cabeça está a mil, o que ela quis dizer que pode ser diferente como eu? Ela é uma humana, cheira como um. Na verdade melhor que um. Porem isso, dela saber o que somos desde seu primeiro dia, me lembro bem da reação dela na sala de aula, ela ficou dura, não se mexeu e ainda me olhou com raiva depois de um tempo. O que isso tudo pode ser?

Estou voltando pra casa dela agora, Carlile me ajudou com os agressores de Bella, agora a justiça humana cuida deles. Chego a sua janela, agora venho olhar ela dormindo todos os dias. Ela dorme bem hoje, mais daqui a pouco sei que ela vai acordar com o pesadelo é sempre assim, ela tem pesadelos todos os dias.

_ Mamãe? Renné é você? Sim mamãe eu estou apaixonada pelo Edward. _

Ela esta sonhando com a mãe verdadeira, esta contando que gosta de mim, como vou me separar dela? Não tenho forças pra isso, meu peito se aquece com essa afirmação é muito bom saber que não estou aqui amando sozinho. A certeza do sentimento correspondido.

_ Edward, fica comigo hoje, por favor. _ Bella sorri depois, eu devo ter ficado no seu sonho, como o Edward do sonho eu não conseguiria partir se ela me pedisse desse jeito olhando pra mim.

_ Eu te amo Bella. _ Sussurro pra ela. Quero dizer isso olhando nos olhos dela quero ver sua reação.

Por incrível que pareça Bella não teve pesadelo essa noite, ela dormiu muito bem, só falou aquelas duas frases e não falou mais. Como adoro isso, escutar seus pensamentos falados enquanto ela dorme. Por mais que eu não escute os pensamentos dela, não posso negar que ela é uma criatura incapaz de mentir já notei quando ela tenta, não engana ninguém ela morde o lábio inferior, e olha pra baixo como se não tivesse coragem de te olhar nos olhos e fazer você acreditar no que ela esta tentando mentir, é uma das suas características mais incríveis sempre vou ter a verdade com ela disso tenho certeza.

Agora estou mortalmente curioso o que ela pode ser, teve aquele dia que estava a espiando e vi-a mandar uma coruja minúscula entrar na casa, e o animal obedeceu, nunca via tal controle sobre um animal. Ela analisou nossas características, será que ela já viu um de nos antes? Será que ela viu um vampiro atacando alguém? Ela é adotada, será que algum vampiro atacou a família dela? Mais se sim ela iria me odiar. A curiosidade me coroe. Ela disse que não tem medo de mim, e pior pelo que entendi ela não se preocupou com do que eu me alimento se fosse de sangue humano ela ficaria comigo, seria minha amiga? Ela quer me contar seu segredo no sábado. Não pode ser nada demais, ela pode ser forte, vi pelo pensamento do seu agressor a força com que ela se defendeu ele mesmo se assustou, achou que ela tinha um Teaser de choque elétrico, ela pode encantar animais, mais ainda assim é só uma humana frágil. Eu posso machucá-la a qualquer momento.

Dou uma volta pelo seu quarto, ela não tem TV nem CD Player, só a escrivaninha e cadeira, criados mudo aos lados da cama e a própria cama. Em cima da escrivaninha desde a madrugada de segunda-feira tem uns pergaminhos desses antigos, com um tinteiro e uma pena, será que ela usa isso pra escrever em casa, tenho uma vontade de olhar a sacola da livraria. O que será que ela foi comprar que teve que atravessar a cidade a pé? Mais não, Edward isso seria bisbilhotar. Leio o nome da livraria _Tapete Mágico_, não me lembro dessa livraria em Port Angeles, vai ver é nova.

Posso olhar na internet, já ando curioso sobre sua escola, Carlile que veio da Europa não se lembra de nenhuma escola com esse nome, pelo que ela disse para o Mike aquele dia, é um colégio interno.

Já esta quase amanhecendo, vou me trocar e vir buscá-la. Ela está sem casaco, só vi ela com um até hoje. Mas tenho que avisá-la eu sou muito perigoso para ela não quero que a machucar.

**Bella**

Hoje resolvi me vestir um pouco melhor para escola, eu estava paquerando, afh. Coloquei um jeans escuro uma blusa de cashemiere e uma jaqueta de couro e as botas de sempre, em forks se quer seus pés secos tem que usar galochas ou couro. Estava bonita sem ostentar.

Comi rápido queria ir pra escola pra vê-lo logo. Já estava indo pra garagem quando vi o carro dele na entrada, ele abriu a porta pra mim.

_ Bom dia, quer uma carona comigo hoje? _ Ele me perguntou. Esqueci de respirar.

_ Sim gostaria de ir com você. _ Respondi, minha manhã não poderia começar melhor.

A jaqueta que ele me emprestou ontem estava no banco. Ele me viu olhando e disse:

_ Pensei que você iria precisar dela hoje, estava enganado. _ Apontou para a que eu vestia.

_ Você está bonita. _ E sorriu torto pra mim. Meu coração nojento, entregando o quanto gostei.

_ Hermione me levou pra comprar um monte de roupas pra vir pra cá, mas eu uso sempre as mesmas. _ Respondi rindo.

_ Minha irmã Alice também é assim. _ Ele fez uma careta com o comentário.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Ele dirigindo rápido de novo.

_ Então nada de um monte de perguntas hoje? _ Perguntou pra mim sarcástico.

_ Onde esta sua família? _ Comecei meu interrogatório.

_ Foram com o carro de Rosálie, chamativo não é? _ Falou ao parar ao lado do carro dela. Era lindo quase babei.

_ Ah porque o Alfred não comprou um desse pra mim? É vermelho e lindo. _ Ele já estava abrindo a porta pra mim.

_ Você gosta desse? _ Ele estava com o olhar curioso.

_ Você não gosta? Linda a cor, foi o que detestei no meu. Foi o Alfred que escolheu, por falar nisso meu carro é meio estranho você conhece o modelo dele? _ Ele gargalhou com minha pergunta. Adorava ouvir sua risada.

_ Você não sabe o carro que tem? _ Ainda estava rindo.

_ Não seja mau, eu sei que é uma Mercedes. _ Respondi de cara fechada fazendo biquinho.

_ É um Mercedes Guardian, um carro perfeito pra você. _ Ele me disse com um sorriso torto.

_ Você também, Alfred falou a mesma coisa, me fala que carro é aquele? _

_ O que o Alfred disse pra você quando te deu o carro? _ Perguntou.

_ Que é um carro seguro pra mim oras bolas. _ Estava ficando irritada, ele estava rindo de mim.

_ Alfred tem razão é um carro seguro pra você, perfeito. _ Respondeu rindo desisti eu não iria conseguir nada mesmo, e era impossível brigar quando ele estava de tão bom humor.

Já estávamos quase na entrada, Jéssica estava me esperando na entrada. Gemi em antecipação ela iria querer fofocas.

_ O que você vai dizer pra ela? _ Perguntou.

_ Hei pensei que você não lesse minha mente. _ Falei baixo só pra ele escutar.

_ Bom dia Jéssica. _ Edward disse, pude ver que ela vacilou é engraçado ver ele lançando seu poder nas outras, já podia ver a destruição mental.

_ Ah hum bom dia. Trouxe seu casaco. _ Ela disse me entregando o casaco.

_ Obrigada, tenho que ir pra aula de Literatura. _ disse peguando o casaco.

_ A gente se vê depois então na aula de Inglês. _ Ela disse indo pra aula.

_ Argh! _ Gemi de novo.

_ O que você vai dizer pra ela? _ Ele me perguntou de novo.

_ Você mentiu pra mim, porque você esta lendo meus pensamentos. _ Acusei-o.

_ Não posso ler os seus pensamentos mais posso ler os dela. _ Disse com um olhar diabólico no rosto.

_ Ah isso não é justo você não pode ficar bisbilhotando assim. _ Disse brava

_ Você não me fala tudo eu vou trapacear só um pouco. _ Já estávamos na sala de literatura. Eu suspirei não queria ficar sem vê-lo.

_ A gente se vê no refeitório. _ Disse e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Meu coração acelerou só de imaginar ele me tocando.

_ Isso vai ser embaraçoso. _ Eu falei tinha que contestar a verdade.

_ O que vai ser embaraçoso? _ Ele ficou confuso com o que eu disse.

_ Meu coração me entrega toda hora eu fico constrangida assim. _ Eu corei muito com isso.

_ Você é incrível esta preocupada com seu coração fazendo o serviço dele, mais ficar do meu lado não. _

_ Ele esta fazendo mais que o serviço dele, se ele só batesse estava bom, mais não ele fica todo saltitante. _ Resmunguei. Ele riu.

_ Você fica linda corada assim! _ Ele me disse com seu sorriso torto.

_ Viu como ele fica, você deveria parar com isso. A gente se vê depois então no refeitório. _ E fui entrando pra aula, o professor já tinha entrado.

**Edward**

Foi a primeira vez que eu realmente a segui por todos os cantos da escola, era incrível às vezes ela não estava com os amigos habituais, mais ela sempre chamava atenção, pude ver como o sotaque dela às vezes ficava um pouco mais carregado, quando ela se atrapalhava numa resposta para o professor. Vi que ela estava indo mal em calculo, estava rindo da careta que ela fez quando o professor devolveu a prova pra ela, tirou uma nota ruim mesmo, C menos, vou ter que ajudá-la pelos pensamentos do professor ela esta no limbo quase repetindo. Ela estava indo pra aula de Inglês, Jéssica estava impaciente queria falar logo com ela. Eu não gostava de espionar ela pela mente de Jéssica que estava com inveja da Bella. Achava que ela era mais interessante, queria arrancar as coisas de Bella pra poder dar em cima de mim depois, coitada, mal sabe ela que não chega aos pés de Bella.

Bella não disse nada de comprometedor, mais a cara que ela fez quando Jéssica perguntou se eu tinha beijado ela, me deu o que pensar "Bella é louca" ela não pode querer isso. O veneno. Jéssica perguntou se ela gosta de mim

_ Ai Jéssica para com isso, sim gosto ta feliz agora? _ Ela ficou um pouco irritada com Jéssica. O professor perguntou uma coisa pra Jéssica, depois Bella falou do Mike e acabou o assunto, fui pra cabeça do professor a vista dela era melhor eu não ia saber de mais nada.

**Bella**

A aula de inglês foi um martírio, sério prefiro a Ângela ela não faria isso comigo. Ahf

Na saída da sala Jéssica me perguntou se eu ia sentar com eles eu disse que não sabia. Fui indo pra fora mais ele estava ali me esperando, lindo.

_ Oi. _ Ele estava divertido e irritado se isso era possível.

_ Oi. _ Eu disse com cautela e vergonha.

No refeitório ele pegou um monte de coisas, ri quando ele disse que era metade pra ele. Nos sentamos e quando eu ia começar meu interrogatório de novo ele começou a falar antes de mim.

_ Jéssica esta nos analisando ela vai cair em cima de você depois. _ Ele me empurrou a bandeja eu fiz uma careta peguei a pizza é o que tinha de melhor e comecei a comer.

_ O que você gosta de comer já que isso ai não te apetece? _ Ele estava com o olhar divertido de novo.

_ Eu tenho mais perguntas pra você. _ Eu disse a verdade.

_ Então vamos fazer uma brincadeira, eu te faço uma pergunta e você reponde você faz uma eu respondo, eu começo responde a minha primeiro.

_ A comida da minha mãe, ou de Hogwards. Pastelão, torta de abóbora, pudim, um monte de coisas, a comida daqui é horrível eu como melhor um pouco em casa. Que tipo de animais vocês caçam? _ Não dei tempo e já mandei uma.

_ Qualquer um o que tiver, mais prefiro os predadores. Como eram seus pais verdadeiros? _ Ele fez igual.

_ Não conheci meus pais verdadeiros, morreram quando eu tinha quatro dias. Qual seu animal preferido pra caçar? _

_ Leão da montanha. Você é filha única? _ Que pergunta difícil

_ Não tinha três irmãs todas mulheres, estão todas mortas também. Vocês foram caçar na sexta-feira passada, você e Emmett? _ Continuei a brincadeira

_ Toda sua família morreu? Por quê? _ Ele perdeu a linha do raciocínio.

_ Você não respondeu minha pergunta. _ Disse e olhei pra janela, já sentia as lagrimas vindo, enxuguei uma que teimou em cair e respirei fundo.

_ Sim fomos caçar, vamos parar com isso por enquanto me desculpe. _

_ Obrigada. Mais estou bem pode me perguntar o que quiser. _

_ Por que aconteceu isso com eles? _ Ele repetiu a mesma pergunta de maneira suave eu ri com esse jeito como se ele pudesse me proteger.

_ Eles foram assassinados todos. Porque você prefere predadores? _ Não iria entrar em detalhes. Ele estava sério.

_ Tem o sabor mais parecido com o sangue humano. _ Eu ri com sua sinceridade. Ele ficou me olhando um pouco antes de continuar.

_ Quem são seus melhores amigos? _ Ele continuou.

_ Em primeiro meu irmão George, ai tem a Ginna que também é minha irmã, a Hermione, Dino, Neville, a Luna, me dou bem também com o Harry, muito bem afinal nossa história é parecida, com Rony é um pouco difícil eu encho muito a paciência dele mais é só pra provocar mesmo. Como são seus pais? _

_ Não consigo imaginar pessoas melhores que Carlile e Esme, eu os amo muito. _ Ele me cravou os olhos. _ Você tem animais de estimação? _ Contiuou.

_ Tenho Godrico, uma coruja. E seus irmãos você só se relaciona com eles ou tem outros, tipo amigos ou namoradas? _ Ah meu deus eu falei isso. Ele estava achando a pergunta no mínimo interessante.

_ Só com eles tem uma outra família no Alasca, a gente se da bem com eles também. Onde esta o assassino da sua família, ainda na Inglaterra? _

_ Estão mortos agora. _ Respondi aliviada era esse o sentimento de saber que eles não estavam mais vivos. Edward também respirou fundo com uma expressão melhor.

_ Sobre o que disse pra Jéssica hoje, você disse a verdade? _ Perguntou

_ Eu disse muita coisa pra Jéssica. _ Fiz de desentendida, a brincadeira tinha acabado.

_ Sobre você gostar de mim. _

_ Sim mais do que você gosta de mim. _ Ele me olhou irritado.

_ Você não pode saber disso. _ Ele acusou.

_ Bom, parece que você esta dizendo adeus toda hora, eu não faço isso. _ Respondi.

_ Se isso for o melhor pra você então eu iria embora pra te deixar salva. _ Ele explicou. É talvez ele tenha razão, meu mundo é perigoso pra ele, e eu não pensei em ir embora nenhuma vez. Mas não é assim também eu iria se ficar fosse machucá-lo, comigo ele não corre nenhum risco.

_ Você acha que eu não faria o mesmo. _ Rebati.

_ Essa decisão não é sua. _ Ele estava errado, mas não vou discutir deixa ele achar que pode mais. Homens bufei.

_ Vamos mudar de assunto esse esta chato. _ Pedi fazendo biquinho de novo.

_ Sim mais não se preocupe manter você segura esta se mostrando um trabalho em tempo integral. _ Rolei os olhos, ele ria com isso.

_ Você também, já não basta papai e Alfred, agora tenho você também de babá. _ Franzi o cenho. Isso o divertia. Não resisti ri também.

_ Tenho certeza de que me darei muito bem com eles, ao que parece pensamos da mesma maneira no que diz respeito a você. _

_ Você realmente precisa ir pra Seatle ou era só uma desculpa pra fugir de seus admiradores? _ Ele perguntou.

_ Não fala disso eu me lembro do Tyler é tudo por sua culpa. _ Ele me olhou levantando uma sobrancelha.

_ A culpa é sua que é irresistível pra todos os garotos da escola. Você não sabe das coisas que eles pensam desde que você chegou. _ Pisquei e fiquei atônita.

_ Não acredito. _ Murmurei.

_ Pois acredite em mim, Tyler daria um jeito com ou sem minha ajuda. _

_ Mas me responde sobre Seatle? – continuou.

_ Estou aberta a alternativas. _ Falei

_ O tempo vai estar bom e vou ficar longe dos olhares públicos você pode vir comigo. _ Eu abri um sorriso.

_ Adoraria ir com você, vai me mostrar o que quis dizer sobre o sol? _

_ Vou, mais se não quiser ficar só comigo tremo só de pensar em você sozinha em Seatle. _

_ Ah para com isso. Eu não ligo de ficar sozinha com você. _ Afirmei isso pra ele quem sabe ele para de me falar essas coisas.

_ Bom por agora chega vamos pra aula. _ Olhei em volta o refeitório estava quase vazio.

**N/A: **_Primeiro desculpa a demora, eu estive viajando, mas já voltei e mesmo cheia de coisas na faculdade eu vim aqui postar pra vcs, que são fieis e deixam reviews sempre._

_Indicar minhas fics pra vcs lerem, pra ver é só clicar no meu perfil._

_**She Wolf**__: Bella e Jake com a Bella como loba._

_**Traída**__: Fic adulta – Edward, e Bella, com fase Bella e Jake também._

_**3 One, Two, Three**__: Minha one de um triangulo Edward/Bella/Jake_

_Pra maiores de 18 e com coração forte._

_**Rude Boy**__: Jake e Leah, também 18 anos e com coração forte._

_**A Viajante**__: Sobre a saga As Brumas de Avalon._

_Valeu mesmo pelos reviews e MP._

_XD_


	11. Cap 10

**Cap. 10 Jantar**

**Bella**

Jéssica conseguiu espalhar a fofoca na escola como um caminho de pólvora, percebi que a partir desse dia minhas aulas não seriam mais iguais, eu queria muito tocá-lo mais tinha medo que ele não gostasse então guardei essa vontade pra mim. Ele me acompanhou até a aula de educação física, e antes de se despedir passou com os dedos pelo meu rosto fazendo um carinho, me deixando totalmente quente apesar de seu toque gelado.

Nos encontramos depois da aula ele estava me esperando, estava irritada culpa do Mike que ficou fazendo comentários sobre o Edward, isso não era da conta dele. Edward me levou pra casa. No carro ele me perguntou:

_ Você não se sente sozinha aqui? _

_ Não Alfred vem toda semana, em casa eu consigo ser uma boa companhia pra mim mesma. _

_ Bella preciso saber uma coisa, você disse que já sabia de mim desde o primeiro dia de aula, me conta como ou porque estou muito curioso? Nesse dia eu me lembro bem você estava rindo ao invés de estar com medo e quando você viu que ia se sentar comigo você fez uma careta, e não ficou apavorada só depois quando você viu meu olhar de louco, por favor, me responde isso. _ Ele me lançou seu olhar de persuasão eu não resisti respondi meia verdade ele vai ter que esperar até sábado já tomei minha decisão.

_ Eu já tinha visto um vampiro antes, me confundiu quando Jéssica me falou do seu pai dizendo que ele é medico, sinceramente fiquei incrédula. Na sala de aula quando vi que iria me sentar com você, eu pensei "ah meu Deus logo com o vampiro", por isso a careta. _ Fui o mais sincera que pude dentro das possibilidades.

_ Foi um vampiro que matou sua família? _ Ele continuou.

_ Não foram pessoas como eu. _ Fui honesta novamente não conseguiria mentir.

_ Como você viu um vampiro e saiu viva? _ Ele estava super curioso.

_ Ele não deveria estar com sede. _ Arrependi-me de dizer isso Sanguini estava com sede sim até bebeu sangue de Elfo. Ele percebeu a mentira.

_ Me fala a verdade. _ Insistiu. Suspirei estava ficando difícil falar à verdade sem revelar o que eu sou.

_ Eu te conto tudo no sábado. _ Pedi.

_ Ah Bella, por favor, não seja má comigo. _ Ele estava fazendo cara de bravo assim era mais fácil.

_ Não só no sábado preciso te contar uma coisa importante, mais só vou poder te contar mostrando, tenha paciência. _

_ Então eu te levo agora, pra onde iria te levar no sábado. _ Mais ele já estava rindo, percebeu sua derrota.

_ Não, eu tenho que entrar, Alfred comentou que vinha amanhã, ele quer que uns amigos dele me conheçam então eu quero preparar alguma coisa gostosa, não cozinho como minha mãe mais não sou de se jogar fora. _ Falei rindo.

_ Até amanhã.

_ Até amanhã. _ Disse e fui saindo.

_ Amanhã é minha vez. _

_ De que? _

_ De perguntas _.

No dia seguinte foi igual ele me pegou em casa, e o dia inteiro me encheu de perguntas, a maioria fáceis de responder, outras mais complicadas, perguntou se eu gostava de matemática, fui honesta estava além da minha compreensão todas aquelas fórmulas disse que não gostava, que detestava, ele riu com minha resposta e disse que poderia me ajudar se eu quisesse, ah é claro que eu quero, mais tempo com ele. Se eu praticava algum esporte na escola antiga? Eu disse que sim, ele quis saber qual, a resposta ficou pro sábado também. Mais no final do dia ele me lançou a pergunta mais perturbadora do dia:

_ Bella onde fica Hogwards? _

_ Na Escócia. _ Respondi já esperando a próxima.

_ Eu não encontrei nenhuma referência dessa escola na internet. _ Eu ri muito com essa. Não iria mesmo nunca.

_ Tenho certeza que não mesmo. _

_ Então como você foi estudar numa escola que ninguém conhece. _ Eu respirei fundo.

_ Bom meus pais estudaram lá, meus tios também, meus avós, meus amigos, meus irmãos mais velhos antes de mim. Mais pra estudar lá você tem que ser convidado, não basta você querer a escola tem que te querer lá também. Por isso não se pode encontrar na internet, Hogwards não precisa disso. _

_ É um escola para os nobres ingleses? _ Ele estava com um sorriso sarcástico, ele entendeu errado minha resposta.

_ Não é isso que você esta pensando. _

_ Então me explica se não é pra nobres, pra que tipo de pessoas é? _ Ahf ele não vai desistir.

_ Pra pessoas como eu. _ Respondi meia verdade.

_ E que tipo de pessoa você é. _

_ Do tipo que esta atrasada pra ir pra casa. Sábado Edward paciência. _

Ele bufou mais não perguntou mais nada sobre esse assunto. Continuou com o interrogatório, com perguntas de cotidiano. Estava ficando nervosa com esse interrogatório todo, sem falar que contar meu segredo pra ele, não iria ser fácil. Se eu só falar ele não iria acreditar. Ahf

No carro indo pra casa ele continuou as perguntas sou tão sincera com ele quanto posso no momento, mais depois de sábado se ele não se importar de ficar perto de mim, vai ser gostoso ser eu mesma com ele, sem constrangimento. Quando cheguei em casa eu desci mais cedo Alfred já estaria lá eu não queria ter que explicar nada. Quase nada! Ele iria notar meu carro na garagem.

_ Eu não sei se você vai poder ler a mente de Alfred, como eu quero te contar tudo no sábado, por favor, não leia a mente dele. _

_ Ele e você são iguais? _ Eu acenei com a cabeça. _ Ele vai saber o que eu sou? _ Eu acenei de novo.

_ Como você quiser eu não vou ler a cabeça do Alfred. _ Nisso ele aumentou o volume do som do carro. E gritou

_ Até amanhã. _

_ Até amanhã. _ Disse rindo, é muito engraçado.

Fui pra casa ele foi embora rápido. Por precaução eu lancei uns feitiços de proteção em volta da casa ele bem que poderia querer trapacear, se depender de mim não.

_ Alfred. _ Chamei.

_ Aqui. _ Ele estava no canto da sala, arrumando uma televisão enorme.

_ Pra que isso? Eu não ligo você sabe. _

_ Billy vem hoje ele gosta de assistir jogos trouxas então resolvi comprar uma, pra gente assistir juntos. _ Ele se enroscou atrás do troço.

_ Ah! Quem vem mai? _ Lembrei que Billy era amigo do Alfred.

_ Talvez o filho dele. Por quê você não foi de carro pra escola? Não me diga que você esta aparatando. _

_ Não um amigo está vindo me pegar. _ Respondi rindo.

_ Quem? _ Ele também, já respondi um monte de perguntas hoje chega né.

_ Deixa de ser curioso, quer ajuda nisso ai? _ Mudei de assunto.

_ Não precisa eu sei afinal eu sou um bruxo trouxa não é? Eu tinha essas coisas antes, não se esqueça se for usar magia verifica se está tudo desligado se não você vai queimar tudo na casa. _ Acenei concordando ele já tinha me dito isso.

_ Então vou subir e tomar um banho. _ Falei já indo pra escada.

_ O que vai ter pra comer? _

_ Coisas gostosas. E por falar nisso você trouxe as guloseimas que eu pedi? _

_ Sim estão na cozinha o George caprichou. _ Ele me disse

Tomei banho e fiz meus deveres da escola. Depois disso já eram 20:00, e Alfred atendeu a porta. Desci as escadas tinha que ser anfitriã também. Billy e Jake estavam na sala eu cumprimentei Billy com a mão mais o Jake dei logo um soco no braço de brincadeira.

_ Hei você falou que ia ficar de olho em mim para o Alfred e não veio nenhuma vez, estou esperando. - Ele riu com minha brincadeira.

_ Eu vim hoje. _ Ele disse rindo.

_ Vem me ajudar na cozinha. _

**Edward**

Trapaceei é claro voltei pra casa da Bella por volta das 20:00 Hs. Eu não escuto os pensamentos do padrinho dela mesmo, então não teria problema. Os convidados do padrinho dela já tinham chegado Bella se dava bem com o garoto pude ver pelos seus pensamentos que ele já estava apaixonado por ela, mas diferente de mim a ligação dos dois era de amizade, senti tanto ciúme que quebrei o galho da árvore que eu estava. Bella estava com o olhar mais leve pude definir como de sapeca, isso sim era a expressão que melhor definia o seu jeito com o garoto, qual o sentimento dela por ele?

Ele foi ajudar ela na cozinha colocar a comida pra assar. Bella foi até o balcão onde tinha uma cesta cheia de coisas provavelmente doces tinha cara de ser isso. Pude ver a cara que ela estava pela janela da cozinha. Era de arteira ela iria fazer uma travessura, cara de criança que vai fazer coisa errada. Eu ri com isso, às vezes ela era tão jovem, outras vezes tão seria e adulta.

_ Jake como você é em desafios? _ Perguntou sarcástica pra ele.

_ O que você esta pensando? Eu topo dependendo do desafio. _ Ele respondeu mas estava receoso, se perguntou o que ela queria.

Ela pegou uma caixinha e foi pra mesa na cozinha.

_ Vem se senta aqui na cadeira. Eu vou pegar dois copos pra gente. _ Ela disse pra ele. Ele se sentou e foi olhar a caixinha na mesa.

_ Aqui tem umas coisinhas bem legais. _ Falou mostrando a caixinha pra ele.

_ Feijoezinhos de todos os sabores. O que é isso? _ Ele perguntou.

_ Entende, todos os sabores mesmo, quem cuspir primeiro perde. _ Falou empurrando o copo pra ele. Ele concordou. Que loucura, que raio de brincadeira é essa, cuspir?

_ OK! eu pego um e ponho na boca, depois você, certo? _

_ Certo isso é de comer né? _ Ele estava receoso, achou que ela estava tirando uma com a cara dele.

_ Aham. _ Disse e abriu a caixa pegou um e comeu. Fez uma careta.

_ Não está bom? _ Ele ria da cara dela estava engraçado mesmo até eu ri deveria ser horrível o gosto do negócio. Ela fez que não e engoliu com relutância.

Ele pegou um e colocou na boca.

_ Bom, de hortelã. _ Ela fez uma careta pra ele não gostou dele ter pegado um gostoso. Ela pegou outro.

_ Ah! gostoso sorvete de chocolate. _ Falou rindo

_ De que sabor era o outro? _ Ele perguntou enquanto pegava outro.

_ De terra. _ Falou, ela é insana comeu o negócio com gosto de terra, que brincadeira mais doida ele comeu outro e fez careta.

_ Meu Deus é de pimenta. _ Ele falou alto, pelo pensamento dele estava gritando ardido! Bella já estava chorando de tanto rir ele foi beber água. Ela pegou outro e fez uma careta e se abanou com a mão.

Bebeu água também e disse:

_ Salgado. _ Jake se dobrou de rir.

_ Que loucura é essa? _ Ele falou enquanto pegava outro e colocava na boca, deu sorte de novo estava rindo. Ela estava se divertindo com isso não pude culpá-la parecia engraçado mesmo, uma coisa que ela não faria comigo.

_ Vende na loja do meu irmão. Alfred trouxe pra mim. _ Ela disse que tipo de coisas tem na loja do irmão dela, algumas coisas sobre Bella me fazem pensar mais, ao invés de respostas eu estou tendo mais perguntas hoje, a brincadeira continuou o garoto tinha mais sorte, ela só fazia careta.

_ Eu vou passar mal não agüento mais. _ Bella disse enquanto pegava outro

_ AH!! _ Gritou enquanto cuspia, tomou suco depois. Jake estava pulando na cozinha, ele ganhou. Eu ri também a cara dela foi impagável.

_ Eu ganhei do que era esse ultimo? _ Ele perguntou pra ela depois da comemoração, vi que ele queria tocá-la mais não tinha coragem, outra árvore quebrada, é melhor eu ir embora não é bom ficar espiando ela.

_ Não sei só sei que era horrível. _ Ela respondeu com uma mentira pude ver, de que gosto será que tinha a bala?

Depois disso fui embora não é bom ficar espiando ela, fiquei feliz depois de um tempo, ela tinha um amigo que faria tudo por ela, era assim que o garoto a via, sem a malícia dos garotos da escola isso me fez sentir melhor, e ela não fala o nome dele dormindo, ela era uma criança com ele, é isso mesmo um amigo pra travessuras.

**Bella**

O jantar foi agradável, Jake me ajudou a arrumar a cozinha enquanto os dois assistiam televisão. Depois a gente sentou com eles e ficamos um pouco também vendo o jogo mais já estava acabando. Eles foram embora no final.

_ Obrigada pelo jantar Bella. _ Billy agradeceu.

_ Venham mais vezes, foi bom. _ Respondi com sinceridade.

_ Venha visitar a gente também. _ Jake falou.

_ Pode deixar eu levo a sobremesa, feijões. _ Ameacei.

_ Bella é isso que vocês estavam fazendo na cozinha? Não me diz que deixou o Jake comer aquilo. _ Alfred ralhou comigo, nem parece que sou adulta.

_ Alfred foi muito legal a cara dela quando comia cada um foi engraçada vou trazer uma máquina pra tirar foto da próxima vez. _ Ao que parece estava perdoada Alfred estava rindo.

Eles foram embora, e Alfred me disse que iria embora amanhã e só voltava na semana seguinte ele tinha que cuidar de umas coisas em Londres eu tinha nomeado ele o representante da minha fortuna ele investia do jeito que achava melhor. Então ele tinha muito trabalho.

Descobri que com Jake eu posso ter um amigo desses pra tudo, ele faria qualquer coisa comigo. Dormi muito bem essa noite. Só faltava um dia e eu contaria para o Edward sobre mim.

No dia seguinte rotina foi à mesma, ele me pegou, perguntou sobre minha família, como eram? Ele teria que sair pra caçar então veio com Alice pegar meu carro pra eu não ter que voltar a pé pra casa. Eu não me importava podia andar ou aparatar. O carro estava na vaga na saída da escola. Em casa Godrico já tinha chegado com uma carta pra mim, Hogwards já tinha marcado a data dos NIEMs seria na primeira semana de Julho. O Bom é que seria nas férias, eu não faltaria às aulas da escola trouxa, se Edward não se importar com o que eu sou ele poderia ir comigo. Será que minha família se importaria com ele? Acho que não, eles adoravam o Prof. Lupim. Fiquei ansiosa demais pra dormir, resolvi tomar sono sem sonhos pra ver se eu relaxava, foi bom dormi que nem pedra.

_**N/A**__: Não me matem, eu adorei escrever esse cap. Eu sou Team Jacob e adoro ele_

_**E antes que me perguntem: Ela vai ficar com o Jake? A resposta é não, ele é só uma amigo dela nessa fic, aqui é uma fic Edward/Bella.**_

_O Próximo prometo é o da Clareira e ela conta tudo pra ele, o cap. Ta enorme, mais de 5.000 palavras então me mandem reviews pra eu me animar e postar logo._

_Madu _

_XD_


	12. Cap 11

**Cap. 11 Revelação**

Na manhã seguinte acordei com a luz do sol atravessando as nuvens. Estava uma manhã linda. Bom, chegou o dia. Meu coração já estava mostrando como seria meu dia, tenso! Coloquei uma roupa confortável, calça de sarja e uma camiseta branca de mangas ele não veria minha varinha e calcei um tênis, iria por um casaquinho por cima. Logo o dia estaria quente pude sentir. Comi alguma coisa, e fui para a sala esperar o Edward, ele bateu na porta logo depois.

_ Bom dia. _ Disse quando abri a porta pra ele, como pode ser lindo assim?

_ Bom dia. Vamos? _ Ele estava com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

Fomos para o carro dele, já estava me acostumando a ser paparicada, ele sempre abrindo a porta pra mim.

_ Aonde a gente vai? _

_ Um lugar que eu gosto de ir pra ficar sozinho quando o dia está bom. _

Ele ligou o som era uma musica boa. Como não conheço nada de musica trouxa resolvi prestar atenção na letra. Fiquei em silêncio, ele toda hora virava pra me olhar. Como ele dirigia rápido, íamos chegar logo.

_ O que você está pensando? _ Ele perguntou

_ Só estou prestando atenção na musica é bonita. _ Respondi

_ Vou comprar um CD pra você. _

_ Não precisa. Eu não teria onde tocar ele mesmo. _ Falei a verdade mais me arrependi ele me olhava estranhando. (_n/a: ela nem notou que no carro tem CD ahf bruxos_). Ficamos em silêncio de novo.

Depois de um tempo curto ele encostou o carro e desceu. Eu desci também, ele já estava do meu lado.

_ É aqui? _ Perguntei

_ Não, temos que fazer uma caminhada. Vamos? _ Perguntou me chamando.

_ Vamos, vou só tirar o casaco. _ Tirei e coloquei no carro. Ele fez o mesmo.

Fomos caminhando pela mata Edward tirava as samambaias pra mim foi uma longa caminhada, acho que já fazia uma hora eu estava ficando cansada.

_ Sério nunca andei tanto na vida. Nem na floresta do lado do castelo. _

_ Castelo? _ Ele estava confuso, me lembrei que não tinha contado pra ele.

_ Hogwards é um castelo. _

_ Ah! Muito grande?

_ Sim enorme, cheio de passagens secretas. _ Ri pra ele.

_ Tem muitos alunos? _

_ Sim, bastante só na minha casa uns 200.

_ Sua casa? _ Ele estava confuso de novo.

_ Sim quando você chega lá no primeiro ano, você é selecionado pra uma casa, existem quatro. _

_ Tinha um nome sua casa? _ Perguntou.

_ Grifinória, as outras três são Corvinal, lufa lufa, e Sonserina. _ Fiz uma careta com a última que não passou despercebido por ele.

_ Qual o problema com a Sonserina? _

_ O problema não é com a casa, e sim com os alunos que a compõem. _ Tentei explicar, seria difícil explicar uma rixa de mil anos.

_ Você não se dá bem com os alunos dessa outra casa? _ Ele estava bem confuso agora.

_ Não os Sonserinos é que não se dão bem com as outras casas, se dão pior com nós da Grifinória, rixa por nomes mais importantes, quem ganha a taça das casas mais vezes, ou vence nos jogos mais vezes tudo é motivo de competição. _

_ Engraçado, não te vejo entrando em briga por rixas bobas. _ Ele disse.

_ Isso porque você não estudou lá. Sério, as piores aulas eram as que eu fazia com o pessoal da Sonserina, só de imaginar que teria que ver a cara deles dava enjôo.

_ O que eles faziam pra te deixar tão irritada. _ Ele perguntou sarcástico.

_ Bom insultos, em sua maioria. _

_ Que tipos de insultos? _ Perguntou curioso.

_ São horríveis não me faça repetir. _ Pedi pra ele.

_ É que realmente não imagino alguém ou alguma coisa te deixando nervosa assim. Explique-me, por favor. _ Ele me lançou se olhar de persuasão e eu não resisti.

_ No meu caso me chamavam de órfã, ou único palito queimado na caixa de fósforos. Ou pior, traidora de sangue, com Rony era palito de fósforo, ou pobretão, com Hermione era castor, sangue sujo, com Harry era cicatriz, mestiço imundo. _ Eu já estava brava. Ele riu um pouco quando viu meu humor parou.

_ Como você respondia? _

_ No caso do Malfoy eu o chamava de Doninha Albina, ou cobra peçonhenta, comensal da morte. _ Eu estava rindo agora.

_ Nunca vi insultos mais loucos. _ Ele estava rindo. _ Quem é esse Malfoy?

_ Alguém que deveria estar na cadeia, mas está livre.

_ Você gostava de estudar lá? _

_ Muito, vou sentir muita saudade. _ Fui sincera de novo.

_ Então mesmo com insultos você voltaria? _ Ele perguntou com cautela.

_ Eu já fiz o último ano lá, agora vou voltar só pra fazer umas últimas provas e ai me formo. Falta muito para chegar no lugar? _

_ Não está chegando veja. _

Bem longe eu via uma claridade, até que enfim, estou cansada, que bom que estou de tênis. Mais uns minutos e já ficamos perto da entrada de uma clareira. Fui andado e entrei. Era pequena e bem regular sem falhas estava com flores, olhei para o lado e Edward não estava do meu lado, olhei pra trás e ai me lembrei que ele ia me mostrar alguma coisa relacionada com o sol, acenei pra ele entrar. Depois de um tempo ele entrou.

Foi como se mil arco-íris dançassem na minha frente. A pele dele brilhava como se fosse lapidada por mil diamantes, foi a coisa mais linda que já vi, ele chegou perto de mim e se sentou eu me lembrei de fechar a boca. Devia estar babando. Sentei-me do seu lado.

_ São como diamantes, não melhor milhões de arco íris perfeitos. _ Eu disse.

_ Você não tem medo? _ Ele perguntou.

_ Não, é lindo. _ Respondi e toquei de leve o braço dele, como queria fazer isso. A textura era de pedra que foi polida, liso mais podia sentir como era duro e forte, como o próprio diamante que tem sua densidade e força.

Ele fechou os olhos e ficou murmurando alguma coisa como não iria escutar mesmo fiquei ali tocando seu braço.

_ Você se importa? _ Estava com medo de ele não gostar. Eu nunca o tocava.

_ A sensação é maravilhosa. _ Ficamos assim um tempo que eu não contei.

Depois de alguns minutos ele abriu os olhos e aproximou seu rosto de mim. Eu queria poder ler sua mente agora, ele me olhava com cautela, eu sei que não vou poder fazer nada se ele não quiser mais ficar comigo.

_ Me diga o que você esta pensando? _ Ele perguntou sem se afastar.

_ Eu queira poder ler sua mente agora, assim como você lê a dos outros sem ter que fazer nada. _

_ Por quê? _

_ Não quero que você fuja de mim. E não queria ficar com medo. _ Suspirei era horrível só o pensamento. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais do meu rosto e sussurrou.

_ Do que você tem medo? _ Ele soprou seu hálito gelado no meu rosto não resisti me aproximei mais do seu rosto. Sua mão saiu da minha, olhei para os lados ele estava ao lado de uma árvore enorme me encarando. O que foi que eu fiz? Fiquei pensando.

_ Desculpe. _ Disse sem saber o que eu tinha cometido de errado.

_ Me de um minuto. _ Depois de um tempo longo ele voltou e sentou.

_ Me desculpe, sou o melhor predador do mundo não sou? Tudo em mim te atrai minha voz meu cheiro, meu rosto, como se eu precisasse disso! _ Depois ele se foi de novo estava na árvore. _ Como se você pudesse ser mais rápida do que eu. _ Ele pegou o tronco e num estalo balançou e atirou a árvore espatifou. E estava na minha frente de novo.

_ Como se você pudesse lutar comigo. _

Suspirei, seria triste pra ele descobrir que não sou tão fraca como ele pensa.

_ Porque você não se senta aqui onde eu estou. Vai ter uma visão melhor, quero te mostrar uma coisa. _ Levantei-me pra ele se sentar onde eu estava.

_ Me de um minuto, por favor. _ E fui andando até onde ele estava há pouco. Olhei o estrago, analisei dava pra consertar. Virei pra ele e disse:

_ Você conseguiria consertar? _ Perguntei sorrindo.

_ O que? _ Ele perguntou

_ A árvore? _ Respondi.

_ Não. _ Ele respondeu sorrindo também. Peguei uma lasca do tronco que estava ali e levei pra ele. Queria que ele tivesse uma boa idéia do que eu faria.

_ Abra sua mão. _ Pedi, ele abriu eu coloquei a lasca ali. _ Deixe a mão aberta. _ Pedi.

Voltei ao lado do toco do tronco da árvore, peguei minha varinha apontei pra os destroços e fiz o gesto amplo e mentalizei o feitiço. Na hora a árvore começou a voar em direção ao seu antigo lugar, e todas as lasquinhas acompanharam o tronco, a árvore estava se restaurando, tenho certeza que a lasca que estava na mão dele veio também, continuei de lado até que tudo ficasse como antes.

_ Como você fez isso? _ Sua voz estava do meu lado. Virei-me e ele me olhava com um sorriso no rosto. Levantei a minha mão pra ele ver minha varinha.

_ Destruir é fácil quero ver você consertar. _ Respondi receosa da reação dele.

Ele pegou a varinha e me olhou, seu olhar me perfurava. Esperei ele processar, queria ver o que ele achava. Ele virou a varinha por um tempo e me interrogou com o olhar.

_ Agora estou desarmada, e sim você é o melhor predador do mundo não conseguiria lutar com você agora. _ Disse sorrindo. Ele sorriu também.

_ Nada de perguntas agora? _ Eu continuei.

_ Você é uma fada? _ Credo ele é louco. Fiz careta tenho certeza.

_ Não por Merlin, fadas são criaturas pequenas, as mordentes são as piores. Virei-me de costa pra ele e mostrei o que uma fez pra mim.

_ Olha atrás da minha orelha uma me mordeu, são umas pestes. _ Ele analisou a cicatriz, eu me virei de novo de frente.

_ OK! Fada não, pensei que elas fossem legais. _ Ele se justificou, eu ri com ele.

_ Então uma feiticeira. _ Ele tentou novamente.

_ Quem me dera, é preciso muito estudo pra alcançar esse titulo, sou uma simples bruxa. Que acabou de terminar os estudos em Hogwarts a melhor escola de magia e bruxaria do mundo. _ Ele estava fazendo uma careta. Eu sabia ele vai fugir de mim.

_ Eu não te machucaria nunca Edward. _ Ele me olhou atônito.

_ Por que você esta dizendo isso? _ Ele estava confuso.

_ Você estava fazendo uma careta, eu sei que eu não sou comum como você gostaria. _ Me virei de lado não teria forças pra encará-lo agora.

_ Não foi pelo motivo que você esta imaginando, é que bruxas não são legais nas estórias que eu li, mas a fada sim, estava fazendo uma comparação, me desculpe. _ Ele segurou o meu queixo pra que eu pudesse encará-lo.

_ Conta mais eu quero saber tudo, então existem bruxas? _ Eu ri ele parecia uma criança.

_ Se você existe porque bruxas não? _

_Certo, então a escola que você estudava era pra aprender a fazer mágicas? _

_ Não mágicas como um ilusionista, mas magia de verdade, veja pegue na minha mão na maioria das vezes eu controlo tudo, mas sinta estou mais quente. _ Ele pegou minha mão e assentiu.

_ Eu quero saber tudo. _ Ele disse. Eu concordei e fui me sentar na grama de novo, ele ainda segurava minha varinha, mas me seguiu.

_ Antes de começarmos preciso te falar uma coisa importante, não é saudável pra você ficar perto de mim, entenda a maioria dos bruxos são como eu, mais alguns podem fazer verdadeiras maldades, o nosso mundo não é bom pra você, podem te machucar, o veneno que flui no seu corpo é raríssimo então quando alguém como eu encontra um vampiro, drena tudo e mata o pobre que cruzou o caminho. _ Achei que não conseguiria dizer a verdade pra ele mais tinha que ser honesta. Esperei-o estava mudo olhando pra mim.

**Edward**

Bella estava me dizendo que bruxos caçavam vampiros, se sim porque ela nunca tentou fazer nada comigo? _ Minha cabeça esta com mil perguntas nem que ela tivesse a eternidade responderia todas as perguntas que dançavam na minha mente, será que ela é bruxa mesmo? Sim é! Ela olhou nos meus olhos para responder, e ela tem orgulho de ser o que é, agora quando ela disse da escola tenho certeza que é como se fosse a melhor do mundo, ela adora ser o que é. Totalmente diferente de mim, ela estava esperando uma resposta tenho que dizer alguma coisa.

_ Por que você não faz o mesmo, você disse que sua família é diferente explique. _ Comecei pelo mais essencial. Eu não tinha medo dela, mas estava curioso pra saber o porquê dela ser diferente.

_ Minha família e eu, tratamos todas as criaturas igualmente, Bruxos sendo sangue puro ou não, Elfo, duendes, ou até mesmo lobisomens, no porão da minha casa morava um vampiro uma mistura de elfo com duende ele não era um vampiro humano. Bem diferente de você, nunca discriminamos ninguém. _

_ Então você e sua família tinham um vampiro? Explique-me também o que você disse sobre sangue puro ou não? _ Será que é por isso que ela cheira tão bem perguntei pra mim mesmo.

_ Sim, mas ele esta morto agora, o motivo é uma longa história fica pra outra vez OK? Só te digo não foi minha família que o matou, já sobre o sangue, bom... Existem algumas famílias de bruxos muito antigas e tradicionais, essas famílias se alto intitulam sangue puro, porque não tem sangue trouxa são bruxos de verdade, já alguns trouxas que apresentam magia quando criança, por exemplo, o Alfred ele nasceu numa família trouxa, mas descobriu que poderia fazer algumas coisas diferentes quando criança, ele foi chamado pra estudar em Hogwarts quando fez 11 anos, as pessoas como ele, são chamados de sangue ruim, porque eles não vieram de uma família tradicional.

Ela parou de falar, acho que esperando eu absorver, o que ela quis dizer com trouxas, me lembrou dos insultos que ela falou a pouco. Será que tem a ver com isso? Pela seriedade dela agora, fica explicado sua cara brava pra mim quando eu ri com os insultos, melhor eu perguntar.

_ Você mais cedo falou de uns insultos, tem a ver com isso? Essa coisa de sangue? _

_ Sim, eu e minha família somos do tal chamado sangue puro, mais Harry é mestiço, pai bruxo sangue puro e mãe bruxa sangue ruim, e Hermione que, sério é uma das bruxas mais incríveis que conheci é chamada de sangue ruim por que ela veio de uma família normal. A gente chama as pessoas normais de trouxas. _ Ela riu no final mais pude ver que ela fazia careta toda vez que dizia sangue ruim como se rejeitasse a idéia dos amigos serem menos que ela por isso.

Fiquei fascinado ainda mais por isso, pelo que entendi, ela tem o nascimento nobre mais preferiu, ser amiga de bruxos que não tiveram o mesmo nascimento que ela. É uma criatura totalmente desprovida de maldade, se é possível eu a amo ainda mais. Ela estava me avaliando talvez querendo ler minha mente como ela disse há pouco.

_ Bom agora entendo seu humor quando falou dos insultos. _ Disse e sorri ela sorriu também.

_ Era horrível, Malfoy e sua turma sempre davam um jeito de encher o saco da gente ou perseguir os professores mais legais um saco, agora nesse último ano que a guerra estourou foi pior. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes peguei detenção por falar que trouxas não eram imundos e burros. _

_ Você tomava detenções na escola por defender as pessoas normais? _ Preocupei-me que raio de escola é essa?

_ A escola foi tomada pelos comensais da morte, capangas do pior bruxo que existiu, eles pensavam assim "que todos os trouxas deveriam morrer", ou serem escravizados, teve luta e muita guerra eu e minha irmã como pertencemos a uma família que é traidora de sangue sofremos as conseqüências. Foi um ano muito difícil, se lembra do ano passado da ponte que caiu em Londres e culparam e infra-estrutura? _ Acenei pra ela que sim tinha visto a noticia varias pessoas morreram. _ Então foram comensais da morte que fizeram aquilo. _

Assustei como ela conseguiu escapar com vida convivendo com esse tipo de maldade. Tive que perguntar.

_ Como você está aqui inteira? _ Estava muito preocupado.

_ Nós ganhamos a guerra Edward. Por isso meu irmão está morto se lembra quando te disse na aula? Agora meu mundo é seguro de novo, os assassinos da minha família estão mortos agora. _ Suspirei aliviado, não queira ela correndo mais perigo do que já corria.

_ Foram bruxos que mataram sua família? _ Perguntei finalmente ela vai me responder tudo agora.

_ Sim esse que eu disse ser o pior bruxo de todos os tempos o nome dele era Voldemort. _ Ela se arrepiou quando falou o nome. _ Ele estava tentando achar onde os Potters estavam escondidos, meus pais eram amigos deles ele seqüestrou meus pais e torturou até a morte, eu tinha quatro dias de vida, oito dias depois Belatrix Lestrange que era uma comensal da morte, invadiu a casa da minha família e matou a esposa do Alfred e minhas irmãs, a mais nova tinha dois anos, Alfred tinha me levado pra casa da minha tia ela ia cuidar de mim eu era um bebê e precisava de leite, Rony tinha nascido há poucos meses, por isso eu estou viva, depois tia Molly me criou como se fosse sua filha. _ Ela já tinha lágrimas nos olhos como ela é forte, consegue rir e tentar ser feliz com tanta tragédia na sua vida.

_ Nem que eu viva mil anos não me depararia com as coisas que você já presenciou. _ Disse o que ela tinha me dito há uma semana. Ela estava certa. Ela me olhou e sorriu.

Mas ainda assim como posso ficar perto dela e acabar por trazer mais dor? Eu não poderia machucá-la, mesmo que ela seja uma criatura forte e poderosa, eu ainda a vejo como uma humana frágil. Ainda sinto seu sangue correndo nas veias seu cheiro avassalador perturbando meus sentidos eu preciso dizer pra ela que por mais forte que ela seja eu sou perigoso para ela, eu não poderia viver se algum dia eu a machucasse, minha vida acabaria se eu fizesse algum mal, porque ela merece ser feliz, toda a felicidade do mundo.

_ Você poderia se defender de mim se eu te atacasse? _ Perguntei devolvendo sua varinha.

_ Não de você, se fosse outro sim. _ Ela disse séria o que ela quis dizer com isso?

_ O que você quer dizer com isso? _ Perguntei

**Bella**

Como explicar que meu cérebro rejeita qualquer coisa que causaria dor nele.

_ Eu não conseguiria me defender de você porque eu seria incapaz de te machucar, se fosse outro sim eu me defenderia, se fosse minha vontade eu poderia matar um agressor. _ Fui sincera com ele eu realmente não conseguiria machucá-lo nunca nem se ele estivesse me matando.

_ Então se eu te atacasse agora e bebesse seu sangue você morreria mais não se defenderia? _ Ele estava muito bravo quando disse isso seu olhar era negro.

_ É isso mesmo. _ Só falei isso, minha voz iria tremer se eu continuasse.

Ficamos calados por um tempo ele estava me olhando bravo eu não consegui encarar seu olhar por muito tempo. Ficamos quietos, depois de um tempo eu me lembrei de uma coisa e resolvi quebrar o silêncio.

_ Por que você se afastou de mim antes de quebrar a árvore? Estava curiosa.

_ O cheiro do seu sangue, você se aproximou, a veia no seu pescoço. _ Ele se enrolava cada vez mais, eu entendi e o socorri.

_ OK! Nada de pescoço exposto mais. _ E cobri o pescoço com as mãos. Ele riu ainda bem, não agüentava mais ele me olhar bravo.

_ Eu deveria ter me afastado há muito tempo, mas não sei se posso. _ Ele me disse amargo. Eu detesto quando ele vem com esse papo, será que é pelo que eu sou?

_ Eu não quero que vá embora, mas se o que sou for demais para você teria que conviver com isso. _ Eu disse a verdade mais minha voz se perdeu no final.

_ Não é pelo que você é, mas sim pelo que eu sou. Eu sou mais perigoso pra você do que para os outros, não é somente sua companhia que eu quero nunca se esqueça disso. _

_ O que você quis dizer? _ Eu não tinha entendido por que ele era mais perigoso pra mim.

_ Como posso explicar... Bom veja você se você fosse gorda e tivesse fazendo regime, seria fácil ficar sem comer com a comida do refeitório não é? Você teria sucesso no regime. Mas e se a comida do refeitório fosse como a de sua mãe?

Ele esta dizendo que eu sou o prato favorito dele, ahf!

_ Então eu sou seu prato favorito. _ Falei com um sorriso nos lábios.

_ Sim meu tipo favorito de comida. _

_ Pensei que todos éramos iguais para vocês? _ Não podia acreditar nisso.

_ Eram até você aparecer, você comentou do meu olhar para você na sala de aula no primeiro dia, seu cheiro se espalhou pela sala, eu tive que me segurar, se eu não controla-se minha sede há tanto tempo teria te atacado naquele dia.

_ Se você me atacasse naquele dia eu teria me defendido, segurei minha varinha embaixo do casaco todo o tempo, te achei um louco, mas fico feliz por saber que você conseguiu se segurar, ou não estaríamos aqui, não é? _ Tentei amenizar a tensão.

_ Por isso eu sumi depois, fui pro Alasca com uns amigos mais depois de um tempo resolvi voltar, me senti fraco fugindo assim. Eu não podia ler a sua mente e ficava escutando o que você falava para Jéssica ou lendo seus diálogos pela mente dela o que era irritante. Naquele dia quando voltei resolvi que queria que sua opinião sobre mim mudasse, tentei falar com você como qualquer um, mas... Você é interessante demais, me vi presa de suas expressões. Foi o que pensei quando a van estava indo pra cima de você "ela não", porque você não se salvou sozinha nesse dia? _ Ele terminou com uma pergunta, que quase não o entendi.

_ Eu tinha guardado minha varinha na bolsa, tentei mentalizar um escudo, mas não consigo fazer nada extraordinário sem varinha. _ Expliquei pra ele.

_ E depois no hospital você me deixou nervoso, briguei com minha família, Carlile ficou do meu lado e Alice. Resolvi ficar precisava ver se você contaria para os outros, mais você não contou para ninguém sempre repetindo a mesma história, resolvi não falar com você mais, para ficar longe, mas ainda sim eu te espiava pela mente dos outros. E se agora que você confia em mim, eu te atacasse, seria melhor que eu tivesse feito isso antes me exposto naquele dia na aula. Do que aqui com você sozinha. _

_ Por quê? _

_ Bella, você é agora a coisa mais importante do mundo pra mim. A mais importante da minha vida. _

Ele estava dizendo o que eu escutei que eu era importante pra ele também, será que ele sente alguma coisa por mim? Meu coração já estava acelerado de felicidade, era assim que minha irmã se sentia? Ele estava me olhando com carinho acho que esperando uma resposta.

_ Você deve saber como me sinto, eu estou aqui com você. Seria doloroso me separar de você, quando contei meu segredo pra você teve um momento que achei que você me deixaria por não me aceitar como sou. Se você me deixar eu... _ Minha voz morreu eu não consegui terminar.

_ Somos dois idiotas. _ Ele estava rindo. E continuou.

_ E o leão se apaixonou pelo cordeiro. _ Eu ri ele ainda me via como uma fraca.

_ Não leão se apaixonou pela leoa. Um dia te deixo me ver duelando. Eu posso ser bem má se eu quiser. _ Ele rolou os olhos. Estava um clima mais ameno agora.

Edward segurou meu rosto, com sua mão, ah como esperei que ele me toca-se meu coração não ajudou e disparou ele riu.

_ Fique parada. _ Ele pediu.

Ele encostou seu rosto no meu ombro e ficou lá, até que eu me acalmasse. Depois de um tempo eu peguei sua mão de novo. Como era bom poder tocar nele, apesar de sua pele ser mais fria que a minha era como se a gente se completasse, ele diminuía o calor que eu emanava.

_ Não esta desconfortável para você? _ Perguntei não queria que ele se sentisse mal perto de mim, com meu cheiro sendo tentador como ele disse.

_ Não, veja é muito agradável o calor. _ Respondeu enquanto ele pegava minha mão e colocava no seu rosto, estava quase quente.

_ E para você não é desagradável? _ Ele perguntou com o sorriso que eu adoro.

_ Não, na verdade é refrescante, como se nos completássemos. _ Respondi a verdade e corei com isso.

**Edward**

Ela é sempre tão sincera, minha mente está com pensamentos estranhos no momento. Queria muito experimentar uma coisa mais não sei sua reação a isso. Mas deve ser por ter tido essa vida louca que ela pode ficar perto de mim, sem ter medo, ou não se assustar com nossa estranheza. Eu não poderia ter mais sorte do que tenho. A mulher que eu amo não se importa de verdade com o que sou. Já faz um tempo bom que estamos aqui ela não comeu nada, tenho que levá-la pra casa ela deve estar com fome ou sede.

_ Vamos já esta tarde. _ Falei pra ela. Ela olhou para o céu.

_ Não notei o tempo passar. Vamos antes que escureça. _ Ela disse. Eu ri como se eu precisasse disso. Bom ela precisa parei de rir.

_ O que você acha de eu te mostrar como eu viajo na floresta, assim chegamos mais rápido. _ Perguntei queria ver a reação dela.

_ Ou a gente pode aparatar, tenho certeza que o meu jeito é mais rápido que o seu. _ Ela estava com um olhar de sapeca pra mim. Gostei disso ela só tinha olhado assim para aquele garoto.

_ Aparatar? _ Perguntei não tinha idéia do que é isso.

_ Sim desaparecer aqui e aparecer ao lado do carro. _ Ela respondeu. Ela esta tramando algo.

_ Não. Hoje vamos do meu jeito e outro dia vai do seu o que você acha? _ Falei. Antes queria ver como era aparatar.

_ OK, como você viaja na floresta? _ Ela estava curiosa.

_ Você sobe nas minhas costa e eu corro. _ Respondi e sorri torto ela estava incrédula.

_ Não prefiro do meu jeito. _ Ela teria que ceder resolvi deslumbra-la adoro fazer isso com ela, seu coração oscila e ela perde a fala.

_ Por favor, vamos do meu jeito. _ E lancei meu olhar pra ela. Foi como pensei ela oscilou, e suspirou.

_ Está certo mais eu sou pesada. _ Bufei.

Coloquei ela nas costas e corri na floresta, foi puro instinto em minutos estávamos no carro. Ajudei ela a descer mais não contava com o sorriso que ela estaria, foi encantador.

_ Isso foi... A melhor sensação foi como voar de vassoura a velocidade é tudo de bom. _ Ela disse o que escutei voar de vassoura.

_ Me explique isso de voar de vassoura. _ Pedi.

_ Ah, eu sou uma bruxa oras tenho uma vassoura que voa, mas está na casa dos meus pais eu não poderia usar aqui entende? Não se vê todo dia uma pessoa voando numa vassoura não é? O ministério americano me expulsa se eu fizer alguma coisa errada aqui, como magia na frente dos trouxas. _ Ela respondeu rindo estava corada e ofegante, me intriguei com esse negócio de ministério mais agora era hora de eu tentar uma coisa, estou sentindo uma compulsão por fazer isso, ela está irresistível assim toda ofegante.

Me aproximei dela e segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos.

_ Fiquei quieta só um pouquinho, quero experimentar uma coisa. _ Ela não se mexeu mais.

Me aproximei de seus lábios, que estavam um pouco abertos ela estava respirando pela boca, à cor deles estava me deixando tonto "avermelhados", ela soprou seu hálito no meu rosto e eu quase cai de tão forte que era seu cheiro doce. Me aproximei mais um pouco testando meu controle, você não vai machucá-la disse pra mim mesmo, me aproximei um pouco mais e toquei com meus lábios os dela.

A sensação de entrega é indescritível, minha língua tocou a dela e eu me senti nas nuvens ela estava retribuindo o beijo. Seu coração martelava e tornava o beijo mais complicado o predador em mim já ansiava pelo seu sangue. Bella tinha o sabor mais doce que se pode ter, o gosto de sua boca era mais suave mais lembrava muito o sabor que seu sangue poderia ter, me perdi, imaginando o gosto de seu sangue descendo pela minha... NÃO! Pensei e travei me afastando dela.

_ Assim as coisas se complicam, você está atenuando as coisas pra mim. _ disse a ela.

_ Eu gostei. _ Ela estava rindo. _ Vou querer isso mais vezes. _ Continuou me provocando.

_ Você não sabe do perigo que corre. _ Mais foi bom saber que eu não a machuquei meu controle é maior do que eu pensava, e realmente vou fazer isso mais vezes.

_ Não teste meu autocontrole Bella. _ Tentei ficar bravo mais não consegui ela estava linda ainda ofegante e corada.

_ Sim, vamos agora? Ou tem mais alguma coisa que você quer experimentar? _ Ela me perguntou com um sorriso diabólico.

_ Vamos antes que você acabe com meu autocontrole.

Abri a porta do carro pra ela, entrei e começamos a voltar para casa dela. Eu ainda tinha muitas perguntas. Mais ela tem a vida inteira para me responder.

_**N/A**__: Vocês foram tão legais que eu to postando mais cedo, sei que estão curiosos com esse cap. Eu espero ter agradado. Gente a partir dos próximos caps. A trama muda mais, até sair do rumo dos livros. Valeu mesmo pelos reviews._

_Madu_

_XD_


	13. Cap 12

**Cap. 11 Cullens**

Edward dirigiu bem devagar no caminho de volta pra minha casa, foi bem agradável, ele ficava me olhando a todo minuto, segurou minha mão enquanto seus dedos faziam movimentos circulares.

_ Você esta devagar agora. _ Afirmei

_ Não quero te deixar logo. _ Ele respondeu. Eu sorri eu também queria ficar mais com ele.

_ Então fica mais comigo não precisa ir embora. _ Eu pedi. Ele sorriu também

_ Alfred não vai chegar? Ele pode não gostar de me ver na sua casa, você disse que ele vai saber o que eu sou. _ Ele estava sério no final.

_ Não Alfred não vem, eu gostaria que você entrasse, e quando Alfred te ver ele não vai se importar, eu acho. _ Falei a verdade, eu não tinha certeza da reação do Alfred.

_ Então eu gostaria de entrar sim se não tiver problema. _ Ele estava sorrindo de novo.

_ Então vamos, mas preciso te avisar eu preciso de uns minutos como humana. _ Falei rindo pra ele. Ele riu também.

Já estávamos na entrada, ele abriu a porta pra mim e já estava na porta da sala me esperando. Entrei em casa e ele foi logo atrás de mim.

_ Aqui é a sala, ali tem uma sala de musica e leitura que eu nunca uso, ali é a cozinha. Eu preciso de um banho e comida você espera um pouco? _ Pedi pra ele. Ele acenou e eu fui para cima tomei um banho bem demorado. Sério esse negócio de caminhar na mata não dá, eu estava horrível como ele pode dizer que sou cheirosa? Coloquei uma roupa confortável, e desci com o cabelo molhado mesmo, ele estava na cozinha sentado na mesa olhando meus doces com curiosidade.

_ Acho que esses ai não te apetecem não é? _ ele olhava os feijões curioso.

_ Não acho que não, você gosta? _ Ele perguntou.

_ Depende da sorte às vezes podem ser bem ruins. _ Parece que o deixei mais curioso senti que ele ia me perguntar mais alguma coisa, mas perguntou se eu estava com fome.

_ Sim, vou fazer alguma coisa eu estou morrendo de fome. _ Ele riu com meu comentário.

Peguei lasanha no freezer e coloquei no microondas pra descongelar. Sentei à mesa perto dele, ele ainda olhava os feijões.

_ Aqui diz todos os sabores, quais sabores pode ter? _ Ainda senti que não era isso, mas respondi mesmo assim.

_ Bom pode ter sabores bons como caramelo, chocolate, cereja ou pode ter os ruins como rúcula, terra, e cera de ouvido. _ Ele fez uma careta enquanto eu ria com as lembranças de quinta-feira.

_ E você gosta disso, de comer coisas ruins? _ De novo senti que não era o que ele queria dizer.

_ É uma brincadeira que eu e meus irmãos fazíamos juntos, cada um pegava um e comia quem não conseguisse comer perdia, tem uns bem ruins mesmo. Essa caixa que esta na sua mão eu usei com Jake na quinta-feira ele ganhou é claro eu sempre perco esse jogo. _

_ Jake? _ Parecia que ele chegou ao ponto que queria, ele me olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada.

_ É filho de um amigo do Alfred o Billy, eles moram na reserva, eu não me lembrava muito bem dele, já que a única vez que vim pra cá foi com cinco anos e a gente brincava junto, nos encontramos na praia no sábado passado, ao que parece nos damos muito bem ainda. _ Respondi rindo lembrando da brincadeira.

_ Então vocês são amigos de infância? _ Ele perguntou cauteloso.

_ Sim. _ Fui sincera. Não havia mais nada mesmo. Ele ficou com a feição mais leve, acho que ele gostou da resposta.

A lasanha ficou pronta esperei o micro se desligar. Não me levantei com um feitiço convatório a lasanha e prato com os talheres veio na mesa.

_ Não se vê isso todo dia. _ Ele contestou o ocorrido, mais ele estava sorrindo.

_ É bem fácil ser eu mesma agora. _ Eu falei pra ele e comecei a comer.

_ As luzes piscaram por quê? _ Ele perguntou.

_ Magia e energia elétrica não combinam, por isso as luzes piscam, se fosse algo que consumisse mais energia teria queimado. _ Eu respondi e continuei comendo.

_ Como vocês fazem sem energia? _ Ele me perguntou pasmo.

_ Usamos magia, na casa da minha mãe não tem energia, por isso te falei do CD eu não tenho aqui é um hábito, não estou acostumada com eletricidade, Alfred comprou a TV nessa semana, eu não assisto. _

_ E como vocês se divertem? _ Ele estava muito curioso.

_ Ah, com jogos, eu gosto de ler, passava muito tempo tramando as coisas com meus irmãos. Conversando, acho que os trouxas perdem muito tempo com coisas elétricas e se esquecem das coisas essenciais como amigos família. _ Ele me avaliava.

_ O que foi? _ Perguntei.

_ A cada resposta sua eu fico mais curioso, como queria poder ler sua mente, você me fascina. _ Eu me derreti com a resposta tão honesta dele.

_ Estou curiosa sobre algumas coisas ainda. _ Eu disse pra ele.

_ Eu também acho que eu tenho bem mais perguntas que você. _ Pelo seu tom senti que ele estava me provocando. Eu o olhei entrando na brincadeira.

_ Mas as damas na frente pode mandar. _ Ele condescendeu.

_ Você abriu a porta da sala como? _ Estava curiosa eu não me lembro de usar a chave perto dele.

_ Usei a chave estava no beiral. _ Eu continuei o encarando. _ Estava curioso sobre você.

Ahf meu Deus ele disse que... ah!

_ Você me espionou? _ O acusei. Seu vampiro bisbilhoteiro pensei.

_ O que mais eu poderia fazer a noite? _

_ Não sei, eu durmo, você poderia continuar o que fazia antes de me conhecer. _ Mas não estava brava o suficiente com ele

_ Quantas vezes você veio aqui? _ Continuei. Ele me olhou e respondeu

_ Venho aqui toda noite, você é interessante quando dorme, você fala. _

_ Edward isso é... _ Não consegui terminar já estava vermelha como um pimentão peguei o prato e segui para a pia não tinha coragem de falar nada, é claro que eu falo eu sempre falei, Hermione, vivia me enchendo o saco por isso.

_ O que eu falei? _ Perguntei ainda de costas pra ele.

_ Não fique com brava comigo, por favor. _ Ele já estava do meu lado segurando meu rosto pra que eu pudesse vê-lo. Eu suspirei derrotada, não conseguiria ficar brava com ele. Ele continuou.

_ Você sente falta da sua família, e quando está com muita neblina você tem pesadelos e às vezes grita "dementadores não, por favor". Você sonhava com seu irmão sempre mais faz uns dias que não sonha mais, e você fala... _ Ele parou.

_ O que eu falo mais? _ Perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

_ Meu nome. _ Ele disse. Eu fiquei quieta um tempo e depois disse.

_ Sim eu sonho com você toda noite. _ Admiti. Mais não conseguia encará-lo. Ele me abraçou.

_ Se eu pudesse dormir sonharia com você toda noite. _ Eu levantei a minha cabeça e sorri pra ele.

_ Você disse que tinha algumas perguntas teoricamente e só me perguntou da chave, quer saber mais alguma coisa? _ Ele sorriu torto pra mim.

_ Ah! Sim quantos anos você tem? _ Perguntei e me virei pra pia eu era um terror com feitiços caseiros daria uma péssima dona de casa. Lavei a louça na mão mesmo.

_ Eu nasci em 1901 em Chicago, Carlile me transformou em 1918 eu estava morrendo de gripe espanhola. _ Eu ofeguei tanto tempo.

_ Você se importa? _ Ele me perguntou.

_ Na verdade não só assustei com todo esse tempo. Você nunca teve ninguém? Assim antes de mim? Bom alguém. _ Eu estava me enrolando ele me socorreu.

_ Não, Bella só você tocou meu coração. Vivi anos entre os meus e os humanos e nunca me interessei por ninguém porque simplesmente você não tinha nascido. _ Eu estava eufórica, abri meu sorriso 32 dentes pra ele.

_ Deveria ser proibido isso você não devia me deslumbrar assim. _ Ele me acusou, mas seu rosto tinha um sorriso.

Edward se aproximou do meu rosto eu parei de respirar de expectativa, tentando não atenuar as coisas pra ele, como ele disse mais cedo, mas era uma tentativa frustrada meu coração já se antecipou de ansiedade. Ele chegou mais perto e eu senti seu hálito gelado em mim, seus lábios frios me tocaram e eu senti que em vez de ficar gelada eu ficava mais quente, o sabor da sua boca era indescritível e a sensação do beijo me deixava tonta. Ele se separou do beijo, mas continuou me segurando perto dele, aproximou seu rosto do meu ouvido e fez o caminho até a clavícula eu estava ofegando já ele estava me torturando.

_ Edward assim não vale você ta me deixando louca. _ Escutei uma risada no meu ombro.

_ Eu gosto de te ver assim. _ Ele me disse rindo.

_ Pois não devia eu não consigo controlar meus batimentos cardíacos. _ Eu o acusei.

A gente ficou junto mais um tempo porem eu tinha que dormir, mas antes eu queria falar com ele uma coisa importante, mas não estava com coragem.

_ Bom. Eu fiquei pensando na sexta à noite e queria te propor uma coisa, é que. _ Parei estava sem coragem de continuar ele iria dizer não.

_ O que você quer pode falar. _ Eu continuei muda estava sem coragem mesmo.

_ Bella não faz isso comigo você sabe como eu fico curioso, por favor, fala o que você quer. _ Ele me deslumbrou. Nota mental não olhar para o rosto dele mais.

_ É que bem, nessa semana vamos ter as férias de primavera, e bom eu estou com saudades da minha família eu queria ir pra Inglaterra e queira saber se você gostaria de ir comigo e conhecer a minha família? _falei olhando para o chão, eu sei que ele vai dizer não.

_ Se você fosse sem me convidar eu iria te seguir mesmo, eu adoraria ir com você, mas sua família não vai me aceitar, eu sou um monstro. Eles vão te achar louca. _ Ele estava sério.

_ Minha família amava o Prof. Lupin que era um lobisomem eles não vão ligar para o que você é e sim para o que você faz. _ Eu disse a verdade minha família não ligaria.

_ Que dia você esta querendo ir? _ Ele perguntou.

_ Segunda ou terça, ainda não me decidi, a gente vai ter que viajar do jeito trouxa, mas é melhor não quero você no ministério americano. _

_ Jeito trouxa, ministério americano? _ Ele me interrogou.

_ Bom bruxos viajam pra outros paises de chave de portal, não se pode aparatar de um país para outro, todo país tem seu ministério da magia, bruxos tem leis também Edward que devem ser seguidas é o ministério que cuida de tudo. _

_ Seu mundo é muito fascinante. Tem tanta coisa. _ Ele me disse.

_ É seu mundo também você afinal é uma criatura mística. _ Eu pisquei pra ele.

_ Ok! Está certo mais antes você terá que conhecer minha família, Eles estão curiosos de você também. _

_ Eles não gostam de mim, só Carlisle e Alice você disse hoje mais cedo, eu ficaria constrangida. _ Eu fui sincera me dava medo conhecer pessoas que não gostavam de mim.

_ Me desculpe eu não disse o que se passa agora em casa, bom Esme está louca pra te conhecer, e Emmett também, Jasper faria qualquer coisa por Alice, ele não tem nada contra você. _

_ E sua irmã? _

_ Bom com Rosalie às coisas são sempre sobre ela mesma, então não se preocupe. Você vai à minha casa conhecê-los? _ Ele estava ansioso pude ver isso era importante pra ele.

_ Sim eu vou, quando? _

_ Amanhã, cedo eu venho te pegar, eu tenho que contar pra eles ainda de você. _

_ E se eles não me aceitarem? _ Eu já estava nervosa de antecipação.

_ Você é incrível, fica com medo dos vampiros não te aceitarem mais não de ir conhecê-los. _ Ele estava rindo

_ A conversa vai mudar de sentido quando for com você, e meus irmãos ameaçarem te lançar uns feitiços porque você esta beijando a irmãzinha deles. _ Eu estava rindo e ele também.

_ Eu não tenho medo da sua família. _ Ele me disse.

_ Tudo bem então você me pega amanhã cedo eu tenho que dormir agora, e você precisa falar com sua família. _

_ Mas eu vou voltar para te ver dormindo ainda. _

_ Não, eu vou trancar a casa com feitiços você não vai mais me bisbilhotar. _ Eu ameacei. Ele me olhou atônito.

_ Ah! Bella seja boazinha eu amo ver você, não faz isso comigo, minhas noites só tem sentido vendo você. _ Ele pediu de um jeito que não consegui negar.

_ Ahf! Está bom, mas porque você não fica até eu dormir. _ Eu pedi, queria que ele ficasse mais. Eu já estou totalmente dependente dele.

_ Então vamos você se troca e vai dormir, eu fico mais um pouco, vou falar com eles antes de você acordar, está certo. _ Eu acenei com a cabeça e fui pra cima por um pijama. Nota mental agradecer a Hermione os pijamas que ela tinha comprado pra mim. Apesar de não serem reveladores eram bonitos e ele não me pegou desprevenida.

Dormi rápido tenho certeza que Edward cantou pra mim uma canção de ninar. Foi uma noite agradável sonhei com ele várias vezes e não tive pesadelos, acho que Edward me curou dos pesadelos que eu tinha com o Fred.

**Edward**

Subi para o quarto de Bella ela já estava arrumando a cama pra dormir eu me sentei do lado enquanto ela se deitou.

_ Deita aqui do meu lado. _ ela pediu. Os sentidos totalmente ao contrário, um predador aqui e ela consegue deitar pra dormir tranqüila.

Bella dormiu logo, tentou conversar um pouco mais. Eu comecei a cantar a cantiga de ninar pra ela e ela fechou os olhos e dormiu. Meu mundo já não é mais nada sem ela. Ela quer me apresentar a sua família, será que eles vão me aceitar? Se Bella me aceita eu não me preocupo com a opinião dos outros. E ela vai se preocupar? Se a família dela não me aceitar será que ela pedira pra eu me afastar, melhor não pensar nisso agora.

_ Edward eu te amo. _ Bella disse sonhando. Meu peito inflou, eu estava nas nuvens como era bom ouvir isso. Queira que ela tivesse dito acordada. Quem sabe ela não diz logo, eu mesmo não disse ainda.

_ Eu também te amo, você foi à única que me tocou. Minha Bella. _ Eu sussurrei no ouvido dela.

Bella ficou quieta não iria falar mais nada pude ver, estava na hora de contar para os Cullens sobre Bella, isso se aquela anã já não contou.

...

...

...

_ Meu filho se você a aceita como ela é porque nós não aceitaríamos. _ (Mas que fascinante uma bruxa deve ser muito interessante, o que será que ela sabe de cura). Carlisle disse pra mim e completou por pensamentos.

Depois que contei tudo sobre Bella para minha família os pensamentos vieram em enxurrada, os que mais me incomodavam eram os de Rosalie. Sempre a inveja, já estava me irritando.

Jasper estava super curioso em conhecer a Bella, mas ia manter uma distancia física tinha medo de ficar perto de uma pessoa humana e não resistir, Alice estava prevendo o futuro de Jasper, Emmett estava muito animado queria a ver fazendo magias, eu ri com o pensamento dele.

_ É engraçado você não espera e lá está as coisas voando do seu lado. _ Eu disse pra ele. (ela pode te vencer em uma luta) eu fiquei sério.

_ Emmett eu não lutaria com ela. _ Eu respondi ao seu pensamento, todos olharam pro Emmett e ficaram incrédulos.

_ Emmett, Bella é uma garota, ela não vai lutar com Edward. _ Minha mãe o repreendeu, mais não dava para ficar bravo com Emmett por muito tempo. (Eu devo cozinhar alguma coisa para ela. Do que será que ela gosta?) os pensamentos da minha mãe eram doces.

_ Esme não precisa se preocupar Bella vai tomar café da manhã em casa. Daqui a pouco eu a trago. (Vou conhecer minha melhor amiga, que legal a Bella vem e ai a gente vai poder ser grandes amigas.) Alice estava eufórica.

Fui pra casa de Bella ela estava dormindo ainda, mas não faltava muito e ela ia acordar. Depois de um tempo Bella começou a se mexer um pouco. Ela acordou e olhou.

_ Edward você está aqui. Hum mais você se trocou. _ Ela disse se sentando na cama.

_ Os vizinhos podem fofocar para o Alfred que tem um perseguidor vindo aqui na sua casa, se alguém me viu ontem poderia notar a roupa. _ Me justifiquei. Ela estava se levantando e veio se sentar no meu colo, ah o cheiro do seu sangue me pega desprevenido eu não esperava por isso.

_ Bom dia. _ Ela me disse.

_ Bom dia meu amor. _ Com podia ser tão perfeita? Minha cabeça estava com pensamentos incoerentes, ela não devia testar meu controle.

_ Vou ter mais uns minutos humanos e já venho não se mexa. _ ela mandou eu fiquei duro, faria tudo por ela.

Bella foi para o banheiro, fiquei prestando atenção na rua não queria invadir sua intimidade. Logo ela veio e estava linda de rosto lavado. E o cabelo parecia um monte de feno, mas emoldurava o rosto dela. Perfeita.

_ Vamos tomar café? _ Disse

Bella fez uma cara de assustada e colocou a mão no pescoço. O que ela esta pensando que eu...

_ Te peguei. _ Ela estava rindo, ela não devia fazer isso comigo.

_ Bella não brinque assim. _ Eu pedi sério. Ela se chegou mais perto de mim e eu já estava travando meus músculos.

_ Me desculpe. _ Ela pediu com aquele olhar deslumbrador, eu não resisti. E sorri.

_ Vamos tomar café dos humanos. _ reformulei minha frase. E fomos.

Bella tomou café e quando foi arrumar as coisas uma vasilha se quebrou.

_ Droga sou um caos com feitiços domésticos, ser dona de casa esta vetado pra mim. _ Ela disse com um sorriso.

_ Então tem feitiços que você não faz bem? _ Perguntei ela estava chateada.

_ Não, sou um desastre minha cabeça não absorve. _ Ela respondeu enquanto arrumava a bagunça.

_ Tem algum que você seja boa? _ Estava curioso não entendia muitas coisa da sua vida.

_ Sim em feitiços de defesa e ataque, para duelar, em transfiguração, poções sou boa também e em encantamentos. _

_ O que eles fazem? _ Pedi não entendi muito que ela disse.

_ Se um bruxo te atacar com um feitiço eu sei me defender bem e posso contra atacar, transfiguração é transformar objetos em animais e vice versa, poções esta fácil imagino, e encantamentos são vários tipos de feitiços, encantar objetos, entre outros. Deu pra entender? _ até para ela parecia ser difícil explicar.

_ Outro dia você me explica melhor, vamos. _ Pedi.

_ Vou me trocar e já venho. _

Bella desceu a escada e estava linda de saia e a blusa azul do dia do restaurante, eu não resisti. Tive que beijá-la eu estava brincando com a sorte mais ela estava irresistível.

Segurei na sua cintura como era macia, e frágil, mas também era quente, e quase me queimava, mas seu calor era agradável, dessa vez ela já se aproximou como que sabendo o que eu queria.

Encostei meus lábios nos dela, e foi como da outra vez, o sangue dela começou a pulsar mais forte espalhando seu cheiro pela sala. Minha língua encontrou a dela e seu sabor era ainda melhor que ontem, e quente. Eu sempre queria mais dela, minha cabeça já fantasiava era nessa hora que eu travava. Chega Edward, ela é frágil você não viveria sem ela. Me afastei e Bella já estava corada um tormento isso sim para os meus sentidos apurados.

_ Vamos você está uma tentação assim. _ Ela sorriu foi na cozinha pegou dois pacotes que estavam na cesta de doces, pelo que vi eram de pirulitos ela iria comer tudo isso? Fiquei intrigado.

_ Pra que isso? _ Perguntei ela era louca pra que isso tudo.

_ Não seja curioso. Vamos. _ Agora estava mortalmente curioso, mas ela não me deixou continuar e foi saindo e seguindo para o carro.

No caminho para minha casa ela estava quieta, eu queira falar mais, entender um pouco, mas deixei ela quieta olhava ela todo minuto não demorou muito como dirijo rápido já estávamos na entrada da casa. Bella estava olhando pelo que pude ver admirando.

_ É aqui que eu moro. _ Eu disse a ela.

_ É linda, com tanto vidro. _ Ela estava olhando ainda a casa queira vê-la então sai e abri a porta para ela.

_ Vamos eles estão ansiosos pra te conhecer. _ Ela engoliu seco e vacilou.

_ Não tenha medo eu vou estar do seu lado. _ Ela rolou os olhos do que ela estava com medo então?

**Bella**

E se eles não gostarem de mim, estava apavorada. Subi as escadas ao lado de Edward e ele abriu a porta. Eu estava com os pirulitos na mão. Mas ela estava suando quase caíram.

_ Deixa que eu levo para você. _ Ele pediu.

_ Não já vou entregar mesmo. _ Ele me olhou confuso.

A casa era linda por fora e por dentro, perto da porta estavam os pais de Edward, sua mãe a única que não tinha visto ainda foi fácil de saber. Estava ao lado de Carslile. Eles estavam sorrindo, mas não se aproximaram.

_ Carlisle, Esme esta é a Bella. _

Carlisle se aproximou com cuidado e ergueu a mão pra mim eu me aproximei e cumprimentei.

_ Bem vinda Bella. _ Ele me disse.

_ É bom te ver de novo Dr. Cullen. _

_ Carlisle, por favor. _ Ele pediu.

_ Carlisle. _ Eu disse e ele sorriu.

_ Prazer em conhecê-la Bella. _ Esme fez como Carlisle, eu apertei sua mão.

_ Obrigada por me receber o prazer é meu. _ Fui muito sincera, estava gostando de conhecer a família dele oficialmente.

_ Bom eu pedi para o meu irmão me mandar esses aqui eu ia entregar para o Edward, mas como ele me convidou para vir aqui resolvi trazer pra todos, são feitos especialmente para vocês, sinceramente eu não sei se são bons. _ Parei de falar, estava ficando nervosa. Entreguei os pirulitos.

_ Especialmente feitos para nós? _ Edward perguntou enquanto analisava os pirulitos ao lado de sua mãe.

_ Sim, são pirulitos para vampiros, vende na loja do meu irmão, eu não sei se são bons eu nunca provei. _ Respondi ansiosa.

_ Pirulitos para vampiros. _ Carlisle olhava os pacotes curioso. Eu já me arrependia de ter trazido, eles deveriam me achar louca.

_ Deixe me ver. _ Esme pediu. Ela abriu um dos pacotes e pegou um e leu em voz alta.

_ Sabor sangue de Elfo, o feitiço dura um dia, o que isso quer dizer? _

_ Que não é sangue de verdade, mas tem sabor de sangue, sangue de elfo, o feitiço deixa os olhos na cor normal, que cor eram os seus antes de você se tornar... _ Minha voz morreu.

_ Ah! Eram castanhos como os seus, se eu chupar um desses meus olhos vão voltar a ficar na antiga cor? _

_ Sim, mas só por um dia, mas se não quiser experimentar não precisa, como disse eu não sei se é bom. _ Ela abriu um cheirou e colocou na boca. Edward estava olhando curioso, escutando o que ela pensava imaginei, ela ficou com o pirulito na boca mais um pouco e Edward estava sorrindo, eu respirei de novo.

_ É bom nunca vi nada igual, vou querer encomendar, seu irmão mandaria para gente. _ Eu sorri e acenei não tinha voz no momento.

_ Meus olhos já mudaram? _ Ela perguntou.

Olhamos os três para os olhos dela e sim estavam com a cor que ela tinha falado.

_ Nossa isso é extraordinário. _ Carlisle disse.

_ Então eram pra mim, você ia me dar pirulitos para vampiros. _Ele me olhava com deboche eu corei com isso. Mas consegui sorrir.

_ Você estava sempre me perseguindo para comer a comida do refeitório, era uma retribuição. _

Todos riram Carlisle também pegou um vi que ele estava muito curioso. E depois disse eu ouvi um barulho alto.

_ Eu também quero, meus olhos eram azuis. _ Era Emmett, ele vinha sorrindo.

_ Oi Bella prazer te conhecer. E ai eu quero um mãe. _ Não pude deixar de rir, ele não metia mais medo, parecia uma criança.

_ Prazer Emmett. _ Respondi mais estava rindo ainda ele ficou fascinado pelos pirulitos. Logo depois vieram Alice e Jasper. Eu fiquei apreensiva de novo.

_ Oi Bella oi Edward. _ ela disse. Ela veio e me abraçou fiquei pasma com isso mais gostei era natural nela pude perceber, senti uma sinceridade nela, o oposto de Laurem. Eu iria gostar dela pude ver.

_ Seu cheiro é gostoso, não tinha percebido antes. _ Eu ri

_ O dia não fica o mesmo se ninguém falar que sou apetitosa. _ Respondi irônica e todo mundo riu.

Emmett fez a casa tremer rindo. Jasper depois de cumprimentar ficou no canto, eu me sentei todos estavam muito curiosos e me perguntavam muita coisa. Estava ficando perdida no meio de tanta pergunta. Alice ficou do meu lado e Edward do outro depois de um tempo Emmett quase me mata de vergonha.

_ Agora você vai me mostrar mágicas eu adoro as coisas que os mágicos fazem no circo. _ Eu ri ele era muito engraçado. Edward o xingou.

_ Emmett já falei ela não é mágica, ela faz magia. _

_ Qual a diferença? _ Ele perguntou já com um bico eu não resisti tive que atendê-lo.

_ Tudo bem Edward, o que você quer? _

_ Não sei o que você pode fazer de legal? _ Ele me olhou curioso.

_ Vamos ver, eu posso fazer muita coisa. O que você quer e ai eu vejo se da para fazer? _

_ OK. _ Ele pensou um pouco e respondeu.

_ Não sei faz qualquer coisa pra mim. _

_ Certo, mas eu preciso de um copo tem aqui? _ Eu perguntei para ele. E ele já não estava mais ali na minha frente. não demorou dois segundos e já estava do meu lado com o copo. Todo mundo estava rindo.

_ OK esse não dura muito tempo mais foi um dos primeiros que aprendi em transfiguração. _ Eu mentalizei (Vera verto). E o copo se tornou um pássaro. Eu escutei uns uau e legal da boca do Emmett

_ Avis. _ Eu disse e nisso saíram vários pássaros da minha varinha.

_ Você nunca disse nada antes esse é diferente? _ Edward me perguntou.

_ Todos os feitiços tem uma palavra ou algumas, mas esse eu não consegui mentalizar então eu disse em voz alta, eu só comecei a mentalizar com 16 anos, tenho que treinar mais se quiser passar nos NIEMs. _ Respondi sorrindo.

_ Como era o outro que você fez do pássaro? Que palavra você pensou para fazer? _ Edward me perguntou.

_ Vera verto. _ Respondi.

_ Como funciona no seu mundo Bella? Edward me disse que vocês tem um ministério para fazer leis, o que é mais importante, como são suas leis? _ Carlisle me perguntou.

_ Bom existem três maldiçoes imperdoáveis, se usar qualquer uma você pode ir pra prisão, a prisão dos bruxos, e tem três leis essenciais.

_ Me fale das maldiçoes e das leis estamos curiosos em saber do seu mundo. _ Ele me pediu.

_ Bom sobre as maldiçoes eu só posso explicar, a primeira é a _maldição cruciatos_, tortura a pessoa atingida ela sente uma dor enorme como se seu corpo fosse rasgado em mil pedaços. A segunda é a _maldição_ _imperius_, ela te permite fazer o que quiser com a pessoa enfeitiçada. E depois vem a _maldição da morte_, você mata a pessoa ou mesmo um de vocês morre na hora se for atingido, pra essa não existe contra feitiço. Eu estava séria.

_ Então por isso são proibidos? _ Ele continuou.

_ Sim, mas entenda para lançar uma maldição da morte é preciso força de vontade você tem que querer que aquela pessoa morra, eu não tenho força para isso. _ Eu expliquei, ele me olhou seu olhar tinha bondade e continuou.

_ E sobre as leis? _

_ Bom às leis é que eu não posso reviver os mortos o que está morto, morto continuará não posso conjurar comida como fiz com esses pássaros e não posso fazer dinheiro, tem que trabalhar para se ter esse. _

_ São leis como as das pessoas comuns, isso é bom. _ Ele concluiu. Eu sorri pra ele. E fiquei em silêncio. Estava pensando em tudo que eu disse, diferente do Edward ele estava curioso sobre alguns aspectos mais sombrios do meu mundo.

Senti Edward relaxar do meu lado, eu queria conhecer a casa e o quarto dele, mas estavam todos tão curiosos, que não consegui pedir para o Edward me mostrar. Conversei com eles mais um tempo sempre respondendo as perguntas mesmo que difíceis.

_**N/A**__: Bom como eu disse a cada cap eu caminho mais para um rumo bem diferente do dos livros._

_O Ed vai mesmo para Londres conhecer os Weasleys e a turma toda, não se esqueçam que ela tem os NIEM'S. Alem de vilões, sabem eu não imagino essa Bella passiva e fugindo de vilões como a dos livros e vocês?_

_Os pirulitos foram tirados de um diálogo no filme 3 do HP onde eles vão para a loja de doces e Harry não compra os pirulitos de sangue porque são para vampiros. Kkkk_

_Até o próximo!_

_Madu XD_


	14. Cap 13

**Cap. 12 Jogo.**

_ Mas a principal lei é nos mantermos incógnitos, as pessoas comuns não podem saber da nossa existência. _ Eu disse depois, já fazia um tempo que ninguém falava provavelmente analisando tudo que eu disse.

_ A nossa também humanos não devem saber da nossa existência. _Concordei, era verdade.

_ Sim, ainda que a gente faça magia na frente deles e eles vão achar que é mentira, os trouxas gostam de ser cegos. _ E todos riram.

Depois de muitas perguntas feitas principalmente por Carlisle, eu me levantei um pouco do sofá já fazia um bom tempo que eu estava sentada meus músculos estavam duros, todos me olharam foi constrangedor. Fui até o piano que estava na extremidade era um lindo piano de cauda preto dei uma volta analisando quem será que tocava? Eu mesma já fazia um ano que não tocava desde o casamento de Gui e Fleur, eu não tinha mais vontade desde a morte de Fred, ele adorava me ver tocar, agora era doloroso demais isso.

_ Você toca? _ Esme me perguntou.

_ Não mais. _ Respondi meia verdade. _ De quem é? _ Perguntei antes que eles entrassem nesse assunto.

_ Edward não disse que é um músico? _ Esme perguntou seu olhar estava em Edward o acusando ele me olhava com seu sorriso torto.

_ Você se esqueceu de me dizer isso? _ Eu o repreendi mais não estava brava.

_ Sua história me distraiu. _ Ele deu de ombros.

_ Porque você não toca pra ela então? _ Esme já o empurrava para o piano. Ele passou o braço pela minha cintura e me sentou ao seu lado.

Edward começou a tocar uma linda musica, percebi que era a que ele cantou pra eu dormi nessa noite, era linda e doce. Os acordes foram terminando e a musica chegou ao final, Edward me encarou.

_ Você me inspirou nessa. _ E começou a tocar de novo. _ Essa eu fiz pra Esme e Carlisle.

A segunda musica era mais rápida percebi que eu não conseguiria reproduzir nunca. Só alguém como ele poderia tocar.

_ Você compôs as duas? _ Eu estava pasma, como ele poderia me surpreender mais? É como se a gente fosse feitos um para o outro.

_ Sim. Eles gostam de você, e adoraram os pirulitos. _ Ele me falou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Meu coração acelerou agora iria ser engraçado, eu tinha mais seis vampiros pra rir com isso.

_ E Rosálie? Foi à única que não veio o que eu fiz pra ela? _ Eu tive que perguntar. Eu adorei conhecer a família dele.

_ Não se preocupe com ela, você é humana, ela também queria ser. _ Ele me disse. A musica terminava agora.

_ Quer conhecer o resto da casa? _ Ele me perguntou. Eu dei meu sorriso enorme pra ele, e ele suspirou.

Edward me levou para conhecer a casa dele, fiquei um pouco intimidada era tudo tão lindo e bem arrumado, bem diferente da Toca, onde cresci, eu amava a casa da minha família, apesar de eu ser rica os Weasleys não eram, papai o Sr. Arthur sempre foi contra o uso do meu dinheiro mesmo que fosse pra comprar meus uniformes, eu nunca liguei pra isso, Rony dizia que eu não ligava porque eu sabia que tinha um cofre cheio de dinheiro em Gringotes. Mas será que Edward vai ligar a casa dos meus pais é tão simples?

_ Esse é meu quarto. _ Ele disse abrindo a porta pra mim.

O quarto era lindo e cheio de CDs ele devia gostar muito de musica, talvez fosse bom ter isso em casa ele gosta, e eu queria que ele fosse à minha casa mais vezes.

Ficamos no quarto dele mais tempo mais ainda eu estava curiosa sobre um monte de coisas quando eu ia perguntar pra ele mais algumas coisas, ele me perguntou sobre o assunto que eu não queria falar.

_ Por que você não toca mais? _

_ Me faz lembrar de Fred, a ultima vez foi no casamento do Gui. _ Eu disse.

_ O que aconteceu com seu irmão ele morreu como? Se você não quiser falar não precisa. _ Ele me disse com um olhar de bondade, pude ver um pouco de Carlisle, ali.

_ O telhado do castelo caiu ele me empurrou e ele não conseguiu se salvar a tempo. _

_ Você me disse que ele estava na guerra. _ Ele estava confuso.

_ Edward eu também estava, toda minha família ajudou até Gina que é mais nova que eu. _ Ele me olhava bravo.

_ O que foi? _ Eu perguntei.

_ Bella isso é insano o que você fazia numa guerra contra bruxos que queriam te matar. _ Eu rolei os olhos ele não entenderia nunca, ele sempre me veria como uma frágil garota.

_ Eu treinava desde os 15 anos quando Harry e Hermione fundaram a Armada de Dumbledor, eu já tinha duelado outras vezes, é claro que poderia ter morrido mais eu sou habilidosa. Eu consegui deixar alguns comensais desacordados, eu não duelo pra matar. Mais minha mãe matou Belatrix Lestrange, ela tinha tentado matar Gina o feitiço passou raspando, e mamãe venceu, então as mulheres bruxas não são fracas como te parece. _ Eu estava com um olhar de presunção pra ele. Ele bufou.

_ Pra mim é, não quero mais saber de você duelando e nem se metendo em confusão. _ Eu ri e acenei pra ele.

_ Sim senhor você que manda. _ Ele sorriu também.

Bateram na porta do quarto dele.

_ Entra Alice. _ Ele disse. Ela entrou e Jasper ficou na porta.

_ Edward você vai para Inglaterra, acabei de ver isso? _ Eu não entendi nada, como ela via isso? Ele não tinha falado com a família dele que iria viajar comigo.

_ Ah! Alice eu me esqueci de dizer eu vou com Bella para Londres, ela está com saudade da família. _ Ele estava com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto e Alice estava com um bico.

_ Não vale isso, eu tinha planejado fazer compras com Bella para gente se conhecer, porque vocês não vão na terça, assim eu e Bella podemos ir amanhã pra Seatle fazer compras. _ Eu fiz uma careta compras.

_ Você não pode? _ Ela me olhou com uma cara de cachorro sem dono, eu não resisti.

_ A gente pode ir na terça-feira, o que você acha? _ Eu perguntei pra ele.

_ Por mim tudo bem, mas você não precisa sair com Alice. _ Ela deu um gemido como se fosse de dor.

_ Você vai comigo não é Bella tenho certeza que vamos ser grandes amigas, diga que sim. _ Ela já estava quicando no quarto de tão ansiosa pela minha resposta.

_ Sim vou com você fazer compras amanhã. _ Eu disse ela começou a pular de alegria, Jasper também ria com isso. Mas ela parou do nada e seus olhos perderam o foco, e eu olhei para o lado e Edward estava concentrado, acho que lendo os pensamentos dela, será que vampiros passavam mal, mas os dois não se importaram, eu fiquei preocupada.

_ O que foi Bella? _ Jasper perguntou. Eu fiquei mais confusa.

_ Alice, está bem? _ Nisso ela piscou e riu pra mim.

_ Sim eu vi, vamos jogar hoje vai ter trovões. _ Eu não entendi nada estava mais confusa ainda que papo mais estranho.

_ Bella você esta bem? _ Edward me perguntou, ele olhava pro Jasper.

_ Sim só confusa, o que aconteceu com Alice? Como assim ela viu? _ Estava muito confusa.

_ Eu posso ver o futuro. Agora eu tive uma visão de uma tempestade na cidade vai ser perfeito nós vamos jogar no campo. Ela prevê o futuro! Fiz uma careta.

_ O que foi? _ Ela me perguntou.

_ Seus dons não são legais, ler mentes prever futuro. _ Eu me expliquei. Todos riram.

_ É porque você não pode fazer. _ Alice me disse.

_ Bom prever futuro não eu não fiz matérias relacionadas a isso em Hogwarts, mas eu posso ler mentes sim, tem um feitiço para isso. _ Eu expliquei os três me olharam atônitos, com o que eu disse.

_ Então você pode ler mentes? _ Edward perguntou.

_ Sim eu aprendi mais não saio lendo a mentes dos outros, é invasivo no meu caso, se fosse natural como você, bom ainda é invasivo. _ Eu me justifiquei, não queria magoar ele.

_ Você já leu minha mente. _ Ele perguntou.

_ Não nunca, eu nunca faria isso. _ Ele estava rindo.

_ Você não falou às matérias que você fez na escola quais você gostava, já que previsão de futuro você não gosta? _ Alice me perguntou e sentou no chão enquanto esperava a resposta, Jasper se sentou ao lado dela, eu ri estavam os três me encarando.

_ Bom eu fazia, DCAT, e. _ Alice interrompeu.

_ O que é DCAT.

_ Ah! É uma sigla, a matéria se chama Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. _ De novo os três me olharam arregalados. Eu me expliquei.

_ Bom bruxos maus fazem artes das trevas nós aprendemos a nos defender, foi nessa matéria que li sobre vampiros no segundo ano. _

_ Uau, então eles ensinam sobre vampiros? _ Jasper perguntou.

_ Sim sobre todas as criaturas. Eu conheci vários animais, como unicórnios, dragões, testralios, e fadas. _ Fiz careta com o último.

_ Bella não gosta de fadas. _ Edward disse rindo. _ Mas continue fala das outras matérias. _ Ele pediu.

_ Herbologia, feitiços, transfiguração, poções, estudo dos trouxas, historia da magia, astronomia. Eu quero ser medi bruxa então foquei mais nas que eu iria precisar. _

_ Medi bruxa? _ Edward perguntou.

_ Sim tipo seu pai, mas a cura é feita com feitiços. Talvez eu ainda faça, tem um curso excelente em Seatle, no hospital Saint Cornélio, tenho que ter o resultados dos meus NIEMs primeiro, para ser medi bruxa tenho que tirar excelente em poções, herbologia, DCAT, feitiços e transfiguração. Serão cinco anos de estudo para me tornar uma, mais dois anos de poções ultra potentes o melhor curso é na Bulgária, ai eu me torno uma feiticeira 3 classe. _

_ É muito estudo, NIEMs é uma sigla também? Você disse que tem que fazer vão ser quando suas provas? _ Edward perguntou.

_ Ah! Sim significa Níveis Incrivelmente Exaltivos de Magia, serão provas de manhã as teóricas e práticas na parte da tarde, com uma bancada de juizes. Quando eu tirei meus NOMs foi assim eu quase fiquei louca no quinto ano com tantas provas e trabalhos. NOMs quer dizer Níveis Ordinários de Magia eu tirei 8 então vou tentar tirar 8 NIEMs também meu irmão Percy tirou 12 é o numero Máximo que se tira, mas se eu tirar excelente só nas matérias que eu preciso está bom. A prova vai ser na primeira semana de Julho, terei que voltar pra Hogwarts nessa época. _ Parei era muita informação, tenho certeza que minha careta quando disse Percy não passou despercebida.

_ Você não gosta do seu irmão Percy? _ Edward perguntou. Eu fiz uma careta.

_ Com o Percy as coisas são complicadas, eu disse uma coisa pra ele que me arrependi eu fui dura com ele, porque ele virou a cara pra nossa família ele não suportava ser chamado de traidor de sangue, queria um bom cargo no ministério e ele é ambicioso, quando Fred morreu e fomos fazer o velório ele estava chorando e eu disse pra ele, que deveria ter sido ele, que ele merecia morrer o chamei de traidor de família, foi à primeira vez que meu pai brigou comigo, eu estava fora de mim, George precisou me segurar eu queria lançar um feitiço nele. _

Parei eu precisa respirar. Ficamos todos em silêncio um tempo eu não queria falar mais nada, já tinha falado demais, e isso tudo era muito doloroso. Eu me arrependia do que disse para Percy. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo não falaria com ele desse jeito.

_ Então você vai ao jogo com a gente? _ Alice quebrou o silêncio e me olhava com expectativa.

_ O que vocês vão jogar? _ Eu estava curiosa.

_ Baseball. _ Jasper respondeu.

_ Que jogo é esse? Eu não joguei isso em educação física ainda. _ Todos riram.

_ Você não sabe o que é baseball? _ Edward perguntou rindo pra mim.

_ Não bruxos só jogam Quadribol. _ Eu respondi com um olhar de desafio quero ver se eles sabem desse jogo.

_ Como é o quadribol? _

_ É esporte bruxo, com quatro bolas, uma que se chama goles, dois balaços e uma pequena o pomo de ouro. São com seis jogadores de cada lado o goleiro, que defende as balizas, dois artilheiros que tentam acertar as balizas com a goles, dois batedores que tem um bastão na mão pra acertar os balaços nos jogadores do outro time, e um apanhador que tenta pegar o pomo de ouro que em minha opinião é a pior das quatro bolas e isso tudo voando em vassouras o jogo acontece no ar. _ Eu estava rindo com as lembranças dos jogos.

_ E você jogava esse jogo na sua escola? _ Edward me perguntou.

_ Sim eu era artilheira. _ Respondi rindo Edward me olhava sério de novo. Ahf ele e essa mania de me proteger. Eu ri mais ainda.

_ Bella e se você caísse da vassoura? Você podia ter morrido. _

_ Sim quadribol não é para os fracos, eu cai da vassoura várias vezes, uma vez de uma altura de 15 metros, quebrei todos os ossos do lado direito do corpo, doeu muito foi uma noite de cão na enfermaria. _ Ele arregalou os olhos e disse.

_ Meu Deus você não sobe mais em uma vassoura. _ Eu rolei os olhos Jasper e Alice estavam rindo.

_ Ah! Edward, sempre pode se machucar estudando num lugar onde se faz magia, eu sofri muitos acidentes mais não passava muito tempo na enfermaria, nesse dia mesmo foi só uma noite, no outro dia já estava pronta pra outra. Um balaço já acertou minha cabeça e eu desmaiei, teve uma vez que um explosivim me ferroou, ou na aula de poções eu coloquei o ingrediente errado e o liquido explodiu e eu fiquei com a pele toda cheia de bolhas, até perdi as contas de todos os acidentes que aconteceram, fora quando eu estava com Fred e George e a gente ficava fazendo experiências e as coisas explodiam na nossa cara e era outra noite na enfermaria. Estou acostumada a me machucar, eu sou forte, e sou uma bruxa a gente tem maneiras de se curar rápido. _

_ Como você quebrou todos os ossos do lado e só passou uma noite na enfermaria. _ Ele estava curioso.

_ Tem remédios potentes que curam rápido, Ditamo, Esquelecresce, poção revigorante, ou de cura. A cura é rápida porque são mágicas como a gente. Se eu quebrar um dedo aqui, por exemplo, é só dizer Episkei e pronto já esta curado de novo. _

_ Você sabe feitiços de cura? _ Ele perguntou aliviado.

_ Não só esse que eu te disse e é para estragos pequenos, coisa grande só com medi bruxos mesmo. _

_ Mais você não me respondeu sobre o Baseball? _ Continuei, estava cansada de falar de mim.

_ Baseball, é só com uma bola tem bases, e um lançador que lança a bola e uma pessoa que fica com o bastão na primeira base pra acertar, é mais fácil vendo, eu também vou entender seu jogo só se eu ver um dia, como que se joga voando em vassouras, me parece complicado. _ Jasper respondeu.

_ Eu não vou jogar mais gostaria de ir com vocês sim. _ Respondi olhando pra Alice ela sorriu pra mim e se levantou rápido e Jasper a seguiu.

_ Então até mais tarde. _ Disse saíram.

_ Bella seu mundo é insano, eu vou com você para sua casa mais nada de travessuras, nada de vassouras, eu teria um ataque do coração, e olha que isso não é fácil. _ Ele me disse rindo.

_ Edward você fica lindo e fofo assim todo preocupado, mais, por favor, não faça isso na frente da minha família, eles vão rir de você, porque eu sempre me meto em confusão, é do meu ser, você já notou até aqui no mundo trouxa os problemas me perseguem, isso é como a vida é pra mim, eu não quero você morrendo do coração, principalmente porque isso é impossível. Minha família vai morrer de rir com sua preocupação, menos papai e Alfred o resto vai rir muito. _ Eu disse rindo pra ele. Ele bufou.

_ Vamos tenho que levar você, que não comeu nada, e para se trocar para ir ao campo com a gente. Eu me levantei do sofá do quarto dele. E fui pra saída. Ele me segurou pela cintura, e veio me dar um beijo, meu coração acelerou e perdeu uma batida antes dele tocar meus lábios com os seus.

_ Agora vai ser pior, tenho seis ouvidos apurados pra me constranger, meu coração não ajuda. Terminei de falar e escuto uma risada que fez a casa tremer, Emmett. _ Viu. Edward estava rindo também.

_ Que horas você vem me pegar? Eu perguntei para o Edward.

_ Quanto tempo você precisa? Ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

_ Me de uma hora. Eu já estarei pronta. Dei um selinho nele, e sai do carro. Ele esperou eu entrar em casa antes de sair.

Tomei um banho e fui me trocar, coloquei uma calça de tactel e uma camiseta básica, com tênis. E desci pra comer alguma coisa. Comi rápido estava ansiosa pra ficar com ele de novo. Como vou fazer na época dos NIEMs ele vai me distrair com certeza e ele não vai poder ficar no castelo, mas se ele quiser ele pode ficar em Hogsmead, na pensão da Madame Rosmerta. Mas mesmo assim a gente não iria se ver, eu só saberia que ele estava perto.

Edward bateu na porta e eu fui atender, ele estava de roupa esporte também. Eu abri meu sorriso largo pra ele.

_ Já te disse que você fica linda assim quando sorri pra mim. Eu não saberia viver sem isso. _ Ele me disse e me beijou. Eu me agarrei nele. Mas ele parou o beijo.

_ Bella não dificulta as coisas. _ Ele estava travado.

_ Ups! Eu esqueci, mas não é vale você fica me elogiando eu me empolgo. _ Eu disse me justificando com um biquinho. Ele riu, acho que estava perdoada.

_ Vamos? _ Ele me avaliou.

_ Sim, você joga baseball? _

_ Sim, só da pra gente jogar com a tempestade. _ Eu olhei pra ele não entendendo nada. _ Você vai ver.

Ele me ajudou a subir no carro e se sentou do meu lado, estava chovendo e ele me olhou e disse:

_ A chuva consegue te deixar mais cheirosa. _ Ele olhava para a estrada.

_ Como, do jeito bom ou ruim? _ Eu perguntei não queria ficar mais apetitosa pra ele.

_ Dos dois jeitos, sempre dos dois. _ Ele me lançou seu olhar perfurador. Eu estava tirando minha varinha do pulso, iria melhorar isso pra ele. Me sequei.

_ Melhorou? _ Perguntei ele me olhava rindo.

_ Agora está do jeito que eu me acostumei. _ Ele piscou pra mim. Eu morri e não fui pra céu, já estava tendo pensamentos incoerentes com ele.

_ Mais alguém na sua família tem algum dom como você e Alice? _

_ Sim Jasper pode sentir o que as pessoas sentem e manipular isso do jeito que ele acha melhor. _ Ele olhava para a estrada.

_ Nossa, esse é legal. _ Ele me olhou curioso.

_ Deve ser legal poder deixar as pessoas nervosas ou calmas, esse eu gostaria de ter. Eu faria isso com as pessoas, seria divertido. Acalmar quando se está bravo e deixar nervoso quando não está. _ Respondi rindo imaginando as possibilidades. Ele rolou os olhos e bufou. Eu me divertia vendo ele nervoso com meus pensamentos, eu cresci com Fred e George o que ele queria?

_ Bella isso é loucura, você está com uma cara de arteira, boa coisa você não faria com esse tipo de talento. _ Eu ri muito.

_ Não mesmo. _ E continuei sorrindo, ele se rendeu. O carro parou.

_ Já chegamos? _ Perguntei.

_ Não vamos ter que andar um pouco o carro só vem até aqui. _ Ele me disse.

_ Ah! eu não quero andar de novo. _ Eu resmunguei.

_ Não vai eu vou te levar. _ Eu arregalei os olhos, ele iria comigo nas costas.

_ Só porque eu não sei aonde a gente vai à volta vou voltar do meu jeito. _ Fiz cara de emburrada. Mas não estava nada, só não queria ficar andando nas costas dele, era ridículo isso.

_ Depois a gente vê isso está certo, vamos agora. _

_ Sim vamos. _ Eu sai do jipe e desci, ele me colocou nas costas dele e fomos muito rápido para o campo. Chegamos em minutos, eu vi que a irmã dele estava lá. Ela se virou de costas e foi para o outro lado do campo.

Emmett e Esme viram falar comigo, Emmett fez graça é claro, e Alice estava chegando.

_ Vamos está na hora. Ela Disse pra gente. E os três saíram correndo, Edward parecia um leão. Esme foi comigo pra extremidade do campo.

_ Você não vai jogar? _ Perguntei.

_ Não, eu gosto de fazer a arbitragem eles trapaceiam, espero que não me façam passar vergonha hoje que você está aqui. _

_ Você parece minha mãe falando. _ Ela gostou do que eu disse.

_ É como me sinto, com se fossem meus filhos, apesar de Edward ser mais velho que eu de certa maneira, eu sinto como se fosse mãe dele. Fiquei muito feliz que ele tenha encontrado você, ele foi sozinho por muito tempo, me sentia infeliz com a solidão dele. Ele não poderia ter se saído melhor. _ Eu gostei do que ela falou, me senti bem que a mãe dele me aceitasse mesmo sendo tão diferente da família dele.

Eles começaram o jogo, eu não entendia nada, Alice arremessava a bola mais era invisível para olhos humanos. Cada hora era um que rebatia a bola, com um bastão maior que o do batedor de quadribol. E quando conseguia rebater Edward que era o mais rápido deles sumia na floresta pra pegar a bola, cada vez que o bastão tocava na bola o barulho que fazia era o de um estrondo como se tivesse caindo alguma coisa na floresta. Os times trocavam de pontos às vezes o do Edward estava na frente e depois já era o outro Esme tinha razão eles brigavam mesmo eu ria com isso, era igual com meus irmãos quando a gente jogava em casa nas férias. Edward veio um pouco do meu lado, ele estava glorioso, seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade. Ele ficou um pouco e foi a vez dele jogar a bola. Mas de repente do nada ele olhou para Alice ela estava como no quarto hoje mais cedo, seus olhos estavam fora de foco. Devia estar tendo uma visão.

_ Eu não vi, eles estavam indo embora, mais escutaram nosso jogo e estão vindo pra cá. Estão curiosos. _ Alice disse olhando para Edward. Sobre o que eles estavam falando.

_ Quanto tempo? _ Ele perguntou.

_ Cinco minutos, eles estão vindo rápido. _ Ela respondeu.

_ Você consegue? _ Carlisle perguntou para Edward.

_ Não carregando, não seria bom mesmo, a ultima coisa que quero é que eles sintam o cheiro e saiam caçando. _ Ele respondeu meu Deus eu não estou entendendo nada do que eles estão falando.

_ Quantos são? _ Carlisle perguntou para Alice.

_ Três. _

_ Ah! Três deixem que venham. _ Emmett disse contraindo seus músculos.

_ Por favor, do que vocês estão falando? _ Perguntei e todos me olharam.

_ Outros estão vindo, mas eles não se alimentam como nós. _ Alice respondeu.

_ Então vamos Edward eu não quero arriscar sua família.

_ Não dá tempo de eu te levar eu não corro tão rápido com você. _ Ele tentou me explicar eu estava fazendo que não com a cabeça.

_ Não precisa eu posso aparatar, você vem comigo ou vai ficar? _ Perguntei.

_ Não Bella vamos todos ficar, são só três, não tem perigo. _

_ Edward se eles estiverem com sede, como vai ser? Vocês teriam que brigar com eles, não quero que sua família se machuque, vem vamos comigo. _ Eu tentei ele me segurou forte ao lado dele.

_ Não Bella não quero me separar de você, vamos ficar não dá mais tempo mesmo, já estou ouvindo o pensamento deles eles só estão curiosos. _

E todos foram pra suas antigas posições Edward ficou do meu lado, eu bufei como ele era teimoso. Eles começaram a jogar de novo e toda hora Edward olhava pra outra extremidade do campo.

_ Cubra seu pescoço com seu cabelo. _ Eu rolei os olhos como se isso fosse adiantar.

Rosalie me olhava com raiva, sério não pode ser só porque ela que ser humana, tem mais coisa ai, eles se arrastaram pelo campo já não jogavam como antes. Depois todos olhavam para o mesmo lugar que Edward, e outros saíram da floresta.

_**N/A**__: Galera eu tentei compilar tudo num só cap mas foi impossível, então vampis do mal só no próximo cap._

_Teve gente me pedindo pra não separa o casal, ou fazer Bella e Jacob ser só amigos ( o que eu já deixai bem claro eu sou team Jacob então não vou colocar romance na relação deles porque não quero meu lobo sofrendo)_

_Mas infelizmente não dá pra agradar todo mundo, eles separando ou não de certa maneira quem toma a decisão sou eu._

_E teve muita gente pedindo Harry e CIA, se acalmem, Edward vai pra Londres então logo a turma toda se encontra._


	15. Cap 14

**Cap.13 O Vilão**

**Bella**

Eram três: dois homens e uma mulher. Tinham as mesmas características dos Cullens, mais pareciam selvagens, o jeito de andar, ou as roupas surradas, a mulher me lembrava um felino como um gato preste a dor o bote.

Eles se aproximaram devagar analisando todos, foi quando reparei que todos os Cullens estavam perto de mim, me rodeando, não de forma protetora, eu sabia bem o porquê, os visitantes eram caçadores, e eu era a presa. Apesar de toda a tensão no ar eu não estava com medo, minha mão instintivamente foi parar na minha varinha era um passo em falso da parte deles e eu a puxaria. Fiquei feliz de ter comprado o porta varinhas era mais fácil pra mim agora.

_ Olá, escutamos vocês jogando e ficamos curiosos. Eu sou Laurent, essa é Victória e esse é James. _ Pela posição que ele tomou me pareceu ser o líder do grupo. Ele indicava os outros dois enquanto falava.

O que se chamava James, não tirava o olho de mim, me analisando, tenho certeza que logo ele escutaria meu coração.

_ Eu sou Carlisle, e essa é minha família, Jasper e Alice, Esme, Emmett e Rosalie, Edward e Bella. _ Carlisle se apresentou, senti bem quando ele me incluiu como sendo da família dele.

_ Podemos jogar com vocês? _ Laurent perguntou.

_ Nós já estávamos acabando, mais vocês poderiam visitar nossa casa temos uma residência permanente aqui. _ Vi que eles ficaram pasmos, com essa revelação, tive que concordar, todos os vampiros costumam ser nômades.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco percebi que Carlisle tentava manter a conversa em assuntos triviais, enquanto o ambiente se tornava calmo, senti os poderes de Jasper ele deveria estar usando no momento. Quando ficou decidido que Edward, Emmett, e Alice iriam me levar, várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Uma rajada de vento soprou meu cheiro para os visitantes, o que se chamava James se virou para o meu lado, inflando as narinas, Edward se posicionou de uma maneira protetora, mais isso não pareceu importar para James, ele me analisou e se virou mais para o meu lado, Edward deixou escapar um rugido animal de sua garganta eu me assustei, nunca tinha visto ele assim. Mais isso serviu pra me acordar eu tirei minha varinha e segurei bem forte, meu corpo se aqueceu, e pensei calma são três contra sete, você não precisa machucar ninguém, porem se ele bancasse o engraçadinho comigo...

_ O que é isso vocês trouxeram um lanche? _ Laurent falou. Eu tive um espasmo de repulsa, meu corpo estava puro fogo, o vento soprou de novo. Carlisle olhava pra ele do mesmo jeito que eu: como se fosse um insulto o que ele disse.

_ Bella está conosco. _ Ele disse duro.

_ Mas ela é humana. _ Laurent tentava argumentar. Ouvimos uma pequena explosão na floresta eu estava com os nervos à flor da pele, se ele me insultar de novo eu explodo ele. Edward me olhou tentando dizer calma.

_ Sim. _ Emmett. Posicionou-se mais perto da gente. Isso serviu James se afastou, mais seu olhar estava cravado em mim.

_ Temos que aprender muito sobre uns aos outros pelo que parece. _ Laurent continuou. _ Gostaríamos de aceitar o convite para uma visita. Claro que não faremos mal a garota. _ Quando ele disse isso James olhou pra ele de maneira incrédula, não acreditando no que foi dito. Pude perceber que ele não estava se comprometendo a não me machucar.

**Edward**

O que foi que eu fiz como pude fazer isso com ela? James não vai desistir até conseguir, ele não sabe mais estou lendo sua mente, é exatamente isso que ele pretende nos seguir e esperar, até que um dia ela esteja desprotegida, como eu pude trazer ela pra esse mundo, cheio de criaturas inumanas e monstros sedentos.

Emmett e Alice se posicionaram ao meu lado protetoramente, e Esme Jasper, Rosalie e Carlisle estavam levando os três juntos com eles.

Comecei a puxar Bella pelo braço, percebi que ela estava com sua varinha na mão, fiquei menos preocupado, ao que parece ela não é tão louca ela viu o perigo que a coloquei. Ela não tirava o olho de James. Quando eles desapareceram na floresta pude ler na mente dele "ele iria nos seguir", já estava se preparando para colocar Bella nas minhas costas e ela travou.

_ Não vamos do meu jeito, é mais rápido, pra onde a gente vai? _

_ Vamos para o carro, Alice e Emmett vão conosco. _ Respondi. Ela olhou pro dois e disse.

_ Não dá pra levar todos, eu não conseguiria acabaria-me estrunchando. Então encontro vocês no jipe, certo? _ Alice e Emmett não estavam entendendo nada. Quando eu ia protestar ela me segurou bem forte na minha mão e disse:

_ Não aperte muito você pode me esmagar. _

No segundo seguinte eu senti como se meu corpo fosse torcido, e senti vontade de redobrar o aperto mais não podia ela tinha pedido, tudo escureceu. Eu estava sendo puxado pra todas as direções, respirar era impossível era como se garras de ferro apertassem meu peito. Todo o meu corpo estava fora de lugar. E no segundo seguinte eu estava do lado do jipe. Eu me agachei senti que se fosse humano eu estaria vomitando.

_ Edward você está bem? _ Bella me olhava com preocupação.

Eu me levantei e olhei pra ela, que não estava ofegando estava perfeitamente normal.

_ Me desculpe à primeira vez pode ser horrível eu me esqueci. _ Ela me olhava com dor nos olhos

_ O que aconteceu? _ Consegui dizer por fim.

_ A gente aparatou, veja bem mais rápido, Alice e Emmett estão longe? _ Eu me concentrei e não eles já estavam chegando. Concentrei-me ao máximo, queria ver se James ainda estava nos seguindo, sim estava. Abri a porta do jipe pra Bella entrar, quando Alice e Emmett já estavam quase chegando, mais uns dois minutos.

Entrei no jipe e esperei pela Alice e Emmett, porque eu não a ouvi antes, se a gente tivesse feito do jeito dela ele não teria sentido o cheiro e não estaria a caçando. Tudo culpa minha eu sou um monstro como posso ficar ao lado dela, eu vou matá-lo e depois eu vou embora eu não posso ficar perto dela e acabar machucando-a.

O pensamento de deixá-la me fez sentir uma dor que eu nunca senti antes, como se meu peito fosse ficar oco, se eu pudesse chorar, estaria chorando. Tudo culpa minha.

**Bella**

Depois que a gente entrou no carro, Edward estava esquisito, muito pensativo. O que será que eu fiz? Será que eu o machuquei quando a gente aparatou, eu sei que ele apertou meu pulso com suas garras de ferro, e que se eu não tivesse visto isso antes e escondido com a blusa_ eu iria ficar com as marcas no pulso dos dedos dele _ Ele nem percebeu estava agachado respirando.

_ Desculpa eu não aparato mais com você? _ Eu pedi, acho que era isso, ele devia estar bravo comigo.

_ Não tem problema, foi legal. _ Ele tentou sorrir mais saiu mais uma careta de dor. Eu devo tê-lo machucado. Alice e Emmett entraram no carro, e Edward deu partida.

Mais ele não foi ao sentido da cidade, e sim, para o outro lado, como se estivesse saindo da cidade.

_ Para onde estamos indo? _ Perguntei estava confusa.

_ Vou te levar daqui, ele está nos seguindo, temos que te esconder em algum lugar. _ Eu escutei isso mesmo? Edward estava fugindo, o que ele pensa!

_ Volta Edward, eu não vou fugir. _ Eu disse séria pra ele.

_ Bella eu li a mente dele, ele é um rastreador, isso é uma caçada pra ele, ele adora jogos assim. Ele não vai desistir até conseguir o que quer. _

_ E você planeja fugir comigo e me esconder durante minha existência até eu morrer de velha? _ Eu não queria ser irônica mais não teve jeito fui irônica.

_ Não, vamos te esconder e depois vamos matá-lo. Ele esta nos seguindo agora, mais logo vai ter que parar ele vai ter que se alimentar. _ Ele disse sério.

Eu fiquei quieta minha mente trabalhou rápido, eu era boa em situações de desespero.

_ E como é que se mata um vampiro? _ Perguntei. Eu não tinha lido ainda o livro que tinha comprado então não sabia.

_ Separa os pedaços e queima tudo depois. _ Ele se virou pra me olhar e eu virei meu rosto para o pára-brisa se ele me visse saberia o que eu poderia estar tramando.

_ Ele está vindo sozinho? Você consegue ouvi-lo, está perto da gente agora? _ Tentei por pânico na minha voz para ele pensar que eu estava com medo.

_ Ele está sozinho se separou dos outros, a uns quilômetros atrás da gente, eu já não escuto mais ele. _ Certo era disso que eu precisava.

_ Eu te encontro alguns quilômetros atrás então. _ Disse e aparatei perto da onde a gente tinha saído, era alguns quilômetros atrás, espero que de certo o que eu quero.

Esperei talvez ele já tenha passado por aqui, se passou não iria adiantar nada, eu preciso que o caçador me visse ali desprotegida. Fiquei inconformada com a atitude do Edward, _me esconder_, eu lá me escondo! Ahf. Eu estava com a varinha na mão esperando, eu ainda tinha chance de isso acabar logo. Quando vejo ele saindo da floresta e aparecendo no acostamento da estrada. Ele me olhaou curioso, olhou para os lados, esperando algum ataque.

_ Estou sozinha, não é assim que você queria? _ Disse com descaso pra ele, como se fosse uma conversa amigável.

_ Onde estão eles? _ Ele olhava para os lados, eu não era perigosa pra ele, resolvi mostrar o que eu podia fazer.

Apontei a varinha pra ele e mentalizei ( Bombarda máxima) ele viu meu movimento e o feitiço passou raspando batendo em uma árvore atrás e explodindo ela.

_ Sectusempra. _ Esse o acertou, vi quando sua mão caiu no chão com mais alguns nacos dele. Fiquei com nojo tive que engolir o vômito. Eu ia matar. Eu nunca tinha matado ninguém.

Ele veio com tudo pra cima de mim, ele era muito rápido. Eu não iria acertá-lo.

_ PROTEGO. _ Gritei e um escudo me protegeu, bem quando ele ia me pegar, a força com que ele atingiu o escudo, o fez voar metros atrás e eu fui empurrada também batendo em uma placa que estava na estrada eu cai em cima do meu cotovelo, tentei me levantar e percebi que estava com a perna esquerda quebrada. Meu cotovelo raspou no asfalto e sangrou. Terminei de me levantar e olhei pra onde ele estava.

James estava se levantando também, atordoado, ele me olhou com um olhar vidrado, mas ficou onde estava me analisando. Eu aproveitei o momento e curei meu cotovelo, sem tirar o olho dele nenhuma vez, limpei o sangue que poderia tornar as coisas perigosas para mim.

Fiquei parada, se eu levantasse minha varinha e apontasse pra ele, não daria certo ele era rápido. Tenho certeza que ele também pensava nas suas possibilidades. Eu precisava surpreendê-lo, já sabia o que iria fazer.

_ Está surpreso, não pensou que seria difícil? _ Eu o provoquei.

_ O que você é? _ Ele me olhou com raiva.

_ Diferente, como você, na verdade sou caçadora de vampiros. _ Menti. Eu vi o medo passar pelos olhos dele, eu me lembrava disso: um vampiro nunca tinha medo de sua caça. Mas ele estava com medo agora.

_ A caça se torna o caçador. _ Eu disse rindo pra ele, eu precisava que ele reagisse.

_ Você não é tão rápida como eu, eu posso ficar nisso por dias. _ Ele zombou.

_ Sim, mais no meu caso eu só preciso te acertar uma vez e ai bum._ Foi o suficiente.

Ele avançou pra cima de mim como uma bala, e eu concentrei e pronto não estava mais lá e sim onde ele estava antes, peguei ele desprevenido. Quando ele se virou já era tarde.

_ Encarcerou. _ Foi o melhor que eu consegui. Ele tentou fugir pra escapar do feitiço, mas esse era diferente as cordas o seguiram e o aprisionaram.

Ele se debatia e tentou vir para o meu lado, mas eu sei que a cada movimento dele as cordas o apertavam mais, ele nunca conseguiria se soltar, as cordas eram mágicas, ele dobrou os joelhos e caiu, ainda se debatendo e gritando. Eu escutei um barulho de carro atrás de mim.

**Edward**

_ Eu te encontro alguns quilômetros atrás então. _

Bella simplesmente sumiu. Eu freie. E o carro parou.

_ Onde ela foi? _ Emmett perguntou. Alice estava em pânico já tinha visões de Bella lutando com James. Ela iria se machucar. Virei o jipe e comecei a voltar, eu estava concentrado nas visões de Alice. Ela não conseguia ver muito porque a magia da Bella interferia nas visões.

Pude ver que Bella estava se saindo bem, mas mesmo assim ela era insana, enfrentar um vampiro maluco sozinha. Eu corria como louco, estávamos quase chegando, pude ver que James estava preso por cordas, ele tentava chegar até Bella, se rastejando.

Bella levantou o braço devagar, e gritou.

_ Bombarda máxima. _ Ela errou, porem o asfalto onde ela acertou explodiu, fiquei pasmo, se ela tivesse acertado James ele teria virado pedaço no asfalto. Percebi que foi de propósito. Parei o carro, desci e corri até ela.

Bella sentou no chão derrotada. James tentou ainda se soltar, mais era impossível. Peguei Bella no colo, e Alice e Emmett já estava ali pra terminar o que ela começou.

_ Bella o que você estava pensando? Você quer me matar de preocupação. _ Eu olhei em seus olhos e ela tinha lágrimas.

_ Eu... Eu não tive coragem, ele estava indefeso. _ Ela se justificou, eu a abracei bem apertado.

_ Não se preocupe Emmett e Alice vai terminar o que você começou. _ Ela chorava baixinho no meu ombro. Fui andando com ela para o carro.

_ Eu sou uma fraca. Nem pra me salvar eu sirvo. _ Ela choramingava ainda.

_ Calma, você é uma criatura boa, incapaz de fazer mal mesmo para um sádico como o James. _ Eu disse pra ela. Ela levantou o rosto e me olhou.

_ Me desculpe, eu não queria fugir de você assim, mas é que a idéia de me esconder como um rato, eu não sou uma covarde. _ Ela se explicou. Eu não poderia deixar ela nunca. Como eu me separaria dela?

_ Eu te amo Edward. _ Meu peito se inflou ela não tinha me dito isso ainda olhando nos meus olhos.

_ Vamos combinar, não faça mais isso, porque você Isabella a coisa mais importante do meu mundo agora. Eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém em toda a minha existência. _ Eu disse pra ela, queria que ela entendesse a agonia que passei nesses minutos que achei que ia perdê-la.

Ela sorriu pra mim e enxugou as lágrimas, virou seu cotovelo e analisou, a camiseta estava rasgada e suja de sangue seco, mas não tinha nenhum machucado nela, depois colocou a mão na perna esquerda e disse.

_ Ai acho que esta quebrada. _ Eu fiquei preocupado.

_ Mais algum lugar está machucado? _

_ Não. _

_ Precisamos de fogo e de combustível. _ Emmett disse. Ele estava ao meu lado.

_ Eu posso fazer isso. _ Bella disse já tentando se levantar.

_ Não a gente termina. _ Eu disse e ajeitei-a no banco. Alice estava vindo mais seus pensamentos eram estranhos.

_ O que foi Alice? _ Eu perguntei enquanto ia para traseira do jipe pegar as coisas que precisávamos.

_ Ele me conhecia, foi por causa dele que eu fui transformada em uma vampira, outro fez isso, mas James o matou por vingança, por isso eu estava sozinha meu criador não me abandonou. _ Eu vi que pelos pensamentos dela James me chamou de fraco, por não ter coragem de transformar Bella. Alice estava curiosa era a primeira vez que alguém falava de seu passado.

Terminamos o que ela tinha começado, eu voltei para casa de Bella, que precisava de cuidados médicos.

Levamos Bella ao hospital e Carlisle, a engessou. Ela riu com aquilo.

_ Sorte que vamos para casa na terça, assim posso passar em Saint Mungos e tomar algum remédio que vai curar isso mais rápido, eu não vou agüentar dois meses disso. _ Ela disse apontando para o gesso.

Tinha chegado à hora.

_ Bella acho que é melhor você ir pra casa sozinha, você deveria ficar com as pessoas que você ama. _ Eu disse pra ela com o olhar sério, eu precisava de coragem.

_ O que você está dizendo. _ Ela me olhou confusa.

_ Que eu não sou seguro pra você. Meu mundo não é pra você. _

_ Você esta me deixando? _ Ela já estava com lágrimas nos olhos, e seu coração estava acelerado.

_ Não estou pedindo pra você me deixar. _ Ela estava brava.

_ Nunca mais faça isso comigo, você é a pessoa que mais amo, eu nunca te deixaria, promete que não vai me deixar. _ Ela me olhou com intensidade nos olhos.

_ Eu não tenho forças pra te deixar ainda, devia fazer o que é certo. Mais sou egoísta demais pra isso. _

_ Prometa. _

_ Calma meu amor. Eu não vou te deixar. Eu a abracei senti que ela beirava o desespero. _ Escutei Alice vindo ela queria falar com Bella. Ela bateu na porta e entrou.

_ Nossos planos estão cancelados não é? Agora que você está assim. _

_ Você não vê mais eu e Edward indo pra Londres. _ Bella já ofegava e me acusava com o olhar.

_ Não eu ainda vejo, mais não vai dar pra fazer mais as compras você não vai poder andar muito. _ Alice se explicou, mas lançou um olhar de criança quando quer muito uma coisa, para Bella. Vi o alívio no seu olhar quando Alice disse que a gente ainda iria para Londres.

_ Ah! Bom já que a gente vai pra Londres ainda, e os planos não mudaram, eu posso sair com você amanhã, é só a gente não andar muito. E eu preciso comprar mesmo umas coisas pra minha família. _ Bella respondeu rindo, o meu sorriso, aquele que me deslumbra.

Levei-a pra casa, e esperei dormir, ela demorou pra dormir, por fim ela tomou um remédio bruxo que fazia dormir na hora. Eu fiquei ali tentando encontrar forças pra deixá-la. Acabei prometendo pra mim mesmo que se eu colocasse a existência dela em perigo novamente eu iria embora. Não importando o quanto eu fosse dependente dela, eu preferia ela viva a morta ao meu lado.

_**N/A**__: Esse Edward é um teimoso mesmo kkk, ¬¬_

_Bom galera eu sei que deve ter gente que esperava mais, mas vamos lá né ficar caps e mais caps falando da fuga do James? Nem dá né e aconteceu bem diferente dos livros. O próximo é um bônus dessas compras da Bella com a Alice, ai depois disso Londres Ok?_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu _

_XD_


	16. Cap 15

**Cap14 Compras Alice**

**Bella**

Acordei no dia seguinte um pouco dolorida, estava me sentindo cansada ainda apesar de ter dormido a noite inteira.

Como imaginava Edward estava ali comigo. Ele olhou para mim e me deu seu lindo sorriso torto. Eu passei mal, isso deveria ser proibido logo de manhã.

_ Bom dia, como você dormiu? _ Ele perguntou.

_ Bom dia, dormi bem, mas estou um pouco cansada. Vou fazer uma poção revigorante estou precisando. _ Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, provavelmente duvidando de mim.

Levantei e fui para o banheiro, a perna não ajudava. Aquele gesso era muito chato. A primeira coisa que faria em Londres seria ir a Saint Mungos tirar isso. Troquei de roupa o que foi bem difícil. E Edward me ajudou a descer para tomar café da manhã. Godrico que estava na cozinha deu um pio de protesto para Edward.

_ Calma garoto, esse é Edward ele não vai te fazer mal. _ Falei enquanto fazia um carinho nele. Peguei umas nozes, eram as preferidas dele e dei para Edward tentar fazer amizade com ele.

_ Tome vocês precisam fazer amizade, ele mora aqui e você vai começar a freqüentar a casa. _ Edward pegou as nozes e tentou dar para Godrico eu ria.

Godrico estava sendo difícil ele se virava de costas toda hora.

_ Que coruja mais difícil, é tão inteligente. _ Edward falou desistindo, ele colocou as nozes no pote de Godrico, este por sua vez se dirigiu ao pote com a maior altivez possível. Deu uma olhada para Edward e deu um pio de desprezo.

_ Ah! Godrico você foi muito mal, da próxima vez que Pichi vier vou o deixar ficar no seu poleiro. _ Godrico na hora pegou uma noz e empurrou para o lado de Edward.

_ Edward não de uma de difícil você agora, Godrico vai comer da sua mão. Pode dar. _ Edward ria mais pegou a noz e deu para Godrico. Quando Godrico pegou a noz deu um olhar mortal para Edward.

_ Bella se eu não fosse um vampiro, juro ficaria com medo dessa coruja ele me odeia. _ Ele falou sério. Eu ria Godrico era ciumento.

_ Não ele não te odeia, só esta com ciúmes, ele me ama muito. Estamos juntos há muitos anos. _

_ Há quanto tempo? _ Ele perguntou.

_ Desde meus 11 anos. Alfred que me deu. Quando a gente vai para Hogwarts, pode levar um animal, então ele me deu Godrico. Além de levar as cartas fazia companhia também. _

_ Levar cartas? _ Ele perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada.

_ Sim, bruxos usam correio coruja, é melhor as corujas acham você onde estiver, mesmo que não seja na sua casa, é claro que se um bruxo não quer ser achado ele tem meios para isso. Ai a coruja não acha. _ Ele me olhava incrédulo.

_ Então se alguém fugir, e quiser sumir uma coruja pode achá-lo? _

_ Sim, mas como disse, um bruxo pode colocar um feitiço contra isso. _ Ele ficou me olhando sério.

_ O que foi? _ Perguntei.

_ Nada. Alice já deve estar chegando, ela vai te ajudar a tomar banho quer te levar para Seatle. _ Ele me disse, pela primeira vez notei que Edward estava tentando me distrair. Não me preocupei.

_ Não precisa, eu consigo tomar banho sozinha. _ Fui indo para a sala de musica, meus livros antigos estava lá. Edward me seguiu e me pegou.

_ O que você esta fazendo? Eu te levo. _ Ele me disse sorrindo.

_ Para a sala de musica, por favor. _ E ele me levou, colocando no chão quando chegamos. Fui à direção a estante, todos meus livros estavam ali. Peguei o que eu queria "estudo de poções avançadas", Edward olhava para os livros, curioso.

_ Que nomes mais diferentes. _ Ele disse pegando o livro mais perigoso que tinha ali.

_ Do que se trata esse? O Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros? _ Ele ia abrindo, eu segurei sua mão e fiz que não com a cabeça.

_ Por favor, se você for abrir esse me coloca no sofá. _ Ele me olhou perguntando com o olhar do que eu estava falando. Eu já me dirigia para o sofá subi nele e fiquei ali eu não era louca. Já não bastava o que passei no terceiro ano com esse livro. Deveria tê-lo jogado fora.

_ Por que o que esse livro faz? _ Ele me perguntou. Eu ri queria ver a cara dele, se abrisse o livro e o próprio começasse a querer mordê-lo, o caçador iria virar a caça.

_ Ele morde, é um bruto, me arranhou toda no terceiro ano, eu mesma queria matar Hagrid por pedir para a gente comprar isso, era para a aula de trato das criaturas mágicas, eu não fiz essa matéria do quinto ano para frente era horrível. _

_ Como um livro pode morder? _ Ele ria com a possibilidade.

_ Se tiver coragem abra, mas já aviso eu não vou sair pela casa correndo atrás dele. Edward me olhava com um misto de descrença e diversão. Ele foi abrir o livro. Eu me preparei para rir muito.

_ Meu deus, que loucura Bella, esse livro é um psicopata. Como você mantêm isso aqui. _ O livro se debatia nas mãos de Edward, como ele era forte o livro não o machucou. Eu gargalhava com a situação ele fazia força para fechar o livro. Edward fechou e livro, eu estendi a mão para ele me dar.

_ Não vou te dar isso, eu vou tacar fogo nele, esse livro é insano. _ Ele me olhava com desaprovação.

_ Eu deixo você matá-lo, mas antes deixe te mostrar uma coisa. _ Pedi o livro com as mãos, eu estava chorando de rir, Edward me olhava com reprovação. Ele me trouxe o livro, mas não me entregou.

_ Olhe como funciona. _ Eu acariciei o livro, o bicho até ronronou.

_ Agora abra, ele não morde mais. Eu juro. _ Eu disse rindo. Ele me olhou mas abriu o livro.

_ Sua pequena malvada, você queria me ver sofrer na mão desse livro assassino? _ Edward ria também foi realmente muito engraçado.

Fomos para a cozinha, separei os ingredientes necessários para fazer a poção, e peguei meu caldeirão. Nessa hora Edward riu muito. Eu olhei para ele com curiosidade.

_ O que foi? _ Perguntei.

_ Agora você realmente parece uma bruxa. Com caldeirão e tudo. _ Eu sorri com ele.

Terminei a poção, Edward ficou o tempo todo do meu lado olhando o livro, perguntava sobre ingredientes, ou sobre o que cada poção fazia, ele fazia uma cara de assustado cada vez que eu dizia uma resposta que tenho certeza não o agradava.

Alice chegou logo depois que eu tomei a poção, já estava sentindo os efeitos da poção no meu corpo. Edward abriu a porta para ela.

_ Oi Bella eu te ajudo a tomar banho, não queremos que você molhe o gesso não é? _ Ela estava radiante.

_ Não precisa se preocupar, eu vou impermeabilizar o gesso assim não molha. _

**Alice**

Bella apontou sua varinha para o gesso e disse que ele estava impermeável, eu duvidei é claro, eu não via nada, nenhum plástico. Ela iria molhar o gesso.

_ Bella isso não funcionou não tem nada no gesso. _ Bella olhou para o gesso e apontou a varinha e disse.

_ Aquamenti. _ E na hora caiu um tanto de água no gesso mais não o molhou, eu suspirei aliviada. Edward também. Bella limpou a bagunça que ela fez no chão, eu queria ser uma bruxinha também deveria ser legal isso, ontem na hora que ela derrotou James, percebi que ela é mais poderosa que nós vampiros. Edward sibilou baixinho para a Bella não escutar.

_ Se você botar caraminholas na cabeça dela eu te mato anã. _ Eu ri. Bella me olhou confusa.

_ O que foi Alice? _ Bella perguntou.

_ Eu queria ser bruxa também deve ser tão legal. _ Menti na maior cara de pau. Eu e Edward tínhamos essa mania de conversar. Ninguém gostava.

_ É eu gosto. _ Pelo olhar dela ela amava ser o que é. Realmente quero ser uma grande amiga da Bella ela é tão sincera.

_ Bom, vamos eu te ajudo a tomar banho, e depois nós vamos, quero ir ao Shopping de Seatle. _ Bella fez uma careta quando eu disse shopping. Uma mulher que não gosta de gastar que coisa mais estranha.

_ Antes vamos comprar as passagens Hermione me ensinou a comprar pela internet. E depois quero ligar para casa dela avisando que a gente está indo, quero fazer uma surpresa para papai e mamãe. _

_ Eu já comprei as passagens, vamos sair amanha às 06:30 hs. da manhã de Seatle. Alice e Jasper vão nos levar. _ Bella fez um bico para Edward quando ele terminou de falar.

_ Eu que convidei, as passagens eram por minha conta. _ Ela o repreendeu com um bico. Eu ri.

_ Ah! Bella deixa de ser boba, vamos ligue para sua amiga, em Londres já é de manhã, você demorou em acordar hoje, daqui a pouco já vai ser hora de almoçar. _ Edward disse.

Bella fez o que ele falou, ligou para sua amiga em Londres, a garota tinha uma nome esquisito.

_ Alô, Sra. Granger, é a Bella, tudo bem? Eu queria falar com a Mione ela está? _ Ela esperou. Eu e Edward escutávamos a conversa toda.

"Bella meu Deus por merlin faz um tempão, você não me mandou mais nenhum e-mail. Como está?" _ A amiga dela falou tudo num só fôlego. Bella estava rindo.

_ Calma, me desculpe. Estava estudando para a escola trouxa e para os meus NIEMs, então nem olhei mais na internet, está tudo bem comigo, eu liguei porque eu estou indo para ai amanhã, a gente vai chegar por volta das. _ Bella olhou para Edward ele disse o horário que o vôo chegaria a Londres.

_ As 20:00 hs. ai em Londres. Mais não avisa o papai nem a mamãe eu quero fazer uma surpresa, e não precisa ir me buscar não, a gente pega um táxi no aeroporto e vai para Toca assim. _

"Como assim a gente, e porque a gente não aparata?" _ A amiga dela era esperta.

_ Bom eu vou levar meu namorado, e ele não é bruxo, então a gente vai de táxi. _

"NAMORADO, quem, como, quando, ah! Ele é bonito, é legal, ele sabe de você? Seus irmãos vão matá-lo. Conta vai?" _ Bella estava rindo, eu e Edward quase começamos a rir também.

_ Quarta a gente conversa, só combina com todo mundo para a gente almoçar na quarta-feira juntos, a Ginna está em casa, com papai e mamãe, tem mais alguém lá? _

"Não só a Ginna, Rony está aqui em Londres morando com George e Harry terminou de reformar o Largo Grimaldi e veio morar aqui também. Já vi que você não vai falar nada mesmo. Então até amanhã, bom na verdade quarta. Pode deixar vamos todos sair juntos, mais é bom você preparar seu namorado, seus irmãos são muito ciumentos. Harry esta penando na mão deles." _ A amiga disse rindo.

_ Então está bem até quarta-feira, beijos. _ A amiga se despediu e Bella desligou rindo.

_ Podem rir eu sei que vocês estavam escutando, você vai passar mal com meus irmãos. _ Ela disse apontando o dedo para Edward. Ele estava sério, acho que pela primeira vez ficou com um pouco de medo, afinal os irmãos dela são bruxos, e nós vimos bem o que ela pode fazer. Ele riu e eu também.

_ Vamos então? Edward fora, eu vou ver Bella e você pode ler minha mente, então tchau. _ Ele fez uma careta para mim. Bella ria para mim se divertindo.

Edward se despediu dela, sério ele é tão meloso, só ela para agüentar mesmo. Fica todo preocupado, ela é poderosa é uma bruxa. Edward iria aproveitar para caçar, assim ele não teria que se preocupar com isso em Londres.

Ajudei Bella a entrar no banheiro, ela tomou banho sozinha, eu fui ao closet dela escolher uma roupa para a gente ir para Seatle. Babei, ela tinha tudo do bom e do melhor, mais só usava as mesmas roupas, ahf. Como pode ser assim? Escolhi um lindo vestido de cachimir azul, e uma sapatilha combinando, ela precisava de um sapato confortável.

_ Alice eu estava querendo comprar um presente para cada um da minha família, você me ajuda? O que é isso?_ Ela falou apontando para o vestido na cama.

_ É a roupa que você vai. Eu te ajudo sim já sei o que você precisa, eu vi, então não vamos perder tempo procurando. _

_ Eu não vou com isso. Eu vou de moletom é confortável. __

_ Bella é tão lindo, é Channel, por favor. _ Fiz minha cara de gato do Sherek para ela.

_ Está bem. _ Respondeu cedendo.

Fomos muito rápido, Rose tinha emprestado seu carro para a gente, Bella adorava ele, Edward tinha dito. Rose emprestou de má vontade.

A viagem foi curta, fizemos o percurso de quatro horas em duas, na chegada já levei ela para a praça de alimentação ela comia mais vezes que a gente, também recomendação de Edward. Depois que ela comeu, enchendo meu saco para eu comer umas batatas fritas, eu tive que comer, ela riu muito depois eu deveria estar fazendo uma carreta, o negócio era horrível.

_ Queria ver você comendo terra. _ Eu disse para ela.

_ Eu já comi, mais beber sangue nunca. _ Ela disse rindo, eu tive que rir também, ela era engraçada, o oposto do Edward ela completava ele.

Fomos a varias lojas, compramos presentes para toda família dela e os dois amigos, eu a ajudei com algumas roupas também, nessas vezes ela fazia careta, vou ter que mudar essa menina nisso, ela precisa se produzir mais. Bella não me deixou pagar por nada. Ela deveria ser rica. Eu não liguei a gente era também.

Na volta à gente conversou sobre os amigos dela, ela tinha muitos amigos, o meu oposto, eu sempre quis me misturar mais vezes, mas minha condição não permitia agora eu poderia ter uma amiga de verdade. Ela perguntou também muitas coisas, sobre como me tornei uma vampira, ela ficou penalizada com a minha história, eu gostei, provava que eu não estava enganada seriamos grandes amigas.

Na casa dela eu a ajudei a arrumar a mala, já que ela era bruxa ela enfeitiçou a mala, e coube tudo numa mala só, eu queria ser uma bruxinha.

_ Bella eu adorei, promete que a gente pode fazer isso de novo? _ Eu pedi para ela. Ela sorriu para mim.

_ Alice, voce é muito boa, e uma irmã dedicada, mais compras, não pode ser outra coisa. _ Eu ri, e balancei a cabeça, levaria tempo, mais eu a dobrava ainda.

_ Sim a gente pode fazer outras coisas, cinema, ou teatro, menos lanchonete. _ Ela riu e eu também. Edward chegou e eu fui para casa, já estava com saudade de Jazz. Amanhã a gente ia levar ela com Edward para o aeroporto de Seatle, e ele estava nervoso, ficar com a humana no carro, eu disse para ele que não teria problema, eu não tinha o visto atacar ela nenhuma vez.

_**N/A**__: Pois num é que eu adoro a Alice depois de Jacob, Bella, Emmett, Alice entra total no meu coração kkkk!!_

_Por isso eu fiz esse bônus, no outro site teve muita gente pedindo e na época eu consegui fazer, por isso postei pra vocês._

_O próximo é Londres vão ser três caps de Edward e Bella em Londres. Vai ter todo mundo Harry, Mione, Gina, Rony. A galera toda!_

_Mereço review?_

_Madu _

_XD_


	17. Cap 16

**Cap. 15 Londres**

**Bella**

Edward ficou em casa comigo até eu dormir, tínhamos tanto assunto que não sei como vai ser quando as perguntas acabarem. Como será, já que ele era sempre tão cuidadoso? Sempre com medo de me beijar.

Ele me acordou de madrugada para podermos ir, eu estava super animada. Meus irmãos iriam encher muito a paciência dele? Estava nervosa por esse motivo, o Rony e George iriam ameaçá-lo, eu sabia. Senti que Edward estava tentando esconder sua ansiedade mais eu sabia como ele estava ansioso. Não dava para esconder isso de mim. Mesmo que ele tentasse.

Alice e Jasper nos levaram para o aeroporto de Seatle. Deu tempo para fazer o check in tranquilamente. Já no avião foi outra história, Edward estava mesmo aflito eu ri. Ele era bobo às vezes.

_ O que foi? _ Perguntei.

_ Nada só um pouco ansioso, tem certeza que seus pais não vão se importar? Acho que você deveria tê-los avisado. _ Ele me disse enquanto foi tirando seu celular do bolso sorri, eu não iria ligar para ninguém, queria fazer uma surpresa.

_ Não adianta eu não vou ligar, nós vamos fazer uma surpresa. _ Eu falei enquanto bocejava.

_ Vem aqui meu amor, então dorme. _ Eu derreti enquanto ele me colocava no seu ombro, eu estava morrendo de sono, tinha acordado ás 3:00 da manhã, isso não foi fácil.

Dormir logo, tenho certeza que Edward ficou murmurando na minha orelha minha canção de ninar, às vezes eu me sentia uma criança com ele. Ele era muito protetor. Tive sonhos desconexos, de Rony lançando feitiços nele. E acordei assustada.

_ Que horas são? _ Perguntei. Ele me olhou sorrindo.

_ Bom dia Bella adormecida, seu cabelo esta todo bagunçado mais está lindo assim. _ Ele estava com seu sorriso torto para mim. Percebi que estava com o sol alto então ainda faltava muito para chegarmos.

_ Bom dia, eu vou ao banheiro, afinal eu sou humana. _ Falei dando uma piscada para ele, ele sorriu baixinho. Peguei minha bolsa e fui para o banheiro.

Sério como ele podia dizer que eu estava bonita? Ele é cego, eu estava um caco. Ajeitei-me escovei os dentes. E voltei para nosso lugar.

_ Viu agora sim eu posso ser chamada de bonita, você é um cego. _ Eu o provoquei.

_ Bella às vezes você é muito absurda. Estou me controlando para não bater no idiota do outro lado, ele está com pensamentos incoerentes com você. _ Ele me olhou sério, eu me virei, de quem ele estava falando? Era um garoto que eu conhecia Dino Thomas.

_ Dino? O que você faz aqui? _ Falei me levantando e indo cumprimentá-lo.

_ Eu estava na dúvida, te vi mais não tinha certeza se era você. _ Ele disse me abraçando.

**Edward**

Era só o que faltava, o idiota conhecia a Bella, e ela cumprimentou ele com um entusiasmo, ele abraçou ela, juro amassei o acento ao meu lado. O ciúme me corroia.

_ Venha deixa eu te apresentar meu namorado. _ Bella disse para ele seus pensamentos iam de "merda", ou "fazer o que ela é linda não ficaria sozinha para sempre". Diferente da mente de Bella e Alfred eu consegui ler um pouco os pensamentos do garoto, mais pude perceber que algumas coisas eu não conseguia ver, ele tinha uma mente parcialmente fechada, talvez eu não pudesse ler a mente de bruxos tão bem como dos humanos normais.

_ Dino esse é Edward Cullen, Edward Dino estudava comigo em Hogwarts. _ Ela me disse eu apertei a mão do garoto, ele não ficou com frio nem com medo. Talvez seja assim que a mente de Bella funcione.

_ Prazer Dino. _ Eu disse com um olhar sério.

_ Oi Edward. _ Ele disse e se virou para Bella. _ Vocês estão indo para Londres? _ O garoto fez uma pergunta idiota Bella riu.

_ Dino que eu saiba é para lá que esse troço vai. _ Eles riram. Até eu ri, ela chamando o avião de troço. Ele se sentou ao nosso lado para conversar.

_ Sua família já conhece o Edward? _ Assustei-me ele já me chamava pelo nome. Só um soco, minha cabeça pensava.

_ Não, estamos indo fazer uma surpresa. _ Ela disse com uma cara de arteira. Ele riu seus pensamentos me deixaram mais nervoso.

_ Oh! Seus irmãos não o conhecem ainda? _ Ele fazia uma cara de apavorado, eu via as ameaças que o irmão de Bella fez para ele.

_ Minha irmã namorou o Dino. _ Bella disse me olhando. _ Rony ficava com ciúmes. _ O garoto riu.

_ Sim só ciúmes, fora as ameaças de morte, ou as perseguições. _ Ele disse rindo, Bella também ria.

_ Bom agora o problema é do Harry. _ Bella disse.

_ Sim e seu também Edward, os irmãos delas são muito protetores, mais é bom você ser o que é, assim está um pouco protegido. _ Ele sabia o que eu era mais não tinha pensado ainda, somente agora pude ver que ele sabia desde o começo, e não se preocupava com minha natureza. Exatamente como Bella.

_ Você conhece toda a família de Bella? _ Perguntei, ele já não pensava mais coisas incoerentes resolvi participar da conversa.

_ Sim são as melhores pessoas do mundo, todos. Bella quando estava com Fred e George não tinham para ninguém eles eram o terror, sempre tomando detenções, ou fazendo coisas proibidas. _ Ele disse rindo, Bella ria também. Como pode ela é louca esses irmãos não eram mais velhos como deixavam ela se meter em confusões.

_ Que tipos de confusões? _ Perguntei sério.

_ Ah! De todo tipo, explosões de laboratórios, bombas de bosta, caminhadas pela floresta proibida. _ Bella olhava para ele séria, querendo que ele parasse.

_ Bella você me disse que caminhava na floresta, mais não que ela é proibida. _ Eu disse olhando ela. Ela corou é claro.

_ Dino, Edward é super protetor ele não entenderia. _ Ela me olhou séria do tipo não começa. Eu bufei. O garoto pensava que eu deveria ser um tipo de louco, eu estava ao lado de Bella Swan a garota que derrotou comensais da morte, vi dois nomes Dolohov e Rookood. Minha curiosidade foi tão grande que não me segurei.

_ Quem são Dolohov e Rookood? _ Falei para Bella.

_ O que, da onde você tirou isso,... Ah! São comensais da morte. _ Ela disse baixo. Só para eu escutar.

_ Para de ler a mente de Dino. _ Ela me repreendeu, como se eu pudesse fazer isso.

_ O que aconteceu, me fale? _ Pedi. Eu queria saber a verdade.

_ Eu derrotei eles na guerra, só os deixei desacordados, Dolohov e Rookoowd foram os responsáveis pela morte de Fred. _ Ela respondeu séria, me arrependi de ter entrado no assunto ela tinha ficado triste. Dei um beijo na testa dela.

_ Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? _ Dino perguntou.

_ Alguns dias. _ Bella respondeu.

_ Você não disse o que estava fazendo aqui. Na América? _ Bella retomou o assunto.

_ Eu e Simas, viemos passar um tempo aqui com a família dele, ele está ainda em Seatle, mais volta semana que vem para começar a estudar para os NIEMs. _ Ele respondeu.

_ Você vai fazer o ultimo ano ainda? _ Ela perguntou.

_ Vou já recebi uma carta dizendo que eu era convidado a participar do ultimo ano já que nesse não foi possível eu terminar devido à guerra. _ O assunto me intrigou.

_ Por que você não terminou o ano junto com Bella. _ Perguntei

_ Dino é nascido trouxa, então se ele queria ficar vivo era melhor ficar escondido, entende? _ Ele me olhou triste, vi que esse assunto era motivo de dor para ele, ele se lembrava das torturas que passou em um porão escuro tentei sair da cabeça dele, e me concentrar em outra mente. Bella viu minha agonia.

_ Edward o que foi? _ O coração dela estava acelerado.

_ Nada só uns pensamentos que eu não queria ter visto. _ Ela me olhou com carinho.

_ Dino se você me der licença eu preciso conversar com Edward ainda prepará-lo para conhecer minha família. A gente conversa mais, quem sabe a gente se encontra no Beco, eu vou falar para a Mione te convidar quando formos sair todo mundo. _ Bella foi tão gentil com ele. Ele se levantou e se despediu.

_ Dino foi prisioneiro de guerra, eles torturaram ele. _ Ela disse penalizada. A antipatia que sentia pelo garoto morreu ali, ele gostava dela, se sentia atraído por ela, mais o sentimento de gratidão pelo que vi, um irmão dela salvou ele. Que família extraordinária. Fiquei com medo deles não me aceitarem.

O resto à viagem foi tranqüila, Bella comeu duas vezes eu insisti não queria ela com fome, ela me falou das suas amigas, me contou como eram suas cunhadas, comparou a beleza de uma delas com Rosalie.

_ São as duas mulheres mais lindas que já vi, na verdade na primeira vez que vi vocês eu pensei que vocês eram veela como Fleur. _ Ela me disse.

_ O que é veela? _ Perguntei fiquei intrigado.

_ São criaturas lindas possuem uma beleza de deixar a gente sem fôlego, e encantam todos a sua volta, você pode fazer coisas absurdas perto de uma ou dizer coisas idiotas, mas só funciona nos homens mulheres são imunes. Fleur tem uma avó veela. _ Ela me explicou. Não entendi, só quando eu conhecesse a família dela, para mim criaturas lindas e que encantavam eram sereias.

_ São tipo sereias? _ Perguntei. Ela me olhava com confusão.

_ Não sereianos não encantam assim, na verdade eu tenho um pouco de medo de sereianos, eles me assustam. _ Até que enfim alguma coisa põe medo nessa menina.

_ Sereianos não, bom só vendo mesmo eu não conheço essas criaturas. _

_ Bom não sei se vamos ver veelas, ou sereianos, mais vamos ver Fleur, você vai poder dizer se ela não é tão linda como Rosalie. Minha irmã não gostava dela, eu já não ligava, ela deixa os meninos com cara de bobos, uns babões. _ Ela disse rindo.

_ Provavelmente eu a acharia sem graça. _ Eu disse Bella bufou e rolou os olhos.

Já estávamos descendo, era noite em Londres a cidade era linda vista de cima, me senti um idiota por não ter vindo para aqui na ultima década, Bella estava aqui nesse país e eu me achando completo nos EUA.

**Bella**

O avião começou a descer, eu já estava um pouco nervosa, calma Bella mandei minha mente se acalmar. Eles não vão aprontar. Estava com medo do que os meninos iriam fazer, afinal, eu nunca tinha dado trabalho nesse sentido para meus irmãos, eu nunca tinha namorado.

Edward me ajudou com a mala, ele pegou a dele e fomos para a saída pegar um táxi. Estava uma noite agradável, sem chuva, e sem neblina. Já se sentia o calor que seria naquele verão. Com certeza amanhã choveria, era sempre assim depois de um dia de calor chuva nós Ingleses não agüentaríamos, muito calor.

_ Por favor, para o vilarejo de Ottery St. Catchpole, nós vamos ficar um pouco depois de igreja no sítio A toca. _ O taxista seguiu Edward me olhou curioso, acho que não tinha dito que morava num sítio, que não era em Londres e sim nos arredores.

_ Fica a uma meia hora daqui. _ Eu disse.

_ Então você cresceu num sítio? _ Ele perguntou curioso.

_ Sim, minha casa é simples, bem diferente da sua, espero que não se importe, meus pais são pobres, somente eu que sou rica, eles nunca quiseram meu dinheiro nem para comprar um pirulito. _ Eu disse sorrindo para ele. Ele me olhou incrédulo.

_ Bella eu não ligo para essas coisas, estando do seu lado é a coisa que mais importa. _ Eu suspirei e sorri para ele largamente. Edward me acusou com os olhos.

_ Não me deslumbre assim Bella. _ O taxista estava ouvindo a conversa e riu. Dois bobos era isso que éramos.

A viajem para o sítio foi tranqüila, Edward olhava pela janela, eu não via nada, mas ele sim, imaginei. Quando chegamos ao vilarejo eu dei as instruções para o taxista. Edward riu.

_ O que foi? _ Perguntei.

_ Seu sotaque esta acentuado novamente, você não falava assim já fazia um tempo, eu gosto te deixa mais sensual. _ Ele falou a ultima palavra no meu ouvido. Eu arrepiei. Ele não devia fazer isso comigo. Eu não era sensual, que coisa mais doida.

Tínhamos chegado. Estávamos na entrada às luzes da casa estavam acesas. E dava para escutar o rádio tocando Celestina Warbeck, "credo" pensei realmente eu estava em casa. Abri o portão e entrei Edward não veio.

_ Vamos, só estão ai papai e mamãe, talvez Gina, vem vamos, não vai acontecer nada, eu te protejo. _ Quando disse isso ele riu e veio.

_ Na verdade eu que te protejo, nós não invertemos de papéis ainda que eu saiba. _ Edward segurava as malas, para ele eram leves, e fomos pelo caminho no jardim percebi um movimento pelo jardim, Edward também olhava para todo lado.

_ Vamos são gnomos, eles não fazem nada. _ Ele olhava incrédulo, para o jardim depois de um tempo ele sorriu sacudindo a cabeça

**Edward**

Que coisinhas mais esquisitas e eram feias, eles fugiam de mim como loucos, eu ri. Continuamos pelo caminho da casa dela, tinha um barulho de música na cozinha, e quatro corações, mas o silêncio era total, nunca fiquei tanto tempo sem escutar o pensamento dos outros. Alguém estava na cozinha lavando as louças do jantar provavelmente. Paramos numa porta bem diferente na verdade a casa toda era diferente, era alta muitos andares e muitas chaminés, mas toda torta, Bella abriu a porta e uma senhora de cabelos vermelhos teve um susto.

_ BELLA, minha filha, Arthur venha é Bella ela veio. _ Ela abraçava Bella percebi que com um pouco de força Bella gemeu.

_ Mãe eu não respiro assim. _ O pai dela imaginei, chegava na cozinha.

_ Filha por que não avisou a gente te buscava, eu não ouvi o barulho, como você veio? _ Ele falou enquanto abraçava-a. Bella quando viu o pai se jogou nos braços dele. O pai dela era ruivo também. Entendi as piadas de mau gosto provavelmente eram todos ruivos.

_ Pai mãe, esse é Edward Cullen ele veio conhecer vocês,... Bom a gente está namorando. _ Ela disse totalmente corada. Ela estava com um pouco de vergonha. Eu estendi a mão para a mãe dela.

_ Muito prazer, fico feliz de conhecer os pais de Bella. _ Eu disse, o coração dela acelerou.

_ Ó querido não precisa ser tão sério, eu não mordo, Molly Weasley. Pode me chamar de Molly. _ Ela disse me abraçando, eu fiquei atônito, Bella tinha muito da mãe.

_ Olá meu rapaz, pode me chamar de Arthur. _ O pai dela apertou minha mão e me olhou por um tempo. E continuou. _ Bella você esta namorando um vampiro? _ Ele olhou para ela com reprovação eu congelei, já voltaria para a América em minutos.

_ Pai não seja bobo, se fosse um lobisomem você não ligaria. _ Bella xingou o pai, como assim lobisomem?

_ Arthur não seja mal educado, o rapaz está assustado, e veio conhecer os pais dela. _ Venham meus queridos. Ela me abraçou nos ombros e me puxou para dentro. Bella olhava de cara feia para o pai. Ele me encarava com certeza me analisando.

_ Seus olhos não são na cor certa? _ Ele disse.

_ Pai assim não, já vai começar o interrogatório? _ Bella olhava para ele exasperada.

_ Mais são na cor errada, estou vendo, nunca vi um vampiro com olhos na cor ouro. Que tipo voce é? _ Ele me perguntou. Bella respondeu antes de mim.

_ Pai Edward só bebe sangue de animais, por isso os olhos diferentes. _ Ele abriu um sorriso.

_ Por Merlin, venha meu rapaz, venha, entenda nenhum pai quer um vampiro perto das suas filhas, principalmente quando elas são lindas, mais sendo assim tudo bem. _ Ele piscou para Bella e ela riu. Agora entendi de onde ela tinha esse espírito vivo. Ela tinha um pouco da mãe e do pai.

_ Onde vocês se conheceram, e porque voce não avisou que vinha mocinha? _ A mãe dela perguntou.

_ Na escola trouxa, Edward estuda lá, eu queria fazer uma surpresa se vocês não gostaram a gente pode ir embora e voltar outra vez. _ Os pais dela riram.

_ O que é isso na sua perna? _ O pai dela perguntou. Bella se animou.

_ Pai você não vai acreditar, nas coisas que os trouxas fazem para substituir a magia, eles tem uma máquina de tirar fotos dos ossos, se chama RX, eu quebrei um osso da perna então Carlisle colocou isso para curar, amanhã eu vou a Saint Mungos tomar uma remédio e tirar isso. _

_ Sério um hospital trouxa, eu sempre quis ir em um, mas sua mãe na deixa. _ O pai dela parecia criança quando ganha um doce. Lembrei-me de Bella sorrindo com as coisas no hospital. Eu ri era engraçado.

_ Mãe quem ta ai? _ Uma voz feminina perguntou.

_ Sou eu Gininha sua irmãzinha do coração. _ A irmã dela desceu as escadas correndo.

_ AH! Bella que saudades. _ Ela pulou no colo de Bella se eu não as segurasse teriam caído, as duas riram muito. A irmã dela era ruiva também e seguindo a garota veio um rapaz de óculos, ele parou na porta da cozinha e sorria para Bella.

_ Gina esse é Edward Cullen, meu namorado. _ Agora ela falou com força na voz sem vacilar. A irmã dela me olhou e seu coração acelerou.

_ Meu Deus você é lindo. _ Ela disse rindo para mim, ela não corava como Bella.

_ Uhum! _ O garoto disse.

_ Harry dá um jeito na Gina. _ Bella pediu. Todos riram.

_ O que eu fiz? _ A irmã dela perguntou.

_ Nada só esta sendo você mesma. _ O tal do Harry falou.

_ Oi Harry Potter, já que ninguém nos apresenta. _ Ele disse estendendo a mão para mim.

_ Edward Cullen. Sim elas estão entretidas. _ Falei. Bella deu um abraço no Harry eu tentei não ficar com ciúmes, mais foi difícil, ele era amigo dela, ela já tinha me falado dele.

_ Faz um tempo, voce não respondeu mais meus e-mails. _ Ele a acusou.

_ Ah! Não estava dando tempo, estava estudando para a escola trouxa e para os meus NIEMs tambéão eu nem liguei mais meu note book. _ Bella se explicou.

_ Mas cartas você mandou, eu já estava sabendo de quase tudo, menos do namorado bonitão. _ A irmã dela falou provocando. Ela saiu de perto de mim e foi dar um beijo no Harry, ah! Eles eram namorados, me lembrei Bella tinha dito.

_ Gina você é impossível. _ Harry disse. Todos riram. A mãe dela disse:

_ Bom queridos convenhamos o Edward é lindo mesmo. _ O pai dela bufou e virou os olhos, Harry ria com isso, se ele não tinha ciúmes então tudo bem eu não ia ligar da irmã dela me chamar de bonitão era engraçado eles eram naturais.

_ Então há quanto tempo vocês estão namorando? _ A mãe dela perguntou.

_ Há alguns dias, Edward é um pouco difícil, sabe, eu tive que paquerar um pouco. _ Bella era louca falar isso na frente do pai dela, eu estava morto. Todos riram.

_ Voce imagina ela fazendo isso? _ A irmã dela perguntou.

_ Bom não sei talvez, ela deixava os meninos na escola tontos, ela pode ter feito isso com ele. _ Harry respondeu a pergunta da irmã. Todos riram.

_ Vá se acostumando Edward quando se juntar todos você vai ficar zonzo eles tiram saro de todo mundo, principalmente Bella e George. _ Bella corou.

_ Verdade Bella ria de mim porque eu tinha 11 anos e já amava o Harry mais não tinha coragem nem de falar com ele, ou quando todo mundo não queria falar com Harry no segundo ano, ela George e Fred andavam com alho no pescoço falando para todo mundo se afastar que o príncipe Sonserino estava passando, se não ele ia mandar o monstro matá-los, vai ser um terror quando se juntar os dois. _

_ Parem de falar isso Edward é curioso, vai ficar perguntando essas coisas depois, e eu mudei um pouco no sexto ano. _ Bella reclamou com um bico eu ri, ela era arteira eu sabia.

_ Claro que você parou Fred e George não estudavam mais, aí você perdeu seus companheiros de bagunça. _ Bella mostrava a língua para a irmã.

_ Mãe o que tem para comer? Estou com saudade de comida de verdade, os americanos comem muito mal? _ Bella olhou para a mãe com suplica, ela era linda assim.

_ Ó querida tem de tudo, espera que eu trago alguma coisa. _ A mãe dela foi para o fogão.

_ E ai Cullen, você estuda na escola trouxa? _ Harry perguntou era engraçado a polidez inglesa.

_ Sim junto com Bella. _ Eu respondi.

_ Que coisa mais esquisita com a eternidade para aproveitar você enfiado numa escola trouxa. _ A irmã dela disse.

_ Gina foi à mesma coisa que eu pensei quando os vi no refeitório. _ Bella falou para a irmã.

_ O que vocês acham que eu deveria fazer então? _ Perguntei olhando incrédulo para Bella ela nunca tinha me dito isso.

_ Ah! Um monte coisas, eu iria cada dia para um lugar, conhecer coisas novas, mais não iria ficar repetindo o ensino médio em Forks. _ Todos riram. Bella era tão sincera.

_ Ou sair fazendo um pouco de terror, infernizar os Italianos, ou os aurores ingleses. _ Será que irmã dela estava falando dos Volturi? Elas eram muito arteiras. Bella já olhava para o alto talvez pensando nas possibilidades.

_ Sair por ai deslumbrando os humanos bobos, deixar uma cidade inteira apaixonada por você. _ Bella falou. Elas eram loucas

_ Isso é insano. _ Eu disse rindo para elas. Todos riram.

_ Concordo com você meu rapaz, meus filhos tem essa leve tendência para coisas perigosas, os irmãos delas conseguem ser piores, quantas detenções Bella teve em Hogwarts Molly? _ O pai dela perguntou.

_ Arthur quase o mesmo tanto que Fred e George eu recebia tantas cartas, umas 150 talvez eu diria. _ A mãe dela falou enquanto colocava o prato para Bella.

_ 150 Bella isso é muito louco, que confusões vocês se metiam. _ Eu falei serio para ela. Ela é louca só pode.

_ Isso, até que enfim alguém com juízo, espero que você controle essa garota, Edward, porque Harry esta falhando miseravelmente com Gina. _ O Pai dela pediu. As duas riram.

A conversa mudou um pouco, eles estavam curiosos sobre mim, respondi todas as perguntas que eles fizeram, pela primeira vez fiquei bem entre humanos, a família dela era boa, e o silêncio também, eu não tinha que ficar me preocupando se eles estavam me falando à verdade ou não, eles me aceitaram como sou, ela tinha dito que seria assim, aqui eu descobri uma Bella um pouco mais viva, e radiante. E a cada nova face que eu via dela mais apaixonado eu ficava.

A mãe dela me deixou ficar no quarto do irmão dela no segundo andar era o quarto do Percy. Ela me disse. Bella dormia no terceiro andar o quarto dela era bonito, a casa dela. Ela me mostrou a casa, era muito engraçada, tinha um relógio na cozinha muito interessante, eu não entendi como funcionava, não tinha horas nele. Na sala tinha muitas poltronas com uma lareira enorme no centro, no canto tinha um pequeno piano, imaginei que era ali que ela tocava.

Harry foi embora, e todos foram dormir. Eu fiquei ali, olhando o jardim os gnomos eram umas criaturas engraçadas. Eu queria ir para o quarto dela, mas ela me disse para não ir, a mãe dela enfeitiçava as portas eu ri muito mais inteligentes que os trouxas, de tanto conviver com ela estou chamando as pessoas comuns de trouxas ri comigo mesmo, bem que Alice pediu para eu trazer umas coisas para fazer eu teria bastante livre aqui, já que eu não poderia observar ela dormir.

_**N/A**__: Meninas eu sempre adorei o espírito brincalhão da Gina e usei ele aqui mesmo. Harry conhecendo ela não fica com ciúmes kkk. Só aqui é claro kkk._

_Bom tem mais dois cap de Londres. Espero que tenham gostado no próximo Teremos mais Rony e George!_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_


	18. Cap 17

**Cap. 16 Patrono**

Acordei bem cedo, o fuso horário me deixou um pouco zonza, levantei, estava tão feliz que não cabia em mim. Troquei de roupa, e depois do café da manhã eu iria tirar o gesso. Fui ao banheiro me arrumar um pouco, sabia que Edward já devia estar em baixo fazendo alguma coisa, afinal ele não dormia.

Como não queria descer as escadas com a perna daquele jeito simplesmente aparatei.

_ Ah! Bella está parecendo George, assim você me assusta. _ Minha mãe me xingou.

_ Desculpa mãe, é por causa do gesso, é ruim descer as escadas. Bom dia para, onde está Edward?

_ Aqui meu amor. _ Ele disse atrás de mim, ele me deu um beijo na testa, eu queria um na boca, o que ele pensa, se ele não me beijar aqui eu não trago ele mais. Eu fiz um biquinho. Ele sorriu.

_ Bom dia, querida eu esqueci o gesso, então o que você quer para café da manhã? _ Minha mãe falou.

_ Bom, ovos mexidos com bacon, e suco de abóbora, mingau, torradas também. Mãe de tudo um pouco. _ Ela riu, Edward me olhava assustado.

_ Você esta muito magrinha, vai voar com um vento forte. _ Ela disse colocando ovos com salsichas para mim, eu comecei a comer, esqueci que Edward nunca tinha me visto atacar daquele jeito.

_ Bella assim eu penso que você estava passando fome nos EUA. _ Edward disse, assustado.

_ Mais eu estava. _ Eu respondi com a boca cheia, ele gargalhou e minha mãe me xingou.

_ Bella não fale com a boca cheia. _ E colocou uma torrada para mim. Eu só acenei a cabeça e continuei comendo, ah que saudade da comida da mamãe.

Eu continuei comendo depois dos ovos, a torrada um pouco de mingau, e suco. Gina desceu quando eu estava terminando. Edward estava brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo, me olhando assustado, eu comia muito quando a comida era boa, ele nunca tinha visto.

_ Bom dia. _ Gina disse enquanto bocejava.

_ Bom dia. _ Todos dissemos.

_ E ai Bella o que vamos fazer hoje? _ Ela falou enquanto pegava alguma coisa para comer.

_ Bom estava pensando em ir primeiro no hospital dar um jeito nisso. E depois a gente podia encontrar com todos e almoçar no caldeirão. _ Eu falei.

_ Legal, mas todos quem? _ Ela me disse.

_ Bom Mione, Rony, Harry, e George, talvez a Angelina. O que você acha? _

_ Acho que vai dar Harry já deve ter avisado Rony, é só combinar, eu vou com vocês em Saint Mungos, se vocês quiserem. Como você vai? Pó de flu ou aparatar? _ Eu fiquei na dúvida Edward não gostava de aparatar, e pó de flu era horrível.

_ Não sei Edward não gostou de aparatar. _ Eu disse.

_ É longe daqui, esses lugares? _ Ele perguntou.

_ Sim, fica tudo em Londres. _ Eu disse pensativa. Nossas alternativas não eram muitas.

_ Eu posso alugar um carro em Londres não fica longe daqui, eu prefiro assim é claro. _ Ele disse me olhando, percebi que ele não queria ficar aparatando, e pó de flu era uma alternativa pior.

_ Bom de qualquer maneira vamos ter que aparatar para ir à primeira vez, depois a gente vê o carro. _ eu disse.

_ Sim, mas eu insisto no carro. _ Ele disse sério. Todas rimos.

_ Cadê o pai mãe? _ Perguntei.

_ Já foi para o ministério, teve uma batida, ele saiu cedo. _ Ela me disse.

_ Papai deveria se aposentar. _ Eu disse.

_ Sim, estamos pensando nisso. _

Mamãe foi pegar uma coisa no armário ao lado do fogão e ele tremeu.

_ Ah! tem um bicho papão aqui, vem Gina tira ele daqui. _

_ Mãe minha varinha ficou lá em cima. Não, vai dar tira a senhora. _ Gina falou

_ Não, eu não consigo, você sabe como o meu bicho papão é, eu não quero ver toda a família morta de novo. _ Minha mãe falou. Eu suspirei, era horrível. Meu bicho papão era bem light era o Sr. Filtch me perseguindo e dando detenções.

_ Eu tiro, é só o Sr. Filtch, então não tem problema. _ Eu disse me levantando, fui para o armário, minha mãe abriu para mim. Logo percebi que alguma coisa estava errada. Eu estava muito assustada, não era o Sr. Filtch. Era Edward, eu olhei para traz ele ainda estava na mesa. Meu bicho papão era o Edward.

_ Bella eu não te amo mais, eu vou embora, adeus. _ _Papão Edward_ disse, eu comecei a tremer na hora, não agüentando, minha mente dizia era mentira, mas eu não tinha forças era real demais.

_ Bella o que é isso? _ Edward tentou perguntar, eu não escutava nada direito. Gina me socorreu, pegou minha varinha, o _Edward papão_ se transformou, agora era Harry se agarrando na Cho Chang. E ela disse.

_ Riddikulus. Pronto. _ Ela disse. Gina sempre foi boa em azarações contra bicho papão.

O zunido ainda estava na minha cabeça, eu senti duas mãos geladas me pegando, só depois eu vi que estava caindo. Minha mãe me trouxe água, eu não escutava nada.

_ Calma meu amor, está tudo bem, eu estou aqui. Não chore. _ Eu o escutei falando comigo, só nesse momento eu percebi que eu estava chorando.

Enxuguei as lágrimas e me sentei, minha mãe me olhava assustada, e Gina com compaixão.

_ O que foi isso? _ Edward perguntou para minha irmã.

_ Bicho papão, se transforma na coisa que voce mais teme, ele usa a coisa que você tem mais medo no mundo para te assustar. Ele se transforma, por isso mudou de forma quando eu fiquei na frente dela, como você viu. _ Ela disse para ele.

Eu estava bebendo a água, minha mão tremia.

_ Bella seu bicho papão mudou. _ Minha mãe falou. Eu fazia que não com a cabeça, eu não queria acreditar.

_ Sim Bella a gente acabou de ver, seu bicho papão era outro, eu me lembro. _ Gina falou séria. Eu ainda negava com a cabeça.

Minha mãe se sentou na minha frente e falou.

_ Você ama muito Edward não é? _ Edward apertou um pouco mais o abraço.

_ Sim. _ Consegui dizer por fim, minha voz saiu tremida.

_ Então querida, você viu seu bicho papão mudou. _ Ela me disse com bondade.

_ Mas mãe isso só acontece quando uma coisa muito grande muda a gente. _ Eu tentei argumentar.

_ Bella o que foi que aconteceu? _ Edward perguntou. Suspirei e falei.

_ Que o meu maior medo é que você deixe de amar, e vá embora. _ Eu falei olhando para ele, eu ainda estava apavorada com isso.

_ Então não tem com que se preocupar, eu não vou deixar de te amar nunca, e não vou embora. _ Ele tinha uma intensidade nos olhos, por fim consegui sorrir. Ele não estava mentindo. Escutei minha irmã suspirando. E me virei para ela.

_ O que foi Gina? _ Ela estava sorrindo.

_ Estava me lembrando de Tonks e o Prof. Lupin. _ Ela disse.

_ Eu hein que coisa esquisita. _ Eu disse incrédula.

_ Não é isso que você esta pensando, estou pensando em patronos, como o do Harry é igual ao do pai dele, a da mãe dele, era uma corsa, o do Snape também porque ele amava Lílian, e tem Tonks que o patrono mudou depois que ela se envolveu com o Prof. Lupin. _ Eu comecei a entender o que ela queria dizer.

_ Gina seu raciocínio está certo, mas não é possível. Esses tipos de amores são difíceis, almas gêmeas são raras. _ Continuei

_ Sim, ainda mas, porque essa história não tiveram um final feliz. Eu estava do lado de Tonks, ela desistiu de viver no momento que Lupin morreu, Snape era um infeliz e amargurado, e Lílian não lutou pela vida, se entregou à morte salvando Harry, mais imagino que também para encontrar com Tiago. Esses tipos de amores nunca tem final feliz, eu não quero isso. _ Eu choraminguei.

_ Bella do que vocês estão falando? _ Edward perguntou.

_ Gina acha que meu patrono mudou. Ela acha que somos almas gêmeas. _ Eu disse para ele. Ele me olhou confuso.

_ E isso é uma coisa ruim? _ Ele perguntou confuso.

_ Talvez, todos que eu conheço morreram, um não consegue viver sem o outro. _ Eu disse por fim. Eu estava séria, meu humor da manhã tinha sumido.

_ Sim eu não conseguiria viver sem você. _ Ele disse de forma divertida, mais vi uma sombra passar pelos seus olhos.

_ Só tem uma forma de saber, vamos faça um patrono. Manda um recado para Harry, combinando da gente se encontrar no caldeirão. _ Gina falou.

_ Não, eu não preciso saber. _ Eu disse teimosa.

_ Não seja teimosa, uma hora ou outra você vai acabar sabendo, seu patrono mudou tenho certeza. _ Gina era teimosa.

_ O que é patrono? _ Edward perguntou.

_ Um feitiço de proteção, um escudo, cada um tem uma forma, o meu é um cavalo, o do Harry é um Cervo, o da Bella é uma águia, mas eu acho que mudou. Vamos Bella tente. _ Ela pediu me dando a varinha.

_ Está bem, talvez nem saia eu tenho que ter um pensamento feliz. _ Eu disse de mau humor.

_ É fácil, imagina Edward te beijando. _ Ela disse em forma de deboche eu consegui rir, sim se eu imaginasse isso o patrono sairia.

Fechei os olhos e me concentrei, Edward estava com as mãos ainda em mim, foi fácil seu contato já me deixava feliz. Um calor passou por mim e eu disse:

_ Expecto patronum. _ Quando o feitiço saia da varinha já mentalizei a mensagem para Harry. O feitiço saiu e se transformou.

_ OH! Mudou, é uma leoa agora. Bella vocês são alma gêmeas. _ Gina dizia toda animada.

_ Filha isso é... _ Minha mãe tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Eu não conseguia dizer nada, uma leoa linda prateada, passava pelo jardim, e se foi. Eu olhei para Edward ele me encarava, eu consegui dar um sorriso. Realmente eu o amava mais do que a mim mesma. Se um dia ele me deixasse seria como a morte? Ou eu seria forte? Essas questões não saiam da minha cabeça.

_ Viu, vocês são almas gêmeas. _ Gina disse sorrindo. _ Agora eu vou me trocar, vamos para o hospital e depois para o Beco. _ E foi subindo.

Minha mãe saiu também, acho que para nos deixar sozinhos um minuto.

_ É meu patrono mudou. _ Eu disse depois de um tempo. Eu o encarava.

_ Eu não entendi direito por que voce não gostou. _ Ele estava com o rosto confuso.

_ Simples, todas as pessoas que eu conheço que tinham esse tipo de conexão, morreram, um não agüentaria viver sem o outro, se eu te deixar ou o contrário, será como a morte, ou se eu morrer, o que acontecerá um dia... Você pode imaginar como seriam as coisas para você? Ou se por uma infelicidade isso acontecer com você antes de mim, eu não sobreviveria. É isso que aconteceu, nosso amor me mudou para sempre, eu te amo mais do que a mim mesma. Entende. Com os bruxos tem como se confirmar, meu bicho papão mudou e agora a confirmação, meu patrono mudou, é uma leoa, eu te vi como um leão aquele dia no jogo, por isso meu patrono esta de forma diferente. Uma mudança permanente. _ Eu olhei para ele. Ele olhava sério para mim, estava assustado como eu.

_ Sim quando você morrer eu vou logo em seguida. _ Ele me disse mórbido que loucura, ele não morre.

_ Voce não morre Edward. _ Eu disse com sarcasmo.

_ Sim, mais tem como dar um fim, é só eu ir à Itália e provocar os Volturi, tenho certeza que eles concederiam essa cortesia para mim. _ Eu bufei.

_ Pode parar, nada de Italianos, eles são esquisitos, não quero mais falar nesse assunto, se acontecer alguma coisa com você, tenho certeza que você não gostaria que eu fosse na Itália me oferecer para o jantar, não é? _ Pela primeira vez Edward me olhou bravo de verdade.

_ Nunca diga isso, eu te proíbo. _ Ele falou.

_ Então não fala besteiras você também. _ Eu bufei.

Ele me encarava bravo, eu também, eu não iria ceder, eu podia ficar nisso por alguns minutos. Ai me lembrei ele podia me encarar bravo por dias, bufei e virei o rosto. Ele sorriu. E me puxou para ele. Eu já fechei os olhos, estava com muita vontade de beijá-lo. Edward se aproximou devagar, sempre testando o próprio alto controle, sua boca encostou-se à minha, e meu coração começou a martelar alto. Sua língua gelada estava se enroscando na minha, deixando seu gosto doce em mim, minhas mãos foram para sua nuca eu queria ele mais perto. Foi o suficiente. Ele se afastou. Um dia eu uso um feitiço paralisante nele, ele vai ver.

_ Seja boazinha e eu dou mais desses. _ Ele me olhava com malícia. Eu suspirei, todo meu mau humor foi embora estava feliz de novo, ele estava ali comigo e era isso que importava. Sorri para ele. Edward suspirou.

_ Então vamos? _ Eu disse, ele me pegou no colo e me levou para cima.

Troquei de roupa, coloquei um vestido, e estava levando o tênis da perna engessada também, eu sairia do hospital sem gesso.

Estava saindo do quarto para descer já que minha varinha tinha ficado na mesa da cozinha. E ele estava ali para me levar.

_ Você vai aparatar de novo, está sabendo não é? _ Ele fez uma careta. Eu ri, era bom provocar ele.

Aparatamos na frente da loja de departamentos Purga e Sonda LTDA, a aparência do lugar ainda era a mesma, mau cuidado, para os trouxas não notarem. Edward dessa vez não passou mal.

_ Viu eu disse, só na primeira vez dói. _ Ele me olhou e riu.

_ Por que voce não passa mal, eu sinto meu corpo todo sendo apertado por garras de ferro eu fico sem poder respirar, como você consegue? Está aqui tranqüila na minha frente. _ Ele perguntou curioso. Um barulho anunciou a chegada de Gina.

_ O que vocês estão esperando? _ Ela disse entrando.

_ Não sei, eu analiso minhas opções, de todos os meios de transportes bruxos, esse é o melhor, mais se voce não quiser aparatar a gente pode ir de pó de flu. _ Falei com uma careta. Ele analisava o lugar.

_ Onde é o hospital? _ Ele perguntou.

Gina já tinha falado com o manequim, e já estávamos indo para a recepção.

_ Aqui mesmo, só é guardado por mágica, para os trouxas não verem. _ Fomos caminhando, aonde eu iria para me curar seria no térreo mesmo.

Chegamos numa sala onde um curandeiro estava sentado. Eu entrei, Gina e Edward ficaram eu ri ele olhava tudo com curiosidade.

_ Oi, eu cai e quebrei o osso, me levaram a um hospital trouxa, eu vim para poder tirar o gesso. _ Falei para o curandeiro, ele olhou para mim e disse:

_ Vamos ver esse curativo trouxa. _ Indicou uma maca para eu me sentar, Edward entrou nessa hora e ficou do meu lado.

O curandeiro tirou o gesso com um floreio de varinha, limpou a área com uma poção adstringente, e passou outra que eu não conhecia, eu observava tudo com curiosidade, já que eu queria ser medi bruxa.

Ele espalhou na minha perna e com um floreio de varinha, uma imagem de como meu osso estava apareceu na frente dele.

_ Que legal como o RX. _ Edward disse animado. Eu sorri para ele.

_ Só um pouco de esquelecresce, já resolve. _ Ele foi até o armário no canto pegou o vidro com o remédio horrível, eu já podia sentir o gosto amargo na minha boca. Ele colocou um pouco num copo e me deu.

_ Tome em 30 minutos vai estar curada. _ Eu peguei o remédio e tomei, na hora uma onda de náusea veio.

_ Não vai vomitar, e vai doer, eu volto em 30 mimutos. _ Ele saiu e eu deitei minha perna pegava fogo. Gina entrou e perguntou:

_ Quanto tempo? _ Eu fiz uma careta com a dor.

_ 30 minutos. _ Edward respondeu para ela.

Eles ficaram conversando, eu não tinha paciência para falar, minha perna queimava por dentro, não me lembrava que doía tanto assim, quando usei isso no 5º ano, depois que cai da vassoura. O tempo foi passando e eu senti a dor diminuir. O curandeiro voltou.

_ Vamos ver como ficou. Ele colocou o liquido de novo na minha perna e uma imagem apareceu, o osso estava restaurado.

_ Pronto novo em folha. Pode ir, tem um banheiro no lado se voce quiser limpar a perna. _ Eu assenti. Edward olhava para mim aparvalhado.

_ O que foi? _ Perguntei.

_ Carlisle gostaria de ter isso, é fantástico. _ Eu concordei, sim ele gostaria.

Depois do hospital fomos para o Beco, eu tinha mandado a mensagem para Harry se encontrar com a gente lá, e ele levaria o Rony, Hermione já sabia e George estava na loja. Seria ótimo. Fomos de metrô, Edward insistiu, eu e Gina rimos dele, ela o chamou de frouxo. Ele lançou um olhar mortal para ela. Nós rimos muito na verdade gargalhei, até chorar.

Quando chegamos ao Caldeirão Edward não estava vendo até eu entrar com ele, o lugar também era protegido por magia.

_ Interessante, eu não via até voce entrar. _ Ele me disse com curiosidade. Nós entramos e cumprimentamos Tom o dono. E fomos para fora eu precisava de dinheiro bruxo, aqui não aceitava cartão de credito, e eu queria levar presentes para a família dele. Gina bateu na parede com a varinha e a parede começou a se mexer, Edward deu um passo para trás se Gina tivesse visto iria rir dele a semana inteira.

_ Bella é incrível, é tudo tão diferente, ninguém vê? Nem do céu? _ Ele perguntou.

_ Não, é tudo protegido por magia. _ Ele olhava com curiosidade pelas lojas, eu mostrei onde vendia varinhas para ele.

_ Aqui se compra as melhores varinhas do mundo, a minha foi da minha mãe, depois que fomos ao banco eu quero passar aqui estou precisando de lustra varinhas. _ Passamos pela Florean Fortescue. Animei-me.

_ Gina podemos tomar a sobremesa aqui, estou com saudade das delícias gasosas. _ Edward ria, eu parecia criança.

_ Vamos, todos vão querer, talvez tenha alguma coisa para Edward. _ Ela disse com malícia para ele, percebi que ela alfinetaria ele durante nossa estadia aqui. Passamos rápido pela loja de George, eu precisava ir ao banco primeiro.

_ Bella vou ficar aqui na gemialidades, você passa aqui na volta. _ Eu concordei.

_ Aqui é o banco bruxo, são duendes que tomam conta. _ Eu disse para ele. Ele olhava o alto do prédio.

Entramos e Edward olhava assustado, para os duendes.

_ Não fica encarando, eles não gostam. _ Eu disse baixinho para ele. Cheguei à mesa de um deles e disse.

_ Quero fazer uma saque na conta dos Swan. _ O duende me olhou e disse.

_ Sua varinha, por favor. _ Eu entreguei a minha varinha ele olhou, minha varinha tinha um rubi incrustado na madeira, com o brasão da família em volta.

_ Sim, Grampo, leve a Srta. Swan ao seu cofre. _ Ai veio à coisa horrorosa do Grampo. Ele resmungava baixinho.

Edward estava na duvida se entrava na vagonete, eu disse que se ele não fosse ele poderia ir com Gina na Gemialidades, ele entrou na hora provavelmente imaginando Gina o chamando de frouxo de novo.

O cofre era um dos últimos, o dragão que antes estava aqui, já não estava mais, foi um alívio Edward não deixaria eu voltar ao banco se visse que aqui tinha um dragão.

_ A chave, por favor. _ Grampo pediu, eu tirei a chave que estava numa corrente envolta do meu pescoço. Grampo desfez o feitiço e a porta se abriu. Resolvi perguntar onde estava Gui:

_ Meu irmão esta aqui hoje? _ Perguntei olhando para Grampo.

_ Sim ele está na ala leste desfazendo uns feitiços. _

_ Obrigada. _ Pensei, quem sabe a gente não veria ele também.

Entrei no cofre com Edward atrás de mim. Fui para onde tinha os galeões.

_ Bella quanto ouro. _ Edward disse. Eu o olhei estava olhando uma estante onde várias jóias da minha mãe estavam, eu não usava essas coisas.

_ Sim toda a herança dos Swan, eu trocava tudo para ter minha família de volta. _ Eu disse.

_ Me desculpe. _ Eu sorri para ele eu não estava triste, era só uma constatação da verdade.

_ Está tudo bem, vamos segure isso para mim, acho que vai dar para essa semana, na verdade estou achando o cartão de credito melhor, sério carregar isso é um desconforto, mas aqui só com dinheiro bruxo, e quero levar umas coisas legais daqui para sua família. _ Ele sorriu para mim, fomos para a saída. Grampo me devolveu a chave e trancou a porta com um feitiço.

Saímos do banco e fomos para a Gemialidades. Eu estava animada queria ver George logo, estava até andando mais rápido.

_ É a melhor loja do mundo, Fred e George, capricharam na decoração, tem de tudo, na verdade vou comprar o presente do Emmett lá ele vai gostar você vai ver. _ Chegamos a frente à Gemialidades e entramos, não vi Gina nem George na entrada.

_ Olha ali fica uma parte onde tem um monte de coisas femininas, como mini pufs, ou poções do amor. _

_ Poções do amor? _ Ele me olhou incrédulo.

_ Sim tem garotas que usam isso, no sexto ano foi uma febre todas queriam dar poção do amor para o Harry. Mas eu nunca tomei nem usei, meu irmão tomou uma que era para o harry e ficou todo apaixonado por uma garota, mas tem poção para parar os efeitos.

_ Então você nunca usou? _ Ele olhava para mim rindo com cara de deboche. _ Por um momento pensei que estava enfeitiçado. _ Ele disse enquanto piscava. Eu bufei

_ Não pense essas coisas Edward, não tem graça. _ Eu disse fazendo biquinho.

Fomos para a área onde tinha as coisas que eu queria dar para o Emmett

_ Veja Emmett vai gostar disso. _ Mostrei uma varinha para ele, ele sorriu para mim.

_ Bella ele não vai fazer nada com isso. _ Eu dei para ele segurar. Ele pegou e a varinha virou uma galinha e cacarejou. Eu ria, a cara que ele fez era muito engraçada.

_ É perfeito Emmett vai adorar, seu pai tem razão você e sua irmã são casos perdidos. Pobre de mim e do Harry. Falando na sua irmã, o bicho papão dela é o Harry beijar outra garota? _ Ele perguntou curioso.

_ Bom o Cho foi à primeira namorada do Harry, Gina tem ciúmes. _ Eu disse sorrindo, ele estava com uma cara de quem não faria boa coisa com essa informação.

_ Edward não apronte com Gina você sairia perdendo, um dia com a gente e voce já fica assim. _ Eu tentei falar séria com ele, não consegui.

_ Vocês me envenenaram. _ Ele sorriu malícioso. Peguei também um chapéu desilusão, Emmett adoraria. Onde será que estavam George e Gina? A loja estava começando a ficar lotada.

_ Onde estão meus irmãos? _ Eu perguntei para ele. Ele me olhou confuso.

_ Eu não posso imaginar. _ Eu bufei.

_ Edward escuta os pensamentos deles. _ Pedi.

_ Eu não escuto o pensamento da maioria dos bruxos. _ Eu fiquei pasma.

_ Por que você não disse antes? _ Ele deu de ombros.

_ Não era importante. _ Nessa hora tamparam os meus olhos. Era George eu sabia.

_ Adivinha quem é? _ Ele disse.

_ A pessoa, mais chata, mais boba, e feia do mundo, agora diga tudo isso ao contrário. _ Ele me soltou e começamos a dizer.

_ Mais legal, mais esperta e mais linda. _ Dissemos juntos sem falhar, eu dei um pulo nele, que saudades, como eu amava George.

_ Bella que saudades, você falou que viria antes, Gina falou que você trouxe um namorado, cadê o defunto? _ Eu dei um soco no ombro dele.

_ Para George, se você e Rony ficarem enchendo o saco eu azaro vocês. Esse é Edward Cullen meu namorado. _ Eu disse séria para ele, enquanto segurava Edward pela mão.

_ Fala sério, você não pode namorar. _ Ele começou a gritar na loja nem olhando para Edward. Eu me virei para ele e comecei, eu estava sentindo um fogo, era melhor ele parar eu mandava a loja para o espaço.

_ George, se você for mal comigo eu vou explodir sua loja, eu bato na Angelina, e soco sua cara depois, e conto para a mamãe que foi você que explodiu o bolo de aniversario que ela tinha feito, eu levei a culpa e não te dedurei, mas eu conto. _ Ele me olhou assustado.

_ Bella qualquer coisa menos a mamãe. _ Ele disse em súplica. Eu sorri Edward também. Gina caia na gargalhada.

_ Então como ia dizendo Edward Cullen, esse é meu irmão George. _ George apertou a mão dele com desgosto, mais era só colocar mamãe no meio que todos tremiam.

_ Papai não faz nada. Ela é muito nova, e esse vampiro bebedor de sangue. _ Ele saiu resmungando, deixando a gente sozinho. Eu fui para o balcão comprar as coisas. Edward e Gina ficaram me esperando.

_ Hei você não paga nada aqui. _ Ele disse enquanto voltava.

_ Pago sim, estou de mal de você, nem quero mais papo contigo. _ E me virei para a vendedora para pagar.

_ Bellinha, eu só estou sendo seu irmão, vamos almoçar eu não vou mais implicar com o chupa sangue. _ Ele disse em forma de deboche.

_ George não fala assim. _ Eu o repreendi, mas não estava brava com ele. Eu não conseguiria. Coitado do Edward ainda tinha Rony e Gui. Percy seria o único que não iria implicar.

Fomos para o caldeirão. Encontramos Hermione no caminho, como Gina ela adorou Edward, perguntou um monte de coisas para ele, ele conversava animado com ela, dois inteligentes era isso que daria "papo intelectual". Eu e Gina rolamos os olhos. Harry e Rony estavam no caldeirão. Como sempre Rony só apertou minha mão, eu nem liguei o abracei mesmo assim.

_ Rony esse é Edward Cullen meu namorado. _ Edward levantou a mão para cumprimentá-lo, mas Rony já estava vermelho isso não era bom sinal.

_ Não, você não namora, pode voltar para a América rapaz, se não quiser uma morte lenta e dolorosa. _ Eu bufei.

_ Você também não, é o seguinte Rony. Se você não for legal com Edward eu vou convidar o Vitor Krum para o Baile de formatura, tenho certeza que ele tira Hermione para dançar. _ Ele me olhou totalmente sem fala. Todo mundo ria até Hermione

_ Você não faria isso, e você não dança com ele. _ Ele disse para Hermione.

_ Faço sim. _ Eu disse em desafio.

_ Bom Rony seria grosseria recusar uma dança, se ele me convidar. _ Hermione disse. Isso serviu, ele pegou a mão do Edward com desgosto e disse.

_ Saia da linha e eu te transformo numa lesma. _ Ele falou em forma de ameaça. Eu dei um soco nele também.

_ Ai isso dói para com essa mania. _ Ele me xingou. Todo mundo ria, até Edward.

_ De quem era o patrono? _ Harry perguntou.

_ Da Bella, o patrono dela mudou. _ Gina disse.

Todos começaram a falar juntos ao mesmo tempo, Edward sorria da bagunça.

_ Chega eu explico tudo no almoço, vamos comer. _ eu gritei.

Expliquei sobre o patrono e Gina contou também do bicho papão, Hermione e Gina estavam animadas com essa história, os meninos ficaram encarando Edward com cara de poucos amigos, Harry e Edward conversavam animados.

Almoçamos, Edward provou uma bebida que tinha para vampiros mais não gostou. Fomos tomar sobremesa na sorveteria e meus irmãos e Harry voltaram para o trabalho, Hermione também foi ela estava fazendo um estágio de verão no ministério. Gina se despediu e foi para casa. Ficamos só eu e Edward, perfeito queria namorar um pouco mesmo. Ele foi comigo comprar presentes para a família dele, um livro com figuras bruxas que se mexiam sobre plantas curativas para Carlisle, um faqueiro de ouro para Esme, comprei uma capa linda de com um tecido bem diferente para Alice, um tabuleiro de xadrez de bruxo para Jasper, para Rosalie foi mais difícil, então escolhi um cordão de ouro feito pelos duendes. Era lindo Edward me ajudou a escolher.

Vimos tanta coisa que Edward nem se importou de voltar para casa aparatando, ele desistiu do carro eu fiquei aliviada. Todos iriam rir dele.

_**N/A**__: Meninas aqui nesse cap, tem muita coisa que eu tirei dos livros HP, quem não leu fica o seguinte, essas coisas de patronos teve muito no livro 6 e 7 e tudo que eu disse sobre os patronos tanto dos pais do Harry como de Tonks e do Prof. Snape, estão nos livros. Eu gostei tanto da idéia que a usei aqui fazendo dessa forma demonstrar todo o amor dos dois. _

_E ai o que acharam?_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu _

_XD_


	19. Cap 18

**Cap. 17 Quadribol**

**Bella**

Em casa minha mãe avisou que ela tinha convidado todos da família para um jantar Gui estava com saudades, até a Fleur. Percy viria também com sua namorada, todos mesmo. Eu subi para meu quarto para me arrumar, e desci, queria estar com Edward quando todos chegassem. Ficamos na sala jogando xadrez de bruxo. Edward amou, resolvi que compraria peças de xadrez bruxo para ele poder jogar com Jasper. Ele me falou que eles jogavam, mas que não era justo porque ele sabia dos movimentos antes da pessoa, que a única que jogava com ele às vezes era Alice. Eu ri realmente seria ruim jogar com ele, eu perdi todas as partidas. Ele era muito bom. Foi ficando tarde e meu pai chegou Gina já tinha descido para receber todo mundo. Edward ficou um pouco tenso. Normal, meus irmãos foram tão chatos.

_ O que você achou deles? _ Eu perguntei. Sorrindo para ele.

_ Espero que ele não cumpra as promessas de me transformar em lesma ou de me conceder uma morte lenta e dolorosa. _ Ele falou em forma de deboche. E continuou.

_ Eles te amam muito, e ficam preocupados e com razão, eu não sou a melhor companhia. _ Edward às vezes era tão bobo.

_ Eu quase morri de rir quando meu irmão de chamou de chupa sangue. _ Eu falei sorrindo. Ele sorriu também.

_ Na verdade eu quase engasguei quando ele disse isso, mas sua irmã morreu de rir, escorria lágrimas dos olhos dela. _ Estávamos os dois rindo.

Escutei o barulho de alguém aparatando do lado de fora.

_ Boa noite. _ Era Percy. Eu suspirei tinha uma coisa que eu deveria fazer e seria hoje. Percy chegou à sala com Audrey, eu e Edward nos levantamos. Eu cumprimentei Audrey e apresentei Edward para eles, como esperado Percy foi muito educado, nem parecia um Weasley. Eu esperei Audrey se sentar e sai para o meu quarto chamando Percy. Ele veio comigo, Edward ficou conversando com Audrey, Gina estava também ali com eles, e papai estava descendo as escadas, ele me olhou com ternura provavelmente sabendo o que eu faria. Entrei no meu quarto com Percy me seguindo.

_ Colloportus, Abaffiato. _ Eu enfeiticei a porta não queria ninguém bisbilhotando. Era bem capaz de Rony ou George tentarem escutar a conversa, e não queria Edward me escutando também. Percy me olhava assustado.

_ Percy, me perdoa, eu fui uma monstra aquele dia, eu me arrependo de tudo que disse naquele dia. Por favor. _ Eu falei para ele já com lágrimas nos olhos. Percy me abraçou eu não consegui comecei a soluçar.

_ Shii calma, claro que te perdôo Bella tudo já passou, eu nem guardei magoa, tudo que você disse foi verdade. _ Eu sacudia a cabeça fazendo que não.

_ Percy, eu disse que preferia que fosse você. Era uma mentira, eu não queria que ninguém tivesse morrido. Eu falei besteiras, e me sinto mal por isso. _

Percy enxugou minhas lágrimas, e me beijou na testa.

_ O que eu disse que foi verdade, foi quando você disse que eu era um traidor de família, isso foi verdade, eu também me arrependo de tudo que fiz, e fiquei feliz que papai e mamãe tenham me perdoado, na verdade... Fred me perdoou, pouco antes, da tragédia acontecer. E você me perdoa por ter sido um completo idiota esse tempo todo? Você que não é uma Weasley de sangue foi mais leal aos meus pais que eu mesmo. _ Eu consegui sorrir, eu não tinha o que perdoar.

_ Eu não tenho o que perdoar. Mas você me perdoa mesmo? _

_ Sim claro, e chega desse papo. _ Ele me abraçou e foi indo para a porta.

_ Espera me ajuda eu comprei presente para todos, e quero aproveitar hoje para entregar. _ Ele me ajudou com as sacolas. E descemos.

Todos já tinham chegado, só mesmo o Carlinhos que não viria porque estava na Romênia.

Edward conversava com Audrey, Hermione e Harry, animado. Meus irmãos estavam no outro canto da sala olhando ele ameaçadoramente. Eu ri dois bobos. Corri e abracei Gui, de todos o mais lindo e descolado, tenho certeza que é por isso que Fleur quis casar com ele, ele passava uma confiança.

_ Gui que saudades. _ Eu falei me jogando nele.

_ E ai magrela, parou de crescer agora. _ Eu fiz um biquinho. Todos riram.

_ Eu já tinha parado de crescer a tempos. _ Eu me justifiquei, ele e essa mania de que eu era pequena.

_ Oi Fleur, tudo bem? _ Perguntei para ela de forma educada.

_ Otime, seu irmão me mime muito. _ Eu amava o sotaque dela.

_ Já conheceram o Edward? _ Perguntei. Eles fizeram que sim.

Cumprimentei Angelina, e fiquei conversando com ela, ela estava jogando no Harpias de Holyhead. Conversamos muito Gina se juntou na conversa ela estava interessada em ser artilheira.

_ Sério, o time que tiver vocês três ganha de qualquer um. _ George disse entrando na conversa. Edward veio escutar também.

_ Todas vocês jogavam? Ele perguntou.

_ Sim, nós jogávamos na mesma posição eu e Gina, George era batedor, Carlinhos meu irmão que esta Romênia era apanhador, foi considerado o melhor de todos os tempos, e Rony foi goleiro por dois anos. _ Eu falei orgulhosa.

_ E Hermione? _ Ele perguntou.

_ Não Gui não jogou, nem Hermione. _ Eu falei para ele.

_ Por que você não jogava Hermione. _ Ela fez uma careta. Todos rimos.

_ Eu acho um esporte perigoso. _ Ela mentiu na maior cara de pau. Eu gargalhava.

_ Mentira, Hermione não jogava porque não se pode aprender quadribol nos livros, tem que ter aptidão. _ Rony falou, ela bufou e saiu. Todo mundo ria, Edward não entendia nada.

_ Hermione não se dá bem com vassouras, nos livros não se ensina como voar. _ Eu falei tentando ficar séria, mas eu ria. Todo mundo riu.

_ Entendi. _ Edward falou.

_ Vai ter um jogo na sexta, não é de campeonato, a gente podia ir, o Harry ganhou vários convites para o camarote oficial. _ Rony comentou animado.

_ Quem vai jogar? _ Eu perguntei.

_ Bulgária contra os Nórdicos. _ Harry respondeu.

_ Vamos? _ Perguntei para Edward animada.

_ Claro estou curioso para saber como se joga. _ Ele me disse com um sorriso.

O jantar foi agradável, arrumamos as mesas no jardim estava uma noite gostosa, com um vento morno. Edward se sentou perto de Gui e Fleur e conversou com eles bastante, sabia que ele se daria bem com Gui, ele é muito calmo, e legal, não faria as feiúras que George e Rony faziam. Eu estava ao lado de Harry e Angelina, conversamos muito, Harry me falou do curso para se tornar Auror que ele estava fazendo, todos prestaram atenção nessa hora.

_ É bem puxado, quando o ministro me convidou eu nem acreditei, eu e Rony estamos nos dando muito bem, mas é muito puxado. _

_ O que é auror? _ Edward perguntou.

_ São um tipo de policial bruxo. _ Harry falou para Edward.

_ Nossa Bella não tinha me falado disso ainda, como vocês fazem, já que bruxos poderiam trapacear num interrogatório. _ Ele perguntou curioso.

_ Bom tem muitos feitiços para descobrir uma mentira. Mas o que fazemos é pegar bruxos das trevas mesmo, com o fim da guerra muitos aliados de Voldemort fugiram, e agora estamos atrás deles, não vão ficar escondidos por muito tempo. _ Logo teremos todos em Azkaban.

_ Bella já me falou da prisão. _ Ele comentou.

_ Como andam as investigações para a captura do Lobo Greyback? _ Gui perguntou.

_ Tivemos uma pista boa essa semana, ele está escondido na Espanha, mandamos um grupo para verificar. _ Harry respondeu.

_ Quem é esse? _ Edward perguntou.

_ É um lobisomem, ele que me deu essas cicatrizes, mas eu não me transformei em um. _ Gui respondeu, Edward olhava para ele atônito.

_ Como você sobreviveu a um encontro com um lobisomem? _ Todos riram.

_ Não liguem Edward ainda não viu que bruxos são poderosos. _ Eu falei. Ele rolou os olhos.

_ Então ele passaria mal no quarto ano quando Harry enfrentou aquele Rabo Córneo. _ Rony falou rindo.

_ O que é um Rabo córneo? _

_ Um dragão, o pior que existe. _ Harry respondeu com uma careta.

_ Você enfrentou um dragão? _ Edward perguntou.

_ Na verdade ele saiu de gringotes voando em um. _ Hermione falou rindo. Todos riram.

_ E você queria ficar com ele como bicho de estimação. _ Harry falou para Hermione. A algazarra era geral, até Edward estava rindo. Ele me olhou com dúvida.

_ Depois eu te conto é muita coisa. _ Eu falei para ele. Ele acenou concordando.

_ Harry mostra a tatuagem do Rabo Córneo para a gente. _ Eu pedi, Harry ficou vermelho.

_ Pára Bella, não tem tatuagem nenhuma. _ Ele falou sem graça.

_ A Gina diz que sim, eu me lembro bem. _ Meus irmãos se levantaram, já se preparando para bater no Harry. As meninas riam daquilo, Harry olhava para meus irmãos apavorado.

_ Parem já com isso. _ Harry não tem tatuagem nenhuma, eu cuidei dos ferimentos dele. Bella para já com isso. Eu parei de rir na hora, minha mãe estava, muito brava.

_ Até que enfim alguma coisa que você tem medo. _ Edward me disse rindo.

Dona Molly quando brava era pior que mil diabretes. Eu tremia só de imaginar ela brigando comigo.

Depois do jantar eu entreguei os presentes que tinha comprado para eles, contei que a irmã de Edward tinha me ajudado. Todos mandaram eu dar um abraço em Alice agradecendo.

O jantar terminou e todos foram para casa, ficamos eu e Edward na sala.

_ Sua família é muito engraçada. E você com seus irmãos tem um medo da sua mãe. _ Ele comentou.

_ Ela é bem rígida quando quer. _ Respondi.

_ Gostei de todos, até dos seus irmãos que me olhavam de forma ameaçadora, Harry tem pavor deles. _ Ele comentou sorrindo.

_ Sim, Harry ama muito nossa família, e tem medo dos meus irmãos não aprovarem o namoro dele com Gina, sabe eles estão juntos pela segunda vez, na primeira, Harry terminou com minha irmã por medo de ferirem ela para atingir ele, foi um ano triste para Gina, era como se ela estivesse morta, sem vida. Mas eles se amam muito e quando o sentimento é forte é difícil separar o que nasceu para ficar junto. _ Eu terminei com um bocejo, estava cansada. Edward me pegou no colo e me levou para o quarto.

Ele me deu um beijo de boa noite e foi para o quarto do Percy. Eu queria que ele ficasse comigo, mas mamãe não deixaria. Meu pai teria um treco. Dormi bem sem pesadelos.

O resto da semana passou de forma tranqüila, quase ninguém vinha aqui em casa, só mesmo o Harry vinha todos os dias para ficar com Gina, Edward estava aproveitando, aqui ele podia ser ele mesmo, ele ficava horas sentado no murro como uma estátua, sem se preocupar com algum humano estranhando sua natureza. Eu aproveitei para estudar um pouco com Gina. Sexta chegou rápido, eu estava animada: teria jogo, eu amava assistir aos times jogando, Edward percebeu meu humor.

_ Você gosta mesmo desse jogo? _ Ele perguntou curioso.

_ Você também vai gostar. _ Eu falei. Ele sorriu para mim. Fomos para o estádio, o jogo ocorreria no estádio do Harpias de Holyhead.

Estava lotado, o camarote era grande, tinha algumas personalidades, eu não liguei. Comigo além do Edward estavam o Harry e Gina, Rony com Hermione. O resto dos meus irmãos não pôde vir.

_ Ora se não é minha querida aluna Srta. Swan. _ Era o professor Slughorn

_ Oi Professor Slughorn. _ Eu o cumprimentei. Ele deu uma olhada em Edward de cobiça. Já podia ver ele estava pensando no valioso veneno. Apresentei os dois e sai dali rápido.

_ Vamos antes que ele peça uma doação de veneno para você. _ Edward riu.

Achamos nossas cadeiras, e esperamos os outros se sentarem.

_ Bella é muita gente, como fazem para esconder isso tudo? _ Ele perguntou olhando o estádio.

_ O departamento onde o Percy trabalha cuida de tudo. _ Eu falei dando de ombros.

_ Na copa mundial é bem pior. Porque vêm bruxos de todos os países, ai o ministério tem mais trabalho. _ O pessoal chegou nessa hora, eu estava com sede e chamei Gina e Hermione para comprar bebidas comigo, os meninos ficaram nos lugares. Rony estava se dando melhor com Edward eu suspirei aliviada.

_ Bella o que você vai querer beber? _ Mione me perguntou.

_ Ainda não pensei, tem bebidas trouxas aqui, estava querendo um refrigerante. _ Estávamos chegando a onde vendia as bebidas. Compramos o que queríamos. E voltamos.

**Edward.**

O estádio era grande, Harry e Rony tentavam me explicar as regras e como se jogava para eu não ficar perdido quando o jogo começasse. As meninas tinham ido comprar bebidas, depois de um tempo conversando, Rony cutucou Harry e apontou para um garoto loiro que estava se sentando a algumas fileiras na nossa frente.

_ Como ele tem coragem? _ Rony falou para Harry, eu fiquei curioso.

_ Rony ele esta livre, ele pode ir para onde quiser. _ Harry falou como se Rony fosse um retardado mental, segurei o riso.

_ Culpa sua, deveria ter mentido no seu depoimento, poderia ter dito que ele queria nos matar. _ Rony disse com raiva ele já estava ficando vermelho, não era bom sinal.

_ De quem vocês estão falando? _ Perguntei.

_ Do Malfoy, aquela doninha albina. _ Eu não consegui segurar, dei um sorriso. Lembrei do dia na campina da Bella falando nesse garoto. Eles se odiavam. Não me parecia um grande problema.

As meninas estavam vindo elas iam passar na frente do tal garoto, ele se levantou e segurou o braço de Bella, eu já estava indo lá ver o que estava acontecendo, Harry me segurou.

_ Espera que ela resolve. _ Ele falou sério para mim, eu fechei a cara. E tentei escutar o que o garoto falava para ela.

"Hora hora, se não é a Swan, o que você anda fazendo está sumida, não aproveitou a glória como o resto da família? Ah, você não precisa de esmolas é rica não é?" _ o garoto era insolente.

"Me larga Malfoy." _ Bella falou para ele séria, o coração do garoto acelerou, eu sabia bem o que isso significava.

"Antes me responde onde você anda que não esta aproveitando a fama?" _ O que aconteceu foi tão inesperado que eu nem acreditei, Bella fechou a mão e deu um soco no garoto, nós três rimos, as garotas também. Elas se afastaram dele, e vieram para perto da gente.

_ Isso não se vê todo dia. _ Harry brincou.

_ Bom só falta a Gina, Hermione já teve as honras. _ Bella falou.

_ Quebrou o nariz? _ Rony perguntou.

_ Não, mas minha mão doeu, luta trouxa não é legal. _ Bella falou e todos rimos, eu segurei a mão dela, minha temperatura faria a mão dela ficar dormente e não doeria mais.

O inicio do jogo foi anunciado, todos aplaudiram, vi 15 pessoas passando voando em vassouras eram tão rápidos, meus olhos não perdiam um movimento.

Bella e as meninas apontavam animadas a cada movimento dos jogadores, eu estava entendendo um pouco, os artilheiros do time Nórdico, estavam arrasando, eles eram ágeis. Mas os jogadores do time da Bulgária eram fortes e jogavam para ganhar. Dois jogadores estavam acima de todos apenas observando.

_ Por que eles não jogam? _ Perguntei para Bella.

_ São apanhadores, eles estão procurando o pomo de ouro. É difícil de achar. _ Ela estava linda, corada, excitada pelo jogo, ela continuou:

_ Aquele da seleção nórdica é Alpönse. E da seleção Búlgara é o Krum. _ Ela falou, já tinha ouvido esse nome.

_ Krum? Já ouvi esse nome. _ Falei.

_ Sim ele e Hermione tiveram um rolo no quarto ano, nada de mais, meu irmão morre de ciúmes dele, na verdade Harry também, Krum foi ao casamento de Gui e Fleur e ele tentou dar em cima da Gina. _ Ela me disse baixo. Para o irmão não escutar. Eu prestei atenção no jogador. Se ele desse uma de engraçado com Bella ele ia ver comigo.

Reparei que o tal Malfoy não tirava o olho de Bella, será que ele gosta dela? Se gosta, ele é esquisito, isso não é maneira de demonstrar os sentimentos para uma garota, resolvi provocar ele um pouco. Abracei Bella por traz e dei um beijo no seu pescoço. Ela se virou para mim e sorriu, me deslumbrando, escutei Rony bufando.

O Jogo continuava a Bulgária estava ganhando, de repente os apanhadores começaram a voar muito rápido.

_ É o pomo estou vendo. _ Harry disse, ele deveria ter uma boa visão mesmo de óculos tenho certeza que ele era um dos únicos que via a minúscula bolinha. Bella fechou os olhos um pouco tentando enxergar.

O Tal do krum foi para baixo tão rápido eu estava vendo ele iria se esborrachar no chão o outro começou a segui-lo. O pomo estava voando baixo já, segurei a respiração eles iam bater no chão, mas num movimento totalmente inesperado o Krum conseguiu fazer uma finta e pegar o pomo. O estádio inteiro gritava. O outro jogador se esborrachou, tinha sangue em todo seu rosto. O Krum estava circulando o estádio com o pomo na mão. Bella e os irmãos vibravam realmente o jogo era emocionante, não podia culpá-la por isso.

_ Sr. Potter gostaria de entregar as medalhas, para o time da Bulgária? _ Um senhor perguntava para Harry.

_ Seria um prazer. _ Harry respondeu.

Ele foi para onde os jogadores estavam o tal do Krum cumprimentou Harry e lançou um olhar para onde nós estávamos, automaticamente Rony abraçou Hermione, eu ri era engraçado, essas meninas provocavam nossos instintos protetores.

O time da Bulgária recebeu o troféu e o tal do Krum veio falar conosco acompanhando Harry.

_ Olá, Mionini, Ginarr. Tudo bem com todos? _ Ele cumprimentou.

_ Oi Vitor. _ Hermione respondeu. Eu senti o coração do Rony acelerar. Krum se virou para Bella e sorriu antes de falar.

_ Bellarr, você estarr linda, peguei para você. _ Falou entregando o pomo para ela. Bella ficou totalmente sem graça. O coração dela acelerou. Eu quase matei ele, foi preciso todo meu auto controle para não atacá-lo ali.

_ Obrigada Vitor _. Ela falou com a voz fininha. E continuou. _ Vitor esse é Edward Cullen meu namorado. _ Ele me olhou e acenou a cabeça. Deu um sorriso e saiu resmungando.

_ Todas as garrotas legais já tem namorrado. _ Todas as meninas riram, Bella analisava o pomo.

_ Edward eu sei que sou um auror em treinamento, mas eu faria vista grossa se você quiser beber o sangue dele, eu finjo que não vi. _ Harry falou. Todo mundo riu.

_ Pode ir cunhadinho eu estuporo ele para você. _ O Rony completou.

_ Parem de dar idéias para ele. _ Bella xingou.

_ Devo dizer que é tentador, mas não vou sujar minha mão com um idiota. _ Bella deu uma piscada para mim. Se meu coração batesse, ele estaria frenético agora.

Na volta para casa eu estava pensativo, Bella tinha tantos pretendentes, além daqueles da escola, pessoas do mundo dela, que queriam ficar com ela, e mesmo assim ela me escolheu. Isso não era certo, ela deveria ficar com alguém como ela. Lembrei do Dino no avião, e desse Krum ela poderia ter uma vida feliz ao lado de um deles. Poderia casar, ter filhos, uma relação de verdade, sem limites. Eu estava condenando ela a minha vida escura, mas eu não tinha forças para partir, eu deveria tentar juntar forças para ir embora e deixá-la, mas como? Se nenhum dos dois queria isso. Ela sempre me dizia que eu era o amor da vida dela.

Essa semana que passei na casa dela foi a melhor semana da minha existência, os pais dela me aceitavam como eu era, eu ficava horas parado na sala, sem piscar, ou me mexer que ninguém se incomodava, eles aceitavam, minha natureza. Bella ficava mais linda ainda aqui ao lado da sua família. Tentei conversar com ela, ela amava a família demais, perguntei por que ela estava morando em Forks. A resposta dela me assustou.

_ Como já te disse no começo foi porque eu precisava de espaço mesmo, era doloroso ficar com eles sem sentir a falta de Fred. Mas agora eu só vou embora de Forks se você for Edward, eu vou para onde você for! Minha vida não é nada sem você. _ Eu não consegui falar nada, era exatamente como eu me sentia, e fiquei feliz por ela me amar tão intensamente. Mas ela é humana o amor dela não pode ser tão intenso quanto o meu.

Sábado nós teríamos que ir embora, tinha o fuso horário e Bella queria descansar no domingo para ir para a escola. E ela voltaria logo, ela tinha as provas da antiga escola para fazer ainda.

_ Volte sempre meu rapaz, foi um prazer. _ O pai dela me abraçou, enquanto se despedia da gente no aeroporto.

_ Oh, meu querido volte mais vezes, e cuida dela para a gente. _ A mãe dela falou já chorando.

_ Pode deixar eu vou cuidar dela como se fosse o meu bem mais precioso. _ Eu falei. Ela chorou mais.

_ Para mãe esta sendo absurda. _ Bella falou para a mãe.

_ Sim as mãe são sempre absurdas. _ Todos riram.

_ Eu vou voltar logo. _ Bella falou para todos.

Encaminhamos-nos para o portão de embarque, todos acenavam com as mãos. Uma lágrima caiu do olho de Bella eu a abracei.

_ Você pode ficar se quiser. _ Eu disse. O coração dela acelerou e seu rosto tinha pânico.

_ Para de falar essas coisas, você é minha vida agora, e eu posso voltar outras vezes. _ Ela colocou o rosto no meu peito. E entramos no avião.

Bella dormiu quase a viagem inteira. Como combinado Alice e Jasper estavam nos esperando em Seatle para nos levar a Forks. Bella estava séria quando chegamos a casa dela.

_ O que foi meu amor? _ Perguntei.

_ Edward não fala mais para eu ficar em Londres na verdade não fala mais qualquer coisa que nos mantenha separados, eu estava tão feliz, mas seus comentários me deixaram triste, parece que você não quer ficar comigo. _ Ela me disse triste.

_ Me desculpa meu amor, é que eu não quero ver você triste, você ama muito sua família. _ Eu disse.

_ Sim eu amo, e eles estão no continente ao lado, é só pegar um avião ou chave de portal e eu vejo todo mundo, mas eu não poderia ficar sem você, entenda isso. _

Dei um beijo nela, como nunca tinha dado, fui com um pouco de força, ela me segurou pela nuca e eu me perdi no seu calor, já fazia uma semana que eu não caçava e o monstro estava mais forte, mas eu não queria me separar dela ainda, seu coração bombeava o seu sangue com força, o veneno fluiu por meu organismo. Já estava imaginado seu sabor. Quando uma voz fraca dentro de mim gritou. Não! Você a ama.

Terminei o beijo de forma lenta e me afastei dela, tenho certeza que meus olhos estavam escuros de sede, isso não assustou ela.

_ Se toda vez que eu te xingar você agir assim vou brigar mais vezes.

_ Bella não me teste. _ Eu ainda estava respirando forte. Ela sorria para mim sem saber o perigo que corria comigo.

Deixei-a dormindo eu precisava caçar. Alice ficaria de olho nela para mim.

_**N/A**__: Acabou Londres, mas só por ora, porque logo Bella volta para os NIEM's, claro né, e ai vai ter baile e outras surpresas! *-*_

_Pessoal num sei se disse, mas essa fic terá duas fases, essa a primeira está no fim mais dois cap. E ai acabou. E na outra fase (que é a ultima) terá mais ou menos 20 caps tb. É isso._

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_


	20. Cap 19

**Cap 19 Presentes.**

Acordei no domingo, já deveria ser bem tarde, mas dormi tão bem, minha barriga roncou de fome. Edward não estava ali no meu quarto, era a primeira vez desde que ficamos juntos que ele não estava ali. Senti um desespero, meu coração acelerou assustado.

_ Edward. _ Chamei. E logo ele entrou no meu quarto.

_ O que foi meu amor? _ Ele estava apreensivo. Eu suspirei aliviada.

_ Assustei você não estava. _ Eu disse sonolenta. Ele sorriu para mim.

_ Senti que você iria acordar logo e fiz seu café da manhã, bom esta mais para lanche da tarde. _ Ele disse com deboche.

_ Já é à tarde? _ Perguntei confusa. Estava chovendo não dava para saber que horas eram.

_ Sim já passa das duas.

_ Vou me arrumar e já desço para tomar café. _ Eu disse, ele esperou eu entrar no banheiro.

Levantei e fui para o banheiro, eu deveria estar com um bafo. Tomei um banho longo, tentei tirar todo o cansaço da viagem, lavei meus cabelos, coloquei uma roupa confortável, moletom, Alice teria um treco, sorri pensando nisso.

_ Bom dia, na verdade boa tarde. _ Falei para Edward, ele estava na cozinha e o cheiro estava ótimo. Ele sorriu e puxou a cadeira para mim.

_ Definitivamente muito humano. _ Eu o provoquei.

_ Boa tarde, o que você vai querer? _ Ele me perguntou.

_ Hum, ovos e suco. _ Ele pegou o que eu pedi e colocou para mim. Comecei a comer estava uma delícia.

_ Não sabia que voce cozinhava. _ Eu comentei.

_ Você comeu na sua casa como se fosse uma morta de fome, resolvi aprender a cozinhar, não quero que fique fraquinha. _ Ele falou sorrindo. Eu ri, era engraçado

_ Está bom. _ Falei e voltei a comer. Comi rápido, estava mesmo com fome. Edward ria do meu apetite. E fazia caretas para a comida. Era engraçado.

_ Quero ir para sua casa, vou entregar os presentes para sua família. _ Eu falei quando terminei.

_ Você pode descansar um pouco mais, a gente pode entregar amanhã. _ Ele me disse.

_ Edward você faria isso com Alice, ela teria um treco. _ Falei para ele.

_ Sim ela está curiosa, porque ela não viu o que a gente comprou, mas agora que você decidiu que vai dar para ela, tenho certeza que a anã já viu o que é. _ Ele falou com uma careta. Eu gargalhei.

_ Você a chama de anã? _ Ele ria.

_ Duende de jardim às vezes. _ Eu gargalhei, ele também.

_ Vamos quero ver a reação da sua família com os presentes. _ Eu falei me levantando.

_ E Alice terá um treco quando me vir de agasalho. _ Continuei.

_ Não liga, para mim você esta linda e cheirosa, realmente você tem que comer melhor, se é possível ficou mais cheirosa ainda essa semana na casa da sua mãe.

Fiz uma careta não queria ficar mais cheirosa para ele, já era tão difícil, ele não precisava disso para piorar as coisas.

_ O que foi? _ Perguntou confuso.

_ Não quero ficar mais cheirosa para você. _ Respondi.

_ Vem, não se preocupe está tudo bem para mim, eu gosto. _ Ele se aproximou do meu pescoço e inspirou forte, depois deu um beijo. Minhas pernas ficaram moles.

_ Eu não saberia viver sem isso. _ Ele me disse sorrindo torto. Eu me rendi.

Pegamos os presentes e fomos para a casa dele, já fazia tanto tempo que eu não dirigia, me deu uma vontade.

_ Sabe amanhã eu vou dirigir para a escola, estou com saudades de dirigir. _ Ele sorriu e concordou.

_ Sem problema, eu deixo você dirigir amanhã o seu carro. _ Ele falou de um jeito como se curtisse uma piada interna, era aquele carro de novo. Eu rolei os olhos.

Chegamos logo à casa dele, e já fomos entrando, estavam todos na sala, até Rosalie, mas ela não sorriu para mim. Bom meus irmãos foram tão maus com Edward nesses dias que eu resolvi relevar.

_ Oi Esme, tudo bem? _ Eu comecei.

_ Boa tarde Bella como foi de viagem?

_ Foi maravilhosa. Como vão todos? _ Perguntei para todo mundo. Alice veio me dar um abraço.

_ Fiquei com saudades. O que você trouxe para mim? _ Ela me perguntou curiosa. Eu gostei.

_ Alice que coisa feia. _ Esme a repreendeu. Todos riram.

_ Ah estou curiosa, eu não consegui ver, dever ser alguma coisa mágica. _ Emmett já veio para o meu lado tinha uma cara de criança.

_ Vamos não tem problema Esme, eu trouxe presente para todos, posso me sentar? _ Perguntei. Esme me indicou um lugar e eu me sentei, todos se sentaram também. Rosalie ficou mais afastada do grupo.

Comecei por Carlisle, ele era o patriarca.

_ Bom Carlisle, eu sei que você pode não achar essas plantas por ai mais tem um pouco do que podemos fazer com elas, achei que gostaria. _ Falei entregando o livro para ele. Carlisle abriu o livro e folheou. A cara que ele fazia era de espanto.

_ Bella é incrível. Muito obrigado. _ Ele me deu um abraço. Eu gostei era gelado como o de Edward.

_ Pai me deixa ver. Emmett pediu. _ Todos riram. O livro foi passado para ele, depois Jasper se encostou percebi que todos estavam curiosos.

_ Esse é para você Esme, eu sei que vocês não usariam, mas Edward me disse que você tinha um de prata resolvi comprar esse para você. _ Terminei entregando o faqueiro de ouro. Quando Esme abriu todos olharam maravilhados.

_ Bella é lindo, esse detalhe aqui... Não pode ser, mas como? _ Ela olhava curiosa. Edward foi para ao lado olhar o que ela estava falando.

_ É o brasão dos Cullens, eu vi num quadro na casa aquele dia, o Duende que me vendeu gravou em cada peça.

_ Mas eu não me lembro disso. _ Edward me disse, eu sorri.

_ Era uma surpresa, eu abafei a conversa para você não escutar. _ Ele sorria para mim.

_ Sua bruxinha, me trapaceou. _ Ele me acusou.

_ Esse é para voce Alice. _ Entreguei a capa para ela. Alice abriu e olhou, a capa era mágica, queria ver a reação dela ao colocar.

_ Bella é tão diferente. Ela colocou sobre os ombros e depois de um tempo curto a capa ficou dourada, como se fosse feita de ouro líquido.

_ Ah é linda. _ Esme disse, Alice olhou e percebeu dando um gritinho.

_ BELLA é linda obrigada, nem sei o que dizer, eu pensei que gostaria que fosse dourada, e olha o que aconteceu. _ Todos riam do entusiasmo dela.

_ O tecido é mágico ele vai ficar na cor que voce quiser é só pensar, mas o feitiço não dura muito talvez alguns anos. _ Eu falei e ela concordou.

_ Agora é a minha vez? _ Emmett perguntou rindo, ele já estava do meu lado.

_ O que aconteceu com a educação de vocês? _ Esme perguntou incrédula. Todos riram.

_ Não tem problema Esme, eu ia dar o dele agora mesmo. _ Peguei o presente do Emmett e entreguei para ele.

Ele abriu o presente e ficou olhando, curioso, sua mão estava no queixo. Ele parecia fazer força para pensar eu sorri ele era engraçado.

_ Você está me dando uma varinha mágica, eu vou poder fazer magia como você? _ Emmett me perguntou com curiosidade. Edward ria.

_ Experimenta. _ Eu falei travessa.

Emmett pegou a varinha e ela na hora cacarejou e se transformou numa galinha, a gargalhada foi geral, Emmett ria como nunca.

_ Sua marota, me enganou. _ Ele me acusava apontando a galinha. Eu chorava de tanto rir. Ele pegou o chapéu e colocou na cabeça, e ficou invisível. Todos arfaram.

_ O que você fez com meu marido? _ Rosalie gritou comigo. Eu fiquei estática. Emmett tirou o chapéu da cabeça e olhou para Rosalie com pena.

_ Calma ursinha, ela não fez nada, eu nem vi o que aconteceu. _ Emmett disse para Rosalie.

_ Rose não precisava disso tudo. Se desculpe com Bella. _ Esme mandou.

_ Não precisa, eu que me desculpo, foi um presente sem graça mesmo, ficaria agradecida se você jogar fora isso Emmett eu te trago outra coisa quando voltar para Londres novamente. _ Eu falei me sentindo mal, Rosalie me acusava com o olhar. Mas percebi que ela me odiava, eu não sabia o que eu tinha feito para ela. Estava deslocada e queria ir embora.

_ Bella não liga, Rose é assim mesmo. _ Edward me disse ele me olhava com carinho. Eu suspirei.

_ Bom esse é para você Jasper e esse é para você Rosalie, Edward estou me sentindo cansada você me leva embora. _ Falei entregando o presente de Jasper e o de Rosalie eu coloquei na mesa. Não insistiria numa amizade com ela, ela não gosta de mim, fazer o que?

_ Bella espere, não vai ainda. _ Alice suplicou.

_ Eu tenho, Edward vai te explicar sobre o jogo como funciona. Falei para Jasper. _ Eu já estava de pé e indo para a saída.

_ Bella me desculpa, minha filha foi indelicada. _ Esme falou.

_ Não tem problema. _ Mas pensei que quem teria que pedir desculpas era Rosalie e não Esme.

Edward me acompanhou até em casa e eu fui dormir logo, estava cansada ainda da viagem, ele ficou comigo como sempre.

**Edward**

Bella dormiu rápido, ela estava bem cansada. Esperei um pouco e fui para casa, estava mortalmente irado com Rosalie, qual era o problema dela? Não precisava fazer isso com Bella. Bella nunca faria nada que ferisse alguém da nossa família.

Cheguei a casa e todos estavam na sala. Alice disse que eu voltaria provavelmente.

Entrei e fui para a sala, todos estavam ali, o presente de Rosalie ainda estava na mesa, ela não teve coragem de abrir estava se sentindo envergonhada.

_ Por que você falou aquilo? _ Eu comecei, não queria ler a mente dela, mas era impossível.

_ Você viu o Emmett sumiu eu fiquei com medo. _ Ela tentou se explicar.

_ Você acha que Bella iria dar alguma coisa que nos ferisse. _ Eu a acusei. Estava com muita raiva agora. Jasper já vinha para o meu lado me acalmar.

_ Não sei, eu não a conheço. _ Rose se defendeu. Alice bufou.

_ Claro que não, toda vez você faz o maximo para afastar Bella. _ Alice também estava brava com Rose.

_ Bella comprou o presente para você, não vai abrir? _ Eu continuei minha fúria estava aplacada.

_ Eu não quero. _ Ela falou.

_ Então amanhã você devolve para ela. Eu não quero nem saber como você vai fazer isso, Bella já sabe que não gosta dela. Ela comprou o presente com o maior carinho, disse que combina com seus cabelos, então se você não quer devolva para ela amanhã na aula. _ Eu falei com raiva para ela.

_ Eu não vou devolver. _ Ela me disse em desafio.

_ Você tem duas opções, ou você pega o presente olha e agradece a Bella amanhã ou pega e devolve para ela amanhã se não eu conto para todos qual é o seu problema com Bella. _ Todos me olharam, Rosalie abriu os olhos e tentou jogar.

_ Você não faria isso. _ Ela rosnou.

_ Tente Rosalie. _ Rose se aproximou da caixinha e pegou ela com relutância e abriu bem devagar. O suspiro que Esme e Alice deram foi de puro prazer. Nem Rose conseguiu esconder seu contentamento para mim. A jóia era linda, eu já tinha visto e sabia muito bem que de todos os presentes foi o mais caro, alguma coisa relacionada como sendo feita pelos duendes.

_ Rose é linda, olha como ficaria linda em você, o pingente combina com seus olhos. _ Esme disse se aproximando e olhando a jóia. Era uma gargantilha de ouro muito delicada, mas bem parecida com Rose mesmo. Alice foi ver de perto também.

_ Rose, Edward está certo combina com você. Vai usar? _ Alice perguntou.

Rose olhou para mim e sorriu.

_ Você sabia que era lindo não é? Isso é tudo para me tentar, mais eu não gosto dela ainda. _ Ela falou em forma de desafio.

_ Bom sinceramente acho que agora nem Bella gosta mais de você. _ Ela me lançou um olhar ameaçador. E saiu da sala com o presente todos riram.

_ Edward agora nos conte sobre a viajem, por favor. _ Alice pediu e todos se sentaram e ficaram esperando eu contar para eles sobre como foi tudo.

_ A família dela é extraordinária, no começo o pai dela ficou bravo, mas a mãe dela nem ligou foi logo me abraçando, e eles são todos muito engraçados, Alice você daria muito bem com a irmã dela, os irmãos dela ficaram com ciúmes. Vocês precisavam ver Bella com eles é tão linda e forte, mais animada. Todos riram com minha cara, para Emmett eu tinha cara de bobo apaixonado.

Fiquei mais um pouco contando para eles sobre a viajem. Carlisle foi para o hospital e eu queria voltar para a casa de Bella, eu e minha família tínhamos a eternidade para falar da viajem, meu tempo com Bella não era tanto assim.

Já na casa dela percebi que ela estava tendo um sonho ruim talvez um pesadelo, aninhei ela em meus braços e logo ela se acalmou.

**Bella**

Acordei no dia seguinte, com uma sensação ruim mais ela passou logo, Edward estava ali. Eu bocejei e ele sorriu para mim.

_ Pensei que não acordaria mais. _ Ele falou.

_ Bom dia, hum temos aula. Eu falei alguma coisa enquanto dormia? Tenho a sensação de que tive algum sonho ruim. _ Eu perguntei, ele me olhou confuso.

_ Não falou nada, mas pareceu mesmo que você não dormiu bem. _ Edward me abraçou enquanto fazia carinho nos meus cabelos, a sensação ruim já tinha ido embora, eu me sentia em casa com ele.

_ Estou melhor agora, tenho que me arrumar para ir à escola. _ Eu disse enquanto me levantava.

_ Sim, eu vou indo, a gente se encontra na escola. _ Ele me seu um selinho e saiu ali pela janela mesmo.

Arrumei-me, coloquei uma roupa básica, mas troquei o casaco, Alice me encheria o saco se eu fosse com o mesmo de sempre. Eu sorri era legal ter uma cunhada que gosta de você. Enquanto pensava na Alice o sonho que tive na noite passada me veio à mente. E a sensação ruim voltou. Era Rose que me atacava, eu ia me defender e acabava acertando Edward e o matava. Tremi, e um arrepio agourento passou pelo meu corpo.

_ Eu nunca faria isso, nunca vou machucá-lo, eu me mato antes disso. _ Eu falei olhando para o espelho. Suspirei e desci para tomar café.

Quando já estava chegando à escola meus grilos foram logo esquecidos ele estava lindo me esperando ao lado do volvo.

Foi uma segunda feira diferente todos me olhavam como se eu fosse uma estrela, eu algo impossível, era meio cômico. Jéssica perguntou se nós estávamos namorando e eu afirmei, ela dava pulos na cadeira, queria saber cada coisa eu tentei me esquivar ao maximo das suas perguntas. Edward estava me esperando no termino da aula.

_ Edward você se importaria de sentar com os meus amigos hoje? _ Perguntei, ele me olhou curioso.

_ Por que isso já se cansou da minha companhia? _

_ Nunca, mas eu prefiro sentar com eles, ou a gente pode ficar sozinhos, mas é que quando fizer sol e vocês não vierem ficaria esquisito eu me sentar com eles. Você se importa? _ Perguntei.

_ Não claro que não. _

Como sempre ele pegou um monte de coisas para nós dois. E fomos para a mesa que eu me sentava sempre.

_ Oi pessoal vocês se importam se eu e Edward sentarmos aqui com vocês? _ Ângela e Jéssica sorriram para nós e o pessoal falou para nos sentarmos com eles.

_ E ai Bella o que você fez nesses dias de feriado?_ Mike perguntou.

_ A gente foi para Londres minha família conheceu Edward. _ Eu falei calma.

_ Nossa então ta sério assim? _ Jéssica falou baixo mais eu escutei.

_ Sim Jéssica Bella é a mulher da minha vida. _ Edward falou para ela. Escutei Lauren e mais uma garota que não me lembrava o nome suspirar.

O resto da conversa foi amigável, fiquei super feliz que Edward se deu muito bem com Ângela e Ben e não foi grosso com Mike apesar dele merecer às vezes, com Jéssica a coisa era diferente era como se ela tivesse inveja. Tinha comprado uma camiseta com a bandeira Inglesa para cada um e todos amaram.

_ Voce é muito generosa, alguns não merecem. _ Edward disse baixinho no meu ouvido. Eu sorri, ele não precisava me falar quem gostava de mim de verdade eu já sabia.

E o resto dos dias se passou assim, Alice me acusava de não sentar com eles na mesa, mas não queria ferir os sentimentos dela, eu tinha medo do Jasper e de Rosalie.

Edward era mesmo um ótimo professor, me ajudou em matemática, e eu passei sem problemas. As férias estavam chegando e eu nem teria tempo para me divertir tinha que estudar para os NIEMs.

Num dia calmo quando eu estava terminando meu ultimo trabalho para literatura esse assunto veio à baila.

_ Bom até que enfim o ultimo, no próximo semestre nem acredito que estarei em Saint Cornélio fazendo meu curso para ser curandeiro. _ Edward me olhou assustado.

_ Voce não vai fazer o próximo ano? _ Ele estava confuso.

_ Não, Edward eu quero ser medi bruxa, vou fazer o curso em Seatle. _ Ele me olhava carrancudo.

_ E quando você ia falar isso comigo? _ Eu me estranhei já tinha falado.

_ Eu já falei aquele dia na sua casa. Esqueceu?

_ Eu pensei que a gente fosse ficar mais esse ano juntos. _ Ele se justificou. Eu fui até ele e o abracei.

_ Nós vamos ficar a vida inteira juntos, mas eu quero fazer isso, e não vai ser o fim do mundo, eu vou aparatar todo dia de manhã e volto à tarde, você vai me ver de tarde e a noite e vai passar todas as noites me olhando dormir. _ Eu disse com divertimento para ele.

_ Sim vou te observar mesmo, tudo bem, se eu pudesse faria esse curso também só para não ficar longe de você nem um minuto. _ Eu sorri para ele.

_ Mudando de assunto, essa semana é a ultima e logo depois eu vou para Londres novamente para fazer os NIEMs, dessa vez você não vai pode ir comigo, mas depois que as provas passarem terá um baile em Hogwarts para os formandos você gostaria de ir comigo? _ Eu corei como um tomate quando perguntei. Ele roçou sua boca na minha bochecha.

_ Srta. Swan você está me convidando para ser seu par no baile da sua formatura. _ Eu sorri e acenei que sim com a cabeça.

_ Mil vezes sim. Eu iria mesmo que não fosse convidado. _

E assim ficou decidido, a primeira semana de Julho estava chegando, e eu ficava cada dia mais nervosa. Mas eu estava com o amor da minha vida e nada de ruim poderia acontecer.

_**N/A**__: Desculpa a demora viu gente! Ai ai o que essa Rose fez, chata! E a Bella hein com medo do Jas e da Rose auauauaua! O próximo vamos ter o baile eeba! Então colabora ai e deixa review que quando eu voltar de viagem eu posto!_

_Pra vcs num ficarem com saudades vão la no meu perfil e leiam minhas outras fics e tem fic nova._

_**Monster:**__ Jake e Bells_

_**Not Falling Apart:**__ Jake e Bells_

_**Immortal-Eternal**__: Ed e Bella_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_


	21. Cap 20

**Cap. 19 Baile**

**Bella**

Já fazia uma semana desde o episódio na casa do Edward e desde então eu sempre evitava ficar com eles quando Rosálie estava, mas eu gostava muito do Emmett e ficava difícil, evitar um sem me distanciar do outro.

Era um sábado e Alfred chegaria em alguns minutos, Edward ainda não tinha o conhecido, e era o momento perfeito. Edward estava nervoso no sofá da minha casa com cara de aflito. Eu sorri para ele.

_ Vai ficar tudo bem provavelmente mamãe já falou com ele. _ Edward se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo na testa. E escutei Alfred chegando Edward se levantou e esperou. Alfred entrou e me deu um sorriso de saudades.

_ Oi garota, tudo bem? _ Ele me deu um abraço e um beijo.

_ Estou ótima, e você? _ Ele deu uma olhada para Edward e me respondeu.

_ Bem estive em Londres e sua família só falava de você. _ Ele me contou.

_ Alfred Hetford esse é Edward Cullen, meu namorado. _ Eu apresentei os dois. Eles se cumprimentaram e depois já estavam sentados conversando. Foi fácil eu tinha falado que seria. Edward era muito tenso.

Ficamos um bom tempo conversando, e depois eu fui com Edward para a casa dele, Rosalie e Jasper com Carlisle tinham saído para caçar e era a oportunidade perfeita para eu passar um tempo com Alice e Emmett. Alfred iria para a reserva ver os Black, me senti um pouco culpada fazia tanto tempo que eu não via o Jake, mas eu tinha coisas mais importantes agora, quem sabe um dia nas férias.

_ Ah Bella venha para meu quarto quero te mostrar as novas coleções estamos com toda a coleção de verão nas lojas, mas eu já estou de olho nas de inverno, sabe temos que ver antes para nos prevenir. _ Alice veio para o meu lado toda saltitante. Edward rolou os olhos e foi para a sala ficar vendo TV com Emmett.

_ Alice depois é minha vez, eu também quero falar com Bella. _ Emmett parecia criança fazendo birra. Todos rimos. Eu fui com Alice, nem preciso dizer que foi um martírio, perguntei bastante sobre sua vida eu gostava de saber coisas mais pessoais do que saber qual era o casaco perfeito com tal vestido. Ela fez minhas unhas e arrumou meu cabelo. O quarto dela parecia um salão. Depois de umas horas descemos, eu estava com fome, e Edward já tinha ido para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para mim. Eu me sentei na sala com o Emmett de um lado e Alice do outro.

Edward trouxe um lanche para mim e os dois fizeram uma careta para minha comida. Eu ri. Comecei a conversar com Emmett enquanto Alice ficava no seu note book e Edward assistia o canal culinário. Ele estava obcecado com esse negocio de eu comer. Suas sobrancelhas perfeitas se estreitaram quando o chef da TV experimentava a comida para testar o sabor, eu segurei meu riso. Era cômico ele não sentia o sabor como eu. Emmett e eu continuamos nossa conversa. Ele falava na sua voz linda, e baixa me deleitando com histórias que eram melhores que contos de fadas.

Fiquei surpresa por encontrar um estranho parentesco entre Emmett e eu, especialmente já que um dia ele foi o mais assustador de todos eles. Era o modo como nós dois nos juntamos à família, nós dois fomos amados e amamos em retorno enquanto humanos, apesar de ter sido breve no caso dele.

Somente ele se lembrava, só ele sabia e entendia o milagre que Edward representava para mim.

Falamos sobre isso nesse dia, enquanto estávamos nós quatro ali na sala sem fazer nada.

_ Naquela hora ele já havia acabado de brincar comigo e eu sabia que estava preste a morrer. _ Emmett falava de seu encontro com o urso que quase tirou sua vida Edward não prestava atenção em nós ele já tinha escutado essa estória. Emmett continuou:

_ Eu não conseguia me mexer e a minha consciência estava desaparecendo, e ai eu ouvi o que pensei ser um outro urso, que ia lutar com outro para ficar com a minha carcaça, eu achei. De repente eu me senti como se estivesse voando. Eu achei que tivesse morrido, mas abri meus olhos mesmo assim. E ai, eu a vi. _ Emmett tinha o rosto incrédulo com a memória, me identifiquei também sentia isso. Ele continuou:

_ Eu sabia que estava morto. Eu nem me importei com a dor, eu lutei para manter as pálpebras abertas, eu não queria perder nem um segundo do rosto do meu anjo. Eu estava delirando, é claro, me perguntando por que não havíamos chegado ao céu ainda, pensando que ele devia ser mais longe do que eu esperava. Eu fiquei esperando-a levantar vôo. _ E ai ela me levou até Deus. Emmett deu uma risada estrondosa e profunda.

Eu sabia bem porque ele fez essa suposição de Carlisle.

_ Pensei que meu julgamento viria e não entendi foi meu anjo não ir embora. Eu não conseguia entender como alguém tão lindo poderia ter permissão de ficar no inferno comigo, mas eu estava agradecido. Toda vez que Deus vinha me checar, eu ficava com medo de que ele fosse levá-la embora, mas ele nunca fez isso. Eu comecei a pensar que talvez aqueles pregadores que falavam do Deus misericordioso pudessem estar certos no fim de tudo. E aí a dor foi embora... E eles me explicaram as coisas. Eles ficaram surpresos por ver como eu fiquei pouco perturbado com a coisa de ser vampiro. Mas, se Carlisle e Rosalie, meu anjo, eram vampiros, não podia ser tão ruim. _

Eu balancei a cabeça, concordando completamente, enquanto ele continuou.

_ Eu tive um pouco mais de problemas com as regras... _ Ele gargalhou, e continuou.

_ Você encheu as mãos comigo no início, não foi? _ Emmett falou para Edward. O empurrão de brincadeira que Emmett deu nos ombros de Edward fez nós dois balançarmos. Edward bufou, sem tirar os olhos da TV.

_ Então, você vê, o inferno não é um lugar tão ruim quando você consegue manter um anjo com você. _ Ele me assegurou travessamente.

_ Quando ele finalmente aceitar o inevitável, você vai ficar bem. _

O punho de Edward se moveu tão rapidamente que eu nem vi o que atingiu Emmett, fazendo-o voar por cima das costas do sofá. Os olhos de Edward nem saíram da tela da TV.

_ Edward! _ Eu repreendi, horrorizada.

_ Não se preocupe com isso, Bella. _ Emmett não estava agitado e estava de volta ao seu lugar. Ele olhou por mim para o perfil de Edward.

_ Você vai ter que transformá-la, alguma hora. _ Emmett ameaçou. Edward simplesmente rosnou em resposta, sem olhar para cima.

- Garotos! _ A voz reprovadora de Esme chamou agudamente das escadas.

_ Emmett eu já tenho um plano para isso, eu ainda não me decidi, mas eu acho que não vai ser preciso eu me tornar uma vampira. _ Eu falei toda presunçosa. Eles me olharam curiosos. Pela primeira vez Edward tirava os olhos da TV.

_ Que planos são esses? _ Edward perguntou incrédulo. Alice me olhava rindo.

_ Ah bom eu não sei como fazer, mas tem como eu me tornar imortal sem me transformar em vampira, eu só não sei ainda, alguns feitiços são realmente de magia negra e eu não vou recorrer a isso, mas estava pensando esses dias no caso do primeiro ano em Hogwarts, bom, sobre a pedra filosofal, é claro que Flamel já morreu, mas ele viveu 600 anos ou mais, bom eu não sei ainda, uma pedra não é fácil de fazer na verdade nem tenho idéia, mas não custa pesquisar. _ Eu falei meu plano bobo, eu já tinha cogitado a idéia de me tornar uma vampira, mas eu queria tentar outras coisas antes.

_ 600 anos, mas como? _ Alice perguntou. Eles me olhavam curiosos.

_ Eu não conheci ele na verdade, mas a pedra ficou escondida na escola um tempo, Harry a teve nas mãos, depois Flamel decidiu destruí-la, com a pedra ele fazia o elixir da vida e viveu esse tempo todo, ele morreu uns anos depois. _ Eu estava com minhas sobrancelhas juntas.

_ O que foi Bella? _ Edward perguntou.

_ Eu só não tenho a mínima idéia de como fazer uma. _ Eu falei rindo. Eles riram com isso.

_ Viu ela também pensa nisso, se ela não descobrir como fazer esse negócio você vai ter que transformá-la. _ Eu acenei concordando com ele.

_ Sim se eu não descobrir como fazer uma vou ter que virar vampira. _ Eu falei como se estivesse escolhendo uma comida. Alice e Emmett riram, Edward bufou e me levou para casa.

E o dia das provas chegou, eu fui sozinha dessa vez, fui num sábado, antes eu queria ir para casa para fala com Harry e Mione antes, aparatei até Nova York e de lá peguei uma chave de portal para Londres muito mais rápido. Aparatei no Ministério em Londres, já que comigo foram várias pessoas. Eu já fui para casa aparatando mesmo. Cheguei à Toca e meus pais estavam ali, Harry também estava com Gina e Rony com Mione.

_ Bella minha filha como vai? Estava com saudades. _ Minha mãe me abraçou. Já fui para o colo do meu pai e fiquei ali.

_ Está tudo bem, passei na escola normal, mas espero tirar NIEMs suficientes para fazer o curso de Medi Bruxa em Seatle no Saint Cornélio. _ Eu falei.

_ Filha você não quer fazer aqui? _ Meu pai perguntou. Suspirei.

_ Eu quero ficar perto de Edward. _ Eu falei, e continuei.

_ Mas eu venho ver vocês mais vezes. _ Eu afirmei.

_ Bella por que Edward não veio dessa vez? _ Gina perguntou.

_ Como vou ficar em Hogwarts e ele não vai poder, achei melhor ele ficar em Forks. _ Eu falei triste.

_ Harry e Mione, eu tava querendo falar com vocês, pode ser agora? _ Perguntei. Gina que sempre teve mais tato que Rony falou primeiro.

_ Rony vamos jogar xadrez, quero te derrotar. O bobo do Rony nem notou.

Nós saímos de casa e fui ficar perto do laguinho, não queria platéia.

_ O que foi Bella? _ Harry perguntou. Eu olhei os dois e comecei.

_ Primeiro me jurem que não vão falar com ninguém o que vai ser dito aqui. _ Eles me olharam curiosos. Mas prometeram.

_ Eu prometo. _ Harry disse primeiro.

_ Eu também prometo. _ Mione falou depois. Eu assenti e comecei.

_ Eu preciso saber umas coisas, sabe no primeiro ano quando vocês pegaram à pedra filosofal? _ Eles concordaram _ Então eu quero fazer uma para mim, e vou precisar da ajuda de vocês, primeiro eu quero emprestada sua capa de invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto para eu tentar achar alguma coisa em Hogwarts, e Mione você se lembra de algum livro que tenha lido que ensine a fazer uma pedra filosofal? _ Eles me olhavam atônitos.

_ Bella você está querendo o que eu estou pensando? _ Mione perguntou.

_ Sim é a única maneira ou me tornar uma vampira. O que eu não quero ainda. _ Eu falei séria.

_ Mas você não vai envelhecer mais. _ Harry disse.

_ Sim nem Edward. _ Eu constatei o obvio.

_ Entendo. _

_ Vocês vão me ajudar? _ Perguntei.

_ Sim claro. _ Mione disse olhando para Harry esperando a resposta dele.

_ Eu trago amanhã a capa e o mapa para você. _ Ele me disse sorrindo. Sei que eles me achavam louca, mas eu tinha que tentar.

Como prometido Harry me trouxe as coisas e eu guardei na mala, eu passaria uma semana em Hogwarts, já sobre os livros Mione não lembrava de nada. Eu teria que me virar.

No domingo à tarde eu fui para Hogwarts de noitibuss, me arrependi é claro. Mas cheguei rápido. Hagrid estava na entrada esperando os últimos.

_ Swan bem vinda para sua última estadia. _ Ele falando assim me deu uma dor no peito.

_ Boa noite Hagrid, o castelo já foi reformado? _ Perguntei.

_ Vá e veja você mesma. _ Eu entrei e uma carruagem me levou até a entrada.

_ Coloquei minhas coisas na entrada e fui para o salão principal. Era tudo como me lembrava. As mesas já estavam quase vazias, era só a turma do sétimo ano que estava ali, eu fui logo para a mesa da Grifinoria. Sentei-me ao lado de Simas e de Neville. Conversei bastante com eles enquanto comia, e logo depois fui dormir, acompanhei Lilá.

_ Oi Lilá tudo bem? _ Ela me olhou assustada.

_ Pensei que você não ia mais falar comigo, agora que eu sou assim ninguém mais fala comigo. _ Eu olhei ao redor e ela disse a verdade estavam todos a evitando. E nem lua cheia era, que bobeira. Eu bufei e sorri para ela.

_ Eu não me importo. _ Eu falei sorrindo. Ele retribuiu e fomos conversando, eu falei que ela deveria ir para a América as pessoas la eram mais cabeça aberta, ela adorou a idéia, enquanto conversávamos, acabamos descobrindo coisas em comum. Ela também queria ser curandeira. Falei para ela do curso em Seatle e ela animou. Fomos dormir. Eu realmente estava muito cansada.

Acordei cedo e já me troquei coloquei o uniforme, e desci para o salão principal, quando estava entrando dei uma olhada geral e vi Draco Malfoy me encarando com um olhar esquisito. Tinha coisas mais importantes para cuidar. Comi e fui para a primeira prova que seria numa das masmorras, era prova teórica de poções, como não tinha muita gente a prova daria para ser feita na sala mesmo. Comecei a ler e responder as questões. Estava num nível difícil, mas não impossível. A prova teria duração de duas horas. Era mais que suficiente. Terminei com 30 minutos de sobra e sai da sala.

Voltei para o quarto e peguei a capa e o mapa e fui para a biblioteca. Madame Pince estava ali, mas me ignorou. Fui para as mesas afastadas a biblioteca estava vazia, olhei onde madame Pince estava e coloquei a capa do Harry e fui para a seção reservada. Comecei a procurar, fiquei uma hora e nada, a biblioteca começou a ficar cheia todos já tinham terminado as provas resolvi sair e tentar outra hora. No banheiro tirei a capa e coloquei dentro da minha bolsa, fui para o salão principal almoçar. Mais tarde teria outra prova e precisava de energia.

Estava pensando em como conseguiria o que precisava quando uma idéia brilhante me ocorreu, enquanto olhava a mesa dos professores.

A prova da tarde foi muito puxada e bem difícil, mas acho que eu fui bem, era para fazer uma poção de anisinto (**n/a: essa eu inventei)** uma poção extremamente perigosa, mas muito útil em algumas situações, ela mascara seus verdadeiros sentimentos, tornando impossível descobrir se você está mentindo ou não, a pessoa fica sem emoções por uma hora, o suficiente para enganar num interrogatório. Segundo o professor Slughorn a minha foi a melhor.

Os dias se passaram deste jeito, eu não tive sucesso na minha busca, tentei que o professor Slughorn me ajudasse, mas ele também não sabia nenhuma referência sobre a pedra, Flamel não tinha deixado nada documentado. Paciência, eu tentei. Já estava no último dia e eu tinha ido bem, era essa a impressão que eu tinha. Voltei para a Toca, mas antes eu e Lilá combinamos de nos encontrar em Seatle, ela tinha decidido tentar o estudo lá. Seria legal se ela conseguisse. Devolvi a capa e o mapa para Harry e Mione me prometeu ajudar vendo arquivos antigos no ministério, ela tinha acesso a alguns documentos. Despedi da minha família, mas voltaríamos a nos ver logo, eu e Edward voltariamos para o Baile, eu não consegui convidar a família dele inteira já que a minha já era enorme, mas eu iria chamar Alice e Jasper, na verdade eu queria Alice e Emmett, mas acho que Jasper e Rosalie não gostariam. Voltei para Forks no domingo do mesmo jeito que eu fui, aparatei em Londres e peguei uma chave de portal para Nova York e depois aparatei em Forks.

Em casa Alfred e Edward conversavam, eles sorriram com minha chegada, Edward pela primeira vez me deu um abraço mais forte do que de costume, eu soltei um gemido.

_ Me desculpe, mas estava com muitas saudades. _ Edward disse cheirando meu cabelo. Eu sorri meu coração pulava no peito, também tinha sentido muita falta dele, mas estava tão compenetrada na minha missão que tive pouco tempo para pensar nele. Aproximei meu rosto do dele eu queria um beijo. Alfred já tinha saído para nos dar privacidade. Edward correspondeu ao gesto e me beijou. Que saudades de seu hálito gelado e doce. Minhas mãos foram para sua nuca e pela primeira vez ele não se separou de imediato. Só um pouco depois e a respiração dele estava descompassada. Eu sorri, ele riu torto para mim e me ajudou a levar as malas para cima.

...

...

...

_ Bella esse vestido está lindo. _ Alice saltitou pelo quarto enquanto eu me olhava nos espelho, era realmente um vestido lindo, longo com um tecido fluido na cor azul, por que será ela teimava em me arrumar de azul? Pensei comigo mesma. Jasper para minha felicidade decidiu deixar Emmett ir com Alice e nós estávamos em Londres faziam dois dias, amanhã iríamos para Hogsmead, eles ficariam na pensão da madame Rosmerta e eu ficaria no castelo. Alice vestiu o dela e me mostrou.

_ Nossa ficou lindo. _ Gina falou em aprovação para Alice. Alice tinha pirado no Beco, não queria sair da loja da Madame Malkin, ela realmente surtou la dentro, comprou de tudo, coitado do Emmett e do Edward ela fazia eles de lacaios colocando sacolas e mais sacolas nas mãos deles. Depois de muito tempo Emmett ameaçou jogar tudo fora e ela parou de comprar. Mione e Gina olhavam para ela assustadas. Eu bem que avisei que ela era louca, mas não acreditaram em mim. Essa coisa por roupas estava beirando a insanidade.

_ Vista o seu. _ Alice pediu, Gina foi colocar o vestido e realmente ficou lindo, era um vestido verde que destacava seus cabelos vermelhos, nem preciso dizer que ela praticamente vestiu minha família inteira, meu pai olhava para o terno preto que ela tinha comprado para ele de mau humor.

No dia seguinte fomos todos de chave de portal para Hogsmead. Foram todos para a pensão, Alice, Edward e Emmett ficariam em dois quartos, o resto da minha família viria somente à noite. Eles deixaram as coisas nos quartos e fomos conhecer o vilarejo.

Foi muito gostoso, por ser o único vilarejo bruxo do Reino Unido, eles podiam andar a luz do dia sem restrições, as pessoas nem estranhavam o fatos deles brilharem a luz do dia, já que o sol estava aparecendo. Fomos ao correio, na dedosmel, e na casa dos gritos, Emmett como sempre fazendo graça, ficava gritando "buaa". Com uma voz horrível para me assustar. Já estava ficando no fim da tarde e eu fui para o castelo, agora sim meu último dia.

Edward me acompanhou até a entrada onde os testralios estavam com as carruagens. Ele olhou as criaturas com curiosidade.

_ O que são esses animais? _ Ele perguntou.

_ Você vê? _ Perguntei.

_ Por que, você não? _ Eu sorri.

_ Sim eu vejo, mas só quando você vê uma pessoa morrer na sua frente pode ver eles, antes disso não. _ Ele ficou serio.

_ Entendo.

_ São testralios, lindos não acha? _ Consegui arrancar um sorriso dele.

_ Não. _ Respondeu. Eu subi na carruagem e fui para o castelo. Ele se encontraria comigo em pouco tempo.

Passei a tarde inteira com as meninas no quarto arrumando para o baile, minhas notas ainda não tinham chego mais isso não me preocupava.

Já eram 20:00 horas e eu sai da sala comunal para ir para o salão principal, estava aflita queria vê-lo logo. Estava indo calmamente para não cair ou tropeçar, quando um par de mãos geladas me agarrou e me levou para uma passagem secreta, eu ofeguei pensando que era Edward, mas minha decepção foi enorme. Draco Malfoy que me segurava.

_ Me larga seu demente. _ Eu falei empurrando ele, mas ele era forte e me segurou.

_ Preciso falar com você. _ Ele falou.

_ Me solta seu maluco, se não me soltar eu começo a gritar. _ Ele tampou minha boca e seu rosto ficou a centímetros do meu. Eu me sacudia para me livrar, meu corpo ficou quente e eu deixei a corrente de energia passar por mim. Foi o suficiente ele levou um choque e caiu para trás. Eu sai correndo dali, antes que ele se recuperasse. Desci rápido meu coração estava descompassado. Estava descendo o último lance das escadas e _ele_ entrou, a visão que eu tive _dele_ me deixou sem fôlego, estava lindo, apressei o passo quase caindo no último degrau e fui para seus braços.

_ Bella você está gelada meu amor, o que foi seu coração parece às asas de um beija flor.? _ Eu sorri, estava me sentindo segura de novo.

_ Nada foi à visão do paraíso que eu tive quando você entrou. _ Menti e ele percebeu, mas não entrou em detalhes, Alice e Emmett estavam logo atrás, eles nos seguiram.

Quando Edward e seus irmãos entraram no salão principal os ouvi darem murmúrios de prazer realmente estava lindo, do teto caiam pequenas pétalas de flores e as mil velas deixavam o salão num tom de açafrão tinham várias mesas e nós fomos para a da minha família, todos me deram parabéns e ganhei presentes de formatura, de toda minha família, e amigos, e do Cullens e um especial de Edward. Vários dos meus amigos vieram me cumprimentar e adoraram Edward. Ele também estava encantado com tudo.

_ Bella é tudo tão lindo, queria ser uma bruxinha e estudar nessa escola. _ Alice disse com um biquinho. Todos rimos.

O coral do professor Flitwick cantou e depois uma banda tocou a valsa, Dancei a primeira com papai e depois Edward não desgrudou mais de mim.

Quando a festa já estava alta e o pessoal mais velho já tinha ido embora, é que o baile começou de verdade. As Esquisitonas começaram a cantar e foi à alegria geral. Alice dançou com Emmett a noite inteira, provavelmente recomendação de Rosalie, apesar de ele ser assustador era lindo e as meninas olhavam para ele toda hora, na verdade olhavam mais para Edward, mas ele estava comigo e não via nenhuma delas. Meus irmãos entraram na festa com tudo e foi o melhor baile da minha vida. Quando já deveria ser de madrugada eu arrastei Edward para a torre e astronomia queria mostrar o castelo um pouco para ele.

_ Você não cansava de tantas escadas não? _ Ele me perguntou enquanto me pegava no colo. E continuamos subindo.

_ Não já me acostumei, no primeiro ano eu me perdia, mas logo me acostumei. _ Eu falei segurando seu pescoço com as mãos. E encostando minha cabeça no seu ombro.

_ E aquelas escadas que mudam de lugar eu me perderia aqui. _ Ele falou incrédulo. Foi engraçada a cara que ele fez para as escadas que se mexiam. Só faltava um lance agora, ele terminou rápido e me colocou no chão. Peguei sua mão e o levei para fora. O céu estava lindo e estrelado. Ficamos um tempo assim juntos, eu encostada nele. Quando senti Edward ficar duro e me puxar para trás dele. Eu olhei para onde ele olhava e ri. Era só o Nick quase sem cabeça.

_ Olá Sr. Nicolas. _ Eu falei. Edward me olhava confuso.

_ Srta. Swan quanta honra, nós fomos banidos da festa, disseram que trouxas viriam e que não era bom assustá-los. _ Ele falou lastimando.

_ Sr. Nick esse é Edward Cullen, meu namorado. _ Nick colocou a mão para Edward e quando Edward foi cumprimentá-lo a mão passou por Nick e Edward olhou mais confuso ainda.

_ É um fantasma. _ Eu falei. Ele arregalou os olhos e sorriu depois de um tempo.

_ Bom vou indo, mas tomem cuidado com pirraça ele está a solta e pode fazer alguma maldade. Saiu pela parede. Edward me olhou e falou.

_ Quando você ia me contar que fantasmas existem? _ Ele me acusou. Eu dei de ombros.

_ Você me distraiu, eu esqueci. _ Ele sorriu, e me beijou, suas mãos se enroscaram nos meus cabelos e quando eu já estava ficando sem fôlego escutei um barulho.

_ tsc, tsc, tsc. Aluna agarrando na torre, isso é proibido. _ Eu sabia bem de quem era essa voz. Afastei de Edward e ele olhou para trás para ver quem era. Ele assustou de novo.

_ Ah é você Swan, vou te jogar daqui, vamos ver se cisne sabe voar? _ Ele falou em forma de deboche. (**n/a: cisne = Swan)**. Eu já estava rindo.

_ Pirraça quantas saudades, já ganhou detenções da diretora Mcgonagall? _ Pirraça teimava em ter mais detenções que eu.

_ Não ela não quer me deixar, você ganhou, a maior gaveta até agora é a sua, 170, eu perdi por pouco, sabe sempre achei que seus irmãos iriam te passar, mas você foi danada. Mas tenho que dar o braço a torcer a explosão do laboratório de crânios foi insuperável. _ Eu queria matar Pirraça, Edward já estava tendo uma sincope com esse assunto.

_ Pirraça é melhor você ir. _ Eu falei.

_ Ok. _ Pensei nossa foi fácil, engano meu. _ ALUNINHA NA TORRE DE ASTRONOMIA. ESTÃO BEIJANDO AQUI. _ Terminou e saiu. Eu peguei na mão de Edward e desci correndo, quase caindo. Ele me ajudava eu já escutava os passos do Sr. Filtch, só me faltava essa tomar uma detenção no baile, mas escapamos por pouco. Edward ria da situação.

Fomos para o jardim e ficamos ali, tinha vários casais. Queria era ficar com ele.

Alice e Emmett nos acharam logo depois e já estava quase amanhecendo. Eles foram para a pensão e eu subi para a torre da grifinoria era minha última noite aqui e eu queria aproveitar bem já que amanhã eu iria para a América, mas como meu lar e provavelmente nunca mais iria morar na Inglaterra. Disso eu tinha certeza.

_**N/A**__: Bom galerinha esse foi o último cap dessa primeira fase, na próxima fase eu compilei os três livros (Lua Nova, Eclipse, Amanhecer) numa fase só e vai ter uns vinte caps também. Espero contar com vcs e nesses dias de copa eu posso atrasar, mas eu num falho ok?_

_E ai o que acharam do cap? Do Emmett na sala com a Bells? Claro que me inspirei nos cap extras mas enfim o Emmett é o Emmett e eu adoro esse persom!_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_


	22. 2ª Fase Capítulo 1

**2ª Fase**

**Cap. 1 Saint Cornélio.**

**Bella**

As férias passaram rápidas e meus NIEMs vieram com boas notícias passei em todas as matérias com excelente, então me matriculei em Saint Cornélio para o curso. No final de agosto recebi uma carta de Lilá que ela viria para Seatle e estudaria no mesmo curso que eu, fiquei super animada.

As aulas começariam em 1º de setembro, isso parece ser uma unanimidade do hemisfério norte ou no mundo acabou o verão as aulas começam, estava mais que animada, mas no nosso caso as coisas seriam diferentes, as aulas iriam começar mesmo no dia 20 antes nós teríamos uma apresentação e um curso rápido de poções. Não era obrigatório, mas eu iria participar, era isso que sempre sonhei minha vida toda. Eu iria aparatar para Seatle todo dia e voltar aparatando também, já estava pensando em vender o carro, eu o usaria muito pouco.

Depois que me matriculei no curso recebi uma lista de materiais que compraria para as aulas, decidi comprar tudo em Nova York, então Alice foi comigo.

_ Bella aqui é tão legal quanto no Beco, estou mais perdida ainda que lá. - Ela falou toda saltitante.

_ Alice tenho que concordar com você, eu também estou perdida. - Era muito maior que no beco os americanos eram bem exagerados.

Lilá viria com a gente, mas quando ela soube que Alice era vampira resolveu não forçar, já que lobisomens e vampiros são inimigos mortais. Alice falou que um dia elas teriam que se encontrar, já que eu era melhor amiga dela, e Lilá poderia se tornar uma grande freqüentadora da minha casa.

_ Bella na semana do baile em Hogwards sua mãe comentou do seu aniversário, e ai o que você pretende fazer? - Eu olhei para ela confusa, Alice deveria estár me confundindo com outra pessoa.

_ Alice eu não vou fazer nada, mamãe deve fazer alguma coisa em Londres nós vamos mais voltamos no dia seguinte.

_ Ah, mas assim não da para toda minha família ir, fala para sua mãe fazer algo aqui. Assim todos comemoramos juntos, o último aniversário que nós comemoramos foi o do Emmett há muitos anos. - Ela falou, pensei por esse lado era bem justo eu sempre comemorei meus aniversários com minha família, e nunca com os Cullens.

_ Alice a gente pode ver com mamãe, quem sabe, eu gostaria de comemorar com sua família também, mas não cabe todo mundo lá em casa.

_ Pode ser lá em casa. O que você acha? - Eu sorri concordando.

_ Então está certo Edward já sabe do que vocês gostam de comer, eu vou providenciar tudo. - Eu já nem me preocupei com nada, Alice saberia cuidar de tudo melhor que qualquer organizador de festás.

Compramos tudo que eu precisava e voltamos para Forks de chave de portal. Edward estava em casa me esperando.

_ Oi amor, senti sua falta. - Ele me disse enquanto me beijava. Meu peito se apertou com isso, eu nunca me acostumaria com seu toque, ou beijos, ou as declarações que ele fazia.

_ Eu também Alice fica impossível com as lojas, parece que ela foi abduzida e sua alma trocada, porque juro, ela fica literalmente louca nas lojas. - Falei com cara de cansada. Mas eles riram. Alice foi para a casa dela e Edward ficou comigo.

_ Alice está feliz, parece que você a deixou fazer uma festá na nossa casa? - Ela perguntou com um sorriso.

_ Sim ela falou que sua família gostaria de um aniversário e eu achei que poderia ser legal, e algumas pessoas da minha família poderão vir. - Falei enquanto ia para a cozinha comer.

_ O que você quer de aniversário? - Ele me perguntou sem olhar para mim, mas ele pegava nervoso uma maçã. Eu ri.

_ Edward eu não quero nada, a única coisa que importa é passar um tempo com você. - Falei levantando o rosto dele. Ele me olhava cauteloso.

_ Bom eu estava pensando em te dar uma coisa, mas Alice teve uma previsão de que você teria um ataque, então achei melhor perguntar.

_ O que você queria me dar? - Perguntei. Estava curiosa, mas não demonstrei.

_ Bom um conversível como o de Rosalie, um Audi na cor prata. - Disse como se fosse comprar uma bala de nada.

_ Edward é muito, estive vendo preço de carros essa semana para vender o meu, isso é muito caro, não é um presente que se dá assim, e, além disso, eu já não vou usar mais o meu, talvez eu venda, seria uma bobeira. - Falei enquanto comia.

_ O que você quer então? - Ele falou com súplica. Suspirei.

_ Edward o que você me der está bom só não vale gastar uma fortuna, Alice poderá te dar uma dica. - Ele sorriu e o assunto morreu.

No dia seguinte falei com minha família por telefone combinei antes com a família de Hermione. Minha família concordou de vir comemorar o meu aniversário aqui não daria para todos virem, mas assim mesmo eu estava muito feliz. Faltavam três semanas, e já na semana seguinte eu começaria meu curso.

Passei os últimos dias entre minha casa e a de Edward. Nosso namoro era a melhor coisa da minha vida, o sentimento que sentia por ele era tão profundo que poderia morrer por ele. Edward era tudo que um garoto deveria ser. E a cada dia minha paixão aumentava. Eu sempre queria mais do nosso relacionamento, somente nesses momentos eu ficava frustrada, ele sempre se afastava de mim. Cada recusa dele me feria, mas eu não demonstrava isso nunca. Ele não precisava saber das minhas neuroses.

Dia primeiro de setembro chegou e eu fui para Saint Cornélio. O prédio era como tudo no mundo bruxo, com cara de abandonado para afastar os trouxas. Entrei numa instalação com aspecto demolido, mas depois que falei com uma placa pude ver a entrada para o hospital.

Segui direto para o quinto andar, seria ali que nossas aulas aconteceriam. Lilá estava já ali com cara de empolgada. Seu aspecto era bom apesar de ser lua cheia.

_ Lilá bom dia, você está com a cara boa hoje. - Falei toda animada.

_ Poção mata cão, sei fazer ela muito bem. Então da para ficar com a cara melhor mesmo sendo lua cheia. - Apresentamos-nos e entramos na aula, estava um pouco vazia, pelo que me disseram seria um curso para 20 pessoas, mas só tinha uns dez alunos.

_ Atenção todos, bem vindos a Saint Cornélio, meu nome é Morgause Galahart. E serei sua instrutora durante esse ano. O curso como alguns de vocês sabem terá uma duração de cinco anos e o inicio será no dia 20 de setembro, agora será uma breve apresentação e um pequeno curso avançado de poções. Então a presença não é obrigatória. - Ela falou com seriedade para a turma.

_ Por favor, gostaria que vocês se conhecessem uns aos outros e depois de uma meia hora começaremos com uma visita pelo hospital.

Apresentamos-nos e conversamos um pouco parece que somente eu e Lilá éramos de Londres, tinha um rumor de um outro aluno, mas não foi confirmado. O hospital era enorme e a partir do segundo semestre iríamos fazer as rondas com os medi bruxos. O que já me deixou ansiosa e emocionada. O resto do dia transcorreu tranqüilo, fui com Lilá conhecer o apartamento dela, era na ilha e ela insistiu que fossemos de balsa, amei foi maravilhoso. Voltei para Forks no final do dia. Estava cansada, mas fiquei horas contando tudo para Edward, ele como sempre ficava comigo até dormir.

_ Precisa ver na escola, as meninas já estão tentando me roubar de você. - Edward falou com deboche.

_ Eu fico com ciúmes assim, quem é a maluca, não sabe que está lidando com uma bruxa doida pelo namorado. Eu estuporo a engraçadinha. - Falei brava. Edward ria com meu discurso inflamado.

_ Sua boba só existe você, e Alice já espantou todas elas. - Ele falou rindo ri com ele. Eu sabia que não tinha com o que me preocupar.

O tempo passou rápido quando dei por mim já era dia dez de setembro e minha família viria, mas não todos, somente papai e mamãe, com George e Harry. Gina e Hermione estavam em Hogwards, e Gui estava trabalhando e Rony estava de plantão então só vieram eles. George e Harry dormiriam na sala de música, enquanto papai de mamãe, no quarto de visitas. Alfred também estaria para o meu aniversário. Alfred queria que eu convidasse os Black para a festa, mas como seria na casa dos Cullens e Billy não gostava deles, eu nem sabia por que. Alfred falou que era melhor não.

_ Papai, mamãe, que bom que deu para vocês virem, já estava com tantas saudades. - Falei abraçando os dois de uma só vez.

_ Bella é claro que viríamos nossa filha fazendo 18 anos passa tudo tão rápido. - Mamãe começou a resmungar.

_ Bella que casa boa a do Alfred. - Papai comentou.

_ Sim é perfeita, já falei que gostaria de comprar, mas ele não vende. Alfred soltou uma gargalhada.

_ Como se ela não fosse herdar tudo que é meu. - Eu fiz careta para ele.

_ Mas eu não quero que você morra para eu ser a dona da casa. - Falei mostrando a língua.

_ Está certa. - Alfred encerrou o assunto.

_ Harry que legal que você veio, e como está Londres agora imagino que meio melancólico. - Falei debochando dele, já que Gina estava na escola e ele não.

_ Sim um horror, mas as férias de inverno chegam logo e correio coruja é bom também. - Todos rimos com seu relato.

_ Vamos vou mostrar para vocês aonde vão ficar. Segurei no braço de George e levei-o com Harry para a sala de música.

_ Como a casa é pequena vocês vão ficar no mesmo quarto.

_ Não tem problema. - Harry falou, ainda estava agarrada no George. Ele me olhou com uma cara de safado e mostrou uma coisa.

_ Olha o que eu trouxe. - Tinha uma sacola com fogos de artifício.

_ Eu mesmo bolei você vai amar foram feitos especialmente para você. - Eu olhei incrédula.

_ Que legal, mas George nada muito extravagante né, estamos numa cidade trouxa, não vai ter dragões nem nada desse tipo né? - Ele me olhou rindo.

_ Não Bella, mas você vai gostar. - Deu-me um beijo e foi arrumar suas coisas. Sai para eles se ajeitarem.

Minha família foi descansar da viagem um pouco e eu fui arrumar algum lanche para eles. Edward e Alice chegaram algumas horas depois e comemos todos juntos e jogamos xadrez bruxo, foi ótimo, mas como ficou tarde fomos dormir, amanhã seria a festa de aniversário e Lilá estava se preparando psicologicamente para vir, os Cullens também já que nunca tinham ficado todos perto de uma lobisomem. Edward pulou a janela como sempre, amanhã eu iria à aula e depois voltaria para casa com Lilá e depois iríamos todos para a festa, estava ansiosa com isso.

_Estava tudo em tons de rosa, e com um agradável cheiro de flores. Mas eu sentia que alguma coisa não estava certa. Edward estava do meu lado sorrindo, mas de repente Rosalie veio com tudo para cima de mim, e num momento de loucura eu me defendi, mas meu feitiço não acertou Rosalie e sim Edward. Ele caiu sem vida._

_ NÃO! - Acordei e percebi que estava sonhando.

_ Bella calma. - Edward falou, mas ouvimos barulho de alguém vindo para o meu quarto e ele não estava mais ali comigo.

_ Bella minha filha o que foi? - Minha mãe veio do meu lado e me colocou no colo. Foi quando percebi que estava chorando. Era insano estava tudo bem, mas no fundo era como se eu soubesse que um desastre eminente viesse colidir comigo, minha vida perfeita estava protegida por uma bolha de cristal e qualquer interferência externa poderia fazer meu mundo ruir.

Adormeci chorando e não percebi quando Edward voltou para o meu quarto. Mas sei que ele voltou tinha um lindo bilhete que ele deixou para mim, provavelmente sabendo que alguém da minha família poderia entrar a qualquer momento. Abri o bilhete e li.

_Bella_

_Queria ser o primeiro Feliz aniversário._

_E.C._

Simples mas me dizia tudo ele estaria aqui sempre comigo, ele queria ser o meu primeiro em tudo, com essa certeza fui para Saint Cornélio.

O dia passou logo e quando vi já estava em casa, Edward estava lá com Harry e George.

_ Oi meninos. - Falei enquanto dava um selinho em Edward.

_ Parabéns. - George já se levantou e veio me abraçar.

_ Obrigada. - Ele deu um abraço esmagador, gemi com a falta de ar.

_ Parabéns Bella, seu presente só na hora do aniversário. - Harry também me deu um abraço.

_ Já falei que não precisa de presentes. - Os três riram.

_ Como foi à aula? - Edward perguntou.

_ Boa, mas não vejo a hora de começar a fazer o curso mesmo. - Respondi.

_ Como a Lilá está se saindo? - Harry perguntou.

_ Bem, ela é muito inteligente, e ninguém sabe o que ela é assim não sente o preconceito, mas imagino que logo alguém descobre e vamos ver o que acontece. - Falei para eles.

_ Quantas pessoas tem no curso? - George perguntou.

_ Somos 20, mas nessas semanas estão somente dez, o resto só vai começar quando o curso começar pra valer. - Meninos vou comer alguma coisa. E fui saindo, Edward veio comigo.

_ Sua mãe fez algumas coisas que você gosta. E a propósito parabéns. - Ele falou a ultima frase bem pertinho do meu ouvido me arrepiei inteirinha. E fiquei com falta de ar.

_ Respira meu amor. - Edward falou sorrindo.

_ Edward assim você me mata. - Mas sorri de volta para ele.

_ Vamos coma, seu sangue cheira mais gostoso, assim você fica tão apetitosa. - Eu corei como um tomate, ele nunca foi assim comigo.

Comecei a comer e ele me olhava fazendo caretas para a comida. Ele estava tão animado que era impossível não ficar também. A felicidade dele me contagiou. Meu cansaço foi completamente esquecido.

_ O que você sonhou essa noite? - Ele perguntou enquanto mexia no meu cabelo.

_ Foi um pesadelo. - Respondi, ele me olhou curioso, eu não iria contar.

_ Conta o que te deixou tão nervosa. - Ele tentava me deslumbrar com seu olhar matador, mas não cedi. Fiz que não com a cabeça.

_ Bella, por favor. - Ele insistiu fechei meus olhos, ele estava me enfeitiçando.

_ Não vou falar foi ruim o bastante ver aquilo não me peça para repetir. - Meu coração acelerou.

_ Calma tudo bem. Não vou falar mais nisso. - Ele falou com carinho para mim.

Ficamos mais um pouco ali, mas eu tinha que me arrumar para ir a casa dele. Edward foi embora e com ele minha paz foi junto. Ele voltaria para me buscar e Alfred o seguiria com o carro dele, e Lilá aparataria aqui em casa.

_**N/A**__: Começou a segunda fase, eeba kkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Bom já deu pra ter uma idéia do que vem por ai! Espero que curtam e deixem reviews são eles que me animam a postar! Sem eles eu acho que num tem gente lendo e nem me animo!_

_Então cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_


	23. 2ª Fase Capítulo 2

**Segunda Fase**

**Cap. 2 Festa**

**Bella**

Estava um pouco cansada por causa de ter passado o dia estudando, então resolvi tomar um banho como há muito tempo não tomava. Coloquei a banheira para encher e peguei espuma e sais de banho para relaxar. Entrei e me demorei, concentrei em relaxar cada músculo do corpo, deixei os cabelos por último, ensaboei com o xampu de morango que Edward adora, e finalizei com o condicionador. Sequei-me e resolvi arrumar os meus cabelos hoje, sai para colocar a roupa, estava escolhendo o que iria vestir e me decidi por um conjunto de saia e blusa. Fui para o meu quarto para colocar a roupa e assustei com uma surpresa preparada por Alice é claro, em cima da cama estava um lindo vestido azul marinho curto com os sapatos ao lado da cama e um casaco vermelho combinado. Coloquei a roupa que eu tinha separado de volta no closet e vesti a roupa que Alice tinha me dado.

Para mudar um pouco também usei uma leve maquiagem e coloquei um conjunto de brincos novos, bom não eram exatamente novos, mas Edward ainda não tinha visto. E desci as escadas para esperar todos para irmos para a festa.

Lilá já estava ali conversando com Harry ela veio me cumprimentar:

_ Bella como você esta linda. Estou me sentindo pouco produzida. _ Eu ri com ela.

_ Lilá, você esta linda também, no meu caso a culpa foi de Alice minha cunhada, ela tem essa mania de me vestir como se eu fosse sua boneca, se você deixar ela faz isso com você também. _ Falei sorrindo para ela.

_ Onde estão todos? - Perguntei olhando para Harry.

_ Já estão vindo, George está pronto e seus pais já desceram, mas subiram acho que esqueceram alguma coisa, só falta Alfred mesmo.

Nisso meus pais desceram as escadas. E olharam para Lilá sorrindo.

_ Oi querida tudo bem? - Minha mãe falou já cumprimentando Lilá.

_ Lilá que bom que você vai conosco, é bom para a Bella ter amigas como você. - Meu pai falou para ela.

_ Obrigada Senhor E Sra. Weasley, isso significa muito para mim. - Lilá falou com emoção. Deveria ser difícil perder a maioria dos amigos. Alfred entrou nessa hora.

_ Olá Lilá como vai? - Ele foi gentil com ela também.

_ Muito bem obrigada. Seatle é muito boa para morar e Saint Cornélio é um hospital ótimo. - Ficamos conversando um pouco e logo alguém bateu á porta. Provavelmente Edward. Fui atender:

_ Oi. - Foi só o que disse meu sorriso de alegria foi abafado por um beijo apaixonado. Edward tinha um brilho nos olhos.

_ Você esta linda. Na verdade mais que linda. - Ele me disse com intensidade. Entramos e Edward fez uma careta, percebi que Lilá também. Era tão ruim assim? Pensei comigo mesma.

_ Edward essa é Lilá minha colega de Hogwarts que veio para fazer o mesmo curso em Saint Cornélio.

_ Prazer Lilá. - Vi que foi com extrema força que ele deu a mão para cumprimentá-la. Para Lilá o esforço foi igual. Quase ri com os dois.

George chegou nessa hora e depois de falar com Lilá, fomos para os carros. George e Harry foram comigo e Edward, Lilá e meus pais iriam com Alfred. Edward seguia com mais calma para a casa dele, percebi que ele dirigia devagar para Alfred acompanhá-lo. Já estávamos na entrada da casa branca, George e Harry olharam abobados.

_ Nossa que grande. - George falou, percebi que ele estava com uma caixa nas mãos.

_ George você prometeu se comportar. - Falei séria para ele. George riu.

_ Prometo não matar nenhum chupa sangue de susto. - Eu olhei para ele extremamente brava. Ele me olhou com cara de arrependido, Edward e Harry já riam.

_ Desculpa Chu... Edward. - George era impossível.

Esperei minha família sair e juntos com Edward subimos as escadas, a porta foi aberta antes de nós entrarmos, Alice estava com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

_ Parabéns. - Alice falou me dando um abraço carinhoso. Corei com essa atitude dela. Logo depois ela cumprimentou meus pais e o restante, Alice foi mais razoável com Lilá que Edward. Lilá conseguiu sorrir para ela. Entramos na casa e a decoração estava linda. Só escutei "ohs" atrás de mim.

_ Bella que lindo que está minha filha. - Minha mãe falou atrás de mim. Carlisle e Esme estavam no pé da escada esperando para nos cumprimentar.

_ Bella parabéns. - Carlisle disse me abraçando também, e logo depois fui cumprimentada por Esme. Apresentei minha família para eles e depois Emmett me cumprimentou e Edward me ajudou nas apresentações finais.

Minha família se deu bem logo de começo com os Cullens, eu, Lilá, Edward e Alice ficamos conversando bastante.

Em cima do piano e numa mesa ao lado tinha o bolo com várias comidas, reparei que era tudo que eu mais gostava, a decoração estava linda.

_ Bella está na hora dos presentes. - Alice falou alto para todos. Alice que não conhecia minha mãe ainda iria ter uma surpresa.

_ Alice querida antes George quer fazer os fogos para Bella e temos que cantar parabéns também, é uma tradição de nossa família. - Alice sorriu e concordou.

_ Então Emmett ajude George nos fogos quando tiver pronto nos avise para todos irmos ver lá fora. - Os dois saíram e Edward me levou até a mesa de comidas.

_ Não vai pegar nada? - Eu ri, ele andava todo preocupado com minha alimentação. Ele e minha mãe deveriam estar num plano para me engordar.

_ Ainda não, quero ver os fogos primeiro. - Edward sorriu aquele sorriso que me deslumbra e me deu um selinho.

_ Sabe, eu não conseguiria viver mais sem esse som, meu mundo gira em torno do seu coração agora. - Edward disse intenso para mim, se eu fosse cardíaca teria um ataque do coração, porque meu coração batia forte no meu peito, eu nunca me acostumaria com ele, principalmente quando ele se declarava para mim.

_ Um dia eu vou você sabe não é? - Ele juntou as sobrancelhas e me olhou com curiosidade.

_ Meu tempo aqui é curto Edward, eu não duro para sempre, um dia eu vou. - Falei olhando ele com tristeza, eu não queria ir para nenhum lugar que não fosse com ele. Ele passou o polegar na minha bochecha.

_ E quando isso acontecer vou junto com você. - Edward falou com uma naturalidade. Quem estava confusa agora era eu.

_ Acho que isso seria meio que impossível. - Falei a verdade.

_ Não, basta ir a Itália irritar os Volturi. - Meu coração palpitou forte no peito. Edward viu que eu fiquei pálida e confusa.

_ Nunca mais diga isso. - Falei brava para ele. Percebi que todos na família dele nos olhavam sai de perto dele e fui falar com Harry.

Logo depois Emmett e George entraram pedindo para nós irmos lá fora ver os fogos.

O show foi lindo, eram estrelas cadentes e aves fênix, não teve dragões como prometido, mas teve uma linda leoa que rugia para um leão, eu ri muito com esses, os fogos estavam lindos iluminando a noite, Edward estava do meu lado, eu ainda estava brava com ele.

_ Me desculpe. - Ele pediu ao lado do meu ouvido. Arrepiei-me com seu hálito gelado, e o motivo da minha irritação foi completamente esquecido. Virei para fitá-lo. Edward sorriu torto para mim, retribui o carinho.

_ Eu te amo. - Ele me disse.

_ Eu também. - Falei e dessa vez quem se aproximou e deu um beijo fui eu, foi a primeira vez que fiz isso, Edward retribuiu, segurando na minha cintura, eu sentia seu toque gelado mandando choques pelo meu corpo. Comecei a ficar sem fôlego e o beijo foi quebrado. Edward estava com os olhos na cor ouro liquido, eu amava deixá-lo assim.

Entramos e Alice insistiu para cantarmos parabéns, ela deveria estar aprontando alguma coisa. Depois que todos comeram o bolo Alice veio com uma máquina fotográfica para tirar fotos.

_ Ah, Alice eu saio muito feia nas fotos. - Choraminguei. Edward me olhou incrédulo.

_ Bella larga de tentar estragar minha diversão, eu vou tirar fotos. E agora vamos aos presentes. Toma esse é meu. - Alice falou me entregando o dela. Não preciso dizer que corei é claro. Mas fiz como se estivesse na Toca só com minha família lá eu não ficava tímida, respirei fundo e abri o presente.

_ Maquiagem? - Perguntei olhando o estojo. Todos riram.

_ Viu você usou hoje, parece que meninas adolescentes gostam disso, Rose também gosta. - Eu olhei para Alice e a abracei.

_ Obrigada, juro tentar usar na festa do ano que vem. - Agora todos gargalharam.

_ Esse é do Emmett, Rose e Jasper. Peguei uma caixa grande e abri, dentro olhei estava escrito. CD Player. Olhei curiosa. Virei para Alice e perguntei.

_ É o que estou pensando? - Alice riu.

_ O que você esta pensando Bella? - Perguntou marota.

_ Toca CD? - Alice concordou.

_ Uau que legal. - Alice tirou uma foto nessa hora. Fiquei cega. Edward bufou para ela e todos riram.

_ Da Esme e Carlisle. - Disse entregando o outro presente peguei e abri. Era um par de brincos delicados e pequenos em formato de flor. O miolo era um rubi incrustado. Olhei para os dois e agradeci timidamente. Deveria ter custado caro. Alice tirou uma nova foto, lancei um olhar mortal para ela. Harry engasgou com o riso.

_ Alice cuidado quando ela faz assim geralmente uma coisa explode. - Harry falou para Alice, ela me olhou sorrindo.

_ Bella não faria essa grosseria para Esme e Carlisle. - Olhei para Esme e sorri respirei fundo e me acalmei.

_ Bom Alice, mas não provoca. - Pedi com cara de súplica. Riram da minha cara de novo. Edward foi tentar pegar a máquina dela e simplesmente ela saltou para o outro lado mostrando a língua para ele. Agora quem ria era eu, era difícil pegar Edward assim, mas Alice foi rápida.

_ Esse é do Edward. Entregou uma caixinha pequena, eu não fazia ideia do que era. Olhei para ele, seu olhar para mim era apaixonado, olhei para o presente para abrir. Mas o papel me cortou, foi tudo tão rápido que eu não vi o que aconteceu direito.

Jasper veio para cima de mim rugindo, totalmente enlouquecido, Edward se posicionou protetoramente, mas quando Edward iria me empurrar. Pelo canto dos olhos vi Harry sacando sua varinha e meu irmão também, senti um escudo me proteger, mas o escudo acertou Edward e Jasper com tal força que os dois foram lançados contra a parede oposta da sala, atravessando o vidro e rolando na mata eles levaram várias árvores com eles. Só fiz uma coisa:

_ EDWARD! - Gritei e tentei sair, me choquei contra o escudo e cai no chão. A família de Edward saiu correndo atrás deles e a minha também.

_ Harry, por favor, esqueci minha varinha. - Harry tirou o escudo e sai atrás dele, minha mente já trabalhava, se Edward tivesse se machucado... Quando cheguei à extremidade da floresta onde todos estavam, minha respiração ficou presa na garganta. Alice já tinha saído com Jasper e Rose foi com Emmett, não antes de me lançar um olhar mortal. Esme e Carlisle amparavam Edward, quando ele deu um passo mancou. Meu coração se apertou. Fui para ele, mas meu pai me segurou.

_ Não vamos embora. - Debati como louca do seu aperto, mas meu pai me segurou forte. Edward me olhava com dor.

_ Pai, por favor, ele não fará mal a mim. - Implorei mas meu pai não me soltou.

Minha mãe olhou para Esme e se desculpou.

_ Esme, Edward nos desculpe, mas é melhor irmos, isso já foi longe demais. - Minha cabeça estava confusa do que minha mãe estava falando.

_ NÃO! - Gritei. - ME SOLTA PAI. - Um fogo já estava passando por mim. Olhei para Edward ele tentou sorrir, mas sua careta foi de dor. Se George machucou Edward eu mesmo o torturo. Pensei comigo, quando ia me soltar a última coisa que vi foi o rosto dele. Logo depois estava em casa.

_ Não, pai o que você fez, ele está machucado, George o que você fez se você machucou Edward eu mesma te mato. - Falei com uma ira que não era minha e fui para cima dele. Mau pai me segurou e me sacudiu.

_ Edward está bem. Olhe para mim Bella. - Meu pai mandou. Parei e tentei respirar, estava difícil controlar toda a fúria que estava passando por mim.

_ Bella ele está bem, o impacto foi grande foram dois feitiços Harry e George foram muito rápidos e um acertou Edward, mas ele está bem. Não foi ferido, não se esqueça que ele é um vampiro, ele se recupera rápido. - Meu olhar foi mortal.

_ Só porque ele se recupera rápido não significa que não se machuque, ele mancou pai. - Falei em desespero, percebi que já estava chorando soluços passavam pela minha garganta, sacudindo meu corpo.

_ Me desculpe, não quis ser indelicado. - Meu pai pediu com carinho. Ele me colocou no seu colo, e percebi que todos me olhavam. George estava sentado ao lado de Harry e minha mãe do lado meu e do meu pai.

_ Onde estão Alfred e Lilá? - Perguntei ainda chorando.

_ Eles já veem, Alfred ficou para trazer o carro e Lilá para ver se estava tudo bem com eles.

_ Pai eu preciso voltar Edward pode precisar de mim. - Falei tentando me levantar. Ele deixou que eu saísse do seu colo. Mas me olhou e disse:

_ Não antes de conversarmos. - Percebi que sair seria impossível. Fui ao telefone e George me segurou:

_ Bella isso tem que acabar nós não somos bons para eles, eu não queria ter machucado Edward ou Jasper, mas quando vi foi puro instinto, é perigoso para eles nosso mundo, você tem que acabar com isso. - Eu olhei para George totalmente sem fala, ele estava dizendo o que achei que entendi. Começaram a sair mais lágrimas dos meus olhos.

_ Não, isso não pode acontecer. Você não entende, meu amor é para sempre. - George me olhou, mas não disse nada quem falou foi meu pai.

_ Bella podíamos ter matado eles, é nosso instinto nos defender. Se você ama mesmo esse rapaz, vai se afastar para o bem dele. - Meu pai disse, suas palavras rodavam na minha mente, percebi que na verdade o mundo é que girava ao meu redor. Fui caindo e Harry me amparou. Minha mãe me olhava com preocupação. E uma conversa que tivemos há muito tempo veio na minha mente.

_Flash Back on:_

__ Sobre você gostar de mim._

__ Sim mais do que você gosta de mim.- Ele me olhou irritado._

__ Você não pode saber disso.- Ele acusou._

__ Bom, parece que você está dizendo adeus toda hora, eu não faço isso. - Respondi._

__ Se isso for o melhor pra você então eu iria embora pra te deixar salva. - Ele explicou. É talvez ele tenha razão, meu mundo é perigoso pra ele e eu não pensei em ir embora nenhuma vez. Mas não é assim também eu iria se ficar fosse machucá-lo, comigo ele não corre nenhum risco._

__ Você acha que eu não faria o mesmo. - Rebati._

__ Essa decisão não é sua. - Ele estava errado, mas não vou discutir deixa ele achar que pode mais. Homens bufei._

_Flash Back off._

Percebi a veracidade das palavras duras de Edward pela primeira vez, e tudo ficou claro na minha cabeça. Mas a dor era tanta que respirar estava difícil. Como se uma montanha de granito tivesse caído em cima de mim. Olhei a minha volta e me levantei.

_ Por favor, eu preciso pensar. - Sai e fui para a cozinha precisava saber que ele estava bem, fiquei esperando Alfred chegar. Tentei não pensar em nada, cada vez que eu pensava no que deveria fazer lágrimas saiam dos meus olhos e minha garganta se fechava. Estava imersa nos meus duelos internos quando senti Harry ao meu lado.

_ Foi por isso que eu fui daquela vez, eu não poderia ficar bem sabendo que ela corria risco ao meu lado, Gina merecia ser feliz, e se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela porque estava comigo eu não me perdoaria nunca. - Olhei para ele e simplesmente não tinha mais forças me joguei nos braços dele. Meu corpo parecia estar em convulsões. De tanto que eu soluçava. Harry me abraçou e ficou ali comigo pelo tempo que eu precisei, não percebi quando foi, mas Alfred chegou. No fundo da minha mente eu registrei que estavam todos bem. Eu estava no torpor. Poderiam ter passado dias. Eu não percebi. Acordei no dia seguinte com a claridade invadindo meu quarto. Edward estava ali no meu quarto.

_ Bom dia, perdeu seu dia de aula. - Ele falava com tanto carinho, suas mãos foram para o meu rosto, e ele acariciou ali com delicadeza. Minha mente já me julgava como eu podia o deixar ficar ali comigo, sendo que ficar perto de mim seria a sua ruína.

_ Bom dia. - Minha voz saiu rouca, eu deveria estar com uma aparência horrível, depois do tanto que chorei ontem. Edward me olhou com cautela e começou:

_ Bella me desculpa, Jasper é o menos controlado de nós, ele esta arrasado, mas tudo deu certo se acontecesse alguma coisa na minha casa de grave, eu realmente não me perdoaria. Mas tudo deu certo. Você me perdoa? - Edward falou e esperou minha resposta.

Eu estava tão confusa, que não processei o que ele me disse. Seu rosto desmoronou numa tristeza que ai sim eu acordei. Mas ele continuou:

_ Eu sei que o que aconteceu foi imperdoável, e fiquei feliz que seu irmão e Harry impediram que algo maior acontecesse, e se você não puder me perdoar eu vou entender... - Parei Edward. Ele sempre se culpando pelos males do mundo.

_ Então se vocês simplesmente se entregam aos seus instintos é culpa sua, se meu irmão tivesse matado você ou a Jasper a culpa seria sua, e não minha por ter colocado sua vida em risco. Não me venha pedir desculpas Edward você não fez nada, por favor, não piore as coisas para mim. - Pedi implorando. Ele entendeu e ficou calado.

Levantei, estava com tanta raiva de mim que seria capaz de explodir a casa, fui para o banheiro e me troquei depois, ele ainda estava ali, tentei dar um sorriso e foi em vão tenho certeza que tinha uma careta ali. O clima estava horrível, eu precisava de tempo para pensar e meditar, eu sabia que decisão eu deveria tomar, mas não estava pronta para ela ainda. Joguei-me nos seus braços e fiquei ali um pouco.

_ Tenho que ir, eu volto mais tarde para ficarmos juntos, alguém está vindo, sua família vai ficar ou vai embora? - Ele perguntou.

_ Já estão indo. - Falei, Edward se separou e foi tão rápido, meu peito começou a doer novamente, bateram na porta do meu quarto.

_ Entra. - Minha mãe entrou e veio me dar um abraço. Desci com ela, o café foi silencioso. Foi melhor assim, depois eles arrumaram para ir de volta para Londres, eles pegariam uma chave de portal no ministério americano em Washington, fui para a sala e fiquei meditando, eu não teria coragem para fazer o necessário, mas a imagem do corpo de Edward do meu sonho dançava na minha mente. De repente todos estavam ali na sala, com cara de velório. Eles sabiam bem da minha decisão. Que me separar dele era praticamente impossível, eu nunca mais seria a mesma, mas que o deixar ficar e acabar colocando sua vida em risco seria pior, eu não sobreviveria se alguma coisa ruim acontecesse com ele. Eu era uma ruína, tudo que eu tocava morria meus pais, minhas irmãs, Fred. Todos a minha volta acabavam mortos.

_ Bella a decisão é sua querida, mas eu sei que você fará o que é certo. - Minha mãe falou me dando um abraço. Eu discordei.

_ Como pode ser certo se vai contra tudo que minha mente quer? - Perguntei em desafio.

_ Bella quando amamos alguém de forma tão altruísta, o bem dessa pessoa vem primeiro que nosso próprio seria egoísmo deixar que por um capricho ele se machucasse. Espere. _Eu ia retrucar. _ Bella sabemos de tudo da mudança do patrono, mas você acha que se alguma coisa mais grave tivesse acontecido você sobreviveria. É para o bem dos dois, apesar de você poder conviver no mundo dele bem, o nosso mundo é perigoso para Edward. - Meu pai me deu um abraço apertado e logo George veio seu olhar tinha tanta culpa que me senti culpada.

_ Bella me desculpa é tudo culpa minha, mas quando ele foi para o seu lado, foi instinto, se alguma coisa acontecer com você eu não sobrevivo, você sabe disso. - Quando George terminou dei um abraço forte nele e olhei bem em seus olhos antes de dizer.

_ Não tem do que se desculpar, a única errada aqui sou eu, não sei como, mas eu tenho que acabar com isso, eu só não sei como. - Pensei isso várias vezes.

_ Sem sentimentos sem dor. - Harry me disse. Eu olhei para ele confusa.

_ Se seus sentimentos não aparecerem ele não poderá ver a sua dor. - Uma luz acendeu e eu entendi o que ele dizia. Mas não transpareceu no meu rosto já que eu tinha uma máscara de dor.

_ Bella eu vejo você semana que vem em Seatle. - Alfred me disse. E depois todos se foram.

Foi um alivio poder ficar sozinha um pouco, e me deixar chorar até não ter mais lagrimas, fiquei assim horas, sem me mexer. Já deveria ser meio dia.

Subi para meu quarto, Edward estava na escola e Alice estava com ele, conclui. Eu simplesmente deixei a magia se instalar no meu corpo com força, se Alice visse ela alertaria Edward. Lancei vários feitiços pela casa, queria que o ambiente ficasse com tanta magia que seria impossível Alice ver a decisão que eu estava tomando.

_**N/A**__: Oi leitores, eu sei o cap foi tenso e sei que muita gente ai vai me matar, mas essa fic tava inteira pronta na minha cabeça e eu tenho que fazer certas coisas do jeito que eu planejei T.T_

_Espero que tenham curtido essa virada de lados e tem ainda muito mais por vir._

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu _

_XD_


	24. 2ª Fase Capítulo 3

**Segunda Fase**

**Cap. 3 Adeus.**

**Bella**

Depois de colocar tantos feitiços na casa, fui para a sala de música peguei ali o que eu precisava: livro de poções avançadas. E fui para a cozinha, eu sempre mantinha no estoque uma quantidade de ingredientes para fazer poções se necessário, como quando eu quebrei a perna e fiz a poção revigorante, agora a poção que eu queria fazer não era fácil. Procurei por ela no índice. Quando encontrei fui para a página correspondente no livro. Olhei os ingredientes e fui para a despensa separar o que eu precisava, minhas mãos tremiam, era como se meu corpo se negasse a fazer o que meu cérebro mandava sempre com lágrimas caindo, eu estava um trapo de gente, só com essa ajuda para eu fazer o necessário. Como eu não sei mentir, Edward só acreditaria nas blasfêmias que eu falaria se eu tomasse _anisinto_. Coloquei tudo na cozinha e comecei a fazer a poção que traria a minha infelicidade. Eu dizia internamente -"Para o bem dele, Edward merece viver feliz." - Eu repetia isso durante várias vezes, acabou virando um mantra, uma reza. Minha concentração se voltou para a poção, eu não poderia errar nela, só com ela eu conseguiria fazer o que era certo.

Foquei no que diria para ele. E nada me veio há mente. Godrico estava na cozinha e olhei para ele pela primeira vez, ele me encarava com um olhar que não era dele.

_ Nem adianta, você não gosta dele, não me encara desse jeito. - Falei num lamento. Godrico simplesmente virou de costas para mim e piou.

_ Você tem razão, por que eu não posso ficar com ele, a gente pode fugir só eu e ele e mais ninguém nem minha família e nem a dele. - Falei mas eu sabia que era impossível, porque do mesmo jeito que eu amo Edward, viver sem minha família seria a morte para mim. Será que não tinha um jeito?

"Para o bem dele, Edward merece viver feliz." Comecei de novo.

Uma hora depois a poção ficou pronta, coloquei num vidro e a guardei hoje eu não conseguiria fazer nada. Precisava de tempo e planejamento. E ainda precisava saber o que dizer. Já estava no horário da saída da escola e Edward logo estaria aqui. Arrumei tudo não queria que ele desconfiasse de nada. E fui para a sala, meu coração batia com força, era saber que eu o veria e eu já ficava assim. Abri um livro novo e comecei a olhar, cinco minutos depois ele bateu na porta. Minha boca não conseguiu conter um sorriso quando abri a porta para ele. Edward também me deslumbrava. Ele se aproximou e me beijou:

_ Estava com saudades. - Ele me falou enquanto entrávamos. Mordi minha língua para não falar o mesmo. Edward me encarou e começou:

_ Você andou chorando? - Perguntou enquanto seu polegar fazia círculos na minha bochecha. Suspirei e dei de ombros, meu plano estava formado, se eu ficasse conversando muito não iria conseguir.

_ Não foi nada como você disse, não é? - Perguntei tentando manter a conversa banal. Ele abriu um sorriso e concordou.

_ Já comeu? Estava pensando em te levar para comer fora, só eu e você. - Ele falou enquanto íamos à sala sentar. Minha mente ficava gritando "fingir indiferença". Como eu não sei.

_ Tanto faz, o que você quiser. - Falei tentando aparentar indiferença. Foi a primeira vez que ele me olhou com curiosidade e o sorriso sumiu do seu rosto, ele falou:

_ Bom então eu volto mais tarde para te pegar. - Ele se levantou e meu coração acelerou me entregando, ele me olhou curioso, mas o sorriso voltou para o seu rosto. Concordei e o acompanhei até a porta.

_ Pode ser às sete da noite? - Ele perguntou. Sorri e respondi:

_ Sim, vai ser perfeito. - Edward beijou minha testa e foi para o carro dele, esperei até que ele estivesse fora da minha vista. Entrei e comecei a segunda parte do meu plano, usei a lareira para falar com a Lilá. Joguei pó de flu e conversei com ela entre lareiras.

_ Bella fiquei preocupada estava me arrumando para ir à sua casa. - Lilá me disse toda preocupada.

_ Me desculpe, olha, eu preciso que você venha para cá então estou te esperando, e aparata aqui dentro de casa mesmo, não quero que Alice veja.

_ Estou indo. - E logo depois ela já estava ali para falar comigo.

_ Como você está? - Ela me olhou preocupada, eu deveria estar horrível, Edward merecia algo melhor que eu, uma chorona era isso que ele tinha comigo.

_ Nada bem, você já arrumou companheira para seu apartamento em Seatle? - Perguntei.

_ Não. Por quê?

_ Eu vou acabar o namoro com Edward, e não quero que ele tenha a oportunidade de me ver mais, eu gostaria de morar com você, mas se você aceitar eu não quero que ele descubra onde você mora, nem que pra isso tenhamos que colocar um feitiço fidelius. - Ela me olhou arregalada.

_ Bella não precisa disso tudo, olha eu fiquei lá, e Alfred e eu arrumamos tudo, Edward nem se machucou, ele disse que doeu um pouco, mas não foi nada, e o irmão dele voltou mais tarde e ele estava tão arrependido, pediu mil desculpas e ficava olhando para Edward com cara de dor. Todos ficaram preocupados, mas não aconteceu nada demais. - Ela terminou e se sentou ao meu lado.

_ Sim nada de mais, só que poderia ser pior, e da próxima vez? Como será um braço, uma perna, só porque ele não morre não significa que ele não sente dor. Eu não posso arriscar a vida dele. Eu já tomei minha decisão, vou poder contar com você? - Perguntei já estava beirando a histeria de novo.

_ Calma, claro você está certa, e sabe o que é melhor para vocês, eu adoraria que você ficasse comigo. - Lilá falou me abraçando. Respirei fundo para não chorar de novo.

_ Obrigada. - Falei depois de um tempo. Lilá sorriu com tristeza para mim. Tenho certeza que nem sorrir eu consegui. Ela ficou mais um pouco, conversamos sobre a aula que eu perdi. E logo depois ela foi.

Subi e me arrumei, seria nossa última vez juntos, uma despedida. Então resolvi ficar produzida. Amanhã eu já teria acabado com tudo, resolvi que como essa seria a última eu iria aproveitar, mas teria que começar a não demonstrar meus sentimentos para ele, meu coração me entregava muito rápido.

Tomei banho e coloquei uma roupa bonita, arrumei meu cabelo num rabo e desci, já estava quase na hora. Fui à cozinha e peguei o que eu precisava o vidro da poção, eu precisava ter meus nervos controlados, eu tinha feito uma quantidade grande, daria para várias horas, mas hoje só um pouco.

Abri a tampa do vidro e fiz o movimento de brinde no ar.

_ Há minha infelicidade. - Disse sarcástica. E bebi metade.

Os efeitos vieram rápidos, meu coração não acelerou começou a bater no peito de forma regular, não sentia o suor mais nas mãos, e a Bella do Edward estava bem trancada dentro de mim. Senti que era como se meu amor estivesse enjaulado. Experimentei o poder da poção, fui até o espelho do lavabo e pensei em Edward, e nada meu coração estava igual, meu rosto estava apático, era como se eu não sentisse nada.

A poção anisinto estava fazendo seu trabalho, amanhã quando eu acabar com tudo ele vai acreditar, já que hoje eu já vou colocar meu plano em ação, ele só verá a indiferença em mim.

Voltei para a sala e esperei ele chegar, sempre pontual, ele bateu na porta e meu coração não acelerou como sempre fazia, e minhas mãos estava secas, só minha mente que estava uma confusão. Abri a porta para ele, e Edward estava lindo de camisa preta e calça preta também, deixando seu rosto branco em evidência, e um lindo sorriso no rosto. Sua beleza teve o efeito na minha mente, mas meu corpo não respondeu na mesma intensidade, nenhuma alteração passou por meu corpo, eu queria gritar, mas não fiz, dei um sorriso curto e sai. Ele não notou, mas seu semblante mudou um pouco, passou para do contente para o preocupado.

_ Bella está tudo bem? - Perguntou.

_ Sim, por quê? - Menti tão bem que ele acreditou. Ele sorriu de novo.

_ Nada. - Abriu a porta do carro para mim, e entrou logo depois, Edward dirigiu rápido e logo estávamos em Port Angeles. Conversamos sobre bobeiras na ida, ele não puxou nenhum assunto sério, vi que para eu rir, era um esforço, a poção era muito forte mesmo, ela me ajudaria na hora final, eu teria sucesso com ela, pensei com irônia.

_ Você está silenciosa. - Ele comentou. Estávamos em frente ao restaurante que ele me trouxe da última vez. Sorri para ele e falei.

_ Gosto de ouvir sua voz, é linda. - Ele riu e falou.

_ Bella você às vezes é absurda. - Ele saiu e abriu a porta pra mim e fomos para o restaurante, a rotess não era mesma, mas a garçonete ainda era a mesma, sentamos numa mesa afastada e ela veio pegar nosso pedido.

Edward dessa vez pediu comida para ele, para não chamar a atenção, a garçonete não tirava os olhos dele, mas dessa vez meus sentimentos não transpareceram, pedi uma massa. E logo que o pedido veio e comi, Edward brincava com o prato dele, era um momento que iria me matar de rir com ele, por que será que ele vinha nesses lugares se não comia?

_ Por que você insiste em vir comigo para esses lugares se você não come? - Perguntei. Ele sorriu e falou.

_ É só você que importa, eu gosto de te ver feliz, e você gosta da comida daqui. E precisávamos fazer algo diferente já que você não teve um aniversário de verdade ontem. - Ele falou triste no final, meu peito se partiu tudo minha culpa.

_ Você não abriu meu presente, mas hoje acho que está tudo bem não é? - Ele falou sorrindo e tirando o presente da jaqueta que ele estava. Era o mesmo de ontem. Ele me entregou. Eu peguei e fui abrir.

_ Me desculpa, posso. - Ele falou pegando o presente e abrindo para mim. Eu olhei intrigada. Não sabia o que era. Abri a caixa e entendi. Era um CD.

_ Um CD, o meu primeiro já que eles me deram o som. - Falei sorrindo, tenho certeza que estaria chorando em um momento desses sem a poção e seu efeito e meu coração estaria pulando no peito.

_ A sua música, eu toquei e Alice gravou. - as palavras não causaram o impacto que ele esperava, minhas emoções estavam sobre controle, meu coração não acelerou com o que ele disse, normalmente seria isso que ocorreria. Sorri para ele e falei:

_ No seu carro a gente escuta. - Mas percebi que estava o magoando, Edward me encarava sério pela primeira vez, ele percebeu que eu não fiquei emocionada com o presente, a verdadeira Bella que estava trancada no meu cérebro sacudiu as grades da jaula onde eu a coloquei, minha mente gritava comigo, eu queria beijá-lo, abraçá-lo, gritar "eu te amo". Mas isso só traria dor para ele, fiquei quieta e terminei minha sobremesa. Ele pediu a conta e fomos para o carro.

_ Você não gostou de ter vindo, me desculpe por trazer você aqui. - Edward disse triste. Eu olhei para ele encarando tentando entender o que se passava na mente dele. _ Você está triste não é? Ele perguntou me incitando a falar com ele. Olhei e suspirei:

_ Não você está enganado, acho que na verdade estou cansada, foi um longo dia. Estou sendo uma péssima companhia me desculpe. - Edward me olhou com carinho e abriu a porta do carro para mim. Eu entrei e logo depois ele entrou e fomos de volta para Forks.

Ele colocou o CD para tocar para mim, era minha melodia, a que ele tinha feito para mim, a que ele cantava todo dia para eu dormir. Eu queria chorar, mas a poção ainda fazia seus efeitos.

Chegamos à Forks rápido, e ele me deixou em casa. Ele me olhou antes de eu sair.

_ Bella o que está acontecendo? - Ele perguntou.

_ Nada Edward, só estou cansada. - Falei, mas pensei: estou cansada de fingir que não me importo.

_ Vou deixar você sozinha hoje, acho melhor eu não ficar com você, já que está cansada é melhor descansar, você dorme melhor sem estar comigo, meu corpo é muito gelado. - percebi que ele tinha esperança que eu disse não, normalmente seria isso que eu faria.

_ Está certo, então até amanhã, a gente se fala depois da escola. - e me virei para sair do carro, o escutei respirando forte e segurando a respiração, sai e fui para a porta sem olhar para trás, eu não agüentaria ver o olhar dele para mim. Corri para meu banheiro lancei um abaffiato e gritei.

Mas não foi o alívio que eu esperava a poção ainda fazia seu efeito, era como se eu estivesse no torpor, não sentindo nada. Peguei sono sem sonhos tomei, e fui dormir, apaguei instantaneamente.

Acordei no dia seguinte mais cedo que o normal. Não tinha tido pesadelos e nem sonhos, foi um alívio, mas anisinto já não fazia mais efeito sobre mim, a dor era tanta que tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Fui para o banheiro tomei um banho, e foquei em qualquer coisa que não fosse ele ou essa separação. Coloquei uma roupa e fui tomar meu café da manhã. Peguei a poção e coloquei na minha bolsa. E aparatei para Seatle, não agüentaria ficar ali mais um minuto.

Em Saint Cornélio fui para a sala de aula e fiquei ali lendo um livro, fazendo qualquer coisa para não pensar nele. E assim se passou meu dia, minha cabeça trabalhou em off o dia todo, não me lembro do que Lilá me perguntou, mas me lembro de cada coisa que Morgause nos disse, era assim que eu funcionava. Na hora de ir embora resolvi falar com Lilá.

_ Lilá eu vou hoje para sua casa, tudo bem? - Ela olhou assustada.

_ Mas já. Não vai esperar para ver se é isso mesmo?

_ Não, será hoje mesmo, vou acabar com tudo e venho para sua casa, não vou suportar ficar lá mais um minuto depois que tudo acabar. - Ela concordou, antes de aparatar, tomei o resto da poção e pronto estava em casa. O carro dele estava ali. A poção já fazia efeito.

Edward estava no carro me esperando, ele não deve ter conseguido entrar em casa, eu tinha colocado tantos feitiços, me senti mal por isso. Ele desceu do carro e seu rosto tinha um sorriso, mas era cauteloso.

_ Oi. - Ele falou me olhando de forma suspeita, será que Alice viu alguma coisa? Deve ter visto, com certeza.

_ Oi. - Respondi sem nenhum sorriso, foi fácil começar.

_ Precisamos conversar. - Ele falou. Eu concordei e fui para minha casa, ele me seguiu.

Entrei e me sentei, esperei ele começar, já que ele tinha puxado esse assunto.

_ Alice teve uma visão. - Ele falou triste. Continuei olhando ele sem mudar minha expressão. Sabia que estava magoando ele, via a dor passando nos olhos dele, ele percebeu que seja lá o que for que Alice viu, ela estava certa.

_ Ela viu meu futuro sozinho. - Ele falou e seus olhos eram fogo, como se queimassem.

_ Ela está certa, eu mudei de idéia, eu não quero mais, isso não está dando certo. Falei e esperei ele absorver minhas palavras. Vi que eu estava magoando não só a ele, mas a mim mesma, era blasfêmia dizer isso, fechei minha boca antes que eu me traísse. Depois de um tempo ele disse por fim:

_ Foi tudo mentira? - Vi que ele tinha dúvidas. Era tudo que eu precisava.

_ Não enquanto durou, eu não sou eterna como você, os meus sentimentos são de forma diferente do que são para você, e meus sentimentos mudaram.

Parei ali antes que eu gritasse, eu te amo, Edward me olhava de lado, da mesma forma que ele fazia quando queria escutar meu coração, ele não teria dúvidas eu garanti isso para ele. Depois de um tempo ele me olhou e falou com dor:

_ Sempre achei que seria fácil ir se você não me quisesse mais, mas não vejo como. - Nisso ele se ajoelhou para mim, eu assustei. Ele me olhou implorando, eu não agüentaria me levantei e fui para o outro lado da sala.

_ Por favor, não torne mais difícil do que já é eu não quero te magoar. - Esperei ele se levantar e olhei de forma dura para ele, eu não agüentaria mais um minuto.

_ Bella até dois dias você dizia que me amava. - Ele me falou implorando. Suspirei, e fui dura.

_ Eu sei, mas eu sou uma adolescente, isso foi só uma paixonite adolescente, eu descobri que não te amo. - Falei olhando nos olhos dele. E percebi que foi ali nesse momento que eu o perdi, ele acreditou em mim. A dor que ele sentia não podia ser maior que a minha, ele não estava mentindo, ele não estava traindo a própria alma. _ Mas não se preocupe em ir embora, estou indo embora hoje mesmo, você nunca mais vai me ver. Eu vou garantir isso. - Falei. Ele me olhou arregalado e vi que ele iria implorar novamente e dei o golpe final antes de tudo. _ Acho que é tudo não temos mais nada. - Mas ele não estava satisfeito ainda.

_ Mas você não vai se despedir dos outros? - Ele perguntou apavorado.

_ Não, é melhor assim, não quero magoar sua família. - Virei-me para sair, e aparatar, eu não agüentava mais um minuto ali, ele tentou me segurar e conseguiu. Seu aperto era forte.

_ Bella não vá? - Ele pediu. Seu rosto parecia de choro. Olhei nos seus olhos e fiz um carinho no seu rosto.

_ Se cuida Edward, e cuida da sua família. - Peguei a mão dele que me segurava e soltei do meu braço dei um beijo na sua mão e pronto estava na casa de Lilá.

Por mais que anisinto fosse forte, chorei e gritei a dor era tanta, meu peito tinha um buraco, que sangrava, Lilá me segurava, eu me debatia, em algum momento ela me deu alguma coisa e tudo apagou.

_**N/A:**__ Ai gente eu chorei relendo isso, mimimi eu reli pra revisar e postar aqui. Bom gente agora vem uma fase de sofrimento na fic, uma fase triste, espero contar com vcs aqui *-*_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_

_Ah e eu vi Eclipse duas vezes e adorei *-* o melhor dos três filmes. Lindo mesmo bem melhor que o livro kkkkk_


	25. 2ª Fase Capítulo 4

**Segunda Fase**

**Cap. 4 A partida**

**Edward**

Essas semanas que antecederam as aulas passaram de forma rápida, nunca o tempo foi tão delicioso para mim. Logo eu, que vivia num tédio mortal há anos, agora sempre contava as horas durante a noite para que Bella acordasse e ficasse comigo. Foram as férias mais agradáveis que passei em toda a minha existência. Minha família tinha o hábito de sempre viajar nessa época do ano e ficar um tempo com as Denalli, mas nesse ano foi diferente. Todos queriam passar mais tempo com Bella, suas nuanças e as diferenças de nossas raças intrigavam a minha família. Emmett adorava quando ela corava e quando seu coração se acelerava numa partida mais acalorada de xadrez. Alice que adorava tortura-lá com compras e passeios que Bella reclamava e dizia serem totalmente desnecessários. Ou sua curiosidade para com a profissão de Carlisle, havia nela uma natureza de cientista, ela analisava os diferentes efeitos que remédios poderiam causar. Ou sua bondade e amor para com Esme e, claro, com Rosalie e Jasper que sempre a evitavam.

Bella era a pessoa mais bondosa e desprovida de maldade que eu conheci em toda a minha existência.

Quando Alice descobriu de seu aniversário em Londres, foi uma loucura. Ela me atormentava todos os dias para que convencesse Bella a fazer alguma coisa aqui, confesso que eu mesmo gostava da idéia. Minha família ficou animada, já que o último aniversário que tivemos aqui foi do Emmett, há quase cinqüenta anos. Mas eu não falei nada com ela, sabia que Bella estava com planos de ir a Londres e eu não queria tirar isso dela. Já Alice foi esperta e falou com ela quando elas foram para Nova York comprar o material de Bella para as aulas. Li na mente de Alice quando ela e Bella voltaram de Nova York.

"Bella vai amar a festa vai ter rosas, balões e bolo. Ah não posso esquecer-me do bolo. E tenho que ver as comidas favoritas dela." Alice e seus pensamentos felizes

_ Oi amor, senti sua falta. - disse e já a beijava. O coração dela sempre se acelerava quando me via e sempre que nos beijávamos, eu amava as sensações que causava nela.

_ Eu também, Alice fica impossível com as lojas. Parece que ela é abduzida e tem sua alma trocada, porque, juro, ela fica literalmente louca dentro de uma. - ela falou com a aparência cansada, mas seu olhar entregava sua felicidade. Alice foi embora e ficamos sozinhos.

_ Alice está feliz, parece que você a deixou fazer uma festa na nossa casa? - perguntei com um sorriso. Já pensando no presente dela.

_ Sim, ela falou que sua família gostaria de um aniversário e eu achei que poderia ser legal. E também, algumas pessoas da minha família poderão vir. - Bella falava enquanto ia pra cozinha comer.

_ O que você quer de aniversário? – perguntei nervoso enquanto pegava uma maçã. Bella me olhou e riu. Eu queria dar um carro novo para ela, um cupê Audi seria perfeito.

_ Edward eu não quero nada, a única coisa que importa é passar um tempo com você. - eu encarava o chão, mas suas palavras me encheram de alegria, Bella pegou meu rosto para que eu a olhasse.

_ Bom, eu estava pensando em te dar uma coisa, mas Alice teve uma visão de que você teria um ataque, então achei melhor perguntar. - falei justificando.

_ O que você queria me dar? - perguntou.

_ Bom um conversível como o de Rosalie, um Audi na cor prata. - disse de forma normal.

_ Edward, é muito! Estive vendo preço de carros essa semana para vender o meu e isso é muito caro, não é um presente que se dá assim e, além disso, eu já não vou usar mais o meu, talvez eu venda, seria uma bobeira. - Bella me falou assustada, porém ainda comendo.

_ O que você quer então? - perguntei em súplica, ela poderia me dar uma ajuda. Bella suspirou.

_ Edward o que você me der estará bom, só não vale gastar uma fortuna. Alice poderá te dar uma dica. - sorri e o assunto morreu. Eu queria fazer uma surpresa, quem sabe um piano para eu tocar para ela. Minha mente já imaginava as possibilidades.

Como esperado, a família de Bella concordou em vir. Pude perceber que ela ficou um pouco triste porque não daria para todos virem, mas ela tentou não demonstrar.

Via claramente como ela me amava por seus gestos e atitudes, nosso único problema eram os beijos. O monstro que habitava em meu ser ainda queria o sangue dela, sempre que me afastava para o seu próprio bem, via que, de certa forma, eu a magoava e isso me machucava, mas era melhor do que lidar com a possibilidade do pior acontecer. Eu morreria se um dia eu a ferisse de verdade. Mas a frustração dela era real e palpável, nesses momentos eu ficava inseguro, e se ela um dia se cansasse de mim e procurasse alguém que pudesse dar a ela o que eu negava? Mas Bella nunca reclamava.

E veio o primeiro dia de aula, a escola voltou de certa forma a ser monótona, mas meus dias ainda eram felizes com a expectativa de vê-la ao final deles.

"Agora que ela não estuda mais aqui, ele bem que podia dar uma geral na escola.". Jéssica e seus pensamentos irritantes, rolei os olhos e bufei. Eu e Alice nos sentávamos de novo sozinhos. Alice previu que seria impossível manter o nível de amizade com Ângela sem Bella e isso a entristecia. Minha irmã me olhou e perguntou mentalmente.

"O que foi Edward?"

_ Jéssica e seus pensamentos irritantes. - ela riu, mas não comentou mais nada. Conversamos um pouco sobre bobeiras, ela estava com planos de começar a procurar sua família, depois que descobrimos um pouco sobre seu passado, ela ficou bem curiosa. Mas Alice não queria se afastar e perder nada que pudesse se lamentar mais tarde da vida de Bella.

Era estranho como Bella se tornou essencial para a minha família. A nossa vida, de certa maneira, girava ao redor da dela. Todos queriam participar da vida humana e bruxa dela.

Fui ao restante das aulas e logo depois já deixei Alice na beira da estrada para nossa casa. Voltei para Forks, esperaria por minha amada na casa dela, estava curioso, queria saber como foi o seu dia.

Bella chegou umas horas depois, seu novo curso era puxado, ela estudaria bem mais agora.

_ Precisa ver na escola, as meninas já estão tentando me roubar de você. - falei com deboche. Bella me olhou estreitando os olhos, quase ri dela.

_ Eu fico com ciúmes assim, quem é a maluca? Não sabe que esta lidando com uma bruxa doida pelo namorado? Eu estuporo a engraçadinha. - falou brava. Não agüentei, tive que rir, ela estava muito engraçada toda bravinha.

_ Sua boba. Só existe você e Alice já espantou todas elas. - falei sorrindo pra ela e Bella riu comigo. Ela sabia que meu coração era só dela.

Bella passou boa parte do tempo me contando tudo, nessas horas eu queria ser bruxo também, para poder ir com ela aonde fosse.

Os dias se passaram e sempre de forma diferente, Bella tinha o poder de me manter em constante mudança, tudo era novo, os dias nunca se repetiam.

A família dela veio um dia antes do aniversário, ela queria que todos tivessem vindo. Quem sabe no ano que vem vamos todos pra lá, a minha família inteira? Seria melhor, já que a família dela era maior que a minha.

Alice foi comigo dar boas vindas à família dela, ficamos jogando xadrez de bruxo, estávamos ficando viciados nesse jogo. Até Jasper gostava de jogar com Bella quando ela ia à nossa casa, eu sabia que ela já tinha conquistado ele também, só faltava Rosalie. Jasper gostava de ficar perto de Bella porque ela sempre estava tão feliz. Ele vivia dizendo em pensamentos "Ela te ama muito Edward, você a faz feliz." E meu peito se enchia com essas afirmações dele, era assim que eu me sentia com ela, amado!

Estava indo buscá-la para a festa, confesso que Alice tinha se superado. Estava tudo lindo, com as comidas que a família dela gostava e os pratos favoritos de Bella. Bati na porta e foi ela quem atendeu. Estava linda, que bom que Alice conseguiu esconder de mim as roupas que tinha separado para Bella usar. Ela estava deslumbrante de azul e vermelho, essas cores combinavam perfeitamente com ela, se eu precisasse de ar para viver, estaria sem fôlego.

_ Oi. - foi só o que ela me disse, eu me aproximei e beijei-a apaixonadamente, não resisti.

_ Você está linda. Na verdade mais que linda. – disse com intensidade. Entramos e o cheiro de cachorro estava forte, era da amiga dela, eu tive que usar toda a minha força para não atacá-la. A garota fazia careta também.

_ Edward essa é Lilá, minha amiga de Hogwards que veio para fazer o mesmo curso em Saint Cornélio. – Bella disse nos apresentando. Estendi minha mão com extrema força.

_ Prazer, Lilá. - vi que Lilá também fazia força para ser educada.

O irmão dela veio para a sala e fomos para o carro. Vieram comigo o irmão dela e Harry, seria melhor mesmo. Fomos para minha casa.

Bella repreendeu o irmão por me chamar de chupa sangue, era pra rir, ele estava certo por mais repulsivo que fosse, era exatamente o que eu era. Um parasita que vivia da vitalidade de outros seres.

Ajudei Bella nas apresentações, nossas famílias se deram bem desde o começo e vi que ficar perto de Lilá não era impossível, até conversamos por um tempo, Alice, Lilá, Bella e eu, até que Alice veio falar que estava na hora dos presentes.

A mãe de Bella, na sua autoridade de mãe, falou que antes seriam os fogos e Emmett com o George foram arrumar tudo fora da casa. Fiquei um pouco com ela, a sós, só admirando sua beleza. Lembrei-me que ela ainda não comeu nada, então a levei até a mesa com comida.

_ Não vai pegar nada? – perguntei preocupado com sua alimentação e Bella riu da minha cara.

_ Ainda não, quero ver os fogos primeiro. - ela falou calmamente, sorri para ela e dei um selinho. O coração dela se acelerou.

_ Sabe, eu não conseguiria viver mais sem esse som, meu mundo gira em torno do seu coração agora. - se possível, o coração dela aumentou o ritmo.

_ Um dia eu vou... Você sabe, não é? - não entendi o que ela queria dizer.

_ Meu tempo aqui é curto, Edward. Eu não duro para sempre. Um dia eu vou... – ela tinha uma dor no rosto. Toquei na sua bochecha com meu polegar.

_ E quando isso acontecer, eu vou junto com você. - Bella me olhou confusa.

_ Acho que isso seria meio que impossível. - ela falou o óbvio.

_ Não, basta ir à Itália e irritar os Volturi. - falei com naturalidade, ela se apavorou e ficou pálida.

_ Nunca mais diga isso. - falou brava para mim e saiu de perto de mim.

Logo depois, os meninos entraram avisando que tudo estava pronto e fomos para fora. Senti-me mal, não queria ela brava comigo, ainda mais em seu aniversário. Eu tinha que estragar a festa dela!

_ Me desculpe. - falei no seu ouvido enquanto abraçava-a por trás. Ela se virou e me encarou, eu estava sorrindo e ela retribuiu.

_ Eu te amo. – disse-me.

_ Eu também. - Bella se aproximou e me beijou com paixão, eu estreitei a distância que nos separava. Eu precisava dela, assim como um dependente precisa de uma droga. Seu cheiro doce me deixava zonzo, mas apesar de não estar com cede, eu ainda tinha o monstro dentro de mim. Sorte que ela precisava respirar, porque, pela primeira vez, eu não tive forças para separar-me de seus lábios. Bella me olhava com cara de quem fez coisa errada. Impossível não amá-la.

Depois dos parabéns, Alice pegou a câmera fotográfica para tirar fotos, Bella só faltou rosnar para Alice e minha família ria do impasse das duas.

Bella começou a abrir os presentes e corava toda hora, era engraçado como às vezes ela era tímida, mas em outros momentos totalmente extrovertida, eu amava essas facetas dela.

Alice deu o meu presente para ela e, quando Bella foi abrir, o cheiro invadiu minhas narinas, era muito potente. O monstro rosnou dentro de mim.

"OH, eu não consigo me segurar, é muito forte." Jasper veio como um leão para cima de Bella e, quando eu ia empurrá-la, simplesmente um trovão acertou meu peito, me levando com Jasper janela afora de casa, voamos e caímos na floresta.

Eu tinha segurado Jasper, para que ele não alcançasse minha Bella, mas o susto com o feitiço foi tanto, que ele já tinha voltado a si. O meu peito doía como seu eu tivesse levado uma bola de demolição nele, era meio que agonizante

"Isso doeu muito, Ah.", Jasper pensava em meios aos gemidos. Escutei Bella berrando meu nome e chorando, mas eu ainda estava meio sem ar. Deu-me uma vontade rir, se um bruxo podia fazer isso, eu fui um idiota esse tempo todo, Bella poderia acabar comigo em um piscar de olho.

_ Cara, que dor! Essa coisa me acertou em cheio. - Jasper reclamou. Nossa família estava ali. Alice levou Jasper e Rose foi com Emmett. Quase rosnei para Rosalie, os pensamentos dela eram odiosos. Bella tentou vir para o meu lado, mas o pai dela não deixou. Ele a segurou forte, a mãe dela se desculpou e, do nada, não estavam mais ali.

Mas é claro que a família dela não a queria perto de mim, um bebedor de sangue que coloca a filha deles em risco.

_ Edward, você está bem? - Lilá e meu pai me perguntaram juntos.

_ Acho que sim. - falei olhando onde ela estava há pouco. Meu coração se apertou. Alfred estava arrumando a bagunça na sala e me ajudaram ir para a sala.

_ Como você esta se sentindo? - meu pai perguntou, Carlisle estava muito preocupado.

_ Como se uma tonelada de aço tivesse acertado meu peito. - falei.

_ É assim mesmo, tira a camiseta pra eu ver. Talvez eu possa que fazer alguma coisa, foi um estupefaça bem no peito, eu sei como dói. - Lilá falou olhando para mim, agora ela estava compenetrada. Parecia meu pai no hospital. Tirei a camisa e ela analisou apontou sua varinha e depois não estava doendo mais.

_ Melhorou? - perguntou.

_ Sim.

_ Acho melhor nós irmos, Lilá. - Alfred olhou para Carlisle e disse.

_ Arrumei tudo, nos desculpe pela bagunça. Por isso é perigoso ficar perto de bruxos e por isso ficamos no nosso mundo, para não causar estragos como esses. Depois do tratado com os italianos, se eles ficam sabendo desse incidente poderia desencadear uma guerra. - eu olhei para ele confuso, o que Alfred estava dizendo? Que tratado? Os Volturi sabiam da existência de bruxos?

_ Obrigado, Alfred. Nos poupou trabalho. Peça desculpa pelo ocorrido, não sabemos o que dizer, Jasper é o mais novo nesse estilo de vida. - Carlisle falou para Alfred.

_ Não se preocupem, não houve danos para nenhuma das partes. Bom, precisamos ir. Tchau. - ele e Lilá foram para a saída.

Esperei a volta dos meus irmãos para poder ir a casa dela, eles demoraram. Jasper resolveu ir caçar para aplacar o desejo, Alice ligou avisando que estavam todos bem. Resolvi ir a casa dela, já passava das cinco da manhã. Corri como um louco, precisa vê-la.

Bella dormia mal, se remexia na cama e murmurava, "eu não posso, é pra sempre." De minuto em minuto. Parecia que ela estava tendo pesadelos.

Ela acordou com cara de cansada, parecia que tinha chorado, ela deveria estar com raiva de mim, me odiando, só podia ser isso, eu deveria me afastar dela, era a melhor maneira, mas não tinha acontecido nada de grave. Bella me cumprimentou com um bom dia sem emoção. Seu rosto estava apático.

Tentei pedir perdão, mas ela achava que a culpa da situação era toda dela, Bella parecia apavorada com a idéia de que alguém da sua família tivesse me machucado, estava distante parecia que sorrir era penoso para ela, mas simplesmente do nada ela se jogou nos meus braços, eu a abracei com amor, ela era minha e me amava. Era nossa primeira prova.

Escutei a mãe dela subindo as escadas, me despedi e fui para a escola. Alice estava lá.

_ Como foi com Bella? - ela perguntou curiosa, Alice estava planejando que eu levasse Bella num restaurante para comemorar seu aniversário, já que a festa em nossa casa foi um fiasco.

_ Bella chorou a noite inteira, ela parece infeliz num momento e, logo depois, ela me abraça. Está cansada. - falei pensativo, vi que Alice se concentrou no futuro de Bella e nada, tudo borrado, nenhuma imagem que pudéssemos usar.

_ Deixa pra lá, Alice. Isso é invasão e a família dela está em casa ainda, tem muita magia lá. Você sabe que quando ela usa magia você não consegue vê-la.

_ É melhor mesmo. Jasper quer falar com você depois, então vê se não demora na casa dela depois da escola, vou reservar um restaurante pra vocês em Por Angeles. Hum, vejo vocês indo para o La Bela Itália. Ótimo. - ela saiu e me deixou rindo sozinho. Alice podia ser muito estranha às vezes.

Com o término da aula, fui para a casa de Bella, ela estava com a aparência pior que de manhã.

Bella tentou aparentar indiferença com meu convite, mas seu coração entregava o que ela sentia, era uma péssima mentirosa. Mas eu sabia que alguma coisa estava errada, Bella de certa maneira estava distante e nervosa, como se alguém tivesse morrido, seu olhar era de dor, tanta dor, mas eu tinha que ir para casa, Jasper estava me esperando.

Saí da casa dela e meu peito doeu como se fosse a última vez que ela fosse me ver assim. Não, como se fosse a última vez que eu fosse vê-la desse modo, parecia que meu mundo iria ruir e despedaçar.

_ Para de ser bobo Edward, Bella te ama. - falei para mim mesmo, enquanto saia da frente da casa dela e ia pra minha.

Em casa estava tudo calmo, Esme estava no escritório dela fazendo algum trabalho de arquitetura. Alice e Rosálie estavam no quarto de Rose num projeto de closet. Emmett e Jasper disputavam xadrez. Fui onde eles estavam.

_ Edward, eu queria falar com você. - Jasper começou e terminou por pensamentos.

"Desculpa-me, eu fui um animal, se eles não tivessem me parado..." Jasper e seu desespero.

_ Calma Jasper, eu mesmo teria te parado. - eu falei para ele.

_ Bella deve me odiar. - ele afirmou.

_ Pelo contrário, esta preocupada se você se machucou, bem dela isso mesmo, um vampiro a ataca e ela fica preocupada com a saúde dele. - falei rindo com Emmett. Jasper conseguiu rir junto.

"Esta tudo bem mesmo?" Ele duvidava por pensamentos. Acenei para ele e subi. O tempo passou rápido, eu queria logo estar com ela. Fui buscá-la.

Pela primeira vez desde que nosso namoro começou de verdade, o coração dela não se acelerou com minha chegada. Bella abriu a porta para mim e foi como se nada mesmo tivesse acontecido. Ela sempre fora um mistério para mim, mas hoje estava me deixando completamente frustrado não poder ler os pensamentos dela. Fomos para o restaurante, mas foi mesmo como se nada pudesse a afetar, alguma coisa tinha mudado, eu só não sabia o quê.

Ela não se interessou pela conversa, nem pela comida, faltou desdenhar meu presente. Quando ela sorria, eu via a força que ela fazia para isso.

Meu Deus, eu estou perdendo ela! Foi a única coisa que consegui pensar, ela estava distante e fria, coisa que nunca aconteceu com a gente, ela sempre falava e sempre se importava com as coisas.

Tentei de todas as maneiras fazer que ela falasse comigo, mas parecia que nada funcionava. Se pudesse, estaria chorando em desespero.

_ Bella, o que está acontecendo? – perguntei em súplica.

_ Nada Edward, só estou cansada. - falou entediada. Uma mágoa enorme se apossou de mim.

_ Vou deixar você sozinha hoje. Acho melhor eu não ficar com você, já que está cansada, é melhor descansar. Você dorme melhor sem estar comigo, meu corpo é muito gelado. – falei, mas tinha esperanças que ela pedisse para eu ficar, normalmente era isso que acontecia.

_ Está certo, então até amanhã. A gente se fala depois da escola. - falou e saiu do carro indo para a casa dela, respirei fundo abafando um soluço que queria sair da minha garganta. "Não pode ser. Bella só está cansada", comecei a dizer para mim mesmo.

Fui para casa e Alice tinha saído com Jasper, precisava dela agora. Mas fazer o que? Fui para o piano e comecei a tocar. Se ela não me queria na casa dela, eu não poderia ir sem o consentimento dela. Quando dei por mim, Alice estava ali me olhando com pena. Tentei ler os pensamentos dela e o que ouvi foi o hino nacional em árabe.

_ O que foi Alice? – perguntei emburrado.

_ É o seu futuro. – Alice falou com uma cara triste, sondei de novo a mente dela, mas nada que prestasse.

_ O que tem meu futuro? – perguntei de mau humor.

_ A Bella simplesmente sumiu dele. – ela falou e aí ela me deixou ver as imagens dela, alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Eu me via em Seatle em frente ao prédio onde ela fazia o curso. Mas era só isso?

_ Não entendi. – falei confuso, mas meu corpo se afundava na depressão.

_ Eu não sei o que aconteceu, algum de vocês tomou a decisão. O que vejo é o seu futuro sem ela. – Alice mostrou todas as imagens e nelas eu sempre estava sozinho, na chuva, na neve, à noite na cidade, sempre com cara de desesperado, como se eu procurasse algo incapaz de ser encontrado.

O desespero de verdade bateu em mim, como um caminhão de concreto. Eu saí dali e fui para a casa dela, mas Bella já tinha saído. Alice veio e me encontrou.

_ Ela está usando magia, eu não consigo ver o que vai acontecer para te ajudar. – Alice falou se desculpando.

_ Alice ela me ama, isso não vai acontecer. - falei totalmente descontrolado, isso não podia ser verdade.

_ Vamos para casa, é melhor esperar lá. – Alice falou tentando me puxar com ela.

_ Não, eu vou esperar ela aqui. Quero falar com ela. – Alice assentiu me deu um beijo e logo depois foi para casa.

Foi o pior dia da minha existência, a espera por ela foi angustiante. Eu ainda tinha esperanças que ela não fizesse nada que nos afastasse um do outro, a vida sem ela não seria bem uma vida e sim um tormento, porque eu só encontrei ao significado de felicidade ao lado dela e estar sem ela seria como morrer, não morrer teria o esquecimento, morrer seria o alivio. Provar a sensação de ser amado e depois tudo ser tirado de você é a pior das torturas.

Eu fiquei ali, esperando Bella. Ela aparatou e me olhou séria. Assim como ontem, seu coração estava com os batimentos completamente normais.

_ Oi. – falei cauteloso. Ela parecia triste, mas não dava para ter certeza.

_ Oi. – respondeu sem sentimentos. Uma faca entrou no meu peito.

_ Precisamos conversar. - falei, ela concordou e fomos para a casa dela.

Ela entrou e se sentou esperando eu começar.

_ Alice teve uma visão. - comecei e ela não mostrou emoção nenhuma, era como se minha Bella estivesse morta e ali, na minha frente, estava uma casca, uma concha do que ela poderia ser.

_ Ela viu meu futuro sozinho. – falei, meu corpo queimava, falar essas palavras era a maior blasfêmia, porque não existe futuro sem ela.

_ Ela está certa, eu mudei de idéia, eu não quero mais, isso não está dando certo. – sim podia ser pior, confirmar as minhas suspeitas pela boca dela era muito pior. Será que foi tudo mentira? Fiquei ali parado, estático, respirando um pouco, me inebriando com seu perfume doce, mas isso não me ajudou a raciocinar.

_ Foi tudo mentira? – perguntei pela primeira vez, percebi que eu depositei minha eternidade contando que ela fosse me querer enquanto vivesse, mas eu estava enganado.

_ Não enquanto durou, eu não sou eterna como você, os meus sentimentos são de forma diferente do que são para você, e meus sentimentos mudaram.

Falou cada palavra com uma clareza, o coração dela nem se exaltou uma única vez, era como se ela não sentisse nada, mas seu olhar para mim entregava a dor dela. Alguma coisa ela sentia, mas o que?

_ Sempre achei que seria fácil ir se você não me quisesse mais, mas não vejo como. – só me restava implorar, me ajoelhar e rastejar pela próxima década se necessário fosse, eu precisava dela. Bella com meu gesto se levantou, seu rosto entregava pavor, mas seu coração estava calmo como se ela estivesse dormindo.

_ Por favor, não torne mais difícil do que já é. Eu não quero te magoar. – ela me olhou com súplica. Levantei-me, vi que ela sofria, mas não porque me amava e sim porque não queria que eu me prostrasse diante dela.

_ Bella até dois dias atrás, você dizia que me amava. – pedi quase chorando, mas eu era um morto vivo um ser sem alma. Ah, como eu queria poder chorar. Ela me lançou um olhar de fúria.

_ Eu sei, mas eu sou uma adolescente, isso foi só uma paixonite adolescente. Eu descobri que não te amo. – ela mudou de idéia. Sim, ela não me queria mais. No rosto dela eu vejo repulsa, como se ela estivesse com nojo, Bella tinha nojo de mim, a ficha caiu. Ela não me quer mais.

_ Mas não se preocupe em ir embora, estou indo embora hoje mesmo, você nunca mais vai me ver. Eu vou garantir isso. – assustei-me, seria um golpe muito grande, ela nem falaria com Alice. Oh pobre Alice, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, até Jasper já amava ela.

_ Acho que é tudo, não temos mais nada. – sacudi a cabeça negando, eu estava entorpecido negando a dor que me invadia.

_ Mas você não vai se despedir dos outros? – minha voz soou desesperada, pela primeira vez, em mais de cem anos, eu tinha perdido a minha voz.

_ Não, é melhor assim, não quero magoar sua família. – ela se virou e ia saindo, segurei-a com força, eu não a deixaria ir embora.

_ Bella, não vá! – supliquei, era só o que me restava. Meu coração tinha se despedaçado, eu era um nada.

_ Se cuida, Edward. Cuida da sua família também. – ela segurou minha mão e deu um beijo, depois não estava mais lá.

_ AH. - gritei em desespero.

Fiquei ali, sem entender como o meu mundo ruiu, de um dia para o outro eu mudei do ser mais feliz do mundo para o mais infeliz, minha vida tinha ido embora com ela. Eu era um nada novamente. Chorar seria um alívio, mas eu ainda podia soluçar. E depois que o primeiro saiu da minha garganta, muitos outros vieram. Fiquei ali, ela voltaria ainda, ela não pode ter ido embora.

_**N/A**__: Dêem boas vindas a beta Fer *-* kkkkkkkkkkkk gente eu sei que tem muita dor e tem mesmo essa parte da fic que muita gente vai me xingar, mas ninguém vai ficar com saudades do Ed como em New Moon porque eu vou fazer os POVs dele OK?_

_Cadê meu review_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B**__: Gentem, tô muito feliz, pois esse é o primeiro cap fresquinho que eu beto nessa fic! E vamos combinar que cheguei num momento delicado. Esperei meia hora depois de ler pra escrever minha nota, porque eu estava com meu coração muito apertado. Chorei muito com esse cap! Coitado do Ed, gente! Pela visão da Bella foi um sofrimento só, pela dele então! Vocês também se emocionaram? Até agora to meio sem palavras!_

_Então, vamos colocar os dedinhos pra trabalhar que, depois de escrever um cap desses pra gente, a Madu Linda e Poderosa merece muitos e muitos reviews. Imagina como ela sofreu pra colocar tanta realidade nos sentimentos dele! Parabéns, minha flor. Você tem um talento muito grande!_

_E aí, pessoal... Vocês concordam comigo?_

_Mil bjos... Fer xD _


	26. 2ª Fase Capítulo 5

**Segunda fase**

**Cap 5 A Sociedade**

**Bella**

Não voltei mais para o restante do curso, não era obrigatório e não me faria falta, eu já nem ligava mais para nada mesmo. No dia depois da minha decisão acordei no quarto que Lilá tinha reservado para mim e demorei a me situar e descobrir o que tinha acontecido, mas quando me lembrei foi pior. Porém, de alguma forma que não sei qual, eu guardei tudo dentro de mim, a decisão tinha sido minha e eu conviveria com a dor, não importa o quão intensa fosse.

_ Bells, você não está pronta ainda? - Lilá perguntou na porta.

_ Eu não vou essa semana, volto quando o curso começar de verdade. – respondi e Lilá me olhou preocupada.

_ Alfred está na sala e quer falar com você.

_ Diz que eu já vou, preciso me arrumar. – Lilá concordou e saiu. Fui para o banheiro, meu rosto parecia com o de uma múmia, escovei os dentes e arrumei o cabelo, coloquei uma roupa qualquer que Lilá tinha separado para mim e fui para a sala. Alfred estava sentado, me esperando.

_ Lilá já saiu, pediu para que você ficasse a vontade. – ele me olhou por um momento e continuou. – Como você está? - seu olhar era preocupado.

Respirei fundo e travei a mandíbula para não cair no choro, eu era forte, uma bruxa, oras. Eu agüentava qualquer coisa, já tinha passado por coisa muito pior. Olhei para ele em sinal claro de obstinação.

_ Estou bem. Só preciso das minhas coisas que ficaram em Forks, mas eu não posso voltar para pegar. Você poderia contratar os serviços de alguém para isso ou ver com o ministério americano para usar uma chave de portal para as minhas coisas? – perguntei. Achava injusto pedir essas coisas para Alfred, ele não era meu empregado, mas eu resolver isso sozinha seria uma alternativa pior, não queria correr o risco de encontrá-lo em Forks.

_ Sim, pode deixar que faço isso para você. Quer tudo que está no seu quarto, mais alguma coisa?

_ Quero tudo menos uma caixa que está em cima da cama, essa você pode deixar e os livros que estão na primeira parte da estante na sala de musica também. Alfred não tem problema, não é? – perguntei, eu já estava no meu limite.

_ Não Bells, pode deixar que eu arrumo tudo para você. Amanhã suas coisas vão estar aqui. – Alfred me garantiu. Concordei e olhei para ele me desculpando.

_ Alfred, você se importar de ficar aqui sozinho? É que eu estou com uma dor de cabeça enorme e queria ir descansar um pouco no quarto. Alfred sorriu.

_ Não, tudo bem eu tenho que ir mesmo. Volto na semana que vem para te ver, deixei meu endereço com Lilá e vou mandar Godrico também para você. Pode ir descansar você parece mesmo precisar, mas antes coma alguma coisa. – ele falou preocupado, concordei e fui com ele até a saída do apartamento. Ele me deu um beijo na testa e se foi. Voltei para dentro e deitei, apaguei novamente e nem vi.

Fui acordada por uma Lilá preocupada.

_ Bella acorda, já cheguei há algumas horas e você só dorme. – escutei-a falando enquanto me sacudia. Abri meus olhos e estava mesmo tudo escuro. Dormi tanto que estava me sentindo fora de orbita. Pelo menos não precisei nem tomar "sono sem sonhos". Levantei-me e olhei para ela, Lilá tinha acendido a luz no corredor para que iluminasse o quarto, assim ela não acendeu a luz o que provavelmente iria me cegar.

_ Porque não me deixou dormir até amanhã? – perguntei confusa coçando os olhos.

_ Bella, você não comeu nada o dia inteiro. Você precisa comer alguma coisa e Edward estava na frente do prédio hoje de manhã, ele me viu, mas não conseguiu falar comigo, eu já tinha entrado. Ele ficou lá na frente o dia inteiro, eu o vi pela janela do quinto andar. Eu aparatei de volta para cá da seção de aparatação do hospital. – Lilá falou tudo olhando a reação que aquilo causava em mim.

Primeiro eu entrei em pânico, mas depois eu fiquei feliz, ele não me odiava ainda, depois eu fiquei triste, do que adianta ele não me odiar já que não poderíamos ficar juntos e que raios ele estava fazendo na frente do hospital se eu o queria longe do meu mundo? Aí eu fiquei preocupada.

_ O que você vai fazer a respeito? – ela me perguntou.

_ Não sei ainda, amanhã eu resolvo. Estou cansada vou dormir novamente e amanhã eu resolvo isso. – falei bocejando e me deitando novamente para dormir.

_ Bella, come uma coisa primeiro. – Lilá pediu.

_ Já comi, saí depois que o Alfred foi embora e comi, estou sem fome agora. – Lilá caiu na minha mentira e saiu do quarto. Ela fechou a porta e logo depois uma lágrima escapou de meus olhos e outras vieram logo em seguida. Devo ter ficado horas assim, mas depois de um tempo eu cai na inconsciência e dormi novamente.

Acordei eram 09:00 horas da manhã no dia seguinte, tomei um banho e saí do quarto, a luz machucava meus olhos. Na sala tinha um bilhete de Lilá dizendo que voltava mais tarde, ela iria fazer compras. Senti uma pontada de culpa, ela estava ralando no curso e ainda tinha que fazer as compras para a casa. Era injusto, mas eu não tinha vontade de fazer nada. Não comia há mais de 24:00 horas e deveria estar faminta, mas não estava sentindo fome. Resolvi sair um pouco, estava nublado e chuvoso. Um dia bem comum do jeito que eu gostava agora, porém isso não aliviou minha dor.

Andei a esmo pela cidade por horas, esbarrei em estranhos e não via a cara de ninguém, aí me lembrei que Alice poderia me ver e alertaria Edward sobre onde eu estava então voltei para o apartamento. Já eram quase 16:00 horas e nada de eu sentir fome. Fiquei na sala olhando o nada, pensando nos bons momentos que tive com ele e a dor veio com tudo, afundei meus pensamentos não era saudável isso. O interfone tocou e fui atender.

_ Srta. Brown tem um rapaz aqui querendo entregar umas coisas para uma tal de Swan, deixo subir? – o porteiro perguntou.

_ Sim, pode deixar. – respondi sem entusiasmo.

_ OK.

Teria que falar com Lilá para avisar para a portaria que eu estava morando aqui. Como nós aparatávamos do nosso andar mesmo, ele ainda não tinha me visto.

Bateram na porta e fui atender, meu susto foi tão grande que me esqueci de deixá-lo entrar.

_ Oi, tudo bem? Alfred me pediu para trazer suas coisas, ele falou que seria mais rápido se eu pudesse fazer isso, ele até pediu para eu usar seu carro.

Jacob me olhava com um sorriso enorme no rosto, mas depois de um tempo sem reação da minha parte, ele me olhou sério e perguntou:

_ Bella, está tudo bem? – eu acordei do transe e saí da frente da porta para ele poder entrar.

_ Como você chegou aqui? – perguntei e ele riu.

_ Acabei de falar, Alfred esteve ontem lá em casa e levou seu carro com suas coisas e pediu para eu trazer para você hoje. – ele me olhou curioso.

_ Ah, então você não foi a Forks buscar nada, não é? – perguntei, minha mente trabalhando na possibilidade de alguém ter seguido Jake.

_ Não, ele deixou lá. Saí da escola e trouxe para você, devo acrescentar que seu carro é irado. – ele disse divertido. Pela primeira vez eu consegui sorrir, foi um sorriso tímido, mas eu sorri. Jake sempre me deixava com uma sensação boa.

_ Obrigada, mas como você vai voltar? – falei preocupada.

_ Os meninos estão lá embaixo me esperando, eles vão ajudar a subir as coisas e eu volto com eles. Alfred fez questão de pagar o combustível, a gente não queria, mas ele insistiu. – ele falou coçando a cabeça.

_ Que bom que ele insistiu. Vamos descer e subir essas coisas estou com essa roupa da Lilá e quero devolver, não tenho nada meu aqui.

_ Vamos. – ele disse rindo e já quase na porta.

_ Não sabia que você tinha se mudado. – ele comentou enquanto esperávamos o elevador.

_ Vim pra cá há dois dias, foi de repente. – ele concordou, mas continuou.

_ Você não vai mais voltar para Forks nem para os fins de semana?

_ Não, vou começar o curso aqui e vou acabar ficando muito ocupada. Mas eu ainda vou visitar você e seu pai em La Push.

Ele sorriu concordando, mas vi que ele ficou triste com minha afirmação. O que o entristecia? Acabei ficando curiosa.

Descemos em silêncio e segui-o até a garagem do prédio. Eu nem sabia onde ficava. Ao lado do meu carro estavam dois garotos de certa forma parecidos com o Jake, porque tinham os mesmos traços indígenas.

_ Oi meninos, obrigada por trazerem minhas coisas. – falei tentando aparentar entusiasmo.

_ Oi, meu nome é Quil Ateara. – o mais baixo e mais forte me cumprimentou. Eu sorri e falei.

_ Oi Quil, pode me chamar de Bella. – ele sorriu e olhou para Jake.

_ Embry Carl. – o mais magro e mais alto falou rindo, ele me deu a mão para um aperto. Retribui o gesto e Quil deu um tapa na cabeça dele, Jake ria com eles e, por incrível que pareça, eu ri também. Me senti leve ali naquele momento, mas essa sensação não durou muito.

Eles levaram tudo para cima, eram algumas caixas e duas malas, mas em apenas uma viajem já estava tudo no meu novo quarto. Os meninos assoviaram com o tamanho do apartamento.

_ Você mora bem, está sozinha aqui? – Embry perguntou.

_ Não, é de uma amiga, vou morar com ela. – ele concordou. Resolvi fazer o que minha mãe me ensinou.

_ Vocês devem estar com fome, vamos para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para vocês comerem. – eles riram e me seguiram até a cozinha.

Parei olhando a quantidade de armários, eu tinha esquecido que não sabia nem onde ficavam as colheres. Pelo menos eu vi a geladeira. Escutei uma risada e olhei para o lado, os três me olhavam divertidos.

_ O que foi? – perguntei confusa.

_ Nada, mas parece que você se assustou com alguma coisa: ficou aí parada, com cara de assustada. – Jake falou rindo.

_ Mas é verdade, eu não sei onde tem pratos ou copos e nem se tem comida. – falei me sentindo culpada, que anfitriã eu sou! Os três riram e começaram a olhar as gavetas e armários.

_ Bom, achei os pratos. – Quil falou.

_ Aqui tem copos. – Jake disse pegando quatro.

_ Viu, os talheres. – Embry pegou alguns.

Enquanto eles pegavam tudo eu, fui à geladeira e respirei aliviada por ver comida suficiente ali. Peguei pão de forma com uns frios e coloquei na mesa. Jake pegou maionese também refrigerante.

Eles começaram a montar os lanches, vi que tinha um pra mim também. Foi aí que percebi que estava faminta. Comemos e logo estava tudo arrumado, eles mesmos lavaram a louça, mesmo comigo protestando e ameaçando, o que era inútil. Escutamos a porta se abrir fechar.

_ Bella? – Lilá chamou.

_ Na cozinha, Lilá.

Ela veio com um monte de sacolas e Embry que estava perto dela na entrada da cozinha a ajudou. Ela olhava os três curiosa.

_ Meninos, essa é Lilá Brown, a dona do apartamento e minha amiga. Lilá, esses são Jacob Black, Embry Carl e Quil Ateara. – falei apontando cada um.

Ela sorriu e apertou a mão de cada um deles.

_ Vejo que levantou e comeu também. – ela falou olhando o pão em cima da mesa.

_ Vocês são de Forks? – ela perguntou enquanto ia guardando as coisas das compras.

_ Não, da reserva ao lado. Viemos trazer as coisas da Bella, Alfred pediu. – Jake falou me encarando.

_ Mas acho que está na hora de vocês irem, Jake eu vou ficar preocupada assim, vocês vão pegar a estrada à noite e pode acontecer alguma coisa.

Ele concordou triste e eles se despediram de Lilá, ela os convidou para outra visita, é claro que eles a chamaram para ir lá também.

_ Vai me visitar? – Jake me perguntou na porta. Os meninos já estavam esperando no elevador.

_ Vou quando der, pode deixar. – ele me olhou e acenou, indo para o elevador e foram embora. A tristeza voltou com tudo e me segurei no batente para não cair.

_ Eles são bruxos? – Lilá perguntou atrás de mim.

_ Não são normais, por quê?

_ Nada, só uma sensação que tive, devo estar louca. Eu trouxe comida, vou tomar um banho e depois a gente se fala.

_ Eu vou guardar minhas coisas e depois vou dormir um pouco, você se importa? – Lilá me analisou e acabou concordando comigo. Depois que Lilá foi para seu quarto, eu fui para o meu, deitei na cama e dormi.

E foi assim os outros dias, Lilá sempre comentava que tinha visto ele na frente do prédio, mas ele não conseguiria entrar nunca.

_O que você vai fazer? – Lilá perguntou no quarto dia que ele ficava na frente do hospital, tentando me encontrar. Eu já tinha pensado numa coisa, mas parecia mais cruel ainda, porém era o único jeito.

_ Diz que eu vou me mudar de cidade se ele continuar assim, que eu não quero mesmo ver ele nunca mais. Que eu já me mudei de Forks e assim vou ter que me mudar daqui também. – Lilá me olhou triste. Eu sabia que o altruísmo dele o faria não me procurar mais.

_ Tem certeza? Isso me parece cruel. – apenas acenei e fui dormir. Dali três dias eu teria que voltar a freqüentar as aulas e não sei como passaria esses dias com a Lilá me observando, porque na ausência dela eu não fazia nada, só ficava deitada e dormindo.

No fim de semana dei um jeito de sumir das vistas dela, eu queria poder ficar na minha dor sozinha. Fui para um lugar onde nem ele, nem Alice e muito menos Lilá me encontrariam, fiquei o dia todo no estádio de Quadribol de Seatle, era um campo coberto por magia, os Cullens não o conheciam e Lilá não me encontraria aqui, coloquei um feitiço de desilusão em mim e fiquei ali observando o treino dos jogadores. Isso me distraiu por horas, voltei somente à noite e Lilá não me questionou, fui direto para o meu quarto dormir. No domingo fiz a mesma coisa.

Acordei na segunda feira com uma tremenda dor de cabeça, tomei um banho e nada, minha cabeça ainda latejava. Coloquei uma roupa confortável e fui para a cozinha, meu estomago roncou, era a primeira vez que lembrava que estava realmente com fome. Lilá já estava ali.

_ Bom dia, como você está? – perguntou-me de um jeito despreocupado. Percebi que morar com ela não seria tão ruim, Lilá me dava espaço para fingir que estava tudo bem, ela era do tipo que mostra por gestos "estou aqui quando você quiser falar", mas que não iria insistir em arrancar respostas minhas como normalmente Mione ou Gina fariam. Foi um alívio essa descoberta.

_ Bom dia, bem e você?

_ Cansada, amanhã é a primeira noite de lua cheia. Vou ficar a noite toda fora, vai ser bem ruim. Na primeira semana de aula vou estar um bagaço, já que vou correr pela floresta como louca amanhã. Acordei mais cedo e fiz a poção mata cão. Você não vai me ver por esses dias, mas eu vou às aulas. – disse triste.

Terminamos de comer em silêncio cada uma com seus problemas.

Peguei meu material e fomos para Saint Cornélio. Aparatei dentro do prédio para não correr o risco de que Edward me visse. Lilá tinha falado com ele e não entrou em detalhes comigo, já era horrível tudo que tinha acontecido e ficar sabendo da dor dele não melhoraria as coisas para nenhum de nós dois.

Fomos para o quinto andar e uma coruja me interceptou, o que me fez lembrar de Godrico, aquele traidor não tinha chegado ainda. O assunto foi logo esquecido, a carta que recebi era muito estranha. O símbolo não poderia ser verdadeiro, eu tinha estudado isso em história da magia e me lembro bem o professor tinha dito que essa sociedade estava morta há muitos anos. Mas o brasão usado no sinete que selou a carta endereçada a mim, me dizia o contrário.

_ Noticias da sua família? Lilá perguntou.

_ Sim, vou lê-la na biblioteca e já volto. – ela concordou e continuou indo para a sala.

Olhei para os lados e fui direto à biblioteca que deveria estar vazia nesse horário, a aula iria começar em alguns minutos e todos deveriam estar na sala. Abri a carta e nela tinha uma data, hora e um endereço aqui de Seattle e, do nada, a carta se queimou sozinha. Desaparecendo todo o vestígio de sua existência. Isso me deixou tão intrigada. Estava quase colocando no meu caderno o endereço por medo de acabar me esquecendo, mas não o fiz, seja lá quem me mandou isso, não queria o local divulgado. Uma voz interna me dizia para decorar o endereço e foi o que fiz, saí da biblioteca e fui para a sala. Sentei na carteira de sempre, Lilá estava sentada com uma garota de pele morena e elas conversavam animadamente, o que achei muito bom, eu seria uma péssima companhia. Abri o caderno e me concentrei na aula que estava para começar. O assunto da carta misteriosa me intrigou o suficiente para que o vazio no meu peito fosse esquecido, pelo menos momentaneamente. Senti um arrastar da cadeira ao meu lado e pensei "pobre infeliz, vai passar um ano de cão comigo.".

_ Ora, ora se não é a Swan bem aqui do meu lado.

Meus pelos se arrepiaram e senti uma brisa gelada ao meu lado, a situação teria sido pior se o ar gelado não fosse reconfortante para mim, mas aquela voz me dizia o contrário. Não podia ser verdade.

Olhei para cima e encarei quem falava comigo. Meu coração martelava e uma certeza veio na minha mente: "Não, quem vai ter um ano de cão serei eu." Estreitei os olhos e disse com fúria:

_ O que você faz aqui?

_**N/A**__: Eu sei que vão me chamar de má.com kkkkkkkkkk mas tudo bem eu agüento os xingos u_u kkkkkkkkkkkk to adorando postar a fic aqui tem cada dias mais leitores e ta fazendo mais sucesso e isso é bom._

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B**__: Ain, gente! Eu amei esse cap!Coitada da Bella, ta sofrendo tanto... _

_Mas a pergunta que não quer calar é: Quem está sentado ao lado de Bella?_

_Ah, pra ela ficar daquele jeito só consigo pensar em uma pessoa... mas será?_

_E essa carta misteriosa? Quem mandou? O que você tá aprontando Madu? _

_E o Edward então? Foi procurar ela, tadinho e a Bell nem deu o ar da graça pro moço! Ain, esse casal sofre tanto... Mas preciso dizer que amei a visita do Jake, com ele a Bella consegue ter um pouco de alegria... ah, ele é tão fofo!_

_Queria mandar um bjo e agradecer à Crepúsculo Saga pelas boas vindas, to amando betar essa fic! Eu S2 Harry e Twilight! E mandar um beijão pra Yastata também, menina não fica com raiva da Bella não! Ela ta sofrendo demais também! Bom, é isso... deixem muitos reviews que essa história promete e a Madu merece! Mas e aí, o que vocês acham? Concordam comigo?_

_Mil bjos a todos... ansiosa pelo próximo cap! São tantas perguntas..._

_Fer! =D_


	27. 2ª Fase Capítulo 6

**Segunda Fase**

**Cap. 6 Caçada**

**Edward**

_ Edward vamos, você tem que sair daqui. – Alice estava me chamando, mas eu ainda não estava pronto. Ela voltaria ainda pra mim, eu sabia. Será que vampiros dormem e eu ainda não sabia? Porque eu estava em um pesadelo, desses que você quer acordar, mas isso não acontece.

_ Vamos, Alfred esteve aqui e você nem falou com ele, ela não vai voltar. – Alice tentava me levantar. Eu escutava o que ela falava, mas era como se eu estivesse embaixo d'água.

Senti um par de mãos fortes me levantando e me tirando da casa dela, do meu santuário.

_ Não, me solta. – Emmett me largou e esperou, foi à primeira vez que os vi de verdade. Alice e Emmett estavam ali, um de cada lado meu, olhando-me com pena. Vi então, por meio dos pensamentos de Alice, que ela tinha visto tudo desde o momento que _ela _foi embora, então tudo ficou claro para minha irmã. Era como se a magia da casa tivesse ido embora junto com _ela_.

_ Alfred esteve aqui? – perguntei, já que Alice estava pensando nisso.

_ Sim, ele esteve... Falou com você, mas você não o respondeu, ele já foi. – disse me olhando preocupada. Alice estava tendo visões minhas, eu ia pra Seattle atrás dela.

_ É melhor eu ir então, eu preciso vê-la. – disse me levantando.

"Você não conseguira." – Alice pensou. Emmett estava me achando louco.

_ Eu tenho que tentar, ela não pode simplesmente me deixar assim. Eu só quero achá-la Alice, eu posso passar a eternidade só olhando ela. – disse desesperado novamente.

_ Você não vai passar a eternidade olhando ela, mesmo que você a ache. Ela não ficará aqui muito tempo, com sorte uns 60 anos e depois você a perderá. – disse me acusando e pensando que se a tivesse transformado nada disso teria acontecido.

_ Não, ela merece uma alma. Eu não destruirei sua oportunidade de viver no paraíso. – disse convicto.

_ Humpf. – Alice bufou e me arrastou para a saída. Emmett veio logo atrás, seus pensamentos não me ajudavam, Bella e Emmett tinham criado um laço grande de amizade, ele estava aborrecido com a partida dela e me culpando por isso. Voltamos para casa. Alice dirigiu.

_ Ela disse o por quê? – Alice perguntou.

_ Ela não me ama mais. – respondi triste. Estávamos na frente da nossa casa e entramos, os pensamentos estavam confusos, Alice não tinha contado para eles ainda o que tinha ocorrido.

_ Edward, meu filho. Alice viu alguma coisa, mas não nos contou. O quê aconteceu? – Esme carinhosa como sempre, veio me abraçar. Foi o suficiente, eu desmoronei em seus braços e solucei como uma criança.

Era irritante escutar os pensamentos de todos sobre mim, Alice acabou contando o que eu tinha dito.

"Impossível." Esme pensou.

"Mas parecia tão definitivo, ela olhava para ele com adoração" – Carlisle.

"Não pode ser, eu sentia todo aquele amor dela, não pode ser." – Jasper.

"Ela vai voltar, eu sei que vai, uma sombra é o que tenho agora, mas eu sei que ela vai se concretizar." – Alice ainda via algumas coisas, mas agora era como se as visões dela fossem borradas, como se com a decisão de Bella, o futuro que ela tinha comigo estivesse se apagando.

"Ela fez uma boa escolha, isso não é vida, ela merece ter filhos." - Rose a única que não ficou triste, como culpá-la por algo tão bom quanto a Bella ter uma vida e ter filhos, comigo ela não teria essas coisas.

Mas o amor que eu sentia por ela era tanto que eu percorreria o mundo inteiro atrás dela se necessário fosse.

"Tudo minha culpa." - Jasper se lamentava internamente.

_ Não Jasper, não é sua culpa. Humanos mudam de idéia, seus sentimentos não são como os nossos, foi o que ela me disse. – não queria Jasper infeliz por uma coisa que não tinha nada haver com ele, mas demoraria para ele aceitar isso, ele se lamentava e se sentia mal com tudo que aconteceu.

_ Vou para Seattle, ficarei em frente aquele hospital até ela falar comigo. – falei decidido. Rose bufou, Emmett se animou e Alice não conseguia ter uma visão boa sobre isso. Meu pai e minha mãe concordaram comigo, eu teria que correr atrás do que eu queria. Jasper tinha esperança.

_ Mas antes vamos caçar, olhe para seus olhos, estão negros, não vai ser bom se encontrar com Bella assim, com sede. – Carlisle pediu preocupado. Eu precisava mesmo, fazia um tempo que não caçava nada descente e grande para aplacar minha sede por dias. Concordei e já fui para a saída.

_ Eu e Jazz, vamos com você. – Alice disse toda saltitante ao meu lado. Eu não estava com clima para companhias. – Mas vejo que você não quer então nos ligue avisando, por favor, eu vou ficar de olho nela e se eu ver algo, te aviso.

Concordei e fui caçar sozinho, pensei que minha decisão me animaria, mas não, as duras palavras dela ainda dançavam na minha mente. Ela foi tão dura, como nunca vi em todo tempo que passamos juntos, ali naquele momento ela me pareceu assustadora, uma verdadeira bruxa poderosa, como se o sangue dela mandasse nas palavras que ela diria, uma coisa que eu comecei a pensar foi no seu cheiro, no dia do jantar em Port Angeles e ontem, o cheiro dela estava levemente alterado, a única vez que isso aconteceu foi na vez que ela tomou um remédio bruxo para concertar os ossos dela, me lembro bem daquela vez em Londres o sangue dela tinha ficado com um cheiro menos doce e mais ácido, e nesses últimos dias o cheiro dela tinha se alterado, foi uma coisa pequena, que minha paixão por ela não me deixou ver na hora e depois aquele desespero todo, mas agora analisando...

Sim o cheiro dela tinha se alterado sim, estava mais amargo, foi isso que senti no dia que fui buscá-la para jantar fora, um amargor e pensei que vinha dela, de seus sentimentos, mas agora sim tenho certeza erra o sangue dela que tinha mudado de cheiro pra mim. Bella tinha tomado alguma coisa forte e era essa coisa que mudava o cheiro do seu sangue. Perguntaria depois para Carlisle se ela tinha comentado com ele a necessidade de tomar algum remédio bruxo nesses dias. Concentrei na caçada e abati o primeiro animal que achei era um urso pardo.

Acabado com o urso, ainda tive sede para mais dois animais, cervos não são tão apetitosos, mas foram suficientes. Voltei para o meu carro e fui para Seattle, ficaria plantado em frente àquele hospital o tempo que necessário fosse.

Cheguei em duas horas, o percurso que normalmente se faria em quatro. Já estava chegando à rua do hospital quando meu celular tocou, era Alice.

_ Fala. – não estava com paciência para ela agora.

_ Não vai dar certo, ela não vai ver você. – mas eu não iria desistir, ela passaria por aqui alguma hora do dia, na entrada ou na saída.

Estacionei o carro na rua ao lado e fui ficar em frente ao Saint Cornélio. Fiquei ali na frente esperando, passaram algumas pessoas, bruxos provavelmente, e todos me olhavam com curiosidade. Atravessei a rua me mantendo a uma distância segura deles e esperei, ela viria em alguns minutos, já estava quase na hora da aula dela. Foi quando a vi.

Lilá estava andando com a cabeça baixa, comecei a atravessar a rua, eu iria abordá-la, ela levantou o rosto com meu movimento e correu para a porta do hospital quando me viu. De duas coisas eu tinha certeza, primeira Lilá sabia onde Bella estava e segunda Bella não viria à aula. Isso não me fez mudar de idéia, eu estava determinado a encontrá-la e iria fazer isso nem que para tal, eu ficasse aqui como uma estátua de gelo esperando Lilá o dia inteiro, ela não conseguiria fugir de mim pra sempre, uma hora ela teria que sair de dentro do hospital.

Passei o dia ali plantado esperando, quando vi algumas pessoas saindo animei-me, logo veria Lilá e ela me contaria onde estava Bella, nem que eu precisasse usar minha força vampírica nela. Fiquei ali esperando os minutos demorando a passar e nada, nem vi quando a última pessoa saiu, na verdade eu só notei que tinha sido a última meia hora depois, Lilá tinha usado outra saída. Isso me intrigou, eu só conhecia essa, se Lilá começasse a usar outra saída eu nunca a acharia.

Com esse pensamento, fiz o que achei certo, tentei seguir o cheiro dela pela cidade, já estava escuro o suficiente e se eu tivesse sucesso, eu ainda a encontraria hoje.

Passei horas procurando, e nada! Fui por todos os prédios e todos os bairros que consegui naquela noite, fui ao centro também e ali foi à única pista que tive, eu senti o cheiro _dela._ Pela primeira vez em um dia, estava tão fraco e leve, ela tinha passado por ali havia horas, resolvi seguir, apesar de o rastro ser leve, ainda sim era o suficiente para eu encontrá-la.

O cheiro ia em direção a um cruzamento entre três bairros, todos de moradores. O cheiro ali estava mais fraco, mas ainda sim dava para distinguir que ela tinha ido para o norte, onde levava a dois bairros. Segui o caminho mais um pouco, mas aí, como se Deus estivesse brincando comigo, começou a chover, apagando o rastro dela que já estava fraco. A frustração foi tanta que gritei como um louco na rua. Era de madrugada, acabei acordando alguns humanos e resolvi ir embora, o que me faltava era ser preso agora.

Voltei para o carro e fui para um hotel.

Meus quatro dias seguintes se resumiram nisso, Alice me ligava e era sempre a mesma, era como se ela não existisse mais. Seu futuro era uma sombra nas visões de minha irmã, eu não tinha coragem de ir para Forks e ter que encarar a piedade e pena deles, nem as súplicas silenciosas de Jasper.

Mas no quarto dia Lilá apareceu ali na minha frente, do nada. Odiava quando bruxos faziam isso, esse negócio de aparatar.

_ Edward, ela não vai vir mais se você continuar a insistir em vê-la. – me disse triste. Foi como se uma faca entrasse no meu peito.

_ Eu só preciso falar com ela Lilá, mais uma vez só. – Lilá me olhou triste e continuou.

_ Sinto muito, mas ela vai se mudar de Seattle se você continuar a segui-la. – fiquei estático por um tempo, então era assim, Bella não queria nem olhar mais na minha cara.

_ Imagino que para ela foi fácil me esquecer, mas pra mim não é. Eu ainda a amo, mas se ela quer assim mesmo, não a procuro nunca mais, vou deixá-la em paz, pode dizer isso a ela. – confesso que foi meu altruísmo que me impediu de seguir Lilá naquele exato momento, ela se virou e foi embora.

Mas meu impulso maníaco falou mais alto e comecei seguir Lilá, ela virou a esquina e nesse momento eu a vi.

Victoria estava no alto de um prédio de três andares me olhando assustada, vi o que ela queria pelos seus pensamentos, ela queria Bella.

Ela tinha sentido o cheiro dela como eu há uns dias atrás, mas quando me viu ela se assustou e fugiu. Não deu outra, comecei a segui-la pela cidade.

Victoria era muito esperta e também evasiva, ela entrava em becos, passava por carros, sei que praticamente ninguém nos via de tão rápidos que estávamos. Ela estava pensando em como fugir, mas era como se soubesse do meu dom, ela pensava em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Toda vez que eu me aproximava, ela pensava em ir para um lado e ia para o outro na última hora, me confundindo.

Eu estava me aproximando dela, iria pegá-la, estávamos numa área afastada e ninguém me veria matando-a. Foi quando o inevitável aconteceu, ela entrou em um carro e eles partiram, só vi uma coisa: Las Vegas, na cabeça do motorista. Ele era como nós, outro companheiro, depois já estavam longe demais para que eu pudesse pegá-los, o carro era mais veloz que eu.

Voltei correndo para meu carro, eu tinha um objetivo agora. Impediria que aquela sádica da Victoria fizesse algum mal para a minha amada, eu deixaria o mundo seguro para ela novamente. Liguei para Alice.

_ Estou indo para Las Vegas, Victoria estava aqui em Seattle caçando Bella, vou atrás dela, fica de olho e se ver alguma coisa, me avise. – nem deixei ela responder, provavelmente tentaria me persuadir a mudar de idéia.

Eu não poderia desistir isso era a única coisa que me restava, me fazer útil para que ela tenha paz novamente. Se eu não caçasse Victoria o que mais eu faria?

Acelerei e fui para Vegas.

_**N/A:**__ e ai gostaram?  
Eu sei que ficou mais curto, mas lembrem-se POV do Ed é dificil, eu compenso no pov da Bella OK?_

Acho que mereço um review por estar dando a chance da gente ter uma perspectiva do que o Ed fez aqueles meses todos né?  
Cade meu review?  
bjss

_**N/B**__: Ah, gente tadinho deleeee!_

_Foi atrás dela e ainda tomou um belo de um chega pra lá, dado por meio de Lilá... gente, juro que se fosse eu não conseguiria dizer uma só palavra, imagina só a carinha de desolado que ele fez! _

_Mas como Edward é brasileiro e não desiste nunca (nossa, comentário beeem tonto, eu sei. Ah, releva vai! Rsrsrs), ele não foi embora simplesmente, além de vampiro lindo, gostoso, perfeito, e tudoo e mais um pouco, ele também é herói nas horas vagas. Cara, releva os coments que eu to pra acabar hj... hehe_

_Enfim, não esperava ele indo pra Vegas atrás da vampirona doida! A Bella tem uma sorte, né? Tudo daquilo de homem/vampiro atrás dela... hihihi_

_Ain, Madu ta ótimo gata... *ansiosa por mais*... Galera, façam a parte de vocês: mandem reviews pra nossa Geniazinha Linda!_

_Mil Bjos a todos..._

_Fer! =D_


	28. 2 ª Fase capítulo 7

**2ª Fase**

**Cap 7 Inimigo...**

**Bella**

"Não, quem vai ter um ano de cão serei eu." Estreitei os olhos e disse com fúria.

_ O que você faz aqui?

_ O mesmo que você, eu imagino. – Draco Malfoy tinha uma cara de deboche. Na verdade ele sempre andou com essa cara todos os anos em Hogwarts, ele parecia uma serpente. Meu ódio por ele estava fervendo em meu sangue.

_ Não, eu estou aqui para estudar e aprender, no seu caso deve ser pra infernizar ou tentar matar alguém, comensal da morte. – disse irada, estava a ponto de dar na cara dele, seus olhos ficaram flamejantes naquele momento, mas ele respirou fundo e não disse nada. Só olhou pra frente, nisso Morgause entrou e eu me virei pra frente também, mas estava incomodada com ele ali do meu lado.

Lilá olhava pra mim com pena, meio que se desculpando por não estar sentada comigo. Dei de ombros, fazer o quê? Eu pagaria por meus pecados em vida mesmo.

A primeira aula foi sobre toda a anatomia humana, o curso seria assim: desde o começo teríamos que aprender tudo sobre o corpo e como funcionava. A minha preocupação com ele ali, do meu lado, foi tanta que só me lembrei da minha dor quando estava caminhando para a segunda aula.

_ Bella, tudo bem? – Lilá perguntou me alcançando. Sorri fraco para ela.

_ Sim, não se preocupe comigo, ele nem incomodou. – era verdade, ele ficou ali do meu lado prestando atenção na aula, como to do mundo. Eu é que às vezes olhava pra ver se ele faria alguma coisa, mas ele ficou a aula inteira quieto.

_ E a carta, alguma novidade de Londres? – eu até tinha me esquecido dela.

_ Oh sim, está tudo bem. – Lilá me olhou analisando. Droga, eu era uma péssima mentirosa, mas ela não entrou em detalhes. Fomos nos sentar juntas, agora ela ficou do meu lado e ele se sentou no fundo sozinho, me lançou um olhar que eu não soube decifrar e voltou à cabeça para os livros, parecia tão diferente do garoto arrogante de Hogwarts.

A segunda aula foi muito mais interessante, sobre feitiços de cura. A professora era uma baixinha e loira, parecia um beija flor indo rápido de um lado para o outro, ela me deixou zonza, mas o bom é que me distraia e eu não me lembrava da minha angustia. Pensar _nele_ doía e as aulas me distraiam, tinha o fato do enigma da carta também. Eu iria a esse encontro com certeza, qualquer coisa para esquecer-me da dor, nem que eu tivesse que provocar o Malfoy para me esquecer do que eu sentia e eu o provocaria se necessário fosse.

Depois da terceira aula fomos para a lanchonete, não era grande coisa, algumas pessoas falaram de ir para uma cafeteria que tinha na esquina, mas eu não iria, estava evitando permanentemente o mundo trouxa, Alice veria e o alertaria. Comi e fui para a biblioteca, queria um livro sobre a sociedade, aquele selo na carta me intrigou totalmente, seria uma distração em tanto.

_ O senhor poderia me dizer se tem algum livro sobre historia de antigas sociedades do passado? – perguntei para o atendente.

Nessa hora Draco Malfoy passou por mim e foi se sentar numa cadeira no fundo, ele abriu o livro e começou a ler, mas antes me olhou e deu aquele sorriso horrível de lado.

_ Senhorita? – o atendente me chamou a atenção.

_ Sim? – falei olhando para o atendente novamente.

_ Infelizmente não, só mesmo livros didáticos sobre cura e magia curativa, historia da curandagem, nada sobre sociedades, é algum livro de alguma sociedade curativa em especifico? – ele perguntou.

_ Não, o senhor poderia me dizer onde eu encontro livros sobre esse assunto aqui em Seattle? – ele fez que sim e me deu um cartão.

_ Fica no centro, vai ter que aparatar do lado de fora, mas é fácil de achar. – ele me explicou o lugar. Eu iria aparatar ao lado e entraria batendo a varinha no portal, já tinha escutado dessa livraria bruxa, talvez lá eu encontrasse o que precisava.

O restante das aulas foram decididamente muito difíceis, eu realmente teria que me empenhar nelas, ainda bem que foi até que fácil me concentrar nelas, se eu não fizesse isso, com certeza não iria me dar bem no curso.

No fim do dia, Lilá foi para a casa e já se desculpou porque ela não estaria lá comigo, eu fingi que me importava, mas na verdade preferia ficar sozinha.

Fui para a livraria e me espantei, ela era enorme, e tinha muitos bruxos dentro, fui para a seção de historia procurar o que eu precisava. Covens.

Procurei muito e nada, parecia tão errado eu ter que perguntar para o vendedor, mas foi o que fiz.

_ Você saberia me dizer se aqui tem algum livro que fala dos antigos Covens? – perguntei. Esperei uma reação exagerada, mas ele só deu um sorriso.

_ Sim, temos aqui na seção Wicca. Você é a terceira pessoa que pergunta sobre isso hoje, passaram um trabalho pra vocês na escola? – ele perguntou curioso. Me intriguei, a terceira pessoa no mesmo dia, será que estavam querendo realizar alguma coisa? Eu era de origem Celta, isso eu sabia, mas não poderia ser possível. Sorri para o vendedor e concordei.

_ Sim, é muito difícil, não achei nada na biblioteca da escola. – ele acenou e foi para uma prateleira, que dava medo de ver, cada livro esquisito. Ele pegou um com uma capa preta de couro, na frente o símbolo da sociedade. A Rosa de Lis.

_ Nosso último, o primeiro que vendi era melhor, de uma edição mais atual, mas esse deve servir essas sociedades mortas não são muito procuradas. – ele tagarelava enquanto eu dava uma olhada. Era um livro bom, serviria para o que eu queria, até onde sabia Celtas não era nada bons. Uma elite dos melhores e mais bem nascidos, e eu não gostava das coisas assim. Mas minha curiosidade era maior e com esse novo projeto eu não pensaria muito _nele_.

Comprei o livro que custou uma fortuna por sinal, até nisso era elitista, e fui para a minha casa. Aparatei dali do beco mesmo.

No apartamento fui direto para o meu quarto, joguei o material no chão e fui tomar um banho. Coloquei uma roupa confortável e fui comer alguma coisa, já que no hospital não consegui comer nada, Malfoy me embrulhava o estômago. Acabei vendo que, na verdade, era eu que estava sem apetite mesmo, só tinha comido no café da manhã, com a Lilá me observando, e agora, depois de várias horas, eu ainda estava sem fome, quando isso foi acontecer comigo? Eu comia tão bem... Ao pensar nisso, o buraco no meu peito ameaçou a se abrir, então fui para o meu quarto pegar o livro, ele iria me distrair.

Comecei do início, era um livro detalhado e interessante, mas também tudo muito estranho, ele retratava uma história diferente da contada pelo professor em Hogwarts. Me lembro de uma vez Hermione falar que a história tinha dois pontos de vista, que cada lado achava que o outro era o vilão, comecei a desconfiar que ela estava certa. A sociedade, na verdade, era só de filhos de Celtas, os primeiros que habitavam o norte da Escócia, não eram bruxos malignos como o me fizeram acreditar. Bom, segundo esse livro, talvez aqui na América eles poderiam ter feito algo mais neutro, já que não foram eles que entraram em guerras com os Pentagrons, originais bruxos da ordem de Merlin. Era tudo muito confuso, uma guerra por conta de uma única mulher, que coisa mais idiota, os homens eram mesmo uns paspalhos às vezes.

Continuei minha leitura, li sobre os rituais, as crenças as 12 leis, o círculo, os símbolos, era tudo tão interessante e me distraia muito.

_Estava no centro de um circulo de pessoas, todos encapuzados, com capas douradas, farfalhando com seus passos. Havia uma pedra no centro e algo se debatia ali, mas eu não via o que era eu não podia olhar o centro do círculo. Só conseguia olhar os doze que me fechavam, eles pararam fechando um círculo ao nosso redor, alguém estava comigo atrás, mas eu não conseguia ver também, tinha muita névoa e ela me impedia de ver. _

"_Tome, faça a sua parte." – o que estava no meio de frente pra mim disse me entregando um objeto. Eu não me mexi, algo no meu ser dizia pra não me movimentar porque ele ficaria desprotegido._

"_Pegue minha filha." – a ordem foi um pouco paternal. Eu dei um passo, quem estava atrás de mim gemeu, mas não falou nada, me aproximei mais um pouco e peguei, era uma linda adaga de ouro._

"_Agora termine tudo, minha filha." – senti um arrepio com a voz e me virei para o centro do círculo._

_Edward se debatia na pedra do centro._

_ AHHHH! – gritei, estava toda suada e tremendo muito. O meu quarto estava tão escuro, acendi a luz e respirei fundo, mas a imagem do que vi era horrível, eu realmente iria matá-lo.

O livro estava no meu colo, o joguei na parede e me levantei, estava com sede, acendi todas as luzes do apartamento, nunca senti tanto medo na vida.

Na cozinha, acabei sucumbindo ao choro, foi por isso que eu me afastei _dele_, mas foi só um sonho, eu sabia que era só um sonho ruim e que ele estava seguro em Forks, bem seguro lá. Era um lugar sem bruxos onde ninguém poderia pegá-lo, foi tudo culpa daquele livro idiota, fiquei lendo ele até dormir, acabei sonhando com rituais Celtas que os Covens faziam, segundo a história da magia, pois de acordo com o livro que estava lendo, a história era bem diferente.

Aquele sonho foi demais, até mesmo pra mim que já tinha visto tanta coisa. Fiquei na cozinha mesmo, tinha medo de ir para o quarto, de dormir e ter pesadelos onde eu tentava matar Edward novamente. O olhar que ele me deu era de súplica, mas no sonho eu estava tão decidida, era horrível. Como eu poderia machucá-lo agora? Estava na dúvida se iria ao encontro da carta, seja lá o que fosse não deveria ser coisa boa, mas a curiosidade me corroia por dentro.

_ Bella. – senti uma dor no pescoço e gemi.

_ Lilá. - levantei a cabeça assustada. Estava na cozinha, Lilá estava com uma aparência horrível, tinha olheiras profundas embaixo do olho, ela me olhava intrigada.

_ Porque você dormiu aqui? – ela me perguntou pegando um copo de leite e me dando, tomei tudo num gole só, percebi então que estava faminta.

_ Tive um pesadelo, acabei vindo aqui beber água e dormi sem perceber. – falei sacudindo os ombros era verdade mesmo, nem vi em que momento eu tinha dormido.

Levantei da cadeira e fui para o meu quarto, xingando a mim mesma, iria chegar atrasada. Me arrumei rápido, peguei a mochila com o material e o bendito livro, iria aproveitar o horário do almoço pra ler mais um pouco, e fui para a saída do apartamento, Lilá veio comigo. Coitada, estava me esperando. Aparatamos no hospital e subimos correndo, deu tempo certinho, Lilá ia se sentando comigo quando Morgause disse:

_ Os seus pares de ontem serão os mesmos para o resto do ano aqui. – gemi, não era possível, eu iria me sentar com aquele... Aquele... Argh! Não consegui pensar em nada ofensivo demais para ele, fui me sentar como o comensal, ele tinha um risinho de vitória no rosto. Se ele mexer comigo hoje, eu estuporo ele.

Sentei-me na maior má vontade que eu tinha, Draco me olhou de lado, mas não fez nada. Começamos a trabalhar juntos, vi toda a turma conversando com seus colegas de mesa, mas eu e ele nem nos olhávamos. Essa aula se arrastou, custando a passar, mas as outras que se seguiram não demoraram, logo já estava no horário do almoço. Fui com Lilá para a cantina, então ela me olhou e começou.

_ Bella, você pode falar com Morgause, tenho certeza que ela não se importaria de trocar você de lugar, ninguém quis se sentar com ele. – falou ela olhando para Draco do outro lado do refeitório, sentado sozinho.

_ Por quê? – perguntei curiosa. Lilá rolou os olhos.

_ Oras, pelo que ele fez, as notícias andam rápido, principalmente no mundo bruxo. Ninguém quis se sentar com ele foi por isso que ele se sentou com você. – me deu pena dele agora, pela primeira vez desde que o conheci senti pena do Malfoy, mas logo passou depois que me lembrei da sua arrogância, então voltei a sentir raiva novamente.

_ Não tem problema, a gente nem conversa mesmo, é bom assim. – Lilá me olhou como se eu fosse louca, mas a verdade era que Draco não me incomodaria com assuntos idiotas e banais, ele não se interessaria por minha vida, o máximo que ele faria seria me irritar, o que na verdade seria um alívio. Quando ele estava comigo, eu ficava tão tensa com a presença dele que me esquecia do resto.

_ Bom, se ele continuar a fazer como em Hogwarts é só falar com ela. E aí, me diz uma coisa, você está com fome? – me perguntou sorrindo e eu realmente eu estava com fome.

_ Morta, poderia comer tudo daqui. – ela riu com meu relato, mas eu não conseguia rir ainda.

Pegamos as comidas e comi bastante mesmo, estava com muita fome. Não conseguia evitar olhar para Malfoy a cada minuto e, na verdade, ele não olhava ninguém, parecia desamparado "Argh, Bella não vai sentir pena do comensal." Ordenei a mim mesma.

Depois de comer, fui para a biblioteca, peguei meu livro na mochila, me sentei numa mesa afastada e comecei a ler de onde tinha parado. Estava na parte dos rituais e criação de um conselho. O livro dizia que normalmente eram doze pessoas, mas que em casos especiais um conselho teria treze pessoas. Parei de ler nessa parte me lembrando do sonho eram doze, tinha certeza disso, me arrepie e já estava aponto de desistir dessa bobeira de carta misteriosa, quando o escutei.

_ Lendo sobre sociedades do passado Swan? Quem te vê vai pensar que gosta de fazer coisas erradas. – Draco me olhava com curiosidade e um pouco da arrogância de sempre.

_ Não tem nada errado com minha leitura. Ao contrário de alguns, eu gosto de saber do passado, pra ver se aprendo alguma coisa com os erros do passado. – ele sorriu.

_ Sim, tenho certeza que aprendeu mesmo muito esses anos em Hogwarts sobre esse assunto, o ingleses sempre foram intolerantes com os Celtas e os Covens. – ele falava como se eu fosse uma estúpida. Bufei, mas aí me toquei que ele parecia saber bem mais do que eu sobre o assunto. Aff, Malfoy era mesmo irritante! Ele nem sabia que eu era Celta, mas não falaria sobre isso com ele. Olhei pra cima me negando a falar, então quando notou que não teria resposta nenhuma, foi pra mesa do lado. Fechei meu livro e fui para a saída, senti minhas costas queimando, me virei e ele me encarava. Voltei a andar.

Mas uma certeza eu tinha, dali a duas semanas eu iria naquele encontro.

_**N/B: **__Pessoas lindas que lêem essa fic, adoro cada um de vocês, mas não posso deixar de dizer: "Lero lero pra todo mundo! Eu li o cap primeiro que vocês e vou ler os próximos também!" kkkkk_

_Desculpe-me a empolgação, mas eu tava morta de curiosidade por esse aqui... Nossa autora linda não conta nem pra beta o que ela ta pensando em fazer, acreditam? Aff, quase morro de curiosidade. _

_Fala sério, esse Malfoy sabe ser chato mesmo, né? E pelo menos a gente já sabe qual é a dessa carta bendita, mas continuo doida por causa desse bendito encontro! O que vocês acham que os Covens: vilões ou é exagero? Aiiin, vamos deixar mtos reviews pra Maduzinha se empolgar e escrever mais pra gente! Não se esqueçam que o Ed foi pra Vegas atrás da cabelo de fogo! Ai, tanta coisa!_

_Mil Bjos Pessoas queridas (mas Lero Lero pra vcs mesmo assim! rsrs Brincadeirinhaaa!)_

_Fer!_

_=P_

**N/A: **Nem vou dizer nada, porque to correndo já *se esconde* tem gente me achando no Twitter, no MSN e no Orkut, to sendo caçada em todos os cantos, daqui a pouco descobrem onde eu moro. Kkkkk

Eu amo o carinho de vocês podem continuar a cobrar que eu me sinto querida assim.

Quando ao próximo já sabem POV do Ed que me mata ainda!

Cade meu review se não aonde vai minha animação pro próximo que vai ser difícil de escrever Bjss

Madu

XD


	29. 2ª Fase Capítulo 8

**Segunda Fase**

**Cap 8 Las Vegas**

**Edward**

Cheguei ainda de madrugada em Las Vegas, aproveitei o horário propício e, depois de fazer o check in em um hotel qualquer, comecei a procurar Victória pela cidade. Fui a becos onde os de nossa raça costumavam ir para se alimentar sem serem notados, ninguém investigava muito a morte ou desaparecimento de moradores de rua.

Passei um pente fino em tudo que é lugar, fui ao centro onde estavam a maioria das prostitutas e cafetões. Era muita podridão, as mentes eram nauseantes, mas quem sabe algum deles viu algo que eu poderia usar? O tempo passava e nada! Já estava quase na hora do nascer do sol. Era melhor voltar para o hotel ou eu acabaria por me revelar aqui no sol escaldante dessa cidade.

No quarto, sem poder fazer nada, a depressão caiu sobre mim, me deitei na cama e fiquei parado como a estátua que eu era. Pensando em nossos momentos, me lembrando de coisas boas, isso era tudo o que eu podia fazer, a dor que essas lembranças me causavam era maior que tudo que eu já vivi, insuportável.

Meu celular começou a tocar, mas não queria atender, eu não tinha vontade de falar com ninguém. Mas eu tinha pedido para Alice me ligar e ela poderia ter uma notícia de Victoria. Atendi de mau humor:

_ Fala.

_ Edward nós tomamos uma decisão, iremos embora de Forks. – era Carlisle. Ele esperou minha resposta.

_ Carlisle façam o que vocês acharem melhor e peça para Alice me ligar só se houver notícias de Victoria, caso contrário não precisa. Para onde vocês vão? – eu sabia que estava magoando todos da minha família, mas eu precisava ficar sozinho, longe de tudo e todos, sem os pensamentos deles de pena de mim.

_ Ainda não nos decidimos, mando uma mensagem te avisando quando partimos. Alice anda concentrada, mas não vê nada. – ele me falou.

_ Certo, então me liga quando vocês souberem pra onde vocês vão. Agradeça a Alice por mim. – e desliguei, não estava com paciência nem para Carlisle. Ele entenderia.

O dia se arrastou como nunca notei em toda a minha existência. Como um por do sol poderia demorar tanto? Fiquei em um estado de torpor, como queria poder dormir, isso seria um alívio, mas eu não me preocuparia com isso, minha única preocupação seria que Victoria estivesse morta. Onde será que Laurent andava? Ele poderia ter uma pista. Concentrei-me nas mentes da calçada, fui até o limite onde minha mente alcançava. Vasculhei cada pedaço de pensamento a minha volta, precisava de uma luz.

Mas não encontrei nada que pudesse me ajudar de verdade, eram preocupações com o dia a dia deles, contas à pagar, mentiras pra encobrir, vidas insignificantes a seguir, foi quando eu estava desistindo que algo atraiu minha atenção:

"Ele não sumiu, não pode ter sumido. Eu não o vi sendo levado..."

"Erick deve estar em algum beco drogado. Isso, eu vou procurar por ele."

A mente era confusa e cheia de pequenos lapsos. Era de uma drogada, a voz mental era feminina, mas eu via as cenas em sua mente, ela tinha visto algo que pra se proteger, inconscientemente, assimilou como irreal. Eu precisava encontrar essa humana, ela era o que eu estava precisando, talvez ela tivesse visto Victoria ou algo que eu pudesse usar, mas o sol ainda estava no céu.

Minha ira era tanta que quebrei a cama.

Andava de um lado para o outro esperando o sol se pôr, minha paciência no limite já, quando um cutucão na janela me fez olhar para o lado sul do prédio. Era uma coruja que batia insistentemente o bico na janela, fui abrir para espantar o bicho e aí vi que não era uma coruja qualquer, era a coruja de Bella, era Godrico.

Abri a janela e ele entrou voando e parou na mesa de centro do quarto, me olhou e piou. Fui rápido até ele na esperança de ter uma mensagem pra mim, mas não. Godrico estava só ali, sem mensagem, ele piou de novo e me olhou bravo. Encarando-me, essa coruja me dava medo porque às vezes ele tinha umas reações humanas muito estranhas. Ele voou até a pia e piou. Água! Pensei.

Peguei um copo, coloquei água e coloquei na mesa, Godrico voou até a mesa e bebeu a água. Depois de sua sede estar saciada, ele piou, deveria estar com fome também, mas como ele me achou? Essa pergunta se remexia na minha mente. Ele piou novamente, ainda me encarando.

_ Godrico, não tenho nada aqui comigo, você não avisou que vinha. Afinal, o que aconteceu? Por que não está com a Bella? – quando disse Bella ele simplesmente virou de costas e piou, eu fui me sentar ao lado dele.

_ Ela está bem? – meu peito apertado de preocupação. Godrico mordiscou minha mão carinhosamente, ele nunca agia assim comigo, era o jeito que ele fazia com a Bella.

_ O que você faz aqui? Você nunca gostou de mim. – disse para ele, mas ele só ficava me olhando. Bom, isso me animou, Godrico era um elo que eu tinha com o mundo dela, como se, com ele ali comigo, eu pudesse tocá-la um pouco.

_ Vai ter que esperar anoitecer, eu não posso sair na rua agora. – Godrico, como se tivesse entendido o que eu disse, foi para um canto e ficou ali esperando.

Não demorou muito e logo eu já estava na rua atrás do que realmente eu precisava, mas antes passei numa loja e comprei algumas nozes e amêndoas para Godrico. Voltei para o hotel, dei a ele e sai atrás daquela voz.

Procurei onde achava que seria fácil encontrá-la, ela me parecia drogada, então fui a todos os becos daquela cidade louca, mesmo na periferia. Mas não esbarrei com aqueles pensamentos, entrava na mente de quem cruzava meu caminho, quando era mulheres me sentia um nada porque todas sem exceção se sentiam atraídas por mim. Só Bella que não, por que será? O que realmente aconteceu para ela deixar de me amar? Perguntava-me silenciosamente.

_ Eu preciso disso agora, eu quero essa grana aqui comigo. – um pensamento de algum traficante me deixou curioso e, logo depois, ouço uma "voz" familiar.

_ Eu vou trazer, não se preocupa, só preciso de um tempo. – uma voz feminina. Ela completou por pensamentos: "Onde Erick está? Estou precisando dele! Ele _não_ foi levado, não _pode_ ter sido... Onde vou arrumar essa grana?". Na mesma hora eu já a estava seguindo, vi que ela poderia ser uma prostituta, não dava pra saber com certeza, os pensamentos eram confusos, mas era ela que eu precisava pra entender um pouco essa confusão e achar Victoria.

A garota seguiu para um bar, eu entrei atrás a seguindo. Um leão de chácara me barrou. Claro, eu com essa cara de eternos17 anos, mesmo que eu dissesse que tenho mais de 100, ele não acreditaria.

_ Sinto muito, mas é só para maiores de 18. – ele falou pondo a mão no meu peito.

"Que cara gelado." Pensou ele, eu quase ri, mas lancei meu olhar de determinação, humanos ficam confusos quando minha espécie os olha assim.

_ Eu tenho 18. – falei, ele me olhou e pensou.

"Merda, mas ele parece ter uns 18 e as meninas iriam amar depenar o frango, vou deixar entrar." – ele me olhou e me deixou entrar, fui para o bar e comecei a procurar a garota dos pensamentos.

Depois de um tempo eu a vi novamente, ela estava conversando animada com um cara, quando ela me viu seu coração acelerou e do nada ela saiu correndo dali. Aí eu tive certeza ela sabia de algo, em seus pensamentos eu via olhos vermelhos, ela me identificou como "o outro macho", talvez achasse que eu também estava com a Victoria. Vi que ela saiu pelos fundos e nem me dei ao trabalho de segui-la por ali, sai pela parte da frente e em segundos já estava ao lado da garota.

Ela gritou assustada quando me viu.

_ Shii, calma... Eu não vou te machucar. – ela tinha os olhos vidrados e pupilas dilatadas, estava "doidona". Mas ainda assim, consciente porque raciocinava.

"Ele vai fazer comigo o mesmo que fez com Erick." – ela pensava apavorada.

_ Eu posso te ajudar, eu te pago por suas informações. – soltei essa, queria ver o que ela pensava. Mas só confusão mesmo, ela me olhava estranhando alguma coisa. Aí ela viu a diferença.

_ Seus olhos não são da mesma cor dos dele. – ela me disse, por seus pensamentos eu via fúria em vermelho.

_ Não sei do que está falando. – ela me olhou curiosa. E de repente começou a correr novamente. Eu a alcancei e bloqueei seu caminho, ela começou a gritar e nem foi preciso muito esforço, dei um jeito de apagar ela, sem machucá-la muito. Peguei-a no colo e a levei para meu carro, então fui para o hotel.

No hotel dei um jeito de entrar com ela sem sermos notados, abri a porta, a coloquei na cama e pronto, agora era só esperar ela acordar. Godrico estava dormindo, nem se mexeu com minha movimentação, sentei-me no sofá e esperei.

Não demorou muito e ela começou a se remexer na cama, resolvi avisar:

_ Se você gritar ou fizer qualquer barulho que faça alguém vir aqui, eu dou um jeito de que você nunca mais fale. Estamos entendidos? – blefei, mas como sou um vampiro, ela tremeu, o coração acelerou e ela concordou calada.

"O que esse maluco quer comigo?" – ela pensava com um pouco mais de clareza agora.

_ Está com fome? – perguntei, se ela comesse era possível que pensasse melhor e me ajudasse. Ela pensou que eu era louco mesmo, mas concordou com a cabeça.

Peguei o telefone do hotel e liguei para o restaurante, pedi comida para ela e depois de 30 minutos estava ali. Nesse meio tempo não perguntei nada, esperei ela se acalmar e ter certeza que eu não era um psicopata.

Ela estava faminta e comeu tão rápido, que me fez lembrar Bella. Essa lembrança me causou um embrulho de dor. A garota não tinha nada parecido com a Bella, fora o apetite, era alta e cheia de curvas, mais o tipo da Rose e seus cabelos eram pretos, ela era morena de descendência indígena pelo que pude notar, era uma moça bonita, mas nada nela me atraía. Emmett me acharia louco, dizendo que eu não via mais nada a não ser Bella, o que realmente era verdade. Ela terminou de comer e me olhou curiosa.

"Se ele quer sexo, por que não anda logo?" – ela pensou. Como sempre, para os humanos tudo se resumia em sexo e dinheiro. Sorri pra ela e disse:

_ Eu me chamo Edward Cullen, qual o seu nome? – ela sorriu e seu coração acelerou. O mesmo efeito de sempre, ela estava deslumbrada.

_ Sofie. – falou baixinho. Eu acenei e continuei.

_ Precisa de mais alguma coisa Sofie? – ela sorriu e fez que não.

"Ah preciso de um banho, será que ele deixaria?" – "nem vou perguntar, ele deve estar querendo algo, é melhor ficar quieta".

_ Bom, se quiser pode tomar um banho ou descansar mais um pouco. Eu tenho tempo e posso esperar, mas eu quero saber umas coisas e você é quem vai me contar. – ela arregalou os olhos se perguntando o que eu queria com ela.

_ Eu aceito o banho, posso? – perguntou apontando o banheiro. Concordei e ela se levantou e pensou.

"Bonito desse jeito e novo, o que ele pode querer comigo? O que um garoto lindo assim faz aqui em Vegas?" – eu sorri e esperei, tentando me manter longe da mente dela, mas a ouvindo sempre, já que ela poderia tentar fugir.

Minha mente vagou para o quarto _dela_, o meu santuário, onde eu fui feliz por meses, minha única felicidade no mundo. A ausência de batimentos cardíacos não mudava o fato de meu coração ser dela.

Sofie não demorou e tive que concordar, ela estava mais cheirosa agora, mas seu sangue ainda tinha um pouco de entorpecente, o que a deixava enjoativa pra mim, nem um pouco apetitiva, deve ser por isso que escapou. Ela se sentou na cama de pernas cruzadas me olhando.

"Vamos maluco, desembucha." – pensou. Ela já estava ficando nervosa.

_ Sofie é sobre Erick, o que aconteceu? Eu preciso saber. – ela me olhou agoniada, mas seus pensamentos agora eram claros como cristal.

Victoria estava num galpão e se alimentou de Erick, Sofie ainda não tinha associado que ele estava morto. Ela achou tudo esquisito.

_ Eu não sei o que aconteceu com Erick, eu estava indo para nosso galpão, onde a gente dorme, e tinha uma mulher lá com ele. Ela tinha cabelos vermelhos, eu me escondi, mas ela parecia que podia me cheirar ou algo assim, mas aí o outro veio, não o vi, só as costas, e falou algo como "Rio", "português", eu não entendi direito, ela estava vindo onde eu estava, mas aí Erick se mexeu e ela voltou nele, depois foi a vez do outro. Era nauseante e eu acabei desmaiando, eu estava doidona, depois eu acordei e não tinha mais ninguém lá, nem o Erick. Não tinha nada, tinha sumido tudo.

Eu vi tudo pela mente dela, ela estava longe por isso Victoria nem se deu o trabalho para verificar melhor. Se os Volturi ficassem sabendo dessa transgressão seria mais fácil encontrá-la, mas eu nem queria eles no meio. O outro que estava com Victoria falou mesmo algo como "Rio" e língua portuguesa... O que será que eles queriam com isso?

Nisso meu celular tocou assustando a garota, atendi porque vi que era Alice.

_ Fala.

_ Edward eu tive um vislumbre da Victoria, ela está num aeroporto.

_ Você sabe pra onde ela está indo? – perguntei.

_ Ela ainda não se decidiu, estamos indo para Hanover, ficaremos um tempo por lá. – bom já sabia pra onde minha família estava indo, poderia ir tranqüilo para o Brasil atrás dela, porque as únicas referências que eu sabia de "Rio" e "português" vinham de lá e Alice me disse que Victoria estava num aeroporto, deveria estar indo para o Rio de Janeiro, até mesmo porque se ela fosse ficar aqui no país, ela iria de carro, tenho certeza disso.

A garota me olhava curiosa.

_ Alice, obrigado. Eu darei notícias. – disse e desliguei. Olhei Sofie e peguei a quantidade de dinheiro que ela precisava e lhe dei. Ela me olhou assustada.

"É, agora ele quer sexo." – pensou e dessa vez eu sorri.

_ Se cuida e cuidado onde fica e com quem anda Sofie. E já pode ir, eu preciso arrumar minhas coisas pra viajar. – ela olhava, não estava entendendo nada.

_ Quer mais alguma coisa? – perguntei.

_ Não, só não entendo, eu não fiz nada. – disse olhando o chão.

_ Enganada, você me deu tudo que eu precisava, pode ir e cuidado. – ela me olhou sorrindo, se levantou da cama e foi embora. Godrico acordou nessa hora. Suspirei, o que faria com ele?

Peguei meu celular e já liguei para a companhia aérea. Reservei um acento no próximo vôo para o Rio de Janeiro. Juntei minhas coisas, que eram poucas, e fui falar com Godrico.

_ Você precisa voltar, eu estou indo para outro país e ela deve estar com saudades de você. – ele me olhava indignado, essa coruja era estranha. Godrico deu um pio e bateu as asas. Eu abri a janela e ele foi ali do meu lado, me olhou e foi para o sul, não para o norte como era o esperado. O que ele estava aprontando? Mas me esqueci logo, a excitação da caçada estava me tomando os pensamentos e tornando menos dolorosa a minha solidão.

_**N/A:**__ Oi galera que lê aqui agora temos meninos tb então vou começar a falar galere kkkkk Desculpa a demora, eu Tb tenho minha parcela de culpa. Sobre o cap anterior uma de vocês percebeu um erro e a Fer já arrumou o cap e eu repostei! Fer eu ri mesmo porque seu desespero foi engraçado mas não do erro ok fofa! Fer ficou fazendo mimimi no twiter no MSN foi engraçado! Podem rir Tb!_

_Mas esta ai o cap. Aproveitem bjss_

_**Cadê meu review?**_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B: **__Meniiina, to passada! Adorei o POV do Ed e o Godrico indo atrás dele foi mto fofo! Falando na coruja da Bella, pra que lugar do sul vocês acham que ele voou? Será que tem praia pra onde o Godrico foi? Hehehe_

_Gente, e a ameaça que o Ed fez pra Sofie? Menina, adorei esse lado malvado dele *fato*!_

_Quero pedir desculpas pela demora pra betar esse cap! Quase que tive que pedir pra Madu me mandar esse cap por sinal de fumaça! Sério, to isolada do mundo numa cidadezinha inha do interior de SP, trabalhando na usina! Nem o Nyah consigo acessar daqui! E qndo chego em casa to morrendo de cansaço! Mil desculpas, de verdade! E tbm quero agradecer __**à leitora Mahzinha**__, que me deu o toque no último cap, onde eu tinha escrito "Hogworts"... Menina, vc não imagina o desespero que eu fiquei! E a Madu rachou de rir do meu desespero! kkkkkk_

_Agora, pra não perder o costume, quero pedir para deixarem mtos reviews pra nossa linda Maduzinha! Obrigada pela paciência, viu gata? E tbm por sua amizade! Adoro vc!_

_Agora me deixem ir, vou me dedicar à "Rude Boy" e "Traída". Falando nisso, vcs não perdem por esperar Rude Boy. Cara, pensa: a Madu num dia inspirado, o quê eu que sai? Uma one hot hot pra gente! Hehe. Juro, a beta ta amando, pra variar! Depois vcs me falam o que acharam!_

_Mil bjos fofas e fofos..._

_Até o próximo cap!_

_Fer! =D_


	30. 2ª Fase Capítulo 9

_**Cap anterior**_

__ Não tem nada errado com minha leitura. Ao contrário de alguns, eu gosto de saber do passado, pra ver se aprendo alguma coisa com os erros do passado. – ele sorriu._

__ Sim, tenho certeza que aprendeu mesmo muito esses anos em Hogwarts sobre esse assunto, o ingleses sempre foram intolerantes com os Celtas e os Covens. – ele falava como se eu fosse uma estúpida. Bufei, mas aí me toquei que ele parecia saber bem mais do que eu sobre o assunto. Aff, Malfoy era mesmo irritante! Ele nem sabia que eu era Celta, mas não falaria sobre isso com ele. Olhei pra cima me negando a falar, então quando notou que não teria resposta nenhuma, foi pra mesa do lado. Fechei meu livro e fui para a saída, senti minhas costas queimando, me virei e ele me encarava. Voltei a andar._

_Mas uma certeza eu tinha, dali a duas semanas eu iria naquele encontro. _

**Segunda fase **

**Cap 9 Fortalecida**

**Bella**

Depois do encontro com Malfoy na biblioteca, eu o evitava, se ele entrasse em algum lugar, eu saía, mas na aula que fazíamos dupla juntos era um horror. Ele sempre dava um jeito de me deixar nervosa, apesar dos insultos que ele sempre despejou em mim nos anos em Hogwarts (_n/a: acertei kkkk_) não serem mais usados, eu ainda me enfezava com a simples presença dele. Sempre que podíamos, discutíamos na aula e Morgause tinha que aplacar os ânimos, o pior é que as brigas eram sempre começadas por mim, ele sempre dava um jeito de fazer um comentário insolente do tipo "eu disse que era desse lado" ou "falei pra fazer assim", meu sangue fervia e logo estávamos brigando e ele sempre com aquele sorriso cínico no rosto.

Já tinha passado uma semana, minha segunda desde a separação e a dor ainda era a mesma. Alfred viria amanhã e eu aproveitaria pra perguntar de Godrico que não tinha vindo ainda, isso de certa maneira estava me deixando preocupada. Lilá estava um pouco triste, percebi, e eu não estava sendo uma amiga como ela era pra mim e estava na hora de remediar isso.

_ Lilá, o que foi? – perguntei já no apartamento.

_ Hoje uma aluna falou que não iria se sentar comigo porque eu era contagiosa. – ela falou triste. Eu bem sabia que bruxos podem ser bem preconceituosos, mas ninguém sabia de Lilá!

_ Por que ela disse isso?

_ Ah Bella, ela já deve estar sabendo que eu sou um lobisomem, por que outro motivo ela falaria isso? Deve ter sido a doninha albina, ele deve estar espalhando por aí o que eu sou.

_ Se foi ele, eu ainda não ouvi. O que você falou pra menina?

_ Nada... Agora estou cansada, amanhã a gente se fala. Boa noite. – Lila foi triste para o quarto dela e eu fui para o meu.

Minha noite foi, como sempre, cheia de pesadelos estranhos que eu nem entendia. Sempre acordava gritando no travesseiro, meu quarto tinha o feitiço Abaffiato pra não acordar o prédio.

Alfred chegou logo de manhã.

_ Bom dia meninas, como vão? – a pergunta dele era cheia de significados, na verdade queria dizer: Como a Bella está? Bella está dando trabalho? Lilá sorriu e respondeu:

_ Como sempre passando muito bem. E você como vai? – ela era mesmo muito amiga minha.

_ Bem, tenho uma notícia pra você Bella. – Alfred disse me analisando, mas quando ele ia continuar uma coruja entrou pela janela e na hora eu pensei que fosse Godrico, mas era outra coruja. Tinha uma cesta e a entregou para mim.

Eram doces e cartas da minha família. A coruja entregou e foi embora.

_ Alfred, por que não me mandou Godrico ainda? – perguntei colocando tudo na mesa de centro da sala.

_ Como assim? Eu o mandei no dia que os meninos trouxeram suas coisas. – ele me olhava confuso.

_ Mas ele não veio. – eu falei preocupada, será que Godrico estava machucado?

_ Vai ver ele foi pra Londres. Eu o mandei vir pra você, mas você sabe como ele é, faz o que tem vontade. Uma coruja muito indisciplinada, na minha opinião. – ah, agora era Godrico que era indisciplinado. Bufei.

_ Vou responder as cartas da minha família e pergunto se ele esta por lá. – falei.

_ Bom, voltando à notícia, eu fui visitar Billy e acabei ficando sabendo que os Cullens foram embora. – na hora que ele falou o nome, eu perdi o fôlego e uma dor profunda cortou dentro de mim. Abafei um soluço e olhei longe para que as lágrimas não caíssem. Depois de um tempo respondi:

_ Você sabe pra onde eles foram?

_ Falaram Califórnia, mas isso é impossível, lá faz sol o ano inteiro. Achei que você gostaria de saber. – ele provavelmente percebeu minha dor, mas não comentou.

_ Sim, é melhor assim. – ficamos conversando um pouco e almoçamos juntos, à tarde Alfred foi embora.

Lilá, com seu humor negro que parecia o meu, suspirou e ia indo para o quarto quando uma idéia genial iluminou meu pensamento.

_ Lilá, você tem alguma coisa importante pra fazer agora? – perguntei. Ela me olhou confusa, mas fez que não.

_ Então se arruma que vamos fazer uma coisa divertida hoje, eu estou devendo uma visita a um amigo e chegou a hora de pagar. – fui até a cesta e peguei vários doces e os feijões, é claro! – estava animada, ambas precisávamos disso. Ela concordou e foi se arrumar, eu troquei de roupa e peguei minha varinha, agora eu não saía mais sem ela, aprendi na festa. Só de pensar nisso minha animação foi embora. Obriguei-me a esquecer disso só por hoje.

Fomos para o caro e eu peguei um mapa, porque não sabia o caminho daqui para Forks, dei o mapa para Lilá e fomos com a cara e coragem.

_ O que eu faço com isso? – Lilá falou balançando o mapa.

_ Olha o caminho que eu devo seguir até Forks. – ela me olhou desconfiada. Ah, mas nem que eu tenha que enfeitiçar o carro, a gente chega lá hoje! Tanto ela quanto eu, estávamos precisando de uma boa dose de risadas e descontração.

Poderia parecer insensibilidade, mas eu sou forte e já passei por coisas piores nessa vida, perder meus pais, minhas irmãs, o meu irmão e tabém melhor amigo, tudo isso me deixou marcas, mas me fortaleceu. Apesar de estar sofrendo por Edward, eu não podia deixar de viver minha vida. Eu nunca mais amaria ninguém como amo ele e provavelmente não conseguiria mais fazer um feitiço do patrono descente, mas eu sobreviveria.

A viagem, apesar de longa, foi relaxante. Eu e Lilá conversamos um pouco e, depois de um tempo, ficamos cada uma absorta em seus pensamentos. Estava pensando no compromisso dali a uma semana quando ela me chamou a atenção.

_ Porque não aparatamos?

_ Porque eles não são bruxos, como eu explicaria chegar lá à pé?

_ Ah, sim. Quem vamos ver?

_ Se lembra quando aqueles garotos foram nos visitar levando minhas coisas? Vamos visitar Jacob. – ela concordou.

_ Certo, são todos bonitos, nem sei qual é meu preferido. – disse arrancando um sorriso meu, nada extraordinário, mas era um sorriso.

Já estávamos chegando à reserva e meu coração bateu rápido no peito, me animando.

Eu nem sabia onde era a casa dele, mas perguntei e não foi difícil achar. Estava estacionando em frente e Jake saiu da garagem rindo de orelha a orelha, eu saí do carro e ele me deu um abraço de urso, estralando meus ossos.

_ Jake, não me mata, por favor. – pedi gemendo. Ele me soltou e a cara que ele fez foi tão engraçada que eu gargalhei pela primeira vez em três semanas, e foi um riso honesto e espontâneo. Jake me lembrava Fred e George, como se fosse um irmão pra mim.

_ Desculpa. – ele falou coçando a cabeça. Dei um soco no braço dele.

_ Sem problema, se lembra da Lilá? – ele a cumprimentou.

_ Nem acredito que veio, achei que não te veria mais. – ele falou todo animado.

_ Mas eu disse que viria e ainda trouxe umas surpresas. – fui pegar os doces e os feijões. Ele olhou na minha mão e riu alto.

_ Ah, que eu nem brinco mais disso. – Lilá entrou na conversa.

_ Você nem imagina as coisas que ela fazia na escola, ela com os irmãos eram o terror. Isso é coisa pequena.

_ O que você estava fazendo? – perguntei, não queria atrapalhar algum plano dele.

_ Arrumando meu carro, o que vocês querem fazer?

_ Você pode mexer nele outra hora? – perguntei.

_ Claro, o que vocês querem fazer? Praia, andar pela reserva ou andar nesse carrão? – ele era muito engraçado.

_ Praia, não está chovendo hoje e Lilá nem conhece.

Jake foi fechar a garagem e fomos juntos sentido à praia. Andamos os três lado a lado, ele no meio entre eu e Lilá, Jake não deixava ela de fora e conversamos sobre bobeiras. Ele não era curioso e não ficava perguntando de como era nossa escola em Seattle, mas gostou quando contei que estava sentando ao lado de um garoto que era uma serpente e que brigava dia sim e dia sim com ele, e Jake riu junto com Lilá.

Fomos onde tinha as piscinas naturais e corais, Lilá amou. Fiquei a observar a minha amiga, ela tinha uma elegância ao andar, não tropeçava. Já eu, se não fosse à paciência dos dois comigo, ficaria pra trás como um inválida. Ali encontramos os amigos dele, Embry e Quil, ficamos os cinco conversando e rindo, Embry foi arrastar uma asa pra Lilá que eu percebi e Jake olhou a cena estranhando.

_ O que foi? – perguntei.

_ Nada, é melhor avisá-la que o Embry não vale uma banana. – eu ri.

_ Não se preocupe, Lilá sabe se defender. Sabia que ela já foi minha cunhada? – ele me olhou curioso.

_ Ela namorou meu irmão. Era engraçado os dois pela escola, pareciam duas enguias enroladas, era nojento. – ele gargalhou com o que eu disse.

_ Pena que não trouxemos os feijões, queria ver a cara de Embry e Quil comendo aquilo.

_ Pode ser na semana que vem, eu volto. Aí a gente combina com eles e eu trago Lilá comigo também.

_ Então está combinado.

Como estava ficando tarde, voltamos para a casa dele, eu cumprimentei Billy e nós prometemos voltar na semana seguinte.

No carro de volta para casa, Lilá estava super falante eu prestei realmente atenção no que ela dizia.

_ Que foi o melhor final de semana desde que eu vim pra cá. Eles são muito legais.

_ São mesmo, foi realmente gostoso, a gente precisava disso. – disse olhando a estrada.

_ Bella, já reparou como eles são cheirosos? – agora o carro quase saiu da estrada, eu gargalhei e olhei pra ela.

_ Lilá, nem sabia que já estava assim! Eles são muito novos, não acha? – ela me olhou brava.

_ Bella, não é isso que você está pensando. – sorriu de lado e continuou. – Está bem que eles são uma gracinha...

_ Aham, sei... Cheirosos e gracinha. – ela emburrou e ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, foi quando passei pela entrada que não via há tempos.

Meu peito rasgou e a dor veio me atormentar. Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas que eu me forcei a engolir. Por sorte, Lilá não percebeu. A sensação boa que Jake e os amigos me deram estava esquecida, nada no mundo aplacaria meus sentimentos.

O resto da viagem foi em silêncio. Cada uma com seus pensamentos.

Em casa eu peguei as cartas que minha família me mandou. Eu sabia que Alfred deveria ter contado que eu tinha feito o certo e ninguém comentou sobre isso, eles queriam saber se eu passaria o natal com eles. O que eu não sabia. Se eu fosse levaria Lilá comigo, se ela quisesse. Do mesmo jeito que Jake me fazia bem, minha família também me faria bem, principalmente George. Respondi uma por uma e comecei a ficar mesmo preocupada com Godrico, por onde ele andava?

_**N/A: **__Oi galera tudo legal, bom vocês vão ver que hoje vai ter duas atualizações tem mais um cap mas nem é cap é só uma mensagem que eu fiz no maior carinho pra vcs de natal._

_Próximos cap podem atrasar porque essa autora aqui adora essa época do ano!_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B: **__Bella, eu sei! Ele ta com o seu vampiro gostosão! Hehehehe... Liga, não! Pra variar eu to toda empolgadinha! Kkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Mas não vou me alongar muito porque preciso dormir! A betinha aqui ta quebrada gente! To trabalhando igual a uma condenada! *chora*_

_Mas voltando à fic, o que vcs acharam? Eu amei! A Bella ta certa, a gente vê que ela ta sofrendo, mas ela precisa viver, senão vai acabar enlouquecendo e eu já tava com saudades do Jake! Hehe_

_E vocês, o que acharam? Nem preciso falar pra deixar review, né? Todo mundo já sabe!_

_Amores, Mil Beijos a todos! Beijo pra Madu! Deixem reviews (até pq tenho certeza que ta todo mundo curioso pela viagem do Edward, né?) pra Maduzinha escrever mais rápido pra gente!_

_AdoroO_

_Fer!_

_=D_


	31. 2ª Fase Capítulo 10

**2ª Fase**

**Cap. 10 Outros?**

**Edward**

O Avião pousou no aeroporto do Rio e ainda era de dia, tive que ficar enrolando no terminal até escurecer, aqui eu só poderia sair à noite. Já fazia uma semana que não caçava e a sede estava afetando meus pensamentos. Fiz o chek in num hotel qualquer e fui caçar. Por sorte, o Brasil tinha muitas florestas, não precisei ir muito longe da cidade pra me alimentar, não tinha leões, mas tinham onças pintadas e o sabor era bom também.

Quando voltei para o hotel já estava amanhecendo, vi que teria um dia de sol e eu não poderia fazer nada a não ser esperar no quarto até a hora do crepúsculo pra poder sair livremente, como em Las Vegas, eu fiquei na cama meditando e me lembrando de quando meus dias eram felizes.

A dor era sempre enorme, meu peito parecia oco, meus olhos estavam fechados e me deixei levar, como há dias eu não deixava.

A imagem dela dançava nos meus pensamentos, ela sempre sorria pra mim. Sua doce voz dizia que me amava e que tudo foi mentira, pedia para que eu a perdoasse. Não pude evitar um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, porque se um dia Bella me aceitasse novamente, eu voltaria a ser feliz. Não haveria nada a ser perdoado, só o fato de ela me aceitar novamente já me deixaria feliz como antes.

A idéia era poderosa e curativa. Era impossível não brincar com meus pensamentos nesses momentos de solidão, em que eu ficava realmente sozinho e sem nada pra fazer. O dia se passou comigo assim.

A noite veio como uma benção, isso me obrigava a focar no que era certo novamente "deixar o mundo seguro para Bella".

Fui pela cidade, eu nunca tinha vindo pra cá por motivos óbvios, ficar trancado durante o dia não é nada agradável. Comecei a tentar pegar nos pensamentos das pessoas algo que me ajudasse, quem sabe algum cheiro. Andei por vários bairros, dessa vez eu não obtive nada.

Foram horas assim e nada. Tive que desistir. Voltei para o hotel porque o sol iria sair em 30 minutos e não seria bom brilhar na luz do dia como e eu fosse um diamante gigante. Foi assim pensando nas conseqüências de me deixar ser visto brilhando na luz do sol que a idéia se aprofundou nos meus pensamentos.

Ela não viveria pra sempre, ela iria embora um dia e a dor no meu peito só aumentaria, eu sabia disso. Não haveria alívio na minha dor, isso deveria ter um esquecimento. E foi assim, fazendo planos de suicídio, que eu passei a segunda noite no Rio.

Foram preciso mais alguns dias sem rumo e sem pistas, mas nessa noite em particular eu realmente peguei algo novo, algo diferente. Um cheiro nosso no ar e comecei a seguir esse cheiro, tinha um vampiro ali e ele tinha deixado um rastro fresco. Segui esse rastro que ficava mais forte a cada minuto, estava perto do cais da cidade. Então eu o vi, estava com uma capa preta que cobria o rosto e foi no silêncio da noite que percebi. Assim como com Bella, eu não podia ler seus pensamentos. Eu nunca não pude ler pensamentos de um dos nossos, mas ele era um vampiro, isso eu sabia.

O segui devagar agora, ele seguia pelas ruelas rapidamente e sem fazer barulho, não tinha notado que estava sendo seguido.

Depois de uns minutos assim ele virou num beco, vi que era sem saída e, do nada, virou-se pra mim. A capa era com capuz e ele tirou, eu arregalei os olhos, pois não era ele, era ela.

_ Quem é você? – ela tinha uma hostilidade na voz. Seus olhos eram vermelhos. Ela falou em português.

_ Estou procurando uma de nós que veio pra cá recentemente. – disse meu objetivo ao invés de meu nome.

_ Não foi isso que ela perguntou. – outra voz feminina disse atrás de mim. Virei meu rosto e tinham duas outras atrás. Eu estava cercado, mas, por incrível que pareça, eu não tive medo.

_ Quem é você? – a primeira perguntou novamente.

_ Edward Cullen.

_ Venha conosco Edward. – a que estava atrás de mim mandou, eram três contra um, eu resolvi ir. Afinal, o que poderia acontecer? Se elas me matassem, de certa maneira estariam fazendo um favor pra mim.

O beco não era sem saída, tinha uma porta que foi aberta de maneira tão extraordinária que eu fiquei de olhos arregalados. Eu só tinha visto humanos usando isso e eles eram bruxos. Ela usou uma varinha pra abrir, vampiros bruxos! _(N/B: desculpem, eu não agüentei, mas ããã? Vampiros bruxos? Cara, ta vendo porque eu amo essa autora? Ameeeeeei!)_

Não humanos comuns, bruxos como a Bella... Existiam vampiros bruxos? Provavelmente sim, já que ela usou uma varinha pra abrir a porta.

Era só um pequeno cômodo que parecia um armário de limpeza. Mas logo vi que estava enganado, começamos a descer numa escada em espiral que se materializou na nossa frente. A que eu estava seguindo antes começou a descer e eu a segui. As outras duas vinham atrás de mim. Uma curiosidade veio na hora, como esses anos todos eu só cruzei com uma pessoa que eu não lia mentes? Já que Bella foi a primeira e depois dela eu descobri haver mais pessoas pra mim assim. Lembro-me dela me dizer que os bruxos preferem o mundo deles, ficando afastado do mundo normal e já vi do que bruxos eram capazes, escondendo castelos e estádios inteiros na frente da nossa cara. Talvez essas aqui fossem iguais!

A escada não parecia ter fim, elas desciam lentamente, na velocidade humana. Depois de uns minutos chegamos ao piso que parecia subterrâneo. A que estava atrás de mim me empurrou no sentido que eu deveria seguir, andamos mais um pouco e entramos numa câmara. Parecia desses calabouços antigos e medievais. Ali havia mais três, dois homens e uma mulher.

_ Vivian, o que significa isso? – o que estava mais perto perguntou.

_ Calma Pedro, ele estava seguindo Ingrid. – a que estava atrás de mim falou, a morena. Tinha também uma loira e uma ruiva, Ingrid era a loira, já que era ela quem eu seguia.

_ O que você queria com Ingrid? – o maior perguntou se aproximando de mim.

_ Achei que ela poderia saber de uma pessoa que estou procurando, já que somos da mesma espécie. – quando terminei, eles todos caíram na gargalhada.

_ Essa é boa... Mesma espécie. – o outro, Pedro, disse se dobrando de rir. Eu bufei. Depois que eles pararam de rir ele continuou:

_ Quem é essa pessoa que você procura e por quê? – Eu não iria falar pra eles toda a história, porque eles e Victoria poderiam estar juntos, eu não conhecia ninguém ali.

_ Sinto muito, mas o assunto é particular. Se não puderem me ajudar, eu ficaria feliz de seguir meu caminho. – tentei, mas vi que eu não sairia tão fácil. O grande me segurou.

_ Não tão rápido, trouxa. – Ele pegou a varinha e apontou pra mim. Eu vi que era meu fim.

Mas do nada eu vi Godrico o atacar, voando e bicando.

_ Para Julio, é uma coruja de correio. Você é bruxo? – Ingrid me perguntou.

_ Não, esse é Godrico. Ele é de uma _amiga_. – disse a verdade, Godrico veio e se sentou no braço que eu levantei pra ele. Olhando de forma aguçada pra todos ali.

_ Como assim? Vampiros normais não são exatamente _amigos_ de bruxos. – ela continuou. Eu suspirei.

_ Bom, esses bruxos que eu conheci são meus amigos. – disse com um pouco de tristeza, memórias vieram na minha mente. Lembrei-me _dela_.

_ Nos diga quem são os bruxos que você conhece. – Ingrid continuou calmamente agora, todos me olhavam curiosos.

_ São de Londres, Isabella Swan, os Weasleys, Harry Potter. – quando disse os nomes, vi uma compreensão nos olhos dela.

_ Eram esses seus amigos? – Pedro me perguntou me fazendo olhar pra ele. Eu acenei e todos riram.

_ Vamos te ajudar então, nos diga quem você está procurando. É bruxo, vampiro ou os dois? – Ingrid disse toda sorridente, nunca imaginei que falar os nomes deles fosse me ajudar num momento assim, fiquei curioso. Mas me limitei ao básico e respondi pra eles que eu estava perseguindo Victoria porque ela queria matar Bella.

Eles prometeram me ajudar, mas ainda não tinham topado com Victoria, então não poderiam me ajudar. Ofereceram-me um lugar pra ficar com eles, mas eu recusei marcando na noite seguinte de juntos procurarmos por Victoria.

Voltei para o hotel e Godrico chegou logo depois. Fiz um carinho nele, ele tinha provavelmente salvado minha vida. Antes de encontrar com Ingrid, Pedro, Julio, Vivian e Lucia, eu iria comprar algumas nozes para ele, as que ele mais gostava. Agora eu entendia o amor de Bella por essa ave, ele entrou na frente e me salvou, arriscando a própria vida. Resolvi que era hora de ligar para minha família, Alice poderia ter alguma pista do paradeiro dela.

"Oi Edward." – Carlisle animado, já fazia quase uma semana que eu não falava com eles.

_ Oi pai. Como vocês estão? – se eu mandasse logo algo do tipo "onde está Alice" não seria educado, apesar de ser exatamente isso que eu queria!

"Estamos bem. Sua mãe esta com saudades. Pode falar com Alice primeiro e depois fale com sua mãe." – ouvi o telefone sendo passado e depois a voz animada de Alice.

"Edward, eu vi ela essa semana." – Alice disse toda animada. Foi com uma força sobrenatural que não amassei o celular.

_ Onde ela estava? – perguntei tenso.

"Oras, ela estava em Seattle e foi pra Forks onde mais ela poderia estar?" – Alice dizia com uma calma.

_ Alice, como assim ela estava em Seattle? Eu não disse que se você visse Victoria era pra me avisar na hora? E Ela estava em Seattle e você não me ligou, porque vocês não a pegaram? – eu gritava no telefone com ela, um ódio mortal da falta de atitude deles e eu aqui, preso no sul.

"Calma, não foi Victoria que eu vi, ela eu não vi mais. Às vezes eu vejo, mas nada útil, eu não sei onde ela esta."

_ Se não foi ela, quem você viu então? – perguntei, irritado por Alice me assustar.

"Bella." – só essa palavra causava imagens na minha mente. Sentei-me, apesar de ser um vampiro e não precisar nessa simples palavra, o chão pareceu me faltar.

"Ela dirigiu de carro até Forks, com a amiga, ela foi à reserva, com aquele amigo dela..." – depois ela parou de falar.

_ Como ela estava? – minha curiosidade foi enorme, queria saber se ela estava feliz.

"Ela estava rindo com os amigos, parecia... Feliz" – Alice hesitara porque sabia que aquelas palavras poderiam me ferir. Apesar da dor que senti, eu fiquei feliz que Bella estava rindo, ela merecia ser feliz.

_ Bom pra ela Alice, mas eu quero que me prometa que vai parar de ficar vendo o futuro dela. – pedi, Alice não podia passar anos assim.

"Mas..." – não deixei ela terminar.

_ Mas nada Alice, Bella merece uma vida sem interferência nossa. Não olhe mais o futuro dela, me prometa. – pedi novamente.

"Eu prometo." – disse rendida.

_ Agora continue olhando Victoria pra mim, qualquer coisa me ligue. Esme quer falar comigo, você poderia chamar ela?

"Tudo bem... Tchau, se cuida viu?" – depois o telefone foi passado pra minha mãe. Conversei um pouco com ela.

Analisei o que Alice me disse. Bella merecia ser mesmo feliz, mas a tristeza me invadiu, ela estava com o garoto quileute, aquele que gostava dela, eu tenho certeza. Ele era perfeito pra ela, com ele ela poderia sangrar que não corria o risco de ser atacada por algum irmão ou amigo dele.

É claro que ela ria, me lembro deles na cozinha da casa dela, ela ria com ele um riso sincero, natural.

Um ciúme se apoderou de mim, mas era inútil. Ela não estava mais comigo, ela não me amava mais. Eu não a veria nunca mais na minha existência!

Era insano eu me sentir assim, ela merecia ser feliz, se não com ele, com outro. Bella merecia ter tudo na vida, todas as experiências humanas que comigo ela não teria.

Foi pensando nessas possibilidades que o dia passou e a noite chegou, anunciando mais uma noite de caçada. Era meu alento! O refresco da minha dor, o entorpecente pras lembranças, só nesse momento eu era quase inteiro novamente!

_**N/A:**__Oi amores do core! Galere foi tão tenso escrever esse__que achei que não ia sair, mas saiu. O pior é que eu tenho os cap na cabeça mas na hora de ir por Word num sai, ando me chateando com isso. _

_Agora se vocês não comentarem mais nos reviews ai é que a coisa não sai mais. Quem escreve sabe, os reviews são um super combustível mas se vocês não deixarem ai eu fico triste _

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B:**__ Caracaa! Ah people, eu amei! Gente, vampiros que são bruxos! To saltitando aqui na cadeira! Maduzinha tem uma mente e tanto, né não?_

_Tadinho do Ed... não agüento esse sofrimento! Madu, ta acabando né? Please... esse casal tem que ficar juntooooo! hehe_

_Agora quero pedir um favor: esse cap deu uma baita dor de cabeça (literalmente)na nossa geniazinha e ela merece ser muito paparicada por nós leitores apaixonados e carinhosos. Então gente, vamos colocar os dedinhos pra funcionar e mandar um moooooonte de reviews pra ela ficar feliz, ta? _

_Ela ama ver o que vocês acharam! Olha lá hein, depois eu vou conferir o número de reviews desse cap! Hã! rsrs_

_Big beijos a todos, beijo especial pra Madu linda!_

_Até o próximo cap!_

_Fer!_

_XD_


	32. 2ª Fase Capítulo 11

**2ª Fase**

**Cap 11 Encontro**

**Bella**

Nunca me senti tão ridícula em toda vida como agora.

Tinha comprado o item que a carta pedia "Uma capa", agora eu estava no endereço da carta, vestida com a capa, me sentindo o ser mais idiota da face da terra. Estava me decidindo se ia em frente com essa loucura ou não.

A mansão era enorme e no estilo séc. XVIII, os portões tinham o símbolo do _Coven,_ eu sabia o que tinha pra fazer se quisesse entrar. Eu só não sabia ainda se queria entrar! Respirei fundo e me forcei a bater com a varinha no portão e mentalizei o feitiço, os portões se abriram e eu dei meu primeiro passo ao desconhecido.

Na porta principal uma pessoa me esperava.

_ Boa noite Srta. Swan, por favor, me acompanhe. – eu o segui. Ele se dirigiu para uma porta lateral. Entramos e já ao lado da porta tinha uma pequena mesa, ele me entregou uma máscara, eu a peguei mais não entendi o motivo dela.

_ Por que isso? – disse sacudindo a máscara.

_ A Senhorita ainda não pertence ao lugar, então ainda não pode ser revelado seu rosto abertamente. – eu sorri achando aquilo tudo mais ridículo ainda que a capa.

_ Mas você me viu e vai ver os próximos que virão.

_ Não, eu fui designado só para a Senhorita e mais ninguém, na sua saída eu vou te escoltar e não verei os outros.

Eu comecei a ficar realmente intrigada com tudo, porquê de tanto segredo?

_ É só seguir esse corredor até o fim e virar à direita. – ele disse e saiu.

Respirei fundo de novo, coloquei a máscara e andei com passos lentos pelo corredor enorme, virei à direita e logo eu me encontrava num salão enorme. Com várias pilastras formando um círculo que se fechava numa escada que descia bem no centro, o piso seguia o mesmo padrão. Contei as pilastras, eram 12, e entre elas tinham cadeiras. Um movimento me chamou a atenção.

_ Venha, seu lugar é aqui. – a voz de quem me chamou saia abafada pela máscara, mas deu pra notar que era feminina. Obedeci e me coloquei na frente de uma das pilastras.

Analisei o local e vi que tinham seis pessoas como eu de capa preta e máscara. A mulher que me chamou tinha uma capa vermelha, ela se sentou numa cadeira que ficava entre a escada e a pilastra.

E de cinco em cinco minutos aparecia mais um, percebi que até o horário deve ter sido programado para dar certo desse jeito. Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo quando pensei que se eu ficasse mais um minuto lá fora eu teria encontrado um desses mascarados.

Quando o circulo estava completo um silêncio de expectativa se instalou no salão. Todos esperavam o que viria agora?

Uma pessoa começou a descer as escadas...

...

...

...

Um grito de pavor me acordou de manhã, e foi com um susto que vi se tratar de um grito meu. Eu gritava tão histericamente que não sabia de onde meu pavor vinha.

Eu estava em casa, mas como? Lembro-me do circulo, de uma pessoa imponente descer as escadas, mas depois disso minha mente era um branco. Como exatamente eu vim parar no meu quarto, troquei de roupa e me deitei? Nesse momento Lilá abriu a porta do meu quarto, provavelmente eu a acordei com meus gritos.

_ Bella, o que foi? – ela parecia aflita.

_ Não sei, não me lembro do sonho. – respondi meio zonza, minha memória nunca falhava, mas dessa vez eu realmente não me lembrava de nada.

_ Como foi o encontro? – agora eu fiquei confusa com a pergunta de Lilá.

_ Não me lembro. – disse a verdade. – Eu não te disse nada quando eu voltei? – perguntei para ela, quem sabe Lilá me esclarece alguns pontos?

_ Não, você não disse nada, só que estava cansada e veio se deitar. – fiquei intrigada, eu não me lembrava de nada.

_ Bom, já que esta tudo bem eu vou dormir, amanhã temos aula bem cedo. – Lilá saiu do meu quarto e forcei meu cérebro, refiz todos os meus passos desde que saí de casa para aquele maldito encontro, mas sempre que chegava à parte do circulo eu me via em névoa, era como se meu cérebro não processasse o que tinha acontecido, uma dor de cabeça indicava uma coisa: Alguém manipulou minhas lembranças dessa noite.

Mal dormi o resto da noite, acordei com uma dor de cabeça que mal me deixava pensar. Arrumei-me para ir ao hospital e não consegui tomar café da manhã.

Lilá me olhava de lado de cinco em cinco minutos, mas eu não me lembrava de nada e cada vez que eu tentava acessar minhas lembranças, uma dor de cabeça me atingia, como se um martelo me atingisse bem na testa e me deixando sem fôlego. Definitivamente tentar recuperar minha memória assim estava fora de cogitação.

A primeira aula foi boa porque eu não tive que aturar o Malfoy. Ele tinha uma mania de me irritar a cada segundo que passava ao lado dele. Na verdade não percebi a presença dele até a hora do almoço.

Fui caminhando para o refeitório seguindo o fluxo com Lilá, quando minha cabeça doeu mesmo, de verdade, foi tanta dor que minha vista escureceu e senti uma vontade de vomitar, corri para o banheiro, mas não tive tempo e acabei desmaiando...

**Malfoy**

Eu sabia que me fazer de mal com ela era a única maneira, porque deixá-la saber dos meus sentimentos por ela, estava fora de questão.

Mas quando ela simplesmente desmaiou bem na minha frente quando passou por mim correndo. Não resisti a amparei, peguei no colo e a levei para a enfermaria. Afinal estávamos em um hospital, isso era bom.

_ O que você pensa que esta fazendo Malfoy? – a irritante da Lilá atrás de mim.

_ O que você acha? Levando ela para uma maca, algum curandeiro vai olhar o que ela tem, ou você quer deixar ela aqui no chão? – eu tento não ser sarcástico e mal, mas é do meu ser, então parei de tentar.

Entrei na primeira sala que tinha uma maca, a deitei ali, eu estava respirando forte, nunca fiquei com ela tão perto de mim antes, sem ela reclamar como uma hiena. Tá bom, hiena não, mas Swan reclama, mais que uma matraca.

_ Agora você vai chamar um curandeiro pra olhar sua amiga, pode ir eu fico aqui. – disse pra Lilá, ela me olhou brava, mas fez o que foi pedido. Alguns idiotas nos seguiram, mandei todos embora e fiquei olhando ela. Estava branca como papel, magra, olheiras enormes e roxas em volta dos olhos, parecia que estava sendo mantida prisioneira ou algo do tipo, porque sua aparência não estava saudável.

Não resisti ao impulso e alisei seu rosto com os dedos das mãos. Ela estremeceu, é claro eu tenho mãos frias, recolhi minha mão e esperei pelo curandeiro, observando-a de perto.

Logo Lilá chegou afobada como se tivesse corrido, arrastando a professora Morgause com ela, a professora aproximou e enrugou a testa.

_ Podem ir comer, eu agora cuido dela. – disse ainda olhando a Swan de forma estranha, alguma coisa me alarmou e me fez dizer uma besteira, me arrependi logo depois.

_ Não, eu só vou quando ela estiver bem. – disse decidido, esperando ela gritar comigo e me mandar encerar varinhas.

_ Eu também fico, moramos juntas e se for algo grave, devo avisar a família dela. – Lilá não querendo ficar pra trás de mim.

A professora acenou se rendendo, mas de cara fechada pra gente.

Depois ela fez vários testes e exames que eu ainda não tinha prática, mas eu sabia o que ela procurava indícios de algum feitiço maligno. Ela não encontrou nada, Swan começou a acordar e acabou vomitando em seguida.

_ Desculpa. – disse olhando ao redor, eu quase ri. Só ela mesmo pra estar mal num hospital e pedir desculpa pelo mal estar, totalmente Bella, eu nunca penso nela como "Bella", mas pensei pela primeira vez.

_ Swan, você se lembra de alguém ter usando algum feitiço em você? – Morgause perguntou.

_ Não, mas eu sei que algo está errado, eu não me lembro de nada desde ontem à noite. Minha cabeça está em branco e toda vez que eu tento me lembrar, acabo passando mal. – eu me surpreendi com essa afirmação dela. Swan parecia tão frágil e fraca, se eu pego quem fez mal a ela, estuporo.

_ Sei, se não foi um feitiço foi algo que você bebeu. – a professora disse. Swan olhou confusa e pela primeira vez ela bateu os olhos em mim. Do nada ela parecia furiosa.

_ O que ele está fazendo aqui? – perguntou pra Lilá.

_ Malfoy que te pegou e trouxe aqui. Sem ele, você teria caído no chão. – isso pareceu suavizar a expressão em seu rosto, o ódio que ela sentia por mim deveria ser enorme. Também, depois de tudo que eu fiz...

_ Obrigada, mas você poderia, por favor, sair? – me pediu, ela nunca foi tão educada comigo, eu sai, não poderia mais ajudar.

**Bella**

A dor de cabeça era enorme, a professora me fez tomar um líquido que fez a dor passar logo de começo, mas sobre minha memória ela não poderia fazer muita coisa. Sem saber o que eu tomei não daria pra fazer uma poção reparadora. Eu teria que me virar sozinha.

Ainda tinha o Malfoy que eu tinha que agradecer de verdade. Droga, por que tinha que ser ele, não podia ser outro?

Não assisti a mais nenhuma aula. Forçadamente, agradeci o Malfoy de verdade e fui pra casa com Lilá no meu encalço fazendo perguntas que eu não sabia as respostas.

No sábado seguinte fomos para La Push, Lilá foi comigo e nos encontramos com Jake e Quil, Embry não pode ir, mas pelo jeito que Jake falou parecia ser algo mais grave, não me aprofundei muito no assunto. Minha experiência naquele castelo medieval estava totalmente esquecida por mim, parecia que foi em outra era.

Lilá e eu passávamos o tempo assim, hospital durante a semana e La Push durante o fim de semana, voltei a escrever cartas para a minha família. Parecia que depois de um inverno rigoroso o outono enfim aparecia pra mim.

Eu não estava curada, mas parecia cicatrizada, suturada...

As tardes com Jake, Quil e Lilá eram uma delicia. Jake me ensinou a dirigir de verdade, segundo ele eu "dirigia como uma velhinha" se eu soubesse o que isso significava eu respondia a altura, mas deixei por isso mesmo. O mais surpreendente era a afinidade que Lilá tinha com eles. Pareciam amigos de longa data, como se conhecessem há anos. Nem ela sabia explicar o porquê dessa afinidade.

Numa dessas tardes depois de termos corrido com o carro, estávamos voltando para deixar os meninos, já era bem tarde e Jake não gostava que eu e Lilá pegássemos a estrada à noite. Foi quando vimos Embry depois de semanas, ele estava com uns garotos pertos dos penhascos.

_ Hei, aquele ali não é o Embry? – perguntei parando o carro e saindo pra ver o mortal que ele dava. Não parecia atitude de um humano saltar por ai de penhascos, com a maré alta.

_ Sim. – Jake disse atrás de mim. Eu olhava para o penhasco fascinada, eu poderia pular e usar magia na queda para não me machucar.

_ Por que ele nunca mais foi falar com a gente? – Lilá perguntou.

_ Porque ele é um idiota que anda com a gangue do Sam agora. – Quil respondeu. Quase ri, mas a cara deles, me fez segurar o riso. Voltamos para o carro e eles nos contaram o problema "Gangue do Sam". Vi que aquilo aborrecia de verdade o Jake, então eu imediatamente odiei Sam Uley.

Mas combinamos de pular dos penhascos mais baixos quando estivesse mais quente. Uma dose de adrenalina sempre era bem vinda no meu sistema!

Era minha nova distração para não pensar _nele_ o dia todo. Claro que à noite isso não podia ser evitado, e pesadelos horríveis me assombravam. Essa era a minha rotina.

_**N/A**__: Primeiro desculpa pela demora, sei que muitos de vocês acharam que eu não ia atualizar mais, me pedindo por MP's. Mas eu não abandono minhas fics sem terminar nunca. O motivo de tanta demora pra postar foram problemas pessoais de ordem maior que me impediram mesmo. Então desculpa mesmo._

_Logo agora que eu tinha chorado reviews e vcs foram super bacas comigo e deixaram um monte. Mas ta ai mais um cap, espero que gostem._

_Agora fazer uma pedido, eu lancei essa semana aqui uma fic fora do universo Twilight, sobre a saga As Brumas de Avalon ( rei Arthur, Lancelot entre outros) quem quiser me dar uma força, vai la e lê não precisa ter lido a saga pra entender a fic eu juro._

_./historia/61174/A_Viajante_

_Nyah ainda nos mata com HTML!_

**N/B: **AAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh, como eu tava morreeeeeendo de saudades dessa fic aqui! E LERO LERO PRA TODO MUNDO: LI PRIMEIRO QUE VOCÊS! Hahahahahaha

Madu: Amei o cap e to morrendo de curiosidade sobre essa memória alterada da Bella! Fora que o POV de Draco me deixou passada! Amei! Tadinho dele, ele ama a Bella! Vendo o lado dele, é impossível ter raiva do bonitinho!

E também estou ansiosérrima por outro motivo: Bella querendo pular do penhasco? Isso me lembra de um livro que li a um tempo atrás e esse pulo do penhasco é um tanto decisivo na história! =D *morri*

Lilá se dando bem com os meninos e não sabe porquê? Adrenalina ajuda Bellinha com o buraco cicatrizado em seu peito?

GENTE, EU VEJO UMA LUZ NO FIM DO TÚNEL! O sofrimento parece estar acabando! *campanha: Ed volta pra Bella logooooo!* hehehe

Cap muito bom, com um suspense de matar a gente de curiosidade. Me junto ao coro de todos: Madu, POSTA MAAAIS! E pra ela fazer isso, nada como a gente encher nossa autora linda de reviews né não? Pra gente mostrar pra ela como tava com saudades! E deixar ela beem feliz e postar mais pra gente, afinal não podemos esquecer que Ed ta no Brasil com bruxos que são vampiros também! *aiii... será que agüento esperar?*

Mil beijos da beta doida pras pessoas lindas que lêem o que essa maluca que vos fala escreve, desculpem pelo "lero lero" (mas eu li primeiro mesmo, fato) e deixem reviews! AdoroO...

Fer!

=D


	33. 2ª Fase Capítulo 12

.

**2ª Fase**

**Cap. 12 Dezembro**

**Edward**

Estávamos no shopping, o local mais improvável pra eu estar, por insistência de Ingrid e Vivian. Depois daquele encontro no beco, um vínculo de amizade forte acabou se formando no tempo que passamos juntos.

No começo eu estava bem desconfiado, mas depois do nosso primeiro encontro, vi que realmente podia contar com eles. Sem restrições, todos me ajudaram nas buscas por Victória e essa caçada tinha se tornado o objetivo da minha existência. Saciar a minha sede ou qualquer outra coisa estavam em segundo plano.

Nós percorríamos a cidade, sempre atrás de pistas, interrogando pessoas ou vampiros. Eles, assim como Bella, me mantinham longe do mundo bruxo, a mesma preocupação que eu via em Bella, eu via nos olhos de Vivian e Ingrid. Com as duas a afinidade foi maior, logo de começo, elas me trataram bem e nunca tentaram dar em cima de mim, o que era um alívio. Ficar ao lado delas era bem diferente do que ficar perto da Tânia, por exemplo, com ela eu sempre me sentia mal. Também com Tânia eu sempre sabia os pensamentos.

Foi assim que eu acabei aqui nesse shopping lotado em pleno verão brasileiro, elas gostavam muito do Natal. De certa forma elas me lembravam muito Alice e Esme. E essa era uma das coisas que eu evitava fazer periodicamente: lembrar-me da minha família. Elas insistiram em me arrastar aqui para fazer comprar natalinas.

_ Vamos Edward, entre no espírito. Apesar de não nevar aqui, não é ruim, o clima natalino é o mesmo. E pra falar a verdade eu adoro o natal. – Irina disse quando viu meu azedume.

_ Eu também gosto, é que estava me lembrando da minha família, de Alice pra falar a verdade. – respondi a verdade. Vivian me analisou e sorriu.

_ Por que não atende ao telefone então? Ela já não ligou algumas vezes hoje? – sempre direta. Suspirei e resolvi fazer algo diferente, eu estava nessa caçada há três meses e nada de concreto até agora. Peguei o celular e liguei para minha irmã. Ela atendeu no primeiro toque.

"Edward, está tudo bem?" – rolei os olhos ante a pergunta, é claro que era retórica. Alice sabia que eu estava bem.

"Oi pra você também Alice, como vão todos?" – ela deu um gritinho de contentamento.

"Morrendo de saudades de você, até Rosálie. Quando você vem nos visitar?" – tinha um tom de desespero na sua voz e é claro que não acreditei que Rose também estava com saudades minha.

"Hoje." – respondi sem pensar, mas vi que era o que faria verdade. Eu precisava ver minha família, todos esses meses agüentando as reclamações de Alice ou a compreensão de Esme, a indulgência de Carlisle, fizeram-me ver agora que era disso que eu precisava no momento. Escutei Alice correndo do outro lado da linha, depois gritando que eu ia voltar e desliguei sorrindo. Ingrid e Vivian me encaravam intrigadas.

_ O que foi? – perguntei.

_ Você vai abandonar a caçada? – Ingrid perguntou, seu olhar tinha uma pontada de mágoa ou era outra coisa que eu não consegui identificar. Nessas horas era ruim não ler a mente deles.

_ Não, são só uns dias. Eu volto logo depois do Natal. – Vivian também me olhava de forma estranha.

_ Então vamos comprar presentes pra sua família, você não pode voltar de mãos vazias. – Vivian me disse. E ela estava certa, nem Rose e nem Alice me perdoariam.

Elas me ajudaram com as compras e foi procurando um presente numa joalheria, que me lembrei dela pela primeira vez nesse dia. A dor não foi inesperada, eu já tinha me acostumado com a dor que pensar nela me causava, a dor era parte viva do meu dia e noite, mais durante o dia que a noite. Eu olhava um coração de diamante, todo facetado e me veio à mente que ele era como eu: duro, eterno, brilhante, mas, ainda assim, solitário. Não resistindo comprei a peça, eu sabia que ela nunca veria, mas seria como se eu tivesse dado um presente pra ela também. Eu podia imaginar ela dizendo "Edward é muito, não gasta seu dinheiro comigo, não é justo." Um sorriso saiu dos meus lábios.

Voltei para o apartamento, antes deixei as duas no beco, não me despedi dos demais, elas falariam com eles por mim. Liguei para a companhia aérea e reservei o vôo. Arrumei minha mala, não era muita coisa. Olhando as nozes me lembrei de Godrico. O que eu faria com ele? No momento ele não estava, deveria estar caçando ratos, era rotina ele aparecer com um morto aqui, isso me intrigou, será que ele fazia isso quando estava com a Bella também? Qual era a reação dela ao ver os ratos mortos pela casa? Eu só conseguia imaginar uma coisa, ela sumia com tudo com sua varinha mágica. Sorri novamente, estava vindo fácil hoje.

Esperei pela volta de Godrico, eu tinha tempo antes de fazer o check in.

Godrico chegou depois de uma hora, sem rato! Ele bebeu e comeu umas nozes e sementes que gostava. Depois veio ficar ao meu lado.

_ Bom rapaz, eu vou pro Alaska, visitar minha família. Como vamos fazer? – ele me olhou piscando, eu devo estar ficando louco.

_ O que você acha de ficar com Ingrid e Vivian? – ele deu um pio de protesto. Não tinha gostado do que eu disse.

_ Como vamos fazer então, talvez esteja na hora de você voltar para Bella, ela deve estar com saudades de você. – ele simplesmente ficou de costas pra mim, eu já tinha tentado fazê-lo voltar para ela, mas era sempre isso. Ô coruja teimosa, igualzinha a dona. Suspirei, o que eu faria com ele?

Como se lesse meus pensamentos, ele voou até o pacote de nozes jogou no meu colo e saiu voando pela janela. Eu sabia o que aconteceria, daqui a uns dias ele estaria no Alaska. Aquiesci, peguei minhas malas e fui para o aeroporto.

A viagem foi boa e ruim ao mesmo tempo, boa porque eu estava com expectativa de ver minha família, ruim porque eu só conseguia pensar nela. Teve uma conexão em Miami e depois fui direto para o Alaska. Chegando lá, Alice e Emmett já estavam me esperando, ela quicava ao lado de Emmett como se fosse uma bola, foi impossível não rir.

_ Edward! Aaah, que bom que você veio mesmo, apesar de eu ver, eu ainda tinha dúvidas, foram tantas vezes que você mudou de idéia bem na hora e o futuro mudava de novo. – Alice me abraçou bem forte, meu peito se aqueceu.

_ Cara, não achei que iria viver pra falar isso, mas isso aqui tá bem monótono sem você. – Emmett me deu um soco no ombro. Foi impossível não sorrir, com os dois.

Fomos para o carro e Alice foi o tempo todo falando que aqui era monótono, que não tinha shoppings direito, ela e Rose tinham que sempre ir New York pra fazer compras decentes. Eu abstraí, via pelos pensamentos dos dois que estavam felizes em me ver. Foi reconfortante.

Em casa estavam todos, fui abraçado por uma Esme com cara de choro e Rose não implicou como sempre, li que ela também sentiu minha falta, Carlisle, estava tremendamente feliz, mas não demonstrou muito, já Jasper, foi o primeiro a pensar nela, em como se sentia mal com tudo e isso fez minha pequena felicidade momentânea acabar. Todos viram minha cara de dor.

_ Desculpa Edward, não consigo me controlar.

_ Licença. – pedi e deixei que ele explicasse a todos o motivo da minha saída. Nevava muito do lado de fora, eu corri como há meses não fazia. No Brasil eu não tinha essa liberdade, corri por horas e me deparei na calota polar, ao extremo. Deitei no chão, era silencioso ali, tinha paz. Deixei que a neve me cobrisse. Eu não tinha vontade de fazer nada, vir ver minha família, afinal não foi a melhor ideia!

**Bella**

_ Vamos logo Lilá, a chave do portal sai daqui a 30 minutos, se perdermos essa, só amanhã. – gritei do corredor, Lilá estava atrasada.

De tanto ela insistir pra eu ir com ela passar no Natal na nossa terra acabei cedendo, mas também era um desejo meu, estava com saudades de toda a minha família, dos meus amigos. Gina e Hermione iriam passar o Natal em casa, ainda tinha o Godrico, aquela coruja mau criada que nunca mais voltou. Então passar o Natal em casa não seria tão mal assim.

_ Vamos. – Lilá com a mala na porta do apartamento, aparatamos ali do corredor mesmo. No ministério americano estava uma bagunça de bruxos pra todos os lados, todos indo ver os parentes, fomos na seção de aparatação e ficamos esperando nossa chave, não demoraria muito agora. Estávamos sentadas quando eu o vi de pé a uns metros da gente, Lilá me cutucou pra falar.

_ O doninha albina tá aí. Vamos ignorar, não quero brigar agora. – eu concordei, mas sabia que não haveria briga nem discussão. Desde o dia que ele me carregou até a enfermaria, ele nunca mais nem falou comigo, como se eu fosse tóxica. Bom, ele deve me odiar muito, vai saber...

Pelo jeito ele iria passar as férias na Inglaterra também, pensei. Se bem que com a família como a dele... Deve ser ruim passar as festas sozinho.

Foi uma surpresa o ver pegando o portal para a Bulgária, mas nem tive tempo de meditar sobre o assunto, logo quem iria pra Londres foi chamado e me posicionei ao lado de Lilá e depois já estava no ministério em Londres.

_ Bella, Lilá. Como foram de viajem? – meu pai já me abraçou e me apertou bem ao lado dele. Meus olhos ficaram marejados de saudades.

_ Bem, Sr. Weasley. – Lilá disse toda feliz.

_ Bella, feliz Natal, sei que não vamos nos ver por uns dias, até a volta. Até Sr. Weasley, manda lembranças a todos. – e Lilá se foi.

_ Tchau Lilá, feliz Natal. – dissemos eu e meu pai, mas ela nem estava ouvindo, tinha muita gente vindo de vários países, meu pai me arrastou pelo átrio e fomos parar na saída.

_ Harry e Rony já foram? – perguntei.

_ Estão em missão, só voltam amanhã, nem comente isso com sua mãe, ela está bem brava com o assunto. – eu concordei, meu pai pegou minha mala e aparatamos ao lado do portão da minha casa. Um nó se formou na minha garganta.

De longe eu podia cheirar o aroma de torta de abóbora, os gnomos saíram correndo, mas eram poucos vi que o quintal tinha sido desgnomitizado. Meu pai ainda não tinha soltado o meu ombro.

_ Molly tenho uma surpresa. – meu pai falou ao entrar, minha mãe estava de costas.

_ Bella. – ela veio e me abraçou bem forte, novamente meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Eu podia ficar ali com eles o resto da vida que passaria ela feliz, minha família era tudo que me restava.

_ Está tão magrinha, não tem comido lá naquele país de malucos? Isso não é coisa que se faça com sua mãe, mesmo uma adotiva. – dona Molly começou a falar, mas eu adorei, me aconcheguei no colo dela.

_ Mamãe, estou com saudades da sua comida. – consegui dizer por fim. Ela se soltou me empurrou pra mesa.

_ Mas é claro meu bem, também só pele e osso! Com o Rony é a mesma coisa, está que é pele e osso, mas sempre que ele está por aqui, ele vem comer aqui conosco. Meus filhos todos partindo e me deixando sozinha, nenhuma mãe merece isso. – ela começou seu discurso, mas eu nem estava ouvindo mais, ela tinha colocado várias comidas pra mim e disparei a comer. Eu estava faminta, de comida e amor.

_ Não é que ela veio mesmo. – George disse do outro lado da cozinha. Eu dei um pulo da cadeira e fui abraçá-lo.

_ Opa, você tá bem grande pra isso agora. – ele, quando eu me joguei no seu colo.

_ Cala a boca George, eu estava morrendo de saudades. – dei um beijo nele e voltei pra mesa rapidinho. A comida estava ótima, conversei com eles um pouco e depois George me ajudou a levar a mala pra cima no meu quarto. Ao contrário do que pensei a casa não estava infestada de imagens dele. Eu agüentaria passar uns dias ali com minha família, ficaria até depois do ano novo, eu precisava disso. Tomei um banho coloquei um moletom e desci as escadas. George estava ao lado de Angelina e meu papai e mamãe conversavam com eles animadamente. Mas mesmo com todos eles a casa parecia vazia, pensando bem no dia de Natal estaria lotada, todos viriam.

_ Bellinha, vem jogar uma partida de xadrez bruxo, com seu irmão. – minha mãe pediu, me sentei-me à mesa, depois de cumprimentar Angelina. E começamos o jogo.

Ele ganhou, eu estava um pouco distraída. Olhando o anel na mão de Angelina. Ele notando onde eu olhava:

_ Ah, esqueci que você vinha. Nós íamos anunciar no Natal com todos aqui. Papai e mamãe, eu e Angelina vamos nos casar. – George disse pegando Angelina pela mão direita e a levantando com ele. Eu fiquei muito feliz. Era maravilhoso, os dois se davam tão bem.

_ Parabéns. – disse me levantando. Minha mãe abraçava Angelina e olhava o anel, meu pai deu uns tapas nas costas de George, mas eu juntei os dois num abraço grupal, era emocionante: George se casando. Conversamos o resto da noite, até eu ficar bem cansada e fui pra cama. Amanhã seria barra, Gina e Hermione chegariam. E depois já seria Natal e todos estariam aqui.

Não tive pesadelos e sim sonhos bons de todos os momentos legais que passei com ele aqui. Acabei acordando com a imagem do Edward me repreendendo por voar de vassoura, ele dizia: "Bella é perigoso, você prometeu." A imagem dele gravada na minha retina, mas o buraco que teimava em abrir, ou doer quando eu pensava nele, não abriu e não doeu dessa vez. Nessa hora Gina e Hermione entraram no quarto gritando. Eu deixei pra analisar depois.

_ Bella, como você está? – Gina disse. Hermione me olhava aflita, eu sabia bem o que ela queria, era sobre uma carta que eu mandei antes de vir pra cá, eu podia imaginar o dilema.

_ Oi pra vocês duas, agora Hermione fala logo de uma vez. – eu disse.

_ Eu trouxe tudo que eu achei sobre feitiços de bloqueio de memória e poções, mas... – ela mordia os lábios, eu vi que ela tinha contado tudo pra Gina já que ela nem estava abalada.

_ Mas? – olhei pedindo pra ela continuar.

_ Bom você não vai poder ficar com os livros, eu tenho que levá-los de volta, eu acabei encontrando outro sobre um assunto que você me pediu um tempo atrás, mas você vai me contar agora o que anda acontecendo? – ela me olhou suplicando, ela detestava achar que estávamos fazendo algo errado. Respirei fundo e contei pras duas tudo que tinha acontecido, quando terminei, Hermione me olhou dura.

_ Você está louca? Se meter com Covens, ir a uma reunião, Bella você está querendo se matar? – a parei antes que seus olhos explodissem em mim.

_ Calma, eu já me arrependi, eu não voltei mais, não precisa contar pra casa inteira as minhas burradas, eu já convivo com elas por tempo suficiente. – Hermione respirou fundo e concordou.

Depois de conversarmos bastante a respeito e Hermione me contar o que os Covens faziam na Inglaterra, e me meter um bocado de medo, procuramos nos livros todos os feitiços e contra-feitiços. Depois fomos para poções, elas me ajudaram a copiar tudo, depois que voltasse eu veria o que faria com aquelas informações. Depois que terminamos, juntei os livros e anotações e guardei tudo nas minhas coisas, Gina saiu pra comer e Hermione ficou comigo sozinha.

_ Quando você me pediu ajuda com isso um tempo atrás, eu tinha me esquecido dele completamente, logo eu que andei colada com ele o ano passado e parte desse ano, carregando ele pra cima e pra baixo, mas Bella...

Eu sabia que ali tinha um porém.

_ Mas... – eu disse esperando que ela continuasse.

_ Bella, esse é um livro bem perigoso, tudo que tem aqui são feitiços de magia negra, coisas realmente ruins entende? – eu fiz que sim.

_ Bom eu copiei o que você queria, mas acho que nas atuais circunstâncias, isso não te interessa mais não é? – ela continuou. Entregou-me um pergaminho, eu desenrolei e li, meus olhos se arregalaram.

_ Você acha que daria certo? – perguntei.

_ Sim, tenho certeza e só te entrego isso porque, apesar de vir de onde veio, não é exatamente um feitiço maligno e eu confio em você, se um dia tentar fazer isso, espero que depois queime esse pergaminho que eu te dei, é muito perigoso e se cair nas mãos erradas... – ela não precisava completar a frase, eu sabia bem do que ela estava falando.

Guardei meu pequeno tesouro, eu nunca imaginei que eu teria isso nas mãos bem agora que eu não preciso mais.

Eu não precisava mais viver eternamente. Meu amor eterno não estava mais comigo, mas por um motivo que eu não sabia qual, eu guardei aquele pergaminho comigo, mesmo sabendo que eu não veria Edward nunca mais, ou se por algum motivo eu voltasse a vê-lo e rastejasse pedindo que ele voltasse pra mim, eu sabia que ele não voltaria. Mas eu guardei o pergaminho mesmo assim!

_**N/A**__: Bom fazer um pedido, quem gosta de ouvir a musica indicada junto com o cap, me fala nos reviews, porque se for um tanto bom de leitores, eu continuo colocando os links, e quem não gosta ou nem ouve pode dizer também, eu não fico chateada. Mas é só para eu ter um parâmetro. OK._

_E indicar uma fic minha:_

_E cadê meu review? Dessa vez foi cap duplo eu mereço não é?_

_Madu _

_XD_

_**N/B: **__AAAaaahhhh... Pára tudo! POV de Ed e de Bella num cap só? AMEEEEEIIII!_

_Vocês estão vendo como essa autora é boazinha com a gente né? E ainda saiu cap novo rapidinho! (e beta pede desculpa pq só não saiu antes pq só agora consegui terminar de betar! Sorry)_

_Mas e aí, amei o Ed ter ido rever a família... só fiquei com pena com o q ele sentiu ao ver os pensamentos de Jazz... E a Bells com o pergaminho pra viver para sempre? Tadinha dela, ta sem o amor eterno! Ô mundo injusto!_

_Ah, quero dizer tbm que achei mto fofo o Godrico não querer se afastar do Ed!_

_Ahh, PARABÉNS pra vcs leitores/as lindos/as que mandaram bastante reviews! Achei lindo! Li todos e a Madu ficou mto feliz! =D_

_Então, é isso! Vamos repetir a dose que rapidinho sai mais cap!_

_Bjo bjo!_

_Fer!_

_=D_


	34. 2ª Fase Capítulo 13

.

Musica do post, link com player, letras e tradução!

**Cap. 13 Godrico**

**Bella**

_ Meninas vamos, me ajudem nisso aqui. – escutei minha mãe gritando comigo, Gina e Hermione, nós dormíamos no nosso quarto e era véspera de Natal.

_ Mamãe como sempre começou o dia cedo, pelo menos agora podemos usar magia para as tarefas. – Gina disse e eu tive que concordar. Levantamos-nos e fomos tomar café, havia muito barulho vindo da cozinha.

_ Harry, Rony. – dissemos juntas, mas foi Gina quem abraçou Harry primeiro e Hermione meu irmão. Eu fiquei por último, mas não me importei.

_Bella, você veio! Encontramos com Lilá em Londres, ela nos falou que vocês têm ido para uma praia todo fim de semana, novos amigos? – Harry perguntou, todo mundo estava tomando café da manhã.

_ Não, velhos mesmo. Vocês que não conhecem Jake e os meninos. – eu disse.

_ Quem são esses? Mas era só o que me faltava! – Rony e seu sarcasmo.

_ Vamos parem de brincadeiras, temos muita coisa para fazer hoje, venham todos para cá. – minha mãe disse já nos expulsando da cozinha e mandando cada um para o seu canto, na verdade eu fiquei sozinha com ela na cozinha. Gina e Harry foram limpar o lado de fora e arrumar as mesas e Rony e Hermione com Rony dentro da casa, eu fiquei ajudando nas comidas. Estávamos cortando batatas e outros legumes com magia, então minha mãe começou:

_ Bella, como andam as coisas?

_ Vou indo. – disse me encolhendo.

_ Eu escutei seu pesadelo nessa noite. Estou preocupada, talvez tenhamos sido precipitados, olhe como você está... Eu me sinto culpada. – um aperto se fez na minha garganta.

_ Mãe, a decisão foi minha, eu devo arcar com as conseqüências das minhas decisões.

_ Bella, eu que te pressionei... Às vezes penso se foi a decisão certa e me sinto mal.

_ Eu estou bem mãe, não se preocupe. – eu disse.

_ Como pode estar bem se você não come mais, não sorri mais, não é feliz? – era uma afirmação que saiu como uma pergunta.

_ Dona Molly hoje é véspera de natal, vamos nos divertir. – minha mãe me olhou com carinho e concordou com lagrimas nos olhos, minha garganta tinha um bolo enorme agora, mas respirei fundo e não chorei. Voltamos às tarefas e minha mente se perdeu em meio aos pensamentos. Depois de vários minutos de silêncio, minha mãe quebrou o silêncio dizendo:

_ Bom, onde está Godrico? Você nos mandou as cartas por Pichí. – eu parei o que fazia e olhei minha mãe, surpresa com o que ela disse.

_ Como assim? Eu pensei que ele estivesse aqui com vocês, faz meses que eu não vejo Godrico. – ela me olhou surpresa também.

_ Bella, Godrico não esteve aqui nenhuma vez em meses. – agora lágrimas de tristeza encheram meus olhos, saí correndo da casa, estava muito infeliz para me preocupar com outra coisa.

Corri para fora e aparatei como não estava com vontade de ir a nenhum lugar em especial, acabei no vilarejo perto de casa. Estava num beco entre casas da vila e saí, guardei minha varinha e fui andando, cheguei até um lago onde crianças brincavam de patins e bolas de neve. Sentei-me num banco e fiquei ali.

Tudo que eu amava, eu perdia. "Não tudo que eu amava, eu afastava, por isso Godrico se foi, ele sabia que eu não merecia seu amor." Corrigi meus pensamentos. O tempo passou e não vi, depois do que pareceram horas eu senti uma presença ao meu lado, olhei e era meu pai.

_ Está uma linda noite, mas acho que sua mãe ficaria mais tranqüila se fossemos para casa.

_ Pai. – eu disse.

_ Bella vamos, a comida da sua mãe está ótima, imagino que o cheiro pode ser sentido aqui na vila. – ele disse brincando.

_ Pai não faz assim. – eu disse. Ele me empurrou de leve no ombro me mandando levantar.

_ Vamos, seus irmão todos estão lá e só estamos esperando você. Amanhã você pensa em Godrico. – eu concordei e fomos para casa.

O barulho era muito alto, tinha muita luz e o cheiro, como meu pai disse, estava delicioso. Antes de passarmos pelo portão ele me segurou no braço e disse:

_ Bella, eu sei que você sofre muito, mas não deixe de viver por isso. Seja forte, você já passou por coisas piores e sempre enfrentou tudo de frente e de ombros erguidos. Onde está essa menina obstinada que tive que aprender a conviver nesses anos todos? – a vergonha me invadia.

_ Não sei. – disse a verdade olhando para o chão, não tinha coragem de encarar meu pai. Ele segurou-me queixo e disse sério.

_ Não, ela está aqui. – disse apontando para o meu peito. – só que está se prendendo demais à infelicidade para tentar coisas novas. Promete-me que vai tentar, só tentar? – eu respirei fundo.

_ Como presente de Natal. – ele acrescentou, eu sorri e concordei. Entramos e fui recebida por vários abraços e carinhos.

As novidades eram as melhores, Fleur tinha engravidado. E o noivado do meu irmão foi comemorado junto. Trocamos presentes e brincamos muito todos iam ficar para dormir, menos, George e Angelina, Gui e Fleur também iriam dormir no chalé, a Senhora Tonks apareceu com Teddy. E a noite foi perfeita, amanha jogaríamos uma partida de quadribol já que tínhamos praticamente com toda a família dois times completos. Fui dormir me sentindo melhor.

Eu tinha me decidido ficar até o ano novo e já faltava um dia para ir embora, na verdade todos iam, Harry e Rony também estavam voltando para Londres e Gina e Hermione iriam para Hogwarts. Minha mãe já se lamentava pelos cantos, mas no mais as férias foram perfeitas. Estava na sala jogando uma partida de xadrez com Rony e meu pai chegou todo animado.

_ Bella venha ver uma surpresa para você. – ele saiu correndo para fora, eu me levantei e sai correndo junto, na verdade todos vieram, meu pai contagiou todo mundo. Ele foi correndo para a garagem, onde fica seu deposito de coisas trouxas.

_ Pai, o que é? _ Perguntei entrando, mas pela claridade do lado de fora demorou um pouco para eu me acostumar com a escuridão, mas depois de alguns segundo eu o vi.

_ Godrico! – gritei animada indo abraçá-lo. – Eu estava com tantas saudades. – disse fazendo um carinho e chorando, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ele dava leves bicadinhas nos meus dedos, como se fizesse carinho em mim também. Dei a ele água e sementes do Pichí. Depois fiquei ali feito boba olhando para ele. Perguntando-me onde ele tinha ficado esse tempo todo, mas onde quer que fosse ele estava bem alimentado e as suas penas brilhavam, então alguém cuidou dele por mim nesse tempo que ele esteve fora.

Encontrei-me com Lilá no ministério e de lá iríamos para Seatle direto. Eu estava com saudades do Hospital, dos meninos de La Push e principalmente da minha casa. Foi bom ficar com a família, mas me fez dar valor ao silêncio e paz do nosso apartamento e apreciar ainda mais a companhia de Lilá, estava na hora de eu fazer algo por ela. Já tinha visto os olhares dos meninos por ela, quem sabe?

_ Pai, mãe, eu volto logo pra ver vocês. – disse antes de ir embora.

_ Se não vir, vamos te visitar, mas tem o casamento do seu irmão e o nascimento da sua sobrinha, então venha mesmo. – minha mãe disse já com lágrimas nos olhos. Totalmente absurda.

_ Claro mãe eu volto logo, prometo. – dei um beijo nela e um no meu pai, ele disse antes de eu me virar:

_ Bella se lembra da promessa? Eu cobro viu? – sorri para ele e concordei.

Depois já estava em Seatle.

**Edward**

_ Cara, tô te procurando há horas, você veio longe dessa vez. Todos estão preocupados com você. – Emmett tirava a neve que estava me encobrindo, velhos hábitos nunca são esquecidos, eu ainda me sentia bem fazendo isso.

_ Já faz uns dias que está aqui, perdeu o Natal. Por que não volta? Jasper foi caçar com Alice. – ele continuou vendo a minha falta de resposta. Emmett ainda era um lago transparente e calmo, seus pensamentos, um misto de curiosidade e vontade de fazer algo mais interessante que ficar aqui me pajeando.

_ Esme deve estar decepcionada. – afirmei.

_ Nada, ela está só preocupada, mas vamos. A coruja de Bella chegou e tá bicando todo mundo, deve estar com fome, já que não come o mesmo da gente, mas confesso que Esme ficou brava com o rato morto que ele trouxe ontem.

Eu ri, gargalhei na verdade, vendo a cena na cabeça do Emmett, Esme xingou muito Godrico.

_ Vamos Emmett, vocês estão certos. – levantei do chão, limpei a neve que grudou nas minhas roupas e fui com Emmett, mas antes de chegarmos ele me disse:

_ Cara vamos caçar um pouco, primeiro: você está precisando e segundo: urso polar. – ele disse contraindo os bíceps, rolei os olhos, mas fui com ele caçar. Como sempre ele brincava com os ursos.

_ Vamos Edward, brincar com a comida não é tão ruim. – ele me puxou para lutar com os ursos, eram três e Emmett brincava de luta com os três juntos.

_ Não vejo graça nisso.

_ Você não vê graça em mais nada, você vai viver o resto da sua eternidade assim? Parecendo de verdade um vivo morto?

_ Estou caçando a Victoria, é um começo. – rebati. Emmett estava tocando num ponto delicado. Eu não estava com humor para conversas desse assunto.

_ Caçá-la não é um passatempo. Se fosse ao menos levado na diversão, mas não você trata como se fosse uma obrigação, tenho certeza que Bella não gostaria de saber que você está assim.

_ Ela não se importa. – rebati, mas me arrependi, eu não gostava de pensar nela assim.

_ Você não tem como saber, o pouco que convivi com ela, eu diria que ela não gostaria nem um pouco de saber que você está assim.

_ Assim como Emmett? – perguntei rude.

_ Assim, louco e obcecado.

Ia saindo e talvez por ficar tanto tempo sem ler mentes, ou por estar com Bella na minha cabeça, não percebi Emmett me pegando por traz e me jogando perto dos ursos.

Na hora os três me bateram e rasgaram minhas roupas, eu estava furioso e descontei toda a minha raiva nos ursos, não demorou muito e logo, eu tinha acabado com eles, quando fui partir para cima de Emmett, ele ria como um bobo numa pedra. Eu parei no meio de um salto e me sentei ao seu lado.

_ Primeira vez que te pego desprevenido. – ele disse rindo ainda.

_ Não baixo mais a guarda. – disse com um misto de diversão.

_ Foi bom? – ele perguntou.

_ Ótimo.

_ Então chega de bobeira e vamos para casa, mamãe está com saudades. – ele se levantou e vi na mente dele que ia me empurrar. Esquivei no ultimo segundo.

_ Não me culpe por tentar. – ele disse sacudindo os ombros.

_ Agora estarei bem atento. – e saí correndo na frente dele.

Emmett podia ser o mais forte, mas eu era o mais rápido e cheguei à frente dele, estávamos já na entrada da casa e Esme saiu na porta para nos receber.

_ Escutei vocês vindo e vim te receber meu filho.

_ O filho pródigo retorna. – Rosálie e sua ironia. – Emmett, onde vocês foram? Parecem que foram caçar com lobos, olha só sua roupa. – Rose ralhando com Emmett me fez olhar nosso estado e era lastimável. E rimos muito com isso.

_ Rose, deve ter sido divertido. – Esme sempre sendo compreensiva.

_ Sim como filhotes. – Rose entrou e entramos atrás dela. Eu fui para o meu quarto, tomei um banho e troquei de roupa, vi que meu celular tinha 20 chamadas de Ingrid, outras 20 de Vivian, como elas poderiam ter achado alguma pista, ou talvez até Victoria, eu liguei imediatamente para Ingrid.

"Edward." – ela disse do outro lado da linha.

_ Ingrid, o que foi? Encontraram alguma coisa? – a linha ficou um tempo muda, eu ainda ouvia do outro lado da linha que ela estava respirando.

"Não, estávamos, preocupada, só isso." – ela estava com a voz um pouco lenta, como se calculasse o que diria pra mim.

_ Estou com minha família, talvez eu volte amanhã. – disse. Escutei um suspiro de alívio.

"Que bom, então te pego no aeroporto." – disse e desligou. Antes de desligar eu escutei um chiado no fundo, mas não deu para identificar o que era.

Fui para a sala, onde todos estavam, menos Alice e Jasper, senti os pensamentos de uma pessoa, ela estava apavorada.

_ Então, Esme por isso eu precisava de Alice, ela poderia me ajudar. – Irina conversava com minha mãe, ela me olhou e deu uma tentativa de sorriso.

_ Edward, tudo bem? – ela me perguntou. Eu acenei com a cabeça e me sentei ao lado de Carlisle.

_ Irina, nós ajudaremos, pode contar conosco. – meu pai falou, li pelos pensamentos dele que Irina queria ajuda com Laurent. Aparentemente, ele tinha saído numa caçada e não tinha voltado, já fazia um mês.

_ Sim, minha querida e Alice terá prazer em tentar ver Laurent. – Esme disse. Vi que Irina ficou mais tranqüila. Eu estava curioso, então perguntei:

_ Ele disse alguma coisa. Antes de sair pra caçar?

_ Não, só que ia demorar mais um pouco, porque nessa dieta ele tinha que ser mais cuidadoso. – eu via o que ela falava pela mente dela e vi que Irina não me escondia nada. Então o sumiço de Laurent não me interessou.

Depois que Irina foi embora, fui ter com Godrico.

_ Então você a abandonou de vez? – perguntei. Ele bateu as asas e voou, e dessa vez eu pensei que não tinha mais nada dela mesmo, nem a companhia de sua coruja mais. No dia seguinte antes de Jasper e Alice chegarem eu parti. Já sabendo que dessa vez eu estava sozinho.

Mas pela primeira vez, entendi o ponto de Emmett e entendi que caçar Victoria não era mais uma obrigação e sim um ato de amor.

_**N/A: **__1º me desculpar to postando sem ter mandado pra beta, eu me atrasei com o cap e vou ficar sem net acho que por 10 dias, então terminei de digitar e to aqui postando sem mandar pra Fer. Então me perdoem se tem erros, eu sei que vai estar tosco de erros. _

_2º esse cap foi essencial para o decorrer dos próximos cap, parece que não tem muita coisa mais tem sim. Vão ver depois._

_3º tenho recebido alguns reviews grossos, então eu vou responder de forma grossa também D: (isso é pra quem não tem educação na hora de mandar reviews, a grande maioria é super gente boa e legal comigo ;D)_

_4º A Fer nossa beta, escreveu uma one, linda que é uma delicia de ler e eu dou o maior apoio, quem quiser ler ta ai o link eu recomendo a leitura eu adorei a fic!_

./historia/63232/No_Lugar_Certo_Mas_Na_Hora_Errada

_**N/B: **__Sei que muita gente já leu antes de ter essa minha N/B postada por Madu e muitos nem vão ver o que escrevi, mas não posso perder o costume de deixar um recadinho aqui!_

_Madu, amei esse cap gata! Ainda mais porque Godrico voltou pra Bella depois de Ed dizer que ele a havia abandonado! Essa coruja é TUDO! (Ed devia ter prestado mais atenção no sumiço do Laurent!)_

_Sei que mereço um "lero lero" de alguns porque dessa vez eu não li primeiro! Mas não importa, pq o próximo eu vou ler antes sim! (hahaha) ;P_

_Quero agradecer porque alguns leitores daqui passaram por minha one, deixaram reviews, fiquei muito, mas muito, feliz meeeesmo! Muito obrigada a todos que leram e deixaram um comentário!_

_Bom, é isso! Beijos a todos e até o próximo cap!_

_=D_


	35. 2ª Fase Capítulo 14

.

**2ª Fase**

**Cap. 14 Clareira**

**Bella**

_ Lilá, hoje depois da aula estava pensando em ir a La Push, você gostaria de vir comigo? – perguntei a Lilá que andava comigo rumo as aula. Era segunda-feira, mas mesmo assim eu iria, estava com saudades dos meninos, fazia duas semanas que a gente não via eles.

_ É Lua cheia, melhor não arriscar, depois na hora de voltar pode acontecer algo ruim. – ela disse entrando na aula. Eu fui me sentar no lugar de sempre "ao lado de Draco". Argh.

Ele me olhou e não falou nada, mas como eu estava com clima de provocação...

_ Oi, bom dia. – era uma alfinetada nele que nunca falava nada, mostrar como era bom ser educado, ele me olhou espantado.

_ Bom dia. – ele respondeu ainda sem me entender, eu já tinha decidido que estava na hora de acabar com essa rixa ridícula.

_ Como foram as festas de fim de ano? – continuei. Ele me olhou mais curioso ainda e respondeu normal.

_ Boas. – ele olhou para a sala, eu já tinha me virado para o lado para pegar meus livros e escutei-o falando comigo.

_ E as suas férias de fim de ano foram boas? – agora quem endureceu fui eu, ele estava sendo educado comigo? Olhei nos olhos dele, esperando ver ironia ou sarcasmo, mas só vi curiosidade mesmo, então respondi:

_ Normais, a casa estava cheia como sempre, muita gente ruiva. – eu disse sacudindo os ombros. Primeiro pensei que ele não tinha entendido a piada, mas depois ele sorriu (um sorriso tão lindo que por um segundo fiquei sem ar, depois passou) um sorriso sincero que eu nunca tinha visto no rosto dele.

_ Toda a sua família na casa dos seus pais? – ele perguntou ainda com curiosidade.

_ Não todos, só ficamos eu e alguns irmãos, a maioria dos mais velhos já se casaram, então a casa está cada dia mais vazia. – enquanto falava me lembrei da minha mãe, ela andava triste mesmo com isso, mas os filhos crescem e vão seguir seus caminhos, ele me tirou do meu tagarelar interno.

_ São sete irmãos não é?

_ Agora seis, depois da morte de Fred. – ele encarou mais um pouco e continuou o assunto.

_ Eu não sei o que é isso, uma casa lotada, sempre fui só eu. – depois a professora nos chamou a atenção e nos viramos para frente, mas pela primeira vez minha aula foi agradável ao lado dele, conversamos mais durante a aula, coisas bobas, nada ligado ao passado, coisas que gostávamos ou lugares para ir. Eu descobri um Draco diferente ali naquele momento. A hora passou muito rápido e depois me despedi dele. Mas antes de eu sair ele segurou meu braço e disse:

_ Swan, se um dia, qualquer dia, você se ver em perigo e precisar de um aliado, amigo ou algo parecido estarei à disposição. – eu perdi a fala por um momento, mas antes de ele sair de vez, consegui dizer por fim.

_ Bella. – ele se virou do nada estranhando o que eu disse, eu sorri como uma boba, me sentindo uma pateta idiota.

_ Bella, eu prefiro à Swan. – ele concordou e saiu. Lilá que me esperava não resistiu.

_ O que foi isso? – ela me perguntou. Eu ainda estava atônita comigo mesma e dei de ombros, se nem eu entendia, não conseguiria explicar pra ela.

O restante das aulas se passou e eu não consegui prestar atenção em mais nada, eu fiquei todo o dia pensando na primeira aula e no que ela representou.

Depois do fim fui para o carro, não mudei meus planos de visitar Jake mesmo Lilá não indo. Eu já estava acostumada com o percurso, então acelerei na auto-estrada para chegar logo. Depois de duas horas (um percurso de quatro horas. Eu sei, eu corro bastante.) estava na frente da casinha do Jake, estava tudo fechado, não tinha ninguém ali, eu chamei e bati, mas ninguém atendeu. E agora? Eu fiquei pensando no tempo que tinha perdido vindo até La Push, em plena segunda-feira, sem ao menos ter ligado antes. Mas fazer o quê? Entrei no carro e dei partida para voltar, quando estava virando o carro uma idéia surgiu do nada e eu tomei o rumo da 101 ao norte e fui num lugar onde eu tinha estado uma única vez e havia sido muito especial. Eu sentia que perdia a cada dia as lembranças e memórias a respeito _dele_ e fazer isso me faria lembrar, claro que poderia ser doloroso, mas para vê-lo e lembrar-me _dele_ eu faria qualquer coisa, então acelerei mais ainda.

Eu me lembrava do caminho como se fosse hoje. Estacionei no acostamento e vi a trilha. Bom, eu não faria caminhando o mesmo percurso que fiz há muito tempo atrás, agora eu aparataria. Deixei que a lembranças do lugar inundassem minha memória e segurei minha varinha com força, depois que abri os olhos eu estava lá naquele lugar mágico, cheio de memórias de uma época feliz. A clareira estava morta, era inverno, o verde todo escondido embaixo da neve.

Dei uns passos até a arvore que eu tinha restaurado naquele dia, fechei os olhos me lembrando da cara de bobo que _ele_ ficou, _ele_ é lindo de qualquer jeito. O ar me faltou um pouco, as lembranças eram fortes e poderosas. Era tão fácil, bastava um pensamento e eu poderia vê-lo de novo, era só me concentrar _nele_, depois me ajoelhar e implorar perdão, mas _ele_ provavelmente não me ouviria, nem me olharia, eu sabia que o tinha magoado muito de todas as formas possíveis. "Não, não, não", eu pensei. Não, gritei mentalmente.

Virei-me para ir embora, eu ficaria louca ali, não sei mais quanto tempo eu suportaria. Estava saindo da clareira quando o vi, no primeiro momento pensei que fosse uma sombra, demorou. Ele vinha lentamente, me analisando também. A cada passo dele meu coração se acelerava mais.

Quando ele já estava mais perto, eu vi quem era.

_ Laurent. – eu disse em tom de pergunta, mas eu já sabia que era ele.

_ Bella, que surpresa! – ele disse a palavra surpresa com uma conotação diferente. Eu fiquei alerta, a varinha estava na mão apertada junto à perna, ele ainda não tinha visto. Talvez ele fosse como os Cullens e não soubesse da existência de bruxos, se fosse o caso eu teria uma vantagem, se ele tentasse alguma gracinha.

_ Pensei que estivesse no Alaska? – perguntei por curiosidade.

_ Eu estava, mas essa dieta é um pouco difícil de manter, então eu trapaceio às vezes. – eu olhei nos olhos dele e entendi a piada. Ele deu um passo, para se aproximar mais de mim e foi quando o escutei na minha cabeça pela primeira vez.

"Bella, não se mexa. Cuidado com ele" – era como se _ele _estivesse ali do meu lado e eu quase me derreti como manteiga. Mas fiz o que _ele_ pediu, eu já estava alerta.

_ Sim, imagino. – foi à única coisa que consegui dizer.

_ Eu passei na casa dos Cullens, Alice tinha dito que Edward andava por lá, mas vi que não. Vocês não estão mais juntos? – ele falar esses nomes me falar de Alice e dizer que _Edward_ estava por aqui me deixou zonza, mas logo a voz na minha cabeça explicou.

"Alice mentiu para te proteger." – eu concordei feito uma maluca.

_ Não vi mais os Cullens, eu também me mudei. – eu falei a verdade, ele tinha um faro bom e descobriria a verdade logo.

_ Eu sei, eu passei na sua casa. – ele disse e deu mais um passo.

_ Por quê?

_ Entenda eu vim aqui para fazer um favor para Victoria, ela quer te pegar e eu vim rondar a área para ela. Victoria ficou bem chateada com a coisa toda do James, agora ela quer vingança: um parceiro por outro. – ele me disse isso numa naturalidade que eu só pude pensar uma coisa "esse maluco não sabe com quem ta se me metendo".

"Descobre mais, faça-o falar mais." – a voz mandou. Então eu continuei calma, meu coração tinha dado uma leve acelerada, mas Laurent não era um grande perigo.

_ E depois que ela acabar comigo, o que ela vai fazer? – ele me olhou sorrindo e deu uma risada.

_ Bella, tão calma. Victória depois vai atrás dos Cullens acabar com um por um. – eu arregalei os olhos e fiz a única coisa que eu podia, num único e rápido floreio.

_ Petrificus Totalus. – ele juntou os braços e as pernas, totalmente duros, como uma pedra e caiu no chão de frente. Aproximei-me, eu sabia que ele estava consciente de tudo que acontecia, na verdade seus olhos mexiam e sua boca podia sussurrar seu eu permitisse, queria que ele me visse. Ele me olhou assustado. Claro, vampiros estavam acostumados a ter o controle de tudo.

_ Agora vamos conversar. – eu disse me abaixando. Como ele não falou nada eu continuei. – Entenda Laurent, esses planos da Victória, vão todos dar errado. Eu vou impedi-la. Mas primeiro eu preciso saber onde ela está e você vai me contar.

Ele me olhava com medo, medo profundo, ele estava a minha mercê. Como ele não disse nada, eu continuei meu monólogo:

_ Olha só, você acabou de ter um gostinho do que eu posso fazer, não foi Edward que derrotou James, fui eu mesma, vocês estão mexendo com a humana errada. Agora me diz, onde Victória está e quais os planos dela? – ele me analisou, mas não respondeu.

Talvez fosse a adrenalina ou o efeito "Draco" sobre mim, mas percebi que eu estava irônica. É claro que ele não conseguiria responder, ele estava totalmente travado, toquei com a varinha no rosto dele para liberar aquela área.

_ Pronto, agora fala. – eu já estava sem paciência.

_ Sua maluca, eu te mato quando eu sair daqui, porque eu vou sair e logo. – ele falou em fúria pra mim. Eu me abaixei ficando com um joelho no chão e o outro pé apoiado. Uma mão na perna e a outra com a varinha apontada pra ele.

_ Laurent, você tem uma chance, eu tenho meios de arrancar o que eu quero, pode ser fácil ou difícil, você escolhe. Agora, pela última vez, onde está Victória e quais são os planos dela?

_ Que raio de criatura você é? – ele falou alucinado, ele mexia a cabeça na esperança de se soltar, mas era inútil.

_ Resposta errada. Eu não queria ter que usar isso, mas... – apontei a varinha para o rosto dele e fiz o que minha mente mandava. Eu não curtia essa de ser maligna nem torturadora, mas falou de machucar os que eu amo, eu viro uma fera. – Sectumsempra. – o feitiço saiu da varinha e raspou na orelha dele, caindo um pedaço na neve. Ele gritou como um louco, se ele estivesse livre, ele estaria arfando de dor, mas como ele estava ali duro a única coisa que ele fez foi me olhar com ódio.

_ Sua vadia, eu vou te matar. – ele continuou soltando uns palavrões, mas eu abstraí. Dei um tempo pra ele entender que eu estava falando sério, mas ele parou e olhou do lado e sua cara de pavor me fez olhar para a mesma direção.

Cinco lobos gigantescos entravam na clareira, com os dentes em formas de adagas arreganhados para nós. Eu me levantei e rapidamente lancei um feitiço de proteção.

_ Protego Totalum. – disse várias vezes. Antes que o lobo negro viesse ao nosso encontro, eu automaticamente virei à cabeça me protegendo do choque, mas eu escutei um baque surdo e vi o lobo caído no chão a uns metros. Bom, o escudo estava funcionando. Os lobos começaram a rodear, cercando-nos.

_ Me solta sua maluca, eles vão nos matar. – a voz de Laurent me tirou do transe. Eu estava olhando cada um deles, eram mesmo monstros enormes, eu nunca tinha visto lobos tão grandes. Eles pareciam outra coisa diferente de lobos, algo mais forte. Virei-me para Laurent.

_ Você vai me falar agora o que eu perguntei ou vou ter que continuar nisso até você morrer? – ele me olhou furioso, mas não disse nada. Com muito esforço eu peguei no naco da orelha dele caída no chão, ele olhou tudo curioso, eu segurei o vômito, coloquei a orelha num ângulo que ele pudesse ver o que eu pretendia.

_ Laurent, eu posso ficar nisso até eu me cansar, mas acho que você deve gostar do seu corpo. Eu aprendi na aula de trato das criaturas mágicas que vocês podem se colar de novo, então se você tivesse me falado onde ela está e quais os planos dela, eu te libertaria e você poderia colar a sua orelha de novo, não é? – antes de ele dizer sim, eu soltei fogo na orelha ela pegou fogo e se desintegrou. Escutei os lobos uivando. Antes que ele falasse qualquer coisa apontei a varinha para ele e fiz o extremo, minha última cartada antes de penetrar na mente dele, o que não seria bom, eu sentiria dor também com isso, era um feitiço exaustivo.

_ Crucio. – disse calmamente, mas por dentro eu estava nervosa, eu não era assim. Ele girou a cabeça quase em 360º de tanta dor que ele sentia e o feitiço ainda fazia efeito enquanto eu apontasse a varinha para ele, o que meu corpo sentia era uma onda de prazer, o inverso do que ele sentia. Era odioso.

Tirei a varinha de perto dele e vi que o impossível aconteceu, escorriam lágrimas de sangue dos olhos dele. Vampiros nunca choram, mas vampiros nunca são torturados por bruxos, pensei. Dei um tempo para ele pensar e respirar. Olhei para os lobos, eles estavam sentados, o preto de frente pra mim, atrás de mim um cinza que rosnava e de lado, o que estava mais perto, um avermelhado me olhava com tanta curiosidade que pensei que fosse um humano. Seu olhar me lembrava algo humano, ele tinha uma compreensão.

_ Eu digo. – a voz de Laurent me distraiu. Eu me virei esperando.

_ Victória está em Las Vegas, no deserto, ela está com outra vampira que se chama Maria, uma ex-namorada de Jasper, juntas elas vão criar um exército de recém nascidos para destruir os Cullens. Mas Maria só vai ajudar na fase inicial. A guerra será travada por Victória e os recém nascidos, porque depois da sua morte ela conta que os Cullens vão atacar. – ele disse tudo que eu precisava.

_ Qual parte do deserto? – perguntei calmamente.

_ No sul, numa caverna perto do desfiladeiro, não tem erro. Na cidade eles te indicam. – ele disse morrendo de medo de mim.

_ Agora me solta, esses lobos vão me matar se você me deixar aqui. – ele me disse, mas eu não tinha planos de soltar ele. Se o que ele disse era verdade sobre os lobos o matar, eles me fariam um favor.

Eu me levantei e pensei um pouco. Depois que eu saísse os feitiços parariam de funcionar e Laurent estaria livre, mas a mercê dos lobos, porém eu precisava ter certeza que eles o matariam. Se ele sobrevivesse eu corria o risco dele contar tudo a Victória e o fator surpresa seria perdido.

Eu já tinha me decidido, eu iria atrás de Victoria e acabaria com ela, antes que ela acabasse com os Cullens, isso eu não deixaria acontecer. Antes eu só precisava fazer uma coisa. Eu precisava de ajuda e já sabia a quem recorrer.

Os lobos estavam afoitos rodeando a bolha que eu tinha colocado. Eu me concentrei e aparatei. Não longe, só o suficiente para todos pensarem que eu tinha ido embora. Depois na floresta a uns cem metros, eu coloquei o feitiço de desilusão em mim mesma e senti minha cabeça gelada como se escorresse geléia em mim. Aproximei-me e vi que os lobos já tinham matado Laurent. Eu aparatei pela segunda vez e me concentrei nele.

Parei em frente a uma casa de luxo num bairro nobre de Seattle, esse bairro não me parecia estranho, mas eu tinha coisas mais importantes na mente. Toquei a campainha, se eu tinha parado ali, era ali que ele morava, uma voz monótona saiu da boca da gárgula no muro. Era de arrepiar.

_ Quem é?

_ Isabella Swan, para falar com Draco Malfoy. – depois o portão se abriu e eu entrei.

**Edward**

Não liguei para Ingrid ou Vivian avisando da minha chegada, simplesmente peguei meu carro e fui para onde eles se encontravam todos os dias. Estacionei e fui para a entrada, estava fechado, o que era estranho, eles nunca deixavam fechado desde que começaram a me ajudar. Como só estava fechado e não trancado eu entrei sem chamar mesmo. Desci as escadas e escutei uma voz feminina nova, como eu ainda não conhecia de quem era a voz, um alerta interno me mandou ir devagar e foi o que eu fiz.

_Como vocês não sabem onde ele está? – a voz disse, eu me escondi atrás de uma pilastra e vi a mulher de costas, de frente estavam Ingrid e Vivian, Pedro e Julio estavam no outro extremo, mas pareciam nervosos.

_ Ele volta, eu sei. – Vivian disse. A que estava de costas começou a andar de um lado para o outro eu tive um vislumbre do seu rosto, mas eu nunca a tinha visto na vida.

_ Ah volta? E como você sabe disso Vivian? – ela perguntou sarcástica.

_ Sabendo, Edward me disse e ele cumpre o que diz. – elas estavam falando de mim, eu me encolhi mais ainda. O que elas tramavam? Eu era um idiota, eles deveriam estar juntos com Victória.

_ Eu tenho um trabalho danado com a garota, até feitiço de perda de memória eu tive que usar, correndo o risco de estragá-la pra sempre e vocês aqui nessa calma, vocês sabem para tudo dar certo com ela, eu preciso dele e inteiro, Julio e Pedro. – ela disse olhando no fim para os dois.

Que plano maluco elas estavam falando, elas tinha feito Victória perder a memória e precisavam de mim inteiro pra quê? Perguntas que eu teria que correr atrás para responder. Foi muita sorte minha ter vindo mais cedo e encontrado elas assim, agora eu entendi o desespero de Vivian e Ingrid me ligando esses dias e porque Godrico nunca confiou neles.

_ Eu vou, eu ainda tenho que olhar ela de perto, ela tem aumentado seus poderes e logo vai recuperar a memória, eu tenho que estar por perto para cuidar de tudo. E vocês não o percam mais de vista. – ela disse e foi saindo.

_ Morgause, o que vai acontecer com ele, quando tudo acabar? – Ingrid perguntou.

_ Morrer, é lógico. – ela disse e saiu. Vi que Ingrid fez uma cara de choro, falsa, agora fica ai com cara de choro, mas me enganou esse tempo todo. Então elas precisam de mim vivo para algo que elas vão me usar e depois me matar, era isso que eu tinha entendido.

Todos foram com a tal da Morgause e eu me esgueirei até a rua, peguei meu carro e fui para o hotel, eu tinha que colocar os pensamentos em ordem. No quarto eu pude analisar todos os ângulos da situação, eu podia fugir, mas eu não faria isso, com certeza eles viriam atrás de mim e minha família correria risco. Eu podia dizer que estava indo para a Europa atrás de uma pista e pedir ajuda dos Volturi, mas não, eles não eram a melhor opção. Ou eu podia ficar e tentar descobrir o que elas tramavam e onde estava Victória nessa historia toda. Decidindo isso liguei para Ingrid:

_ Oi, eu acabei de chegar. – disse quando ela atendeu.

"Edward, nossa eu estava falando agora mesmo de você." – ela falsa como sempre. Que ódio deles, fizeram-me perder tanto tempo.

_ Vocês vêem aqui ou eu vou aí? – perguntei inocente.

"Eu e Vivian vamos te ver. Temos uma nova pista, vamos verificar?" – a falsa me perguntou.

_ Claro, espero vocês então. – e desliguei. Agora eu tomaria cuidado triplo com todos eles.

_**N/A**__: eu demorei mais voltei! Tai ai o tão esperado cap da clareira e "ginormico", assim aproximando o tão esperado encontro ainda mais. Eu sei da um nervoso ver o Ed longe da Bells, mas gente sério me da um desconto. XP_

_Agora sério, eu escrevi a um tempão uma fic do mal que se chama 3 One, Two, Three, então se algum ai de vocês leu ela, e quiser acompanhar a continuação ta ai o link:_

./historia/66890/Evil

_Fico por aqui, e espero os reviews, eles são meu combustível! Valeu mesmo por cada um, e todas as recomendações que a fic tem, vocês são __**Super.**_

_XD_

_**N/B: **__U-a-u! Gente, to em estado de choque!_

_Como assim o povo do Brasil está envolvido com essa história toda de Covens? Como assim Morgause fez a Bella perder a memória (o bom é que ela ta quase se lembrando!)? Ainda bem que Ed ouviu tudo, mas que nervoso qndo ele pensou que estavam falando da Victória!_

_E a Bella gente? O Malfoy foi um fofo com ela (amei a parte do sorriso!)... e a cena da clareira? Cara, que emocionante, eu amei! Juro, esse cap foi tudo, nem sei o que dizer! To eufórica aqui! A Madu se superou cara, por isso que eu falo que essa autora é genial! _

_A história está desenrolando! To hiper curiosa pro próximo cap! _

_E vocês? Gente,__** precisa**__ mandar muitos reviews pra sair o próximo logo! Então, vamo que vamo comentar pra Madu escrever mais pra gente rapidinho!_

_Ah, queria pedir desculpas pela demora... sei que todo mundo tava com saudades da fic, mas a beta ficou sem net, teve que betar do trabalho, virou um zona... juro que compenso no próximo ta?_

_E agora, corre comentar que to louca pra saber a opinião de vocês!_

_Madu, você é demais! Adoro você amiga, obrigada por tudo!_

_Mil beijos!_

_Fer!_

_=D_


	36. 2ª Fase Capítulo 15

_Galera teve alguns reviews me questionando: quem é Morgause? Então como eu acho melhor que vocês leiam com seus próprios olhos, aí está as referências dessa personagem ao logo da fic, todas se encontram em capítulos da segunda fase:_

_Capítulo 1 – Saint Cornélio._

_Capítulo 7 – Inimigo_

_Capítulo 11 – Encontro (POV do Malfoy)_

_É só reler e se lembrar._

**Cap. 15 Acerto**

**Bella**

Seguindo o caminho até a porta da frente da mansão, eu pensava em muita coisa, principalmente no que me levou a usar uma _maldição imperdoável._ Eu sabia que nunca ninguém ficaria sabendo, mas mesmo assim eu analisei tudo na minha vida.

Eu sabia que na guerra as usei para me defender, usei uma vez a própria cruciatos. A euforia que esse feitiço causa na gente é proporcional à dor que seu oponente sente. Lembrei-me do meu passado, de quando estava com 15 anos, quando a guerra estava prestes a eclodir e me encontrei com Belatrix Lestrange, a partir desse dia eu jurei a mim mesma – depois que a vi matando o padrinho do Harry – que nunca mais deixaria ninguém ferir as pessoas que eu amo, falhando com Fred miseravelmente.

Eu me lembrei claramente de um diálogo que tive com Edward há meses atrás:

_Flash Back on:_

__ Você deve saber como me sinto, eu estou aqui com você. Seria doloroso me separar de você, quando contei meu segredo teve um momento que achei que me deixaria por não me aceitar como sou. Se me deixar eu... – minha voz morreu, eu não consegui terminar._

__ Somos dois idiotas. – ele estava rindo e continuou – E o leão se apaixonou pelo cordeiro. – eu ri, ele ainda me via como uma fraca._

__ Não, o leão se apaixonou pela leoa. Um dia te deixo me ver duelando, eu posso ser bem má se eu quiser. – ele rolou os olhos. Estava um clima mais ameno agora._

_Flash Back off._

Eu nunca menti para Edward, eu podia sim ser má se eu quisesse e o pior foi que na floresta torturando Laurent eu gostei de ser má, eu estava protegendo a mim mesma e as pessoas que eu amo. Quem não faria o mesmo depois de ver sua família destruída? Depois de seu irmão morrer, quem deixaria seu amor eterno morrer também? Por um capricho de leis? Eu agi com meu coração e não me arrependo disso.

Quando cheguei à porta da mansão, ela se abriu revelando o interior magnífico e ao mesmo tempo assustador. Um mordomo me levou até uma sala adjacente à sala principal, essa era menos assustadora, eu fiquei em pé esperando.

_ Eu não te esperava tão cedo, como descobriu meu endereço? – como não o escutei entrando, me virei assustada.

_ Eu acertei sem querer. – respondi o olhando curiosa. Ele estava todo de preto, eu sabia que era uma escolha pessoal, mas era como se Draco soubesse que ficava melhor com roupas pretas, elas contratavam bem com sua pele branca.

_ Em que posso ajudar? – ele perguntou me oferecendo um lugar numa poltrona para sentar. Eu me sentei, mas uma dúvida me invadiu: como começar? Constatei que vir aqui foi um erro, porque eu não sabia como começar o assunto com ele. Ele ficou me olhando mudo, seu olhar entregava que ele estava gostando da minha falta de palavras.

_ Não vai me dizer o motivo da sua vinda? – ele conseguia ser sarcástico mesmo não querendo. Percebi que era natural dele, mas ainda assim ele podia ser um garoto bonito, a menina que se casar com ele será uma menina de sorte, é raro encontrar pessoas com humor negro por aí.

_ Eu preciso da sua ajuda, já que você ofereceu... – disse logo o que precisava, chega de rodeios! Eu aqui enrolada e Victoria fazendo sei lá o que. Eu precisava acabar logo com isso.

_ Pra que, eu posso saber? – eu quase perdi a vontade de chamar ele, porque em sã consciência eu nunca faria isso. Respirei fundo.

_ Olha, eu preciso fazer algo ruim e eu não vou chamar o ministério. E também pode dar tudo errado, então eu não te conto nada até você dizer que me ajuda, mas só digo uma coisa: eu vou matar uma pessoa. – ele me analisou por muito tempo, tanto que eu me enfezei e fui saindo sem nem dar tchau, afinal eu não preciso do Malfoy.

_ Espera, eu não disse a minha resposta. – eu me virei e o encarei. – Me diga a verdade, você veio aqui pedir minha ajuda, porque acha que eu sou mal o bastante, que eu poderia matar uma pessoa sem me importar, diferente dos seus amigos bonzinhos? – ali na minha frente estava o velho e sarcástico Malfoy.

_ Pense o que bem entender. – disse e me virei.

_ Eu ajudo. – ele falou me segurando pelo braço. Minha esperança se ascendeu quando vi sinceridade nos seus olhos, ele não estava brincando.

_ Eu não vim aqui porque eu acho que você pode matar uma pessoa, eu vim pedir sua ajuda por dois motivos: Primeiro você ofereceu hoje. Segundo: eu espero que você não mate ninguém, quem vai fazer isso sou eu. – ele percebendo a minha ira falou:

_ Senta e me fala o que aconteceu. – eu comecei da parte que James me atacou há meses atrás, ele ficou calado escutando tudo, terminei contando minha descoberta do plano de Victoria.

_ Entendo, mas nesse caso não seria melhor avisar os italianos? Eles cuidam dos seus melhor que nós. – eu já estava preparada para esse argumento.

_ Eu não quero Aro Volturi descobrindo sobre Edward, Alice e Jasper. – ele acenou entendendo meu ponto.

_ Só nós dois somos poucos, se elas tiverem um exército, seria melhor no mínimo termos Lilá conosco. – eu mordi a boca aflita, mas tive que concordar com seu ponto.

_ Eu não queria envolver ela, se ela se machucar eu nunca vou me perdoar.

_ E eu? – eu não entendi o que ele disse.

_ Você o que?

_ Se eu me machucar vai ficar triste também?

_ Claro, mas você não vai, é esperto, sabe se defender. – ele sorriu de novo aquele sorriso que eu não estava habituada, algo bem novo no rosto dele.

_ Vamos amanhã, matamos aula. Você fala hoje com Lilá. – eu me levantei.

_ Certo, nos encontramos onde?

_ Eu me encontro com vocês na frente da sua casa.

_ Você não sabe onde eu morro.

_ Você também não sabia onde eu morro e aqui estamos. – eu sorri concordando e saí, ele me acompanhou até a saída. Aparatei depois que saí dos portões.

Com Lilá seria mais difícil, eu já podia imaginar os argumentos que ela usaria. Eu me lembrei que tinha deixado o carro no começo da estrada, teria que buscá-lo depois de tudo isso.

Fiquei a sala esperando ela chegar. Era noite de lua cheia e ela não gostava de ficar em casa mesmo tomando a poção mata cão. Quando já estava amanhecendo ela chegou com cara de cansada.

_ Bom dia. – eu falei quando ela entrou, ela me olhou sorrindo.

_ Bom dia. Como foi o passeio ontem?

_ Proveitoso, encontrei com um antigo conhecido na floresta. – ela se sentou animada no sofá.

_ Edward?

_ Não, um vampiro que estava com planos de me matar e depois toda a família do Edward. – ela se assustou com a revelação.

_ O que aconteceu? – como com o Malfoy contei pra ela tudo desde o começo e dela não omiti dos lobos. Eles foram tão estranhos, eu nunca tinha imaginado que vampiros pudessem ser destruídos por lobos gigantes.

_ O que você vai fazer? – ela me perguntou ao final de tudo.

_ Vou atrás dela e acabar com a sua via. – Lilá me olhou preocupada.

_ Então eu vou com você. – quase chorei de alegria, eu tinha uma amiga fiel e leal.

_ Eu chamei mais uma pessoa, espero que não se importe. – ela esperou eu falar quem era, mas nosso interfone tocou, eu atendi.

"Senhorita Swan, tem um rapaz aqui, Draco Malfoy, está querendo falar com a senhorita." – o porteiro disse.

_ Deixa subir. – depois eu me virei pra Lilá.

_ Quem é? – perguntou.

_ Draco Malfoy, é ele a ajuda extra. – ela ia argumentando, mas batidas na porta impediram que ela continuasse. Eu abri e ele entrou. De jeans, camiseta, e tênis, eu nunca o tinha visto ele tão casual.

_ Então, vamos? – ele já foi direto ao ponto, Lilá se aproximou dele.

_ Se por um momento eu sentir que você vai nos trair, eu juro que acabo com sua raça. – depois ela se virou e foi se trocar.

_ Eu vou me trocar também. – sai o deixando sozinho.

Coloquei uma roupa básica, eram melhores para combate, coloquei o porta varinhas bem preso ao braço, depois a própria varinha, ainda peguei umas coisinhas que meu irmão tinha me presenteado no Natal, talvez eu precisasse delas. Fui para a sala e encontrei os dois batendo boca.

_ Parem. – disse alto. – Se vocês ficarem assim o tempo todo, eu não agüento. Draco, Lilá é minha amiga, eu confio nela a minha vida. – respirei um momento e olhei para Lilá que tinha um sorriso de vitória. – Lilá, eu chamei Draco e confio nele plenamente, preciso dele, entende? – ela concordou resignada, ele me analisava. Fui para a porta, esperei eles saírem, no corredor olhamos uns para os outros e aparatamos para a entrada da cidade de Las Vegas

_ Onde? – eles perguntaram juntos, depois bufaram um para o outro. Eu queria rir, mas me segurei.

_ Ao sul, vamos. – disse saindo da estrada e caminhando no deserto, era de manhã e o sol ainda não estava forte. Caminhamos em silêncio, depois Draco começou:

_ Vamos primeiro fazer uma sondagem, não podemos entrar sem saber o número deles. – Lilá concordou e eu vi uma luz no fim do túnel. Quem sabe eles se entendiam depois de tudo isso?

_ E como vamos nos esconder? Eles escutam nossos corações e sentem nosso cheiro. – eu perguntei, eu tinha uma idéia do que pensava em fazer, mas três cabeças eram melhor que uma.

_ Feitiço de desilusão e um abafa som para eles não nos escutarem. – de novo eles disseram juntos. Dessa vez eu ri, ele eles também, o clima ficou mais ameno depois disso, não parecia que eu estava levando duas pessoas para uma briga que era minha, me senti egoísta.

Caminhamos mais umas horas, sempre conjurando água quando tínhamos sede. Quando o sol já entregava a pino, chegamos numa parte cheia de montanhas, meus instintos diziam que ela estava por ali.

_ O que fazemos agora? – perguntei, mas a pergunta era pra mim mesma.

_ Tentar aparatar. Você se lembra dela ainda? É só se concentrar nela, quem sabe dá certo? – Lilá me disse. Segurei as mãos dos dois e me concentrei no rosto dela. Isso não funcionaria se ela fosse bruxa e estivesse protegida por feitiços, mas deu certo. Paramos a cem metros da entrada de uma caverna, o lugar era sinistro, no mesmo momento colocamos feitiços de desilusão e abaffiato.

Seguimos para a entrada, senti que tanto Draco como Lilá seguraram em minhas roupas para termos um sentido único. A escuridão da caverna me engolfou asfixiando, não conseguia enxergar nada.

_ Calma, logo seus olhos se acostumam. – Draco me disse baixo, fiz como ele me pediu. Fiquei parada uns segundos até meus olhos se acostumarem, depois continuei a andar, eu tremia um pouco devido ao frio da caverna. Um contraste com o calor abrasador do deserto.

Fomos andando até que chegamos numa câmara, a caverna parecia enorme e tinha muitas possibilidades de caminhos. Paramos no meio para nos decidir que caminho tomar, mas um grito agonizante, de gelar o sangue e congelar os pés no chão, me fez ficar parada como uma estátua. Como não me mexi, senti o empurrão de Lilá.

_ Vamos, o grito veio dali. – ela me puxou para segui-la, eu agradeci que eles vieram comigo, eu estava com medo agora, mas o medo não me impediu de me mexer, foi só eu pensar nos planos dela que eu voltei a andar.

Draco nos guiou pela abertura de onde o grito veio, ficou mais escuro e ele deve ter usado lumos porque a varinha dele brilhou mostrando o caminho. Íamos a passos lentos.

A cada curva eu prendia a respiração com medo de ela ser alta e entregar nossa posição. Fomos indo cada vez mais para o interior da terra, foi quando ouvimos os barulhos, parecia um som metálico, como placas de metal se rasgando, o som parecia vindo das profundezas do inferno, eu me arrepiei. Segurei no braço de Draco que estava no meu cotovelo, ele apagou a varinha, ela nos entregaria. Tudo ficou escuro só por um momento, depois eu pude ver a nublada luminosidade que vinha de uma curva no fundo.

_ Vamos. – Lilá sussurrou baixinho, mas eu sabia que um vampiro atento poderia escutar. Voltamos a nos movimentar, quando fizemos a curva eu pude ver a claridade vinda de um lampião pendurado na parede. Era um beco apertado, tivemos que nos separar e andar um a trás do outro, só dava para passar um por vez.

Se meu coração não estivesse protegido por um feitiço de silêncio, eu acho que ele me entregaria, vi um vulto se mexendo e depois uma voz, o som era o mesmo que eu sabia como sinos de vento, mas nesse caso isso não me enganaria. A voz era infantil, como se fosse uma bela criança que falasse.

_ É inútil, eles se matam, eu perco meu tempo e controle e olha o que esses animais aprontam. – estávamos passando pela entrada e pude ter uma visão do que acontecia: dois vampiros destruíam a um terceiro, os pedaços estavam espalhados pelo chão, eu engoli o vômito. Victória estava num canto olhando a cena, seu rosto parecia talhado na pedra.

Enquanto isso uma mulher morena, com características latinas, pegou um dos vampiros que destruía o outro e num único movimento arrancou a cabeça dele, o outro chiou e levantou-se para atacá-la, Victória antecipou o movimento e o destruiu, depois elas fizeram uma fogueira e jogaram tudo nela, o cheiro da fumaça era torpe.

_ Amanhã vou com você, seu olho para a escolha dos soldados é péssimo e decadente. Eu sei fazer isso melhor que você, mas isso terá um preço, eu irei à luta e quero ter o prazer de esganar a mulher do Whitlock. Ela é minha. – agora eu entendi o que essa tal Maria queria ajudando Victória contra os Cullens. Victória deu um pulo de encontro com Maria, mas a segunda não se mexeu, ela não tinha medo, só desafio. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo, depois Victoria se afastou.

_ Se me ajudar num exército de verdade e ainda a escapar dos Volturis depois, eu concordo com os seus termos. – as duas sorriram

_ Então se prepare que hoje à noite vamos para Seattle, é lá que começaremos. Afinal a humana do Cullen está por lá, não é? – Maria disse para Victória, ela concordou. Eu vi que era a minha deixa, afinal era só as duas ali.

Como se pensassem como eu, no mesmo momento que eu lançava meu primeiro feitiço, vi do lado dos olhos outros dois sendo lançados junto.

Elas foram neutralizadas, eu me revelei e me aproximei de Victória que estava imobilizada por cordas mágicas. Do mesmo jeito que seu companheiro há tempos atrás, ela me olhou com ódio.

_ Não deveria ter mandado Laurent atrás de mim. – escutei tanto Draco, como Lilá se revelando também.

_ Crianças, vocês não sabem com quem se meteram. Os Volturis não vão perdoar, vão caçar vocês como aconteceu há 500 anos, bruxos quebrando o acordo é o que Aro Volturi mais quer na sua existência. – Maria falou me olhando sarcástica, aproximei-me dela.

_ E quem contaria para Aro do insignificante fim da sua vida? – ela me encarou com raiva. Lilá se antecipou e num único movimento desmembrou as duas. O grito de agonia delas gelou minha pele.

Draco fez um feitiço de fogomaldito, uma serpente gigante rodeou as duas e depois eu só escutei os últimos gritos. Tudo começou a escurecer.

Eu senti um aperto no meu braço e um puxão na minha cintura. Eu tinha ajudado na morte de duas vampiras de novo, o que eu tinha me tornado? Eu tinha virado um monstro. Lágrimas de raiva, ódio, dor, agonia, começaram a cair dos meus olhos me cegando. Era impossível que um ser humano sentisse tudo o que eu sentia naquele momento.

_ Bella. – escutei uma voz distante me chamando.

_ Ela não está bem. – outra voz aflita. Algo me sacudiu, eu pisquei aturdida.

_ Eu matei duas pessoas, nem era em própria defesa, como foi com James e Laurent. – eu sussurrei. Draco se ajoelhou, foi quando percebi que estava sentada no sol.

_ Não, você nunca matou ninguém, foram seus amigos vampiros que mataram o tal do James e essas duas quem matou fui eu, já sobre Laurent... – Lilá o interrompeu.

_ Não foi você também, foram lobos transformofos, eu acho, não foi você. E se tivesse sido, quem de nós poderia falar que você não estava certa? Quem não defenderia as pessoas amadas do mal? – eles me olhavam obstinados, esperando minha resposta.

_ Mas eu me sinto responsável por cada uma dessas mortes. – Draco suspirou.

_ É porque você teve uma boa educação, vamos sair daqui. – ele me ajudou a levantar depois me segurou forte, olhou para Lilá e no segundo seguinte estávamos no nosso apartamento.

**Edward**

Eu estava mais uma vez as acompanhando numa pista que eu sabia que não daria em nada, mas eu fingia, era uma das minhas habilidades.

Fomos andando entre os humanos, era bom estar ao lado deles e escutar os pensamentos, pela primeira vez na vida eu sentia falta do meu dom, principalmente quando estava ao lado delas.

Como sempre, chegamos tarde demais, às vezes o local estava abandonado ou encontrávamos traços de cinzas, eu sempre pensava que tinha acontecido uma queima de pistas por conta de Victória que se esgueirava, mas agora eu já duvidava.

Voltei para meu hotel, eu escutava palavras de ânimo de Ingrid. Vivian estava calada no banco traseiro.

_ Me deixem primeiro, por favor. – ela me pediu. Atualmente tem acontecido muito isso, no começo eu não saquei o que era, mas depois de umas vezes eu entendi claramente.

Apesar de Ingrid não ser humana e conseqüentemente não ter as mesmas reações que as humanas, eu comecei a reparar mais nela e vi o que era. A mentirosa tinha sentimentos por mim. Eu sempre tentava ser o mais neutro possível, fingia que não entendia as investidas dela. Nesse contexto eu entendi o medo dela da tal Morgause, já essa me queria morto. Depois de um dia de sol brilhante, eu meditei muito e resolvi usar essa suposta afeição dela por mim. Deixei Vivian no mesmo local de sempre, e pela primeira vez mudei o rumo, fui para o norte.

_ Para onde vamos? – ela me perguntou delicadamente. Eu sorri de lado, o sorriso que fazia o coração da Bella bater asas como um beija flor, eu vi a destruição mental nela, Ingrid me olhava com adoração.

_ Sabe, nesse tempo todo que fiquei aqui nunca fui ao Corcovado. Vamos comigo? Eu estou precisando de um descanso. – ela sorriu feliz e concordou. Eu acelerei.

O lugar estava vazio e fechado, afinal era madrugada, mas isso não impedia dois vampiros. Ficamos ali olhando a cidade em silêncio, depois segurando o impulso psicótico que tinha de acabar com ela ali, segurei sua mão, ela me olhou adorando.

_ Eu gosto muito de você. Desculpa nunca ter dito isso. – ela sorriu, mas não disse nada. Ficamos mais um pouco, mas o dia estava perto de amanhecer.

Fui com ela até a sua casa e depois fui para o hotel. Entrei no quarto e me espantei, tinha uma vampira ali.

_ Seu pai me mandou, prazer Zafrina. – eu a olhei desconfiado.

_ Conheci Carlisle há muitos anos, mas pode ligar para ele e confirmar, tenho certeza que com sua irmã Alice também, ela me disse que você não acreditaria.

Peguei meu celular que começava a tocar, vi no visor que era Alice, como a estranha não se mexeu, eu atendi. Alice me explicou tudo, Zafrina estava ali para me ajudar. Eu fiquei aliviado, era bom ter ajuda.

_**N/A**__: Eu sei que muitos de vocês estavam esperando mais desse encontro, eu não me aprofundei aqui por que simplesmente essa parte não é o central da trama como vcs sabem agora o núcleo do mistério está com Morgause e os Vampis do Brasil! Espero que curtam, porque o próximo vai deixar todos bem intrigados kkkkkkkk_

_Cadê meu review? E quem quiser recomendar a fic eu amo as recomendações kkkkkkk _

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B: **__Caramba, essa fic ta cada vez me impressionando mais! Amei a conversa de Bella com Malfoy, adorei ele e Lilá terem ido com ela pro deserto pegar Victória! E o que eles fizeram com ela e Maria? Maravilhoso! Devo confessar que gostei muito da resposta que ela deu pra Maria: "E quem contaria para Aro do insignificante fim da sua vida?". Cap maravilhoso, genial!_

_Não posso não comentar da tão bem vinda ajuda da Zafrina! Ai meu pai, será que ela conhece a Morgause? Ou Vivian e Ingrid? O que esse povo quer afinal?_

_Ahh e a Lilá falando que quem matou o Laurent foram os lobos transformofos? Será que ela desconfia de alguém? Ai minha curiosidade!_

_E vocês amores, gostaram do cap? Então galerinha, mãos à obra pro próximo sair rapidinho, a vantagem é toda nossa! Hehe_

_Mil beijos a todos, Madu arrasou como sempre!_

_Até o próximo cap!_

_Fer!_

_=D_


	37. 2ª Fase Capítulo 16

**2ª Fase**

**Cap. 16 Loucura**

**Bella**

Minha paz reinou nos dias seguintes. Graças a toda conversa de Draco e de Lilá, esqueci o assunto Victoria, afinal ela já estava morta mesmo e as pessoas que eu amo protegidas.

Mas, com tudo que aconteceu, comecei a ter mais pesadelos. Acordava sempre gritando com a sensação de que algo muito ruim estivesse pra acontecer. Na primeira manhã Lilá me perguntou sobre esses pesadelos, mas eu nunca me lembrava e aquilo virou rotina.

Na terceira vez que acordei gritando, tive um pequeno vislumbre de pessoas encapuzadas com mãos em formas de garras segurando meu pescoço, mas foi só um vislumbre, depois eu me esqueci do pesadelo e voltei a dormir. Eu tinha aprendido a conviver com os pesadelos, mas não com a sensação de terror e os arrepios agourentos que eu sentia na pele toda vez que tentava me lembrar deles.

Já estava ficando cansada disso tudo e foi assim que uma sexta feira na hora do almoço eu disse para Lilá e Draco que tinha começado a sentar com a gente depois do deserto.

_ Por que não passamos o fim de semana em Forks? Minha casa lá está fechada, mas dá perfeitamente para nós três ficarmos e podemos ir para La Push, o que vocês acham? – Lilá sorriu, mas Draco ficou intrigado.

_ O que foi? – perguntei pra ele.

_ Não acho que deva ir. – ele falou sério.

_ Por quê?

_ Sua família não me adora, então... – ele deu de ombros como se o assunto estivesse terminado.

_ O que tem a ver uma coisa com a outra? – Lilá olhava de um para o outro, pela cara dela segurando o riso.

_ Melhor não e eu tenho mesmo que fazer umas coisas no fim de semana. – ele se levantou e foi para a saída. Eu bufei.

_ Eu mereço, ele agora com isso? – reclamei e Lilá riu.

_ Bella ele tem razão, sua família é capaz de matá-lo se descobre da amizade, ele nunca foi considerado de muita confiança. – ela explicou.

_ Lilá, eu sei, mas eu confio nele e isso basta. – fui atrás dele, eu ainda o convenceria.

Não o achei em lugar nenhum, Draco simplesmente foi embora. Com um pouco de raiva e tristeza juntos eu fui com Lilá para casa combinamos o dia seguinte.

Fui dormir com a sensação do pesadelo nas pálpebras, eu já tinha me habituado aos sonhos esquisitos.

No dia seguinte acordei com a sensação de memória bloqueada, mas eu nunca conseguia acessar essas memórias, por mais que eu tentasse, vi que logo eu tomaria medidas drásticas. Lilá bateu na minha porta.

_ Entra. – disse e ela colocou a cabeça pela fresta.

_ Bom dia, dormiu melhor hoje? – ela perguntou sorrindo, estava com cara de travessa.

_ Dormi, o que você anda aprontando? – ela riu corando um pouco.

_ Ah! É que vamos para La Push... Eu senti saudades dos meninos. – ela admitiu corando mais, eu ri com ela e me levantei. Fui me arrumar no banheiro e tomamos café juntas.

_ Lilá você está gostando de um dos meninos? Vamos, me fale: quem é? – eu a provoquei. Ela engasgou com o suco e se levantou da mesa.

_ Bella pare de bobeiras. – ela pegou suas coisas e foi para a pia lavar, Lilá como eu era um terror em feitiços domésticos. Eu não me segurei.

_ Ah. Vai, me conta, eu juro guardar segredo. – ela riu, eu acompanhei.

_ Não é o que você está pensando e, na verdade, ele nem me notou. – ela disse me encarando. Eu sabia que ela tinha gostado muito do meu irmão e quando ela soube que ele ficou com ela só para provocar ciúmes na Hermione não gostou nem um pouco. E com toda a razão.

_ Tudo bem, mas pare de ser boba você é linda e eu já vi tanto Embry, como Quil e até o Jake te olhando, quem quer que seja vai ser sortudo. – ela se virou me encarando.

_ Acha mesmo? – eu concordei coma cabeça e ela sorriu timidamente.

Arrumamos as malas já que o nosso plano era passar o fim de semana na minha casa em Forks. Eu que estava esperando uma linda oportunidade de pular do penhasco como Jake tinha prometido, coloquei meu maiô na mala junto com tudo. Agora que era primavera, quem sabe daria pra gente tentar umas loucuras?

Nós estávamos indo para a sala combinar o local para aparatarmos, meu carro ainda estava abandonado no lugar onde deixei, o interfone tocou e o porteiro avisou que era Draco. O deixamos subir, eu abri a porta e o encontrei com uma cara de dúvida com uma mochila, eu ri. Ele não achou graça e me olhou mais emburrado, puxei-o pelo braço.

_ Vamos, quase você fica pra trás. – ele rolou os olhos.

_ Bella. – ele disse de uma maneira que eu gostei, eu gostava quando ele esquecia de me chamar de Swan e me chamava de Bella.

_ Calma, Alfred não vai estar lá, ele ficou em Londres resolvendo uns negócios. – ele respirou aliviado. Engraçado o medo dele de Alfred, também depois do que a família dele fez no passado, mas Draco não era a família dele, era uma pessoa separada e eu estava dando de verdade uma chance pra ele.

_ Vamos aparatar primeiro ao lado do carro, como vocês não sabem onde é se segurem em mim. – eles se seguraram e aparatamos onde o carro estava.

Entramos e fomos para minha casa em Forks, que deveria estar um caos de sujeira. O tempo estava abafado, entregando que logo ia chover ou abrir um sol escaldante, o que era bem raro aqui, mas seria melhor. Fomos conversando bobeiras e Lilá provocando o Draco porque não conseguiu ficar longe da gente muito tempo, ele rolava os olhos, mas ria das brincadeiras. O clima estava tão ameno e leve que minha dor foi mesmo praticamente esquecida ali naquele dia e naquele momento.

Em casa o susto foi menor do que eu esperava. Aparentemente Alfred estava usando a casa ainda. Aí me lembrei que sempre que dava ele visitava Billy, o pai de Jake. Só comida mesmo que não tinha, eu e Lilá ficamos no meu quarto e Draco ficou no quarto de hóspedes.

Depois que deixamos as coisas no lugar, resolvemos ir fazer compras. Eles queriam dirigir.

_ Vocês estão uns abusados. Claro que eu continuo dirigindo. O dia que os dois aparecerem com uma carteira de motorista de verdade pra mim e sem confundir o examinador pra passar no exame, aí sim eu deixo essa arma nas mãos de vocês. – eles riram da minha cara. Eu bufei.

Compramos só porcarias, afinal três adolescentes juntos... Nem parecia que eu e Lilá morávamos sozinhas ou que Draco morava numa mansão e que éramos responsáveis. Faltava mesmo Jake e os meninos.

_ Bella? – escutei meu nome numa voz que eu me lembrava ser de uma pessoa bem irritante.

_ Jéssica. Tudo bem? – ela encarou tanto Lilá e deixou o olhar em Draco tempo demais.

_ Nossa, nunca mais vimos você. Como está a escola em Seattle?

_ Bem, Jéssica esses são Lilá e Draco. – eles se cumprimentaram e antes que ela me enchesse de perguntas eu disse:

_ Foi bom te ver, mas temos mesmo que ir. – ela fechou a boca decepcionada, mas concordou. Pagamos nossas compras e fomos para casa.

Eu entrei com as sacolas e fui seguida por Draco e Lilá que estavam com cara de interrogação pra mim.

_ O que foi? – perguntei.

_ Você quase mordeu a menina no mercado. – Lilá disse querendo me zoar porque ela fazia uma cara de pavor pra mim, Draco se escangalhou de rir.

_ Eu não gosto dela, era das que sempre deu em cima de Edward. – não pude evitar fazer cara de sofrimento, nem meu olhar melancólico. De repente La Push era mais que necessário.

_ Vamos para a reserva? – perguntei antes que eles me cravassem de perguntas, parecia ser o que Draco faria. Eles concordaram e fomos para o carro.

Na ida o clima ficou leve de novo, eu dei graças que os dois notaram que eu não queria mesmo falar nada do meu passado com Edward, eu não queria me encolher, nem ficar muda, nem ter falta de apetite, nada dessas coisas de novo. Eu era forte e já tinha aprendido a conviver com minhas decisões.

Estacionamos na beira da casa vermelha. Estava tudo fechado, o que era bem estranho, mas eu mal desliguei o carro, estava abrindo a porta quando uma mão enorme me pegou pelo pulso.

_ Jake. – eu falei surpresa. Ele me segurava com força, sua pele queimava a minha, parecia febre, ele deveria estar doente, mas seu olhar de ira pra mim me assustou.

_ O que você é? – ele perguntou com o rosto bem próximo ao meu.

_ Do que você está falando? – eu tentei tirar meu pulso do seu aperto de ferro e ele me segurou mais forte, quase me machucando.

_ Jacob. – escutei uma voz grossa atrás e vi que era um cara, o tipo parecido com o Jake, mas eu não me lembrava dele.

_ Ok, Sam. – Jacob disse me encarando.

Draco e Lilá saíram do carro, mas eu vi mais quatro figuras emparelhadas atrás de Jake, consegui ver Embry me encarando com medo. Jake no aperto que dava no meu braço sentiu a minha varinha que estava no porta varinhas amarrado ao pulso. Ele puxou meu braço, eu tentei recolher meu cotovelo, mas ele era bem mais forte.

_ Isso é o que? – ele disse puxando a varinha. Depois foi tanta coisa junta que eu quase não vi direito o que aconteceu.

Draco sacou sua varinha e apontou para Jake ameaçadoramente, Lilá tentou se interpor e entrou entre eu e Jake tentando me puxar.

_ Jacob, solta ela, ta louco? Draco guarda isso. O que está acontecendo aqui? – ela sacudia Jacob tentando empurrá-lo, acho que ele piscou e viu tudo que acontecia. Ele foi segurar o pulso de Lilá e ela o encarou com fúria.

_ O que é vai me machucar também, seu bruto? – ela gritou. Mas ele a olhava com cara de idiota, os olhos meio desfocados. Acho que ele se esqueceu do aperto que me dava.

_ Jake, me solta. – ele piscou aturdido e me olhou, totalmente sem reação ele me soltou, mas a minha varinha ainda na sua mão. Escutei a risada o Embry.

Que raio o que estava acontecendo ali? Fui ao lado de Draco e olhei pedindo que ele abaixasse a varinha, trouxas não podiam nos ver e Draco agindo assim poderia colocar nossa vida nesse país em risco.

Fui puxar Lilá, mas ela começou a agir estranho também, eu podia jurar que ela estava cheirando o ar. Meu pai, estamos ferrados, além de Jake enlouquecer, agora Lilá se comportando como lobisomem aqui. Eu queria gritar: "acordem vocês estão loucos", mas isso só provaria o quão louca era a coisa toda.

_ Mas é claro! Veja Bella, não notou nada de diferente neles? – ela disse chegando perto de mim. Jake não tirava o olho dela. Eu queria minha varinha de volta. Então olhei para os meninos e não vi nada de novo, a não ser que Jake parecia ter crescido um pouco e com certeza estar freqüentando uma academia. E exibia sem camiseta os músculos, ele e os amigos, que coisa mais boba. Encarei Lilá sem entender nada.

_ E você Draco? – Lilá perguntou pra ele que fez não sem tirar os olhos de Jacob e seus amigos.

_ Também, se vocês não passassem todas as aulas se alfinetando teriam percebido tudo, vimos no terceiro ano, transformofos. Olhem. – Lilá indicou os meninos. Eu ainda não tinha entendido onde ela queria chegar.

_ Os lobos que você viu. – eu olhei para Lilá e Sam ao mesmo tempo deu um passo para ela, Jake se interpôs entre Lilá e Sam.

_ Ah! – eu disse com a compreensão de tudo. – Uau.

Analisei os meninos e realmente eles podiam ser transformofos, mas o estranho é que eles eram humanos comuns, nós só tínhamos estudado transformofos bruxos.

_ O que vocês são? – Sam disse me encarando, mas quem respondeu foi Lilá.

_ Bruxos, agora devolva a varinha de Bella. – ela disse para Jacob como uma ordem e ele na hora me devolveu, Sam bufou.

_ Bruxos não existem. – ele disse e Draco riu alto.

_ Nem lobos gigantes caçando vampiros. – Lilá falou. Escutei uns suspiros altos e estalar de língua dos meninos atrás, mas não vi quem era.

_ Agora que cada um sabe do outro, vamos. Vocês são perigosos. – Draco disse me puxando.

_ Como você descobriu? – Jake perguntou com cara de idiota olhando Lilá.

_ Ah! Pelo cheiro, Bella me contou da clareira e eu analisei agora e juntei tudo. – ela disse dando de ombros, Lilá tinha o olfato apurado por ser um lobisomem.

_ Pelo cheiro? – Jacob perguntou confuso.

_ Lilá tem um olfato apurado. – Draco respondeu quando Lilá ficou sem saber o que dizer. Esse tempo todo tendo que lidar com o preconceito de todos quanto a sua condição fizeram com que ela ficasse mais arredia.

_ Bella temos que conversar. – Jacob disse dessa vez sem a fúria no olhar. Ele olhou para Sam que acenou com a cabeça brevemente. Eu fui me virando para ir conversar com Jake e Draco segurou meu braço.

_ Bella é perigoso. – mais um que vai ficar me protegendo, eu já vi tudo.

_ Tudo bem, Jake é meu amigo, ele não vai me machucar. – eu virei para Jake e ele concordou. – Eu já volto. Vocês me esperam? – perguntei e Lilá e Draco acenaram. Fomos indo para a praia e vi os amigos de Jake entrando na casa e Lilá com Draco entrando no carro, ele não tirou o olho de mim.

Caminhamos em silêncio, as descobertas de cada um fazendo os pensamentos voar. Tenho certeza que ele tinha tantas perguntas quanto eu.

_ Você caça vampiros? – ele começou.

_ Não, Laurent veio me pegar. Ele e Victoria estavam com planos de me matar e aos Cullens depois. – respondi sendo sincera.

_ Há quanto tempo isso aconteceu, foi sempre assim? – eu perguntei.

_ Não, pra mim faz pouco tempo. – eu vi dor nos olhos dele.

_ Você não gosta? – perguntei, ele fez que não.

_ Você sempre foi assim? Eu vi você na floresta. Assustou-me seu poder. – ele me perguntou.

_ Sim, nasci bruxa. Lilá e Draco são também. – ele me olhou.

_ Lilá também nasceu assim, com vocês não é tipo uma transformação, ou vocês falam umas palavras diferentes e aí fazem as coisas? – eu sorri.

_ Claro que falamos, eu estudei numa escola pra bruxos, aprendi tudo que sei lá. Mas tem que nascer com magia em você também, somente palavras sem ter magia nada acontece, seria o seu caso. Você com minha varinha não faria nada a não ser se machucar, mas eu... – ele concordou. Sentamos-nos na árvore de sempre e conversamos sobre tudo, menos da cara de pateta que ele fazia sempre que ouvia o nome Lilá. Do resto falamos tudo. Começou a escurecer.

_ Tenho que ir. – eu disse. Ele se levantou e fomos para a casa dele. Lilá e Draco não estavam no carro.

_ Onde ela foi? – ele perguntou aflito.

_ Jake o que é isso com a Lilá? Vamos, me fala logo, eu vi que você fica como bobo só à menção ao nome dela. – ele sorriu e coçou a cabeça.

_ É uma coisa de lobo difícil explicar, mas seja o que for eu prefiro falar com ela primeiro. – eu concordei, entendendo tudo, ele estava apaixonado por ela.

_ Vamos voltar amanhã se você quiser. A gente queria pular dos penhascos.

_ Ela vem também? – ele perguntou.

_ Claro, Lilá gosta muito de vocês. E Draco também. Tem problema? – ele fez que não todo feliz.

_ Então amanhã eu prometo salto de penhascos. Traga Lilá e seu amigo almofadinha. – eu ri. Entrei no carro.

_ Vai deixá-los para trás?

_ Eles devem ter aparatado. – ele fez que sim, eu já tinha explicado isso pra ele. Eu liguei o carro e fui para casa.

Draco e Lilá estavam ali brigando, ele dizendo que era perigoso e ela que eu estava bem.

_ Oi, vi que regredimos. – eles riram.

_ Não, mas Draco é muito zeloso em relação a você. – Lilá disse zombando dele. – E aí o que ele disse? – eu vi um brilho no olhar dela.

_ Lilá você e... – eu vi Draco e calei minha boca, falar dessas coisas bem na frente dele não seria legal.

_ O que? – ela disse.

_ Nada, mas ta tudo bem, como ele é diferente não se importou, até gostou. Ele quer que a gente vá amanhã saltar do penhasco. – ela deu um gritinho de alegria e subiu como uma louca. Deixando-me com um Draco furioso.

_ Ah! Seja bonzinho, vai ser divertido e eu posso saltar usando magia. – ele riu da minha cara de choro e subimos para dormir, eu estava muito cansada. Foi a primeira noite desde que ataquei Victoria que não tive pesadelos. Sonhei com Edward, mas foi um sonho bom.

Mesmo sendo um sonho bom, eu acordei com a sensação de vazio e infelicidade maior que em todos os dias. O buraco no peito doía mais que tudo. Saltar dos penhascos seria uma distração e tanto.

Ansiosamente esperei Lilá e Draco acordarem e quando isso aconteceu, esperar por eles tomando café da manhã foi um martírio, mas vendo minha ansiedade eles comeram logo e foram se arrumar. Eu coloquei o maiô por baixo da roupa e coloquei a varinha no bolso da bermuda. Eu estava de regata e não queria o porta varinha visível no meu braço.

Pegamos Jake que se sentou feliz atrás com Lilá. Eu ainda ia querer saber o que acontecia com esses dois, porque eu podia jurar que escutei um suspiro atrás de mim. Eu estava cercada de gente apaixonada. Isso me fez acelerar, eu precisava escapar do ambiente "amor". Machucava.

Depois que chegamos ao penhasco eu saí do carro quase que correndo. Draco saiu logo depois, ele foi até borda.

_ Nossa é alto, deve dar muita adrenalina. – ele se virou para me ver. – Você tem certeza que quer fazer essa loucura? – eu sorri. Ele concordou, Lilá e Jake chegavam rindo atrás da gente.

_ Vamos? – Jake perguntou. Ele tirou a camiseta e juro que vi Lilá virar os olhos, ela paquerando era um terror. Depois foi a vez dela e ele também parecia bem bobo com relação a ela. Esses dois não me escapam. E como eram fortes e ágeis, saltaram sem saber se eu e Draco íamos com eles.

_ Isso é curioso, depois não me culpe por implicar com a Lilá, ela parece boba e o lobo parece um idiota. – eu fiz cara feia pra ele, mas não durou ele disse tudo o que eu pensava.

_ Viu até você concorda. – eu me virei e tirei a roupa ficando de maiô. Ele ficou de bermuda. E como Draco era branco! Um contraste com o bronzeado de Jake.

_ Vamos. – ele falou na beirada.

_ Vai na frente, eu já vou. – ele foi. Escutei um barulho e o vi emergindo na água, os três me chamando com as mãos.

Olhei bem o céu, o dia estava lindo. Segurei a respiração e pulei dando um grito de liberdade. Caí na água e uma onda enorme me puxou para umas pedras que estavam perto. Fui com a mão pegar a varinha e me lembrei que tinha deixado ela no bolso da bermuda, mas Jake com sua força me puxou pra cima.

_ Cadê seu pauzinho mágico? Está louca, querendo se matar? – ele disse quando eu cuspia água salgada. Draco e Lilá já ao meu lado, Draco estava bem, mas ele estava de varinha e Lilá também tinha muita força física, ela não precisava de magia pra ficar ali. Para eles era como se fosse uma piscina, só pra mim era um mar revolto.

_ Minha varinha ficou lá no bolso.

_ Accio. – Draco disse e depois me entregou a varinha.

_ Eu queria poder fazer isso. – Jake disse e rimos.

Agora com minha varinha eu pude controlar o ambiente a minha volta, nós colocamos o feitiço cabeça de bolha e mergulhamos, Lilá fez um em Jake. Era tanto mel que já me dava dor de dente só de ver.

Draco e eu nos afastamos dos dois e vi que logo Lilá e Jake estariam namorando, o que ele acharia quando ela contasse que era um lobisomem? Espero que ele não ligue. Eles faziam um bonito casal.

_ Posso dizer uma coisa? – Draco me perguntou jogando água no meu rosto, eu e ele tínhamos subido e pulado mais umas três vezes só que eu pulei sempre com a varinha depois.

_ Pode. – eu falei jogando água nele também.

_ Eu nunca me diverti tanto. – ele disse intenso. Algo nos seus olhos que eu não pude identificar.

_ Eu também me diverti muito ontem e hoje. – já estava bem tarde e vimos uma tempestade se aproximando.

_ Vamos. – Jake nos chamou. Ele já puxava Lilá com ele. Eu fui saindo também e Draco simplesmente aparatou. Eu vendo que não tinha mesmo ninguém, fiz o mesmo, e Lilá depois com o Jake.

Ele me fez lembrar Edward há meses atrás quando eu aparatei com ele. Jake se abaixou e ficou ali tremendo, Lilá se abaixou preocupada com ele.

_ Eu te machuquei? – ele olhou pra cima e se levantou.

_ Não, mas foi a coisa mais doida que aconteceu comigo. – ela suspirou aliviada. Colocamos as roupas e fui levar Jake. Escutei-o insistindo com Lilá pra ela ficar. Ela aceitou e eu e Draco voltamos para Forks. Estava na hora do crepúsculo.

A volta foi silenciosa. Draco não disse nada, isso me deixou livre para pensar em tudo. A situação de Jake e Lilá, então era dele que ela gostava, eu tinha desconfiado. Mas eu nunca tinha o visto lançar olhares pra ela antes de ontem, bom não como o Embry fazia tão abertamente. Foi tão instantâneo, como se o fim dos segredos fizessem algo mais. A curiosidade iria durar até eu conversar com os dois. Estacionei o carro na garagem e olhei um carro que estava no outro lado da rua e meu coração acelerou. Eu conhecia aquele carro. Reconheceria em meio a mil carros. Olhei para todos os lados e não vi ninguém.

Minha casa ainda estava silenciosa e escura, o sol já tinha se posto.

_ Bella o que foi? – Draco perguntou me vendo agir estranho.

_ Temos visita, não se assuste. – eu dei um passo para a casa. E ele veio atrás de mim, percebi que alerta, ele não acreditou quando disse para não se assustar.

_ Não faça nada. – eu disse entrando na casa.

Com a volta para cá ontem, percebi que eu, nem Draco ou Lilá lançamos feitiços de proteção na casa, eu sabia que com minha saída daqui naquela época, tudo que eu lancei de proteção foi desfeito. E agora tinha um Cullen na minha casa, a percepção de que Alice pode ter visto meu futuro voltou. Quem será que era? Carlisle? Ou o próprio Edward?

A casa estava escura e com o coração martelando no meu ouvido, tateei na parede para ascender a luz. Fui surpreendida por uma Alice no hall me olhando de cara feia. Eu pouco me importei com as conseqüências disso. Pulei nela.

_ Alice. – disse abraçando ela. Ela estava dura como pedra, mas depois foi como uma se estatua ganhasse vida. Ela retribuiu o gesto me abraçando também.

_ Bella. – ela disse depois que eu a soltei. Ela encarava Draco. Olhei para trás, ele só olhava encostado no beiral da porta.

_ Alice esse é Draco, Draco, Alice. – eles se cumprimentaram só movimentando a cabeça.

_ Vou subir. Qualquer coisa eu to lá em cima. – ele disse indo para escada.

Puxei Alice para a sala, ela veio sorrindo.

**Edward**

_ Como sempre tarde demais. Começo a desconfiar se é mesmo a vampira que você procura. Ninguém nunca a viu, desconfio que seja uma tática pra te manter aqui. – Zafrina me disse depois que voltou da busca de uma pista.

Eu cheguei horas depois. Voltando da casa de Ingrid e Vivian. Elas me falaram dessa pista meia hora antes e eu passei uma mensagem para Zafrina, na esperança dela ver algo antes que eles apagassem todas as pistas, mas nada. Eu também comecei a suspeitar que era tudo um engodo, eles me enganaram sempre desde o começo.

Meu relacionamento com Ingrid tinha evoluído. Eu ainda não acreditei, mas eu estava namorando ela. Tudo era um suplício, mas a pior hora eram os beijos. Talentosa como minha espécie era ela caiu direitinho nas minhas mentiras.

Sempre que estava perto dela, cada minuto era um sacrifício enorme. Eu não via a hora de sair dali, mas agora que saí, encontro uma Zafrina sem notícias animadoras. Resolvi que estava na hora de eu mesmo fazer uma incursão sozinho. Eu tinha que ver o tal local sem pistas com meus próprios olhos e não através das memórias de Zafrina.

Apesar das recomendações dela, saí. Estava quase amanhecendo e eu fui rapidamente de carro para o local. Um gueto, um amontoado de casas de alguns imigrantes espanhóis. Cheguei ao local e estacionei o carro o mais distante possível. Pude ver a claridade se intensificando, mas eu estava obstinado. Eu não suportava mais ficar ao lado de Ingrid, eu precisava encontrar Victória.

Entrei na propriedade, parecia que várias famílias viviam ali juntas e subi, era no sótão. Casas brasileiras nunca tinham porão nem sótão, mas nessa aqui tinha, essa foi a pista. Estavam todos dormindo ainda, mas eu escutei uma ou outra mente se preparando para acordar. Subi na minha velocidade de vampiro e abri a porta fez um leve rangido. Não tinha mesmo nada, nem um leve odor de vampiro, nem uma carta, nem um rastro.

A desesperança me abateu e me deitei ali. Eu sabia que os humanos não viriam.

Escutei cada um dos humanos nas rotinas de suas insignificantes vidas. Senti os cheiros de carne, suor, poluição e fiquei ali. Zafrina ligou uma vez, mandei uma mensagem avisando que estava bem, porém preso e fiquei esperando a noite como a criatura sombria que eu era.

E me peguei pensando nela como a dias não fazia.

O dia passou como um ano, lento cada lembrança me dilacerando, eu me perguntava: quanto mais eu poderia suportar?

O celular tocou. Vi no visor: Rosálie.

Ela nunca me ligou, não nesses meses todos. Então com preocupação pela minha família atendi.

_**N/A**__: O atraso nem foi minha culpa *o cap ta com beta desde de sexta* nem contei nada lalala kkk. Coitada. Eu ponho a coitada mesmo pra trabalhar kk._

_Gente ta ai mais um cap. Pra quem não sabe eu odeio a Nessie e odeio Jake/Ness então ele nunca vai ser dela nas minhas fics. Emprestei ele ai pra Lila nessa fic kkkk Calmem que a Ness vai ter algo especial!_

_Gente eu lancei essa semana uma fic Ed/Bella muito diferente do que tem por ai. Dá uma passada e ser for seu estilo de leitura ai aproveita: mas leiam primeiro os avisos da fic!_

./historia/70197/Immortal_-_Eternal

Madu

XD

_**N/B: **__Ai meu pai que nervoso!_

_Não acredito que chegamos nessa parte, eu tava louca por ela! Amei o POV da Bella e como ocorreu o lance de Jake e Lilá (ameeeei esse casal), a conversa de Bella e Jake contando um ao outro toda a verdade! E o Draco? Gente, ele ta apaixonado, certeza! E é tão protetor com ela, ele ta mto fofo! _

_E o POV do Ed? Já to com medo de ler o próximo, imagina o desespero dele qndo a Rose disser que ela se matou? Aiinn, to com medo, mas muito ansiosa! _

_Então amores da minha vida: deixem muitos, mas muitos reviews! Preciso ver a conversa de Bella e Alice, o Edward angustiado pela "morte" da Bella (ain, será que agüento?) e a fuga das duas pra salvar ele! Aiin, to quicando de curiosidade! *Alguém manda eu parar de falar aiin?*_

_Bom, é isso... to empolgada demais até pra escrever!_

_Mil beijos a todos!_

_Quero ver chuva de reviews, hein?_

_Bjo e fui!_

_Fer!_

_;D_


	38. 2ª Fase Capítulo 17

**Cap. 17 Itália**

**Alice**

Bella dormiu no meu colo, foram tantos meses fora, nem que ficássemos uma semana aqui sem dormir, sem comer, só conversando poderíamos falar tudo o que aconteceu na ausência de uma na vida da outra.

Uma coisa era certa, Bella mentiu quem disse que não amava mais meu irmão. O mesmo sofrimento que vejo nele, é o dela, está mais magra, cabelos sem vida, olheiras e ela ainda vive tendo esses pesadelos. Comecei a ficar preocupada com meu irmão no Rio, claro que não falei dele com Bella, parecia um assunto que ela evitava descaradamente. Foquei no futuro dele, agora vivia embaçado, a baranga não saía do pé dele. Qual seria a reação de Bella ao saber que meu irmão tinha uma namorada? E qual seria reação dele ao saber que ela ainda o amava, mas mentiu? Por que será que ela mentiu? Essa pergunta não saía da minha mente. Coloquei a cabeça dela no travesseiro com cuidado e me levantei. Peguei o amigo dela "Draco" me observando do primeiro degrau da escada.

_ Ela está dormindo agora. – eu disse. Ele fez que sim agora a olhando, depois ele se virou para a cozinha. Ao contrario de Bella ele agia mesmo como um bruxo, eu o segui e vi-o pegando água com magia, ele se sentou e foi beber.

_ Fico preocupado com ela, sabe? Ela ficou mal mesmo nos primeiros meses, mas agora está um pouco melhor. – ele disse depois de tomar toda a água numa só vez sem parar pra respirar. Ele deixou o copo na mesa me olhou e esperou.

_ Se eles se amam, qual é o problema? – ele deu um sorriso sarcástico.

_ Claro que ela não contou, mas sabe o que acontece com os da sua espécie que cruzam conosco? – eu fiz que não, Bella só tinha dito uma vez que era perigoso.

_ Bom, primeiro, são torturados. Depois deixamos vocês agonizarem dias sem beber nada, até vocês colaborarem em coletar o veneno usado em várias poções de cura. Depois que coletamos tudo que queremos, desmembramos e tacamos fogo. Tudo sem culpa, vocês são só meras criaturas para nós, não têm direito de viver. – ele disse de forma maligna.

_ Mas... – eu ia formular uma frase.

_ Por séculos nossas raças viveram assim até que os Volturi se uniram e então há 500 anos teve uma caçada às bruxas, claro que o dedo dos Volturi estava ali. Bruxos nunca morriam na fogueira, mas tínhamos que nos mudar. Mas milhões de humanos inocentes morreram incendiados, nessa época foi feito um acordo: evitávamos-nos. Se um vampiro encontrar um bruxo em Volterra terá a morte como certa e se um bruxo pegar algum vampiro terá o mesmo fim. Não entende, ela só tornou tudo mais fácil para vocês, se alguém do ministério Inglês fica sabendo do ocorrido na sua casa no dia do aniversário dela, toda a sua família seria condenada a morte e a verdade é que mesmo fortes vocês não podem com a gente. – ele me olhou e antes que eu formulasse uma resposta ele continuou – e Bella me contou tudo, eu sei do ocorrido, seu marido, companheiro ou sei lá o que, tentou dar uma provadinha dela. – ele me deixou sem graça, mas não o deixei perceber.

Fiquei pensando em tudo que Malfoy disse. Ele subiu, o garoto me dava arrepios, se eu fosse viva teria tremido, mas como não era fiquei ali pensando. O dia foi amanhecendo, eu vi Edward numa favela sozinho e nada aconteceria com ele por ora, fiquei mais tranqüila. Escutei Bella acordando e fui à sala com ela.

_ Bom dia dorminhoca. – ela se sentou no sofá e me olhou sorrindo, ela realmente parecia feliz comigo ali, minha simples presença a animava. A porta da sala se abriu e Lilá entrou arrastando um garoto, quando ele respirou começou a rosnar.

**Bella**

Jacob puxou Lilá para ficar atrás dele e olhava Alice ameaçadoramente. Ele rosnava, eu me levantei para apartar uma possível briga e Draco desceu a escada rindo.

_ Briga de seres mitológicos logo cedo, era tudo que eu queria antes do meu desjejum. Por favor, não sujem a sala, briguem lá fora.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui sanguessuga? – ele perguntou para Alice, mas me acusando com o olhar.

_ Jacob, para de bobeira, é só a Alice. – Lilá disse saindo detrás dele e estendendo a mão para Alice amigavelmente.

_ Oi Lilá, ainda não podemos nos abraçar não é? – Lila riu e o clima ficou ameno, Jake não sabia o que fazia.

_ Não melhor não, meu controle não é tanto. – Jacob não sabia o que fazer, mas parecia mais calmo.

Depois das apresentações formais tanto Alice quanto Jake se comportaram Lilá nos contou de tudo que tinha acontecido entre ela e Jacob, foi como magia. Eu fiquei tão feliz com minha amiga e ele adorou saber que tipo de criatura ela era, apesar de diferentes, ele tinha planos para nunca mais deixá-la sozinha nos dias de lua cheia. Lilá e Jacob pareciam mesmo apaixonados, como se isso fosse escrito nas estrelas. Tomamos café, ao que parecia com a chegada de Alice e todo os acontecimentos entre Jacob e Lilá, não iríamos para a aula, então passamos a manhã conversando.

Depois do nada a visão de Alice desfocou, eu vi que ela estava tendo uma visão, ela me olhou apavorada, pegou o celular e ligou para a alguém.

_ Rose o que você fez? – ela rosnou no telefone. Ficou escutando um pouco e ao mesmo tempo prevendo o futuro.

_ Não, você está enganada, ela ta aqui e bem, mas ele foi fazer o que prometeu. Não, eu dou um jeito. Fala pra todos ficarem aí, eu resolvo suas bombas pode deixar. – ela disse sibilando, ela parecia muito ameaçadora. Depois de desligar ela encarou o telefone da cozinha estranhamente, depois do nada, ela ligou de novo. Esperou mas ai com cara de derrotada gritou.

_ Seu maluco. – eu sobressaltei Alice nunca ficava assim. Ela me olhou aflita. – Esse telefone não funciona? – ela disse apontando para o telefone, eu fiz que não.

_ Droga. – ela começou a andar pela cozinha como uma louca.

_ Alice o que foi? – ela me olhou com dor.

_ Rose, ligou para Edward e disse que você estava morta. Ele acreditou quando ligou aqui e ninguém atendeu. Ele simplesmente jogou o celular dele no lixo e pegou um avião para Itália. – eu levantei num pulo.

_ Como assim Alice? O que ele vai fazer na Itália? – ela me olhou triste.

_ Pedir para os Volturi o matarem.

_ Não. – eu gritei sacudindo Alice. Mas era inútil, precisávamos ir atrás dele.

_ Bella, não. – Alice disse se afastando, provavelmente ela já tinha visto algo.

_ É a única maneira.

_ Ele está indo para Volterra, eu tenho que ir sozinha. – ela tentou argumentar.

_ Não. Eu vou também, vamos chegar antes dele do meu jeito. Do jeito bruxo eu não preciso colocar os pés na cidade, só nos portões do lado de fora, só pará-lo. Será o suficiente.

_ Vou junto com vocês. – Lilá disse, eu olhei para ela discordando. Jake já a abraçava como que impedindo.

_ Não, só eu e Alice. Primeiro porque você é um lobisomem, sabe muito bem o que eles fariam se te pegassem. – Jake concordou, mas era outro maluco.

_ Então está combinado Lilá fica, mas eu vou para te ajudar. – ele disse como se já tivesse acertado, agora foi a vez dela ficar com medo. Eu quase ri.

_ Nada de lobos com os Volturi, vocês três ficam e Lilá você ainda tem a tal moeda da Armada? Qualquer coisa eu vou mandar mensagem por ela, aproveita e deixa tanto Harry como Hermione a par de tudo. Se eu precisar de ajuda será bom.

_ Eu acho que poderia ajudar se acontecer algo. – Draco disse calmamente.

_ Não, eu ficaria mais aliviada em saber que todos estão aqui e bem.

_ Bella não é por nada, mas vamos perder o vôo. – eu sorri para Alice.

_ Vamos do meu jeito, o ministério da Califórnia é melhor, vamos por lá. – depois eu subi, me troquei, coloquei minha varinha no braço, peguei a moeda da Armada, meu meio de comunicação, meus documentos, porque eu voltaria com ele do jeito trouxa, nada de ariscar ele nos ministérios bruxos principalmente o italiano. Escutei Alice e Draco brigando, mas eu não tinha tempo para isso.

Ele tinha razão, se me pegarem nos arredores da cidade me matam primeiro e depois perguntam, mas era Edward, eu não podia o deixar fazer isso, a culpa de tudo errado e torto que eu fiz me deixava rápida e esperta. Desci as escadas e agarrei Alice pelo pulso, puxei-a para os fundos da casa e olhei para os três.

_ Bella me deixe ajudar, se algo acontecer... – Draco me olhava com um pouco de frustração. Lilá e Jake com medo por mim.

_ Vai dar tudo certo, nem vão notar minha presença por lá, vocês vão ver. – dei um tchau, grudei no braço de Alice.

_ Não me aperte. – disse para ela e aparatei.

Depois de Alice quase quebrar meu braço, ia ficar uma marca, paramos numa sede do ministério americano em Los Angeles. Ali era mais calmo que em New York. Ainda arrastando Alice pelo pulso fomos para a área da recepção.

_ Preciso de um transporte para Itália, Roma. – a mulher loira e alta me analisou, depois Alice, mas me deu um livro para assinar. Eu escrevi meu nome, depois Alice, e ela nos encaminhou para a área de portais.

A espera não foi longa, teve toda a burocracia por ser um transporte especial, eu sabia que chegaríamos antes dele, mas Alice andava de um lado até o outro batendo o pé nervosa no chão começou a irritar, mas deixei-a livre era melhor, estava vazio ali, só tinha uma família Sueca. Depois do fim da papelada mais uns trinta minutos um bruxo veio nos atender, ele pegou o objeto e lançou o feitiço.

_ São 10 galeões. – eu paguei e incitei Alice a colocar mão no objeto, era uma garrafa de vinho.

_ Segure como se fosse sua vida, então nem leve demais, nem quebre. Vai doer. – ela concordou e depois o portal se abriu, nós giramos loucamente pelo espaço e depois caímos no topo de um arranha-céu.

_ Onde estamos? – ela perguntou.

_ Em Roma. Onde ele está? – perguntei. Esperei ela se concentrar e depois ela me disse:

_ Num carro para Volterra. – eu concordei e segurei o braço dela. Alice fechou os olhos bem apertados.

_ Logo vamos estar nos portões da cidade, se anime. – eu disse, mas segurei o riso com a atitude dela, meu coração batia rápido de ansiedade. Eu ia vê-lo, essa verdade estava me preenchendo de felicidade. É claro que ele me mandaria embora por ter o feito sofrer, mas quem se importa? Eu ia vê-lo e eu tinha um motivo muito bom para isso.

Quase não consegui aparatar porque eu estava dispersa pensando em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas com o sol se pondo paramos em frente aos portões de Volterra. Os muros da cidade faziam uma sombra e Alice ficou ali esperando o pôr do sol.

_ Quanto tempo? – perguntei.

_ Daqui à uma hora ou menos, ele está correndo muito. – eu sorri feliz, olhando para o horizonte. Desse lado o sol já não batia mais e era aquele horário que ele gostava tanto. Alice me tirou dos devaneios.

_ Você sempre o amou, não é? – eu a olhei incapaz de mentir naquele momento. Eu não tinha forças nem poção para ter sucesso numa mentira.

_ Amo Alice. – disse desviando o olhar.

_ Draco me contou o motivo. – eu a olhei séria.

_ Eu fui fraca, é claro que eu poderia tentar, mas eu temia por vocês. – ele sorriu e concordou.

_ Mas agora você sabe que toda a dor pode ter um fim, basta você querer. – eu suspirei derrotada.

_ Tenho medo. – ela sorriu dando um pulinho.

_ Quem não tem? Até Jasper teve medo de mim, da dieta nossa no começo, mas tentamos e aqui estou eu com uma família. A vida é assim Bella, cheia de perigos e medos, mas juntos a gente sempre supera os obstáculos. Sozinho é difícil. – eu concordei me encostando à parede de pedra, fria como eles. Meu coração batendo forte no peito de alegria e medo.

_ Você tem razão, mas acho que seu irmão nunca me perdoaria. – ela bufou, encostou ao meu lado e juntas esperamos, ela curiosa perguntando tudo que ainda não tínhamos tido tempo de falar.

Combinamos como faríamos ele parar, ela bolou o plano e achou que daria certo. A noite já encobria tudo e ao longe eu vi um par de faróis, toda assanhada me precipitei.

_ Não é ele, quer para de se comportar como um bichinho excitado? – eu fiz biquinho e Alice só sacudiu a cabeça pra mim. Impaciente eu comecei a andar em círculos.

_ É ele olha, vai. – ela nem deu tempo de eu olhar e me empurrou para uns arbustos que tinha ali. Ela ia parar ele só por um segundo e eu...

Ele pareceu acelerar vendo Alice, mas mesmo assim eu agi. Concentrei-me em dentro do carro e depois estava ali ao lado dele no banco do passageiro. Alice tinha saído da frente dele e agora ele dirigia rápido pelas ruas da cidade.

_ Bella? – ele olhou pra trás. Não acreditando, seu olhar era confuso.

**Edward**

Nossa o carro bateu e explodiu, eu devo ter morrido e estou no céu dirigindo com ela do meu lado. Foi rápido e indolor.

_ Oi. – ela disse me olhando feliz, os olhos cheio de lágrimas.

_ Foi rápido. – eu disse, ela sorriu pra mim. E depois assustada olhou para onde eu ia. Eu estava no céu e no inferno porque o seu cheiro ainda me causava dor e eu estava com muita sede, se esse era o preço a se pagar para ficar com ela, eu pagava facilmente, o monstro que um dia rugiu dentro de mim querendo o sangue dela estava enjaulado pra sempre, ele não se manifestou.

_ Saia da cidade, eu não posso entrar nela. – ela me disse apavorada. Eu virei com tudo o volante, os pneus fazendo um barulho infernal e parei.

Segurei-a forte a trazendo para o meu colo, ela veio feliz. Eu olhei em seus olhos, encostei o nariz em seus cabelos e inspirei fundo. O coração dela batia forte no peito, como nos primeiros dias – os mais felizes da minha vida – eu me senti vivo de novo. A morte era doce. Segurando ela no rosto afastei sua cabeça e a beijei.

Senti ela me abraçar se rendendo a tudo com um gemido. O coração parecia à beira de um colapso, eu podia ouvir o sangue correr pelas veias dela, a respiração arfante pelo nariz esquentando minha bochecha. E o sabor de sua boca, era melhor que em meus mais violentos sonhos, o toque da sua língua quente na minha, a entrega.

Percebi-a com falta de ar e me perguntei se anjos precisavam respirar, aparentemente sim. Assim sendo me afastei dela e a encarei nos olhos, ela deitou a cabeça no meu peito e eu comecei a alisá-los simplesmente curtindo o momento. Eu estava feliz, na verdade em êxtase, porque não tentei me matar antes? O poema de Romeu e Julieta me veio à mente e recitei para ela.

_ Edward, eu preciso mesmo sair dessa cidade, ela é proibida pra mim. – ela me disse séria. Estávamos no céu, como um anjo tinha lugares proibidos? – Não estamos mortos, mas vamos ser mortos se você não me ouvir. – e com impaciência ela me segurou forte.

Foi como há um ano e depois eu estava na entrada de Volterra, Alice estava ali e uma dor enorme me dominou, eu matei minha irmã.

_ Alice me desculpe, eu...

_ Ele acha que morreu. – Bella disse sorrindo pra mim, aquele sorriso que me matava de amor.

_ Edward para de bobeiras. Você não me viu? – eu vi os pensamentos de Alice, ela não estava brava comigo de verdade, mas queria sair dali logo e vi o teor dos medos dela, a vida de Bella corria perigo. Eu apertei Bella perto de mim.

_ Então... – as olhei esperando uma resposta, mas vi que sim eu estava vivo e Bella não era uma ilusão e sim ela mesmo ali do meu lado. A verdade da situação me fez abraçá-la ao meu lado. Logo ela ia embora e me deixaria de novo, eu deveria aproveitar a oportunidade.

_ Rose não devia ter ligado. – eu vi tudo que aconteceu, Alice realmente achou que Bella estava morta, mas foi só uma falta de visão. Mas os pensamentos de Alice ficaram ansiosos por sair dali.

_ Você consegue com nós dois? – ela perguntou sobre aparatar. Bella mordeu o lábio, sinal de insegurança, mas respondeu que sim.

_ Não, espera. Alice pega o carro, veja o futuro, acha que dá? – ela analisou as possibilidades, ninguém tinha visto mesmo o carro abandonado e ela entrou na cidade, mas aí as visões mudavam e ela se via numa sala, o salão dos Volturi.

_ Não, eu faço, eu consigo. – Bella talvez vendo a cara de angústia de Alice, ela segurou meu pulso e o de Alice.

_ Me ajudem, vamos parar no mesmo prédio que chegamos Alice. E não me apertem. – concordamos e depois foi horrível, pior que tudo, eu via como a carga extra fazia Bella se concentrar mais e doeu mais pra mim também. Depois as garras de ferros saíram do meu peito e estávamos em Roma, eu via a basílica de São Pedro ao longe.

Bella arfava com as mãos nos joelhos. Depois eu a vi caindo e segurei-a antes que ela tocasse o chão. Ela tinha desmaiado.

_ Ela vai acordar em...

_ Três minutos. Conte-me tudo o que aconteceu, me mostre. – Alice sorriu e pensou em tudo, eu entendi, meu peito se apertou quando eu vi Bella dizendo que me amava para Alice, mas que só terminou tudo com medo pela minha família, eu vi a conversa de Alice com o amigo dela, os avisos e tremi em pensar em um dos Volturi a pegando. Mas agora estávamos seguros, Bella começou a se mexer. Eu olhei para Alice, ela previu o que eu pediria. Eu e Bella precisávamos de um tempo a sós.

Alice saiu e Bella terminou de acordar.

_ Edward? – ela gritou. O coração batendo rápido indicando medo.

_ Aqui. – sussurrei no seu ouvido. Ela se aconchegou em mim, eu me sentei e segurei-a forte ali do meu lado, agora sim iríamos conversar.

**Morgause**

_ Como assim não sabe? Vá até o quarto dele no hotel e descubra. Mande-me notícias. - Ingrid às vezes merecia uma surra pela lerdeza. Peguei minha varinha e aparatei a uns cem metros da casa dos Cullens no Alaska. Coloquei vários feitiços e me aproximei da casa.

Do lado de fora escutando as conversas, peguei o teor do assunto, Edward tinha ido até Aro tentar se matar. Otário. Bella e Alice foram atrás tentar salvá-lo. Com essa informação voltei para Seattle, em casa analisei as possibilidades. É claro que bruxinha idiota conseguiria salvar seu amado vampirinho, eu teria os dois aqui logo, isso era bom. Eu já estava perdendo a paciência com isso tudo, eu precisava dela e do poder dos Swan logo. Renné, ai que ódio dela, me privou do colar e de tudo que eu teria com ele, minha herança, minha imortalidade e só a sonsa da filha dela tinha acesso ao cofre, depois o ritual e eu seria imortal. Era tudo que eu precisava, mas uma ajuda não me faria mal.

Peguei o telefone e liguei para quem eu sei que estaria muito interessado em me ajudar.

_ Morgause Merlin Galahart pra Aro Volturi. – esperei e depois escutei a voz enjoativa de Aro Volturi.

Manipulei-o direitinho, eu precisava dele e de sua guarda em tempo recorde. Ele adorou a idéia de possuir dois talentos, Edward e Alice lhe pareceram promissores, mas o que o atraiu mesmo foi à possibilidade de acabar de vez com a linhagem dos Swan. Liguei para as imbecis das minhas irmãs e passei todo o plano.

Em uma semana o sangue e a força de Isabella Swan seriam meus!

_**N/A**__: Ta eu sei demorei nem precisa falar e tals, *corre e esconde* mas dêem o desconto, eu to me redimindo aqui *-*. Ta ai o casalzinho junto de novo. Espero que tenham gostado! Resolução de mais mistérios nos próximos caps e ai finito mais dois cap, depois epilogo e ai acabou mesmo essa fic!_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B: **__Ahhhhh, mas que delícia de capitulo minha gente! Ed e Bell juntos novamente, eu nem acredito! To tão feliz!_

_E as duas pegando chave portal, Bella aparatando dentro do carro! Aiiin, tanta coisa legal junta! Gente, e essa historia que Malfoy contou pra Alice? Credo que povo ruim, pega o veneno e depois mata, eu hein? Mas o importante mesmo é os pombinhos lindos juntinhos de novo! Aiinnn, amei!_

_Mas e a Bella ser poderosa desse jeito que a nojenta da Morgause falou? Colar da imortalidade? Sangue e força da Swan? Fiquei curiosa sobre o poder da Bella e com medo dessa bruaca! O que será que ela armou com o Aro?_

_Ai ai ai, essa bruxa ruim com os vampiros poderosos, junto com os vampiros e bruxos do Brasil, ai ai ai... To curiosa e com medo!_

_E vocês people o que acharam? Eu amei, tava morrendo de saudades dessa fic! Mas ela já ta na reta final, então bóra deixar muitos reviews pra homenagear a historia que a gente ama de montão e pro próximo sair bem rapidinho né?_

_Beijos!_

_Fer_

_;D_


	39. 2ª Fase Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18 – Medo**

**Bella**

- Edward? – gritei assustada, achando que tudo que tinha vivido até aqui tinha sido um sonho.

- Aqui – sua voz sussurrada no meu ouvido foi como um afago no coração. Levantei a cabeça, era ele ali e eu ainda não acreditava que estava vendo-o de novo.

- Onde estamos? – sem olhar ao redor, só o encarando, deleitando-me com sua imagem.

- No centro de Roma – seus olhos eram negros como a noite, mas o rosto, a expressão que ele me olhava era a mesma do passado. Mas cai na real, seria impossível ele me amar ainda, não depois do que fiz ele sofrer, não depois de mentir para ele. Desconfortável, mexi meu corpo para me levantar e livrá-lo da minha presença incômoda.

- Alice, eu não trouxe ela? – perguntei um pouco aflita. Ele sorriu um daqueles sorrisos que sempre me deixava tonta, ele percebeu o efeito que isso meu causava, o vi virando a cabeça escutando meu coração acelerar.

- Ela saiu um pouco, mas volta logo. – ele sorria como se estivesse muito feliz. Foi impossível não devolver o sorriso. Depois ele ficou quase sério, como se não conseguisse ficar mais sério que isso.

- Bella senta aqui do meu lado, precisamos conversar. – ele esticou a mão e me puxou com carinho. Sem forças para negar, sem forças para nada, cedi. Meu corpo estava se fartando com seu toque, era como se sempre tivesse ficado ao lado dele, como se nunca tivéssemos nos separado, o amor, aquele sentimento todo que eu sinto por ele veio com tudo preenchendo todas as minhas células e ali eu vi que seria impossível me separar dele de novo, se ele me mandasse embora e seria como uma daquelas malucas que perseguem as pessoas, eu o seguiria até o último dia da minha vida, eu não encontraria em mim a mesma força de vontade do passado de me separar, porque separados tudo deu errado, eu me meti em confusão, ele se meteu em confusão. Foi tudo escuro e um caos.

Sentei-me ao lado dele.

- Sim, temos que conversar. – concordei minha frase cheias de significados. Ele me encarou.

- O que aconteceu? Rose me disse que Alice viu sua morte. – eu franzi as sobrancelhas.

- Eu... Eu estava só me divertindo em La Push, não aconteceu nada, eu usei magia logo depois do pulo e não me machuquei, mas Alice só viu o pulo e não me viu depois, todo esse tempo eu tenho sido cuidadosa me protegendo com feitiços para não deixar Alice me ver, mas nesse dia eu esqueci.

- Você não tentou se matar mesmo? – ele ficou preocupado, pude ver.

- Não, mas se soubesse que isso aconteceria e tivesse a oportunidade de fazer tudo de novo, eu faria só para... – parei era tudo tão intenso em mim, que minha voz estava à beira da histeria e eu ia chorar logo.

- Só para? – sua curiosidade era latente.

- Edward, eu... – suspirei encontrando forças, o encarei – Eu menti, menti para você, tentei te enganar. Eu te amo e esses meses foram os piores meses da minha vida. Pior que ter comensais na escola te torturando, pior que nunca conhecer seus pais, pior que o vazio que a morte da minha família deixou, pior do que a morte de Fred... Foi como se eu não existisse mais. Eu te tirei da minha vida e com você tudo de bom foi junto, você foi e levou meus sonhos e o pior é que tudo foi culpa minha. Eu usei magia para fazer você acreditar em mim, queria que você pensasse que as atrocidades que eu falei fossem verdades, naquele dia eu me matei. Foi... – suspirei de novo para não chorar e estragar tudo.

Suas mãos seguraram meus ombros e quando ele me puxou, toda a minha força virou pó. Um gemido escapou quando a boca dele tocou a minha, éramos um só de novo naquele momento e eu aproveitei. O cheiro dele era melhor do que meus sonhos e lembranças, o toque gelado da sua língua na minha era de enlouquecer. Minhas mãos foram para sua nuca aprofundando do contato e eu vi que se fosse morrer, que morresse nos braços dele, no seu peito de mármore, sentindo sua força, sentindo seu hálito. E eu morreria feliz!

Quando o beijo chegou ao fim, lágrimas de medo e desespero encheram meus olhos, ele iria embora e como eu faria? Soluços sacudiram meu corpo.

_ M... Me perdoa? Eu te amo, tem uma chance de você me perdoar um dia? Eu... eu. – era difícil falar com os soluços. Ele me olhou com uma expressão de dor e o desespero foi maior em mim, comecei a chorar mais. Ele iria me dispensar. Ele não me amava mais.

_ Bella. – ele passou os dedos nos meus olhos secando as lágrimas. – Como esquecer alguém que te mudou para sempre? Meu amor por você sempre será o mesmo a única mudança é que a cada dia que passa eu te amo mais. Nem que eu quisesse conseguiria não te amar e eu quero te amar. – As palavras vieram calmas e ele passava as mãos pelo meu cabelo, mas sua expressão no rosto não mudava, era como se ele sofresse. Sua boca me dizia uma coisa, mas seu rosto outra. Ele viu minha confusão. – O que te aflige?

- Seu rosto, você sofre. Impossível acreditar em suas palavras com você me olhando assim, sua expressão... – ele sorriu, mas o olhar ainda era de tristeza ou algo mais profundo que eu não percebia.

- Eu sinto felicidade, alegria, dor por ter acreditado em você, confusão e acima de tudo queria poder chorar como você, me emocionar. Te ver agora é algo tão impossível que eu achei que nunca mais te veria. Acho que estou sonhando, o que é impossível, mas escutar que você me ama, é alem de tudo que eu sonhei, meus sonhos variavam entre te implorar e te ver de longe, mas nunca eu sonhei com isso. Uma declaração, você me dizendo que me ama que me quer e que tudo foi mentira. – então sua expressão era de dor. Um sorriso desses que saem entre o choro, choro de felicidade escapou dos meus lábios e dessa vez eu o puxei, meu coração explodindo no peito, ele cedeu e veio. O beijo foi melhor, porem menos exigente que o primeiro.

Quando ele se afastou, seus olhos negros foram à primeira coisa que vi, a sede era latente. Tentei me levantar para dar um espaço para ele, mas fui impedida por ele. Estava a ponto de protestar, mas ele me tirou o raciocínio. Sua mão subiu meu pescoço, depois ele contornou meu rosto do queixo até a têmpora. Eu fechei os olhos curtindo o momento, era como se ele me decorasse por toque.

- Nenhuma lembrança minha é tão boa como isso. – ele disse pousando a mão no meu colo, logo abaixo do pescoço, onde dava pra sentir meu coração em disparada. Sem pensar muito subi no colo dele e encostei a cabeça no peito dele.

- Edward, você me perdoa? – escutei seu riso baixo. Levantei a minha cabeça para vê-lo, ele se divertia. Ali estava o meu Edward, aquele divertido e protetor, amigo e namorado, vampiro e humano. Tudo ao mesmo tempo, do jeito que eu amava e não viveria mais sem.

- Bella perdoar o que? Por você tentar me proteger? Cuidar de mim e ainda me amar? Mas saiba que nunca mais me separarei de você, eu não suportaria isso nunca mais. – ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios como se risse de uma piada interna.

- Como você sabe da parte de te proteger? – eu ainda não tinha falado nada.

- Alice. Um amigo seu contou pra ela o motivo. – eu sacudi a cabeça entendendo.

- Edward, você vai me aceitar de volta? – a pergunta que tinha que ser dita saiu com dificuldade, mas eu tinha que ter certeza.

Ele serrou os olhos como se pensasse. Meu coração quase parou de medo, e se ele não me quisesse ao lado dele? Ele podia me amar, mas não querer um ser mentiroso do seu lado.

- Com uma condição, mas antes me conte tudo. Como você me enganou? Como seu coração não se acelerou no dia? Como você fez? E me conte tudo desses meses antes depois te digo minha condição.

E eu contei, a voz estava mais calma, contei sobre a poção anissinto e que tudo que disse era mentira. O tanto que sofri depois, que Lilá foi essencial como amiga e que sem ela provavelmente já estaria morta, ele me encarou sério nessa hora. Contei da amizade com Draco, mas escondi o encontro macabro dos Covens e minha recente perda de memória. Se ele percebeu que eu escondia algo não falou, contei de Laurent, e a mesma expressão de pavor e medo "por mim" tomou seu rosto, gostei de ver isso, contei que Victoria estava morta e ele sorriu feliz, expliquei tudo, vi nos seus olhos certo receio e alívio. Depois eu entendia isso. Quando terminei, o dia amanhecia e dava para ver que o sol brilharia durante o dia. Alice apareceu nesse momento.

- Vamos pombinhos, temos que esperar durante o dia para voltarmos para casa. – Edward deve ter lido na mente dela onde ficaríamos, porque ela disse e foi na frente. Ele me levou, Alice nos esperava num carro, depois estávamos num hotel desses luxuosos, bem a cara da família Cullen.

Registramos-nos, ele tinha uma identidade falsa com idade falsa, mas pareceu tudo bem real, meus documentos não foram pedidos e depois ele me guiou até o quarto. Achei que Alice estaria ali, mas éramos só nós dois. Ele me guiou até a poltrona e esperou eu me sentar.

Segurando a minha mão ainda ele me olhou com intensidade.

- Agora a minha condição. – ele tinha um pouco de malícia e divertimento no olhar. Mas seja o que fosse eu aceitaria, mas como estávamos num quarto sozinhos, eu pensei besteira confesso.

- Primeiro não me fale nada antes de eu terminar de fazer minha proposta, não me interrompa. Certo? – eu segurei o riso, ele me tratando como criança era de matar nessas horas, mas concordei com um aceno. O movimento que ele fez foi tão rápido que não vi, mas quando me dei conta ele estava ajoelhado na minha frente. Eu abri minha boca, mas som não saia, eu fiquei o encarando como uma idiota entendo o que ele faria agora. Ele sorriu e começou:

- Bella, todos esses meses serviram para eu ver minha existência de uma forma bem clara, eu te amo, você me mudou para sempre. Todos os dias que passei sem você foram de puro tormento e agonia. E agora, hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha existência, porque você ainda me ama. O que eu não entendo. – eu ia protestar, mas ele me silenciou com um dedo e continuou. – Mas isso só me faz feliz, sendo egoísta como sou. Ter seu amor por mim é a melhor coisa que eu poderia pedir, mas resolvi me dar o direito de te pedir algo mais. Bella tudo o que sinto por você e tudo o que aconteceu aqui, só me fez ver uma coisa: eu te amo e não posso viver sem você, mas só estar com você não é mais suficiente, então eu queria saber se você... – ele estava tão intenso e mesmo desnecessariamente respirou – Aceita se casar comigo? Ser minha esposa, ser a senhora Edward Cullen? – Oh por Merlin.

Eu fiquei muda, custando a entender tudo que ele disse, ele me queria, não só como namorada, mas como esposa. Emocionada e meio zonza eu pulei no pescoço dele.

- Sim Edward, sim a tudo que você e nosso amor representa. – eu chorava de novo e casar com ele nunca me passou pela cabeça, mas parecia tão natural, como se com isso fossemos celebrar nosso amor. Ele me apertava forte também. Quando ele se afastou o suficiente só para me beijar a porta foi arrombada e Alice entrou voando.

_ Vamos, precisamos sair daqui agora. – ela parecia apavorada e Edward ficou igual, a imagem de felicidade saiu do seu rosto e pavor se instalou.

**Edward**

Eu via o tudo o que Alice viu, o futuro! Um futuro onde minha família era morta e Bella vinha pra cima de mim me atacando e depois a imagem da previsão de Alice se desvanecia. Eu sentia tudo duplamente, Alice tinha dúvidas, sobre Bella, sobre nós dois juntos. E eu apesar de não querer, também senti tudo.

- Você tem certeza? – Alice me olhou triste e resignada e concordou com a cabeça.

"Vi o pedido e fui ver o futuro dos dois como marido e mulher, sabe, ver se você a transformaria, mas ai o que vi foi sangue, fogo, morte e isso que você viu, ela nos matava a todos, com umas vampiras e bruxos, os Volturi, você viu foi tudo borrão"

Alice me deixou a par de tudo pela mente dela, vi as vampiras do Brasil, os Volturi, em volta de Bella e ela matando a toda a minha família, me deixando por último. Alice encarava Bella, se pudesse Alice estaria mais pálida ainda, mas aí ela viu dentro dos olhos de Bella.

"Oh! Edward parece tão impossível, algo grande vai acontecer, mas Bella tomará a decisão? Entende, essa decisão dos vampiros e bruxos vai nos levar a guerra, e isso já foram tomadas, mas Bella escolherá nos matar? Olhe para ela, o amor. Parece impossível."

Eu me virei e Bella nos encarava com medo, mas o medo era por nós e não por ela.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou pra nós dois.

- Estou ligando para casa e ninguém atende. – depois só pra mim.

"Já pegaram todos, ninguém atende. Quando vi já era tarde demais essa pessoa os subjugou e levou a todos, e sempre que vejo o futuro da nossa família só vejo nessa clareira, eles sendo levados como reféns." Alice tentava aparentar calma, mas estava apavorada com Jasper.

- Conhece os rostos que eu te mostrei? – Eram uma mulher que eu nunca tinha visto, os outros sim, Julio, Pedro, Ingrid e Vivian. Um ódio me fez querer ir atrás deles.

- Não, os outros são os vampiros do Brasil. – o coração de Bella acelerou.

- Parem de esconder as coisas, suas caras entregam problemas, me digam o que acontece. – Alice perguntou se devíamos e eu falei em resposta.

- Seqüestraram minha família Bella, bruxos, na verdade vampiros bruxos, um clã do Brasil eu os conheci nesse tempo, Alice só vê nossa família depois numa clareira, mas... – minha voz morreu no fim.

Ela colocou a mão na boca, assustada e eu a puxei me sentindo impotente, como a protegeria?

- Foi uma mulher? Alice você viu os rostos, você não conhece todos? – ela do mesmo jeito que eu, queria entender o impossível.

- Edward não reconheceu uma. – Alice disse tentando se acalmar.

- Alice desenhe pra mim. – Bella pegou papel na mesa e a caneta, entregou para Alice que se sentou e começou a desenhar Bella ficou em cima olhando, Alice desenhou os cinco rostos. Quando estava desenhando a ultima o coração de Bella acelerou, ela apontou o desenho.

- Alice tem certeza? – nós dois a olhamos.

- Por que você a conhece?

- É Morgause, minha professora. – Bella apertava os dedos com força. Depois me olhou preocupada. – Alice me mostre à clareira onde sua família aparece depois. – Alice virou a folha e começou de novo. Bella foi ficando branca à medida que o desenho ficava nítido, quando Alice terminou Bella tampava a boca com pavor.

- Bella onde é esse lugar? – lágrimas saiam dos olhos dela.

- No fundo do quintal da casa da minha família, não os Wesley, mas na mansão dos Swan, onde meus pais e irmãs estão enterrados. – vi um fogo nos olhos dela.

- Vamos para a Toca, precisamos de ajuda. De lá vou chamar toda a armada, vamos achar sua família, afinal é a minha futura família também. – ela ia me segurando e antes que ela aparatasse comigo, eu a puxei e olhei dentro dos seus olhos.

- Bella me promete uma coisa, seja o que for que esteja acontecendo, você não vai nessa clareira nunca, promete. – ela ainda chorava e como eu e Alice, estava apavorada, e sem discutir nem entender meu pedido ela disse:

- Prometo. – depois foi como sempre garras de ferro e eu sabia que iríamos para um ministério e depois a casa da família dela, mas a sensação de medo e pavor não me abandonou. E se ela matasse toda a minha família? E se ela fosse mesmo má?

Quando tudo parou e estávamos num lugar onde várias pessoas andavam apressadas de um lado para o outro, ela foi até um balcão e pediu uma chave para três pessoas direto para Londres. Alice era um eco dos meus medos.

Mas ela se virou e vi os olhos, o amor profundo, verdadeiro, carinho e medo. Medo por mim e minha família, determinação tudo fluindo ali. E tive certeza: seja o que for que esteja acontecendo Bella não trairia nunca seus sentimentos novamente e ela me amava. Quando eu senti isso as visões de Alice mudaram e ela não viu mais Bella matando a todos, mas uma luz que impediu qualquer visão.

- O que aconteceu? Alguém tomou uma decisão. – Alice sussurrou só pra mim, curiosa, mas com menos medo. E um pouco de esperança. Eu sorri.

- Eu decidi que confio nela, não importa o que aconteça. – disse me aproximando de Bella, eu não a deixaria só nunca mais e não teria medo.

_**N/A**__: OMG. Gente eu sei demorei pacas aqui. Mas essa semana me prometi uma coisa: num escrevo mais nada até terminar aqui. Então vamos lá, eu vou escrever todos os últimos cap da fic, mas só vou postar depois que tiver 50 reviews, menos que isso eu não posto, a fic ta favoritada pra mais de 100 leitores e to pedindo metade! Quando completar 50 reviews, dentro dois ou três dias e ai eu posto de novo._

_Outra coisa super importante, eu posto essa fic já faz muito tempo. E tenho que dizer uma coisa aqui, vocês meus leitores aqui são SUPER! Porque sei que quase todos que lêem aqui são team Ed. E gente nesse tempo todo que to postando a fic, foram tão poucas as chateações que eu tive com vocês, a maioria respeita meus gosto (acho que todo mundo sabe que eu sou Team Jacob), e é legal comigo. Então vocês são demais! Adoro essa fic e escrever ela pra vocês. Bjss_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B: **__Galera... eu to assim, sem ação! Saudades matadas em grande estilo né não? _

_O que será que Morgause e Cia ltda juntamente com os Volturi vão fazer exatamente?_

_E gente, os Cullen foram seqüestrados! O_O_

_É muita coisa pro meu coraçãozinho aquentar. Ainda mais que tipo, ta acabando! Eu sei eu tbm to chateada e sei que vai fazer uma falta danada essa fic aqui!_

_Então adivinha o que é nossa obrigação fazer? Um doce pra quem disse "Encher a Madu de review!". Sério, essa fic é ótima, ta maravilhosa do começo ao fim e ela merece! Fora que a Bella aceitou casar assim sem dar pití por ser nova nem nada! Rsrs_

_Fico por aqui pq preciso dormir galera!_

_Mil beijos e até o próximo cap!_

_Fer!_

_;D_


	40. 2ª Fase Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19 – A Toca**

**Bella**

Eu não agüentava mais as acusações entre Draco e meus irmãos, Rony era o pior. Acabei subindo as escadas, fui subindo e subindo até não ouvir mais as vozes de ninguém. Edward e Alice tinham ido até minha casa, a verdadeira casa dos Swan, ver se encontravam alguém. Eu mesma nunca tinha ido até lá, nunca senti essa necessidade. Senti que eles não confiavam em mim e isso me fazia sentir um aperto no peito.

Lilá, Draco e Jake – sim o Jake veio com a Lilá – vieram quando os chamei, mas também estavam no Largo Grimald: Harry, Gina, Hermione, Rony, Angelina, George, Neville, Dino, Simas, Luna e mais gente chegando a cada hora, todos atendiam ao chamado da Armada de Dumbledor. Mas Draco não pertencia à armada e mesmo eu falando por horas que confiava nele, todo o seu histórico de ódio não ajudou. E para fugir estou eu aqui no sótão. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que eu poderia machucar Edward, mas Alice insistia que tinha visto, então nem pude me obrigar a ir com eles, a cara que ela fez de desespero quando eu tentei insistir me fez ficar quieta, mas eu entendia Alice e se fosse Edward que tivesse sido seqüestrado eu também ficaria louca.

Fechei meus olhos e tentei descansar, mas fleches de coisas do passado e dor de cabeça me impediram. Eu apertei minha cabeça pelas têmporas tentando controlar a dor, mas ela só piorava e lembranças que eu tentei achar na minha mente esses meses todos vieram, eu tentei tantas vezes descobrir o que aconteceu no encontro com os Covens, mas nunca conseguia, mas agora eu via fleches de mantos negros e de uma escada enorme.

__ Tem que prometer. Não adianta, você é uma de nós, quer queira quer não, você nasceu assim. É uma linhagem ininterrupta. Desde a primeira até você._

__ Você está enganada, sou a quarta, a linhagem se interrompeu há muitos anos. – ela me olhou exasperada por trás da máscara, os olhos eram tão familiares para mim. _

__ Claro que não, sei que é a sétima, veja. – ela me deu uma pedra para segurar que brilhava como fogo. Na hora brilhou muito e depois ela pegou a pedra que continuou brilhando, passou para uma pessoa que segurou e o brilho sumiu. Eu olhei atordoada._

__ Mas... Eu não entendo. – disse confusa._

__ Sua mãe teve três abortos antes das suas três irmãs. Você é a sétima filha de uma sétima filha, sua avó e bisavó também eram e assim para trás até chegar a primeira. Seu poder se resume ao poder de toda sua linhagem até você, só que você não usa, com treinamento logo você não vai precisar de varinha mais para fazer magia. O poder que corre em suas veias vem do primeiro bruxo: Merlin! É uma descendente direta do primeiro e mais poderoso bruxo de todos os tempos. O círculo precisa de você. Prometa que vai servir a nosso Coven e ser fiel aos nossos interesses. – ela falava coisas tão absurdas que era impossível acreditar. Com ousadia olhei para ela e disse firme:_

__ Não. – eu não participaria de nada assim, não mataria ninguém, nem tentaria sobrepujar os mais fracos, eu não era melhor que ninguém. Ao contrário do que eu pensei que ela faria, ela riu – uma gargalhada diabólica._

__ Que seja pelo meio mais difícil, se assim você prefere, tenho meios de fazer você ceder. Acho que conheço um vampiro que daria uns cinco litros de veneno. – quando ela disse isso, um fogo passou pelo meu corpo e antes que sacasse minha varinha ela apontou a dela para mim, depois eu apaguei._

Estava de novo no sótão, a cabeça não doía mais e tudo começou a se encaixar. Morgause era a pessoa por trás da máscara e ela me queria porque eu era uma sétima filha de uma sétima filha. Por que tia Molly nunca me contou que minha mãe tinha sofrido tantos abortos? Eu sabia que minha mãe era uma sétima, ela era a mais nova e minha tia Molly era a primeira a mais velha, mas essa coisa de sétimas é tão idiota, eu não sou especial e nem tenho poderes extras. Ou tenho? A pedra que ela me fez segurar me parecia tão conhecida, mas eu não me lembrava de onde. Forcei meu cérebro a lembrar. De um salto me levantei, desci as escadas correndo e não cruzei com ninguém no caminho, saí da casa sem avisar ninguém, eu tinha que descobrir isso. Aparatei para o beco, só lá eu descobriria a verdade.

Fui em direção ao banco Gringotes, lá pedi para ir ao meu cofre, quando o duende pediu a minha varinha, percebi a ligação. Ela tinha um rubi incrustado na madeira.

_ Poderia me dizer a quanto tempo essa varinha está na minha família? – o duende me olhou bem bravo, criaturas estranhas.

_ Se você não sabe, eu é que não vou saber. – bufei e fui para o vagonete. A descida vertiginosa pelos labirintos até os primeiros cofres foi mais lenta do que eu queria.

O duende abriu meu cofre e me deixou sozinha, comecei olhando tudo ao redor, e tive um de javù:

__ Bella, quanto ouro! – Edward olhava as jóias da minha mãe._

Me virei para onde ele esteve no passado e vi as jóias. Quase cai dura para trás com um colar que estava num estojo com uma tampa de vidro, tinha tanto pó que eu nunca reparei nele, na verdade nunca reparei em nada que tinha aqui. Peguei a caixa e passei a mão por cima para tirar o pó do estojo, o colar tinha sete pingentes com as pedras iguais aquela que eu tive na mão. Tremendo eu abri o estojo, quando coloquei a mão no colar automaticamente todas as pedras começaram a brilhar, sem conseguir resistir eu o peguei. A base do estojo era de veludo e quando eu o puxei uma parte do tecido veio junto revelando um fundo falso, coloquei o colar na estante e tentei ver o fundo da caixa. Minhas mãos trêmulas pegaram uma carta, era de minha mãe verdadeira para mim. Com lágrimas nos olhos quebrei o lacre do brasão dos Swan e abri a carta, encostei o corpo na estante para ter apoio e puxei a vela para iluminar. E li.

Ao terminar de ler a carta, peguei, ela e o colar saindo do cofre, eu já sabia o que faria para salvar a minha futura família, mas antes mais um pouco de história. Saí do banco e fui até a loja de Olivaras, só ele poderia me responder sobre minha varinha.

Entrei na loja e esperei ele atender uns bruxos, depois que eles saíram fui até o balcão.

_ Oi Srta. Swan, que eu me lembre ainda tem lustra varinhas. – eu sorri.

_ Sim, mas o que me trouxe aqui foi outra coisa. – peguei minha varinha. – Sr. Olivaras há quanto tempo essa varinha está na minha família? – disse colocando a minha varinha no balcão. Ele me olhou curioso, pegou a varinha a virando.

_ Essa não foi eu nem meu pai que fizemos, eu já tinha visto que a sua avó e sua mãe não compraram, a varinha foi passada de geração em geração. Quem a fez eu não sei. É muito antiga, de videira com pelo de unicórnio. – isso eu sabia.

_ Vocês não tem um histórico ou anotações das varinhas feitas no passado? – ele me olhou aflito.

_ Me desculpe, mas a última vez que começaram a me perguntar sobre varinhas, boa coisa não aconteceu. Algum interesse pessoal nisso?

_ Só curiosidade, o rubi e o brasão Swan me deixaram intrigadas, é só.

_ Não é brasão Swan e sim o mesmo símbolo da Ordem de Merlin, quando um bruxo ganha uma ordem ganha um troféu com esse símbolo.

_ Não é o Brasão da família. – eu disse exasperada, mas começando a ficar com medo.

_ Então, Isabella minha querida, você deve ser descendente direta de Merlin. – eu não descobriria nada ali, mas o que ele falou me deixou com uma certeza, algo grande relacionado a minha linhagem ia acontecer e com o que minha mãe disse para mim na carta e o que o senhor Olivaras me disse agora, eu tinha idéia do que deveria fazer.

_ Obrigada. – disse saindo. Ele me olhou ainda intrigado. Fui até o correio paguei por uma coruja e escrevi um bilhete a Edward, eu tinha que salvar a família dele. Depois de despachar a coruja peguei o colar e coloquei no pescoço.

Foi o mesmo que tomar um choque, eu senti aquele fogo que eu sempre continha no meu corpo se espalhar, como uma lambida de fogo de dragão. Sem que ninguém visse estiquei a mão para uma pena que tinha ali num mesa e mentalizei "Accio". Sem varinha, só mentalizei e a pena veio. Assustada, saí do correio e aparatei.

A casa ainda era a mesma das fotos, eu nunca vim aqui, eu a conhecia somente por fotos. Os portões se abriram para mim, devagar entrei e fui até a entrada principal, a porta se abriu e entrei me acostumando com a pouca luz. O aposento não tinha nada, nem móveis antigos, nada. Quando eu cheguei ao meio da sala, escutei sua voz.

_ Pensei que não viria. Seus amigos estiveram aqui, mas foram embora logo, nem me deram tempo de mostrar a receptividade inglesa. – Morgause estava saindo de uma outra sala, ela estava sozinha. Com as roupas normais de professora, nada de mantos negros.

_ Onde estão os outros Cullens? – perguntei me contendo, o fogo me dizia para explodi-la ali mesmo, mas eu tinha que ser cautelosa.

_ Estão bem, entediantes, mas bem, nada como Edward foi para Ingrid nesse tempo no Brasil. Onde está seu protetorzinho? – ela disse sarcástica, eu ia perguntar sobre o que ela falava, mas essa de protetorzinho me pegou.

_ Não sei do que está falando.

_ De Draco oras, por que o vampiro não serve para nada, eles vieram aqui e não viram a casa de hóspedes na cara deles, mas Draco tsc tsc... Tem sido uma pedra no sapato desde quando pifei com suas memórias. – eu a olhei com puro ódio.

_ Draco sabia de tudo? – eu sentia raiva dela e de Draco.

_ Claro que não, o idiota só suspeitava, mas enfim: onde estão seus amiguinhos bobocas que acham que são os salvadores do mundo bruxo? – eu controlei o fogo e respirei fundo.

_ Somos só eu e você, não é assim que você queria? – ela riu diabólica.

_ Claro que sozinha da sua parte bobinha, mas vamos quero que você veja o que eu posso fazer, assim será mais fácil sua cooperação. – ela mal terminou e já saiu para fora.

A segui até a casa dos hóspedes a uns cem metros, mas não entramos. Ela continuou caminhando e planos se formavam na minha cabeça, eu precisava salvar os Cullens e só, mas como eu faria? O colar me dava poder, só que eu estava sozinha e se eu tivesse vindo com alguém ela poderia ter matado todo mundo. Depois de caminharmos uns segundo chegamos ao cemitério da propriedade, onde estava enterrada toda minha família e avós por parte de pai.

_ O que você quer? Fala logo! – disse quando ela parou a uns passos na minha frente.

_ Você. Só você para o círculo, minhas irmãs idiotas viraram vampiras para ter a eternidade, mas eu sou a primeira. Sabe, a primeira sétima, filha de Merlin e preciso formar um círculo de sétimas como eu, com você seremos quatro, aí você tem sete filhos, lógico que como sua mãe teremos que abortar alguns para dar tempo. Só te faltam dois anos. – ela me olhou.

_ Você é maluca e eu não vou ter sete bebês para você e não vou me juntar ao seu Coven de malucas, não sou como você.

_ É exatamente como eu e feita do mesmo que eu. E vai engravidar sete vezes sim como eu mandar senão, eu mato cada um dos seus vampiros de estimação. Tem que ser tudo feito nesses três anos, antes dos seus vinte e um anos.

_ Você é maluca, de onde tirou isso? Fale-me algo plausível que eu possa dar e pronto. Onde os Cullens estão? – perguntei exasperada.

_ Simples, deixa eu te explicar, sétimas filhas da nossa linhagem quando fazem vinte e um anos param de envelhecer, por que você acha que eu to aqui com essa cara linda se fui filha de Merlin? O mesmo vai acontecer com você. Com você e sua sétima filha no meu círculo só vão faltar duas, a sua filha tendo filhos também e depois continuando o círculo se completa. Você vai ser minha e eu vou completar o que falta para o círculo. – ela se aproximou de mim. – E aí vou roubar todo o poder das outras seis e serei a bruxa mais poderosa do mundo, entende? Se a imbecil da sua mãe não tivesse morrido... – eu senti que meu limite estava perto de ser atravessado.

Foi como minha mãe me disse na carta. O poder do sangue dela era muito e muita gente ia querer usar para o mal, mas essa coisa de me tornar imortal depois, mesmo duvidando da maluquice toda estava aqui na minha frente, ela: Morgause. Segundo a própria tinha praticamente mil anos. Na história bruxa Merlin viveu por volta de mil anos atrás. Vi os Cullens sendo trazidos e vi que o perigo era enorme, Morgause além de maluca era poderosa e as irmãs dela pareciam malucas também. Carlisle e Esme eram tão doces, vê-los assim amarrados por cordas mágicas e sendo arrastados me deu dor, depois vi Emmett, o mais forte, todo machucado e Rose que sempre foi linda com o cabelo cheio de terra, o único que parecia mais calmo e não estava vendado era Jasper. Ele me encarou, mas eu não saberia dizer o que ele pensava.

_ Ingrid, vamos acabar com esses se nossa querida _irmãzinha_ não cooperar, mas o tal do Edward eu deixo para você brincar. – Ela falou irmãzinha me olhando e foi a gota d'água. Eu peguei a varinha e apontei para Morgause e senti o poder se concentrando na minha mão.

Mas a clareira se encheu e logo eu estava com todos atrás de mim, Harry e Edward na frente, seguidos de Alice, Gina, Mione, Lilá, Draco, Jake, Rony. Logo atrás deles, meu pai e mãe, meus irmãos George e Percy e o resto da armada, éramos muitos para eles. Me virei e vi insegurança nos olhos de Morgause, mas isso só durou um segundo.

Quando Alice segurava meu braço ela desfocou a visão e depois mais assustada disse:

_ Tarde demais, os Volturi estão vindo, você prometeu não vir, por que não cumpriu? – ela tinha um tom de súplica.

_ Porque meu destino quem faz sou eu Alice e ninguém me diz o que fazer. – ela deu um sorriso de lado e depois só tinha olhos para Jasper. A briga agora passou da nossa vantagem para a desvantagem, Alice e Edward olhavam para o alto do morro e lá de cima vimos a procissão. Escutei a voz de Lilá acalmando Jake e pensei que me sentiria melhor se Edward confiasse em mim. Encarei Morgause.

Ela tinha um sorriso de vitória no rosto, que eu adoraria tirar dali.

_ Eu te amo e confio em você. – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu senti meu corpo se ajustar ao novo poder e vi que nada de ruim aconteceria. Eu estava ao lado do meu amor e tudo mais não importava.

Os Volturi eram muitos e logo se posicionaram mais perto de Morgause e seus "sei lá o que", mas os olhos cravados em Edward e Alice.

_ Morgause, o que você anda fazendo? Você me disse que entregaria uns traidores, mas o que vejo são bruxos e vampiros posicionados contra você.

_ Aro, que bom que me ouviu e veio até aqui, esses aí estão traindo vampiros e saindo com bruxos, sei que você valoriza suas regras. – ela disse apontando para trás onde uns bruxos-vampiros seguravam os Cullens. Aro arregalou o olhar.

_ A única lei quebrada, foi por você, seqüestro de pessoas para chantagem. – Harry falou alto. Aro cravou seus olhos vermelhos nele e depois em Morgause.

_ Morgause querida, o que você andou aprontando? – ele falava tão calmo.

_ A Filha de Renné Swan está aqui, você conhece bem a história. – Aro deu um passo para nós e Edward e Alice se posicionaram ao meu lado. Morgause riu alto como se fosse tudo muito divertido.

_ Se afastem dela. Renné e Charlie. Você sabe o que eles planejaram, não é? Com aquela pesquisa sobre filhos de vampiros e crescimento acelerado, filhos das trevas e se não fosse Voldemort, eu mesmo teria tido prazer em matá-los, mas qual é o crime da filha? – ele se aproximava devagar e Alice e Edward estavam em posição de ataque.

_ Tentar engravidar de um vampiro, esse aí que está do lado dela. – quando ela disse isso a confusão foi enorme, minha família começou a protestar alto, fazendo o barulho me distrair. E depois eu vi Edward se contorcendo, seu rosto era pura dor, e uma garota ou garoto, não deu pra definir ao lado de Aro o olhando insistentemente. Foi automático, eu estava mesmo a ponto de explodir. Encarei o vampiro e pensei "Crúcio". Ele caiu no chão se contorcendo da mesma maneira.

Aro me olhava fascinado e senti Edward se levantando, o vampiro que estava no chão gritava e se debatia. Eu estava tão concentrada que não ouvia nada.

_ BELLA PARA! - Eu pisquei aturdida liberando o vampiro da minha tortura mental, foi tão fácil, eu nem peguei a varinha.

Todos me olharam com medo, Edward estava bem, mas seu rosto era de preocupação. Achei que tava na hora de seguir os conselhos que Renné me deu na carta.

_ Soltem os Cullens, eles não fizeram nada. Morgause você tem segundos para soltar eles ou eu mesma acabo contigo e vocês Volturi não tem nada para fazer aqui, se nos atacarem novamente não serei tão misericordiosa. – a vampira que eu torturei, agora dava para ver que era uma menina, se levantou atordoada, me encarando com fúria, Edward me apertou, mas não aconteceu nada. Aro sorria satisfeito.

_ Bruxos e vampiros não vivem em harmonia e seus pais cometeram crimes, infringindo nossas leis no passado.

_ Meus pais estão mortos e eu nunca fiz nada que vá contra as suas leis, então por que não aproveitam a oportunidade e vão antes que tudo acabe mal para vocês também? – disse e tive murmúrios de aprovação de todos atrás de mim.

_ Vamos olhar, quero entender um pouco mais. – Aro disse e deu um passo para trás, olhei para Morgause.

_ Seu tempo acabou. – ela tinha medo nos olhos e as irmãs atrás delas se moveram. Morgause rapidamente apontou a varinha para Edward e gritou:

_ Avada Kedavra – mas ele desviou e o feitiço passou do seu lado, minha mãe se precipitou e apontou a varinha para Morgause.

_ Avada Kedavra. – e esse acertou, eu vi o brilho dos olhos dela saindo. – Ninguém mexe com meus filhos e vocês vampiros é bom irem também que aqui tudo acabou. - E tinha acabado mesmo, os bruxos-vampiros de Morgause sumiram e os Cullens foram soltos. Os Volturi saíram de fininho, claro antes Aro cumprimentou Carlisle e Edward rosnou fundo no peito, se foi prometendo uma visita no futuro. Alice foi correndo até Jasper. E ficaram juntos para ver se todos estavam bem.

_ Bella, você brilhou. – Edward disse e depois todo mundo começou a falar junto, eu não sabia do que eles estavam falando.

_ Edward eu não brilho, só você. – ele riu me abraçando.

_ Não filha, logo depois do feitiço que a bruxa lançou em Edward, você brilhou. – minha mãe disse e todos me olhavam como se eu fosse esquisita. Aí me lembrei.

_ Vamos sair daqui, em casa eu conto tudo. – foi aparatação para todos os lados, os Cullens foram levados junto pela minha família.

Em casa eu contei da carta e do colar da minha mãe. Que eu poderia ser bem poderosa e que o colar absorvia e ampliava o meu poder, era por isso que Morgause o queria e a mim também, ele iria absorver meus poderes e dá-los a ela, mas com o colar eu ficava mais poderosa também, minha mãe me instruía a destruí-lo e a não ter sete filhos, assim quebrando o círculo e a linhagem. Contei para todos sobre a pesquisa da minha mãe, meus pais pesquisavam juntos com um amigo da América do Sul a reprodução de bebês meio vampiros e meio humanos, filhos de pai vampiro e mãe humana e sobre a poção para desacelerar o crescimento desses filhos e que os filhos depois de 17 anos simplesmente paravam de crescer ficando imortais como o pai. Carlisle ficou bem atento nesse momento, como médico. Eu sim pensei em todas as possibilidades minhas, afinal eu ia me casar com um vampiro. Todo mundo ouviu atentamente e ficaram preocupados. Minha mãe Molly resolveu me contar o resto sobre minha verdadeira mãe, que ela tinha se tornado mesmo imortal com vinte um anos, seu corpo simplesmente deixou de envelhecer, mas diferente de Edward, o coração e todas as funções humanas ainda funcionavam. Ficamos pensando em tudo, mas foi Gina que viu a perfeição de tudo.

_ Bella se você não envelhecer mesmo e puder engravidar você e Edward podiam se casar, você só seria quatro anos mais velha que ele. – Edward me olhou e vi um misto de preocupação e alegria, eu bem sabia que ele nunca tentaria verificar se as pesquisas dos meus pais eram verdadeiras, mas ele não precisava saber se eu tentasse.

_ Bom Gina, nós pelos menos podemos nos casar. Senhor Wesley gostaria de saber se me cede a mão de Bella em casamento. Eu a amo e não me vejo com mais ninguém por toda a eternidade. – Edward falou ali na frente de todo mundo, eu corei como um tomate e vi Draco saindo pelos fundos.

_ O que você diz filha? – meu pai me distraiu.

_ Sim, eu já disse sim e a resposta é a mesma. – depois foi tudo comemoração. Minha mãe teve que brigar com Alice e mostrar para ela que Dona Molly manda mesmo, Alice queria o casamento na casa dos Cullens e minha bateu o pé e disse que seria aqui, e que ai de mim e de Edward se resolvêssemos morar nos EUA. A bagunça estava feita e aproveitei a distração de todos com os palpites para meu casamento e saí.

_ Oi, desculpa a minha família, mas... – eu disse para Draco. Ele olhava o horizonte.

_ Sempre tive esperanças, mas acho que no fim nunca ouve muita esperança para mim, você não ficaria com um cara que toda a sua família odeia. – eu sempre soube dos sentimentos dele, mas nunca levei a sério.

_ Draco. – ele me silenciou.

_ Tudo bem, valeu cada minuto e fico mesmo feliz por você, estive te protegendo esse tempo todo e só agora posso respirar tranqüilo.

_ Obrigada por tudo. – ele me deu um beijo no rosto e aparatou. Fiquei ali uns minutos e depois braços gelados me envolveram.

_ Nosso casamento vai ser uma loucura, sabe eu adoraria morar aqui na Inglaterra. – eu me virei para ele o encarando. Ele estava glorioso, com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

_ Edward antes que eles comprem nossa roupa de cama, de banho e tudo mais, eu preciso saber uma coisa. Esse casamento é de verdade, do tipo o do meu pai e mãe ou é só fachada, porque nosso relacionamento sempre foi de muita distância e controle, e agora que você sabe que e sou forte e poderosa, eu preciso saber.

_ Bella, eu... Tenho medo de te machucar. – vi que ele mesmo não tinha muitos argumentos, eu sorri e o beijei colando meu corpo no dele e deslizando as mãos pelas suas costas. Depois me separei só para torturar seu ouvido.

– Tem certeza que não quer tudo? –sussurrei e ele gemeu, depois me apertou com força, mais que o normal quase me machucando. Sua língua saboreando a minha, como se ele provasse uma manjar dos deuses.

_ Bella... – ele suplicou, quando deslizei a mão para dentro da camisa dele. Eu sorri marota sentindo os músculos do abdômen. Eu é que ia perder o controle com ele.

_ Edward é tudo ou nada, eu posso entrar agora na minha casa e cancelar tudo. – ele rolou os olhos.

_ O que eu faço por você? – eu ri. Era uma pergunta retórica.

_ Ah como se você não fosse gostar, eu acho que não vai ser nenhuma tortura para você. – ele riu e voltou a me torturar no pescoço como se fosse treinar para o futuro. E eu me derreti nos braços dele, eu era dele e ele era meu, nada nos separaria, e pelos meus planos Edward teria tudo e mais um pouco do que ele nunca sonhou. Uma família completa para toda a eternidade.

_**N/A:**__ Oi galerinha, nossa nyah fora quase duas semanas, vi que alguns de vocês me acharam nos outros sites, mas como nesses outros eu to postando a menos tempo que aqui a fic ta atrasada neles kkkkk_

_Seguinte quando isso acontecer, ou vocês quiserem falar comigo algo assim, sabemos que o site pode sair do ar de novo. Como me achar?_

_Twiter: __/Madu_B_

_Blog: __.com/_

_No blog eu coloco quando postei e onde postei o cap, ai voces ficam sabendo sobre tudo, e seguinte quem me segue no twitter eu sigo de volta. Ai por la vocês ficam sabendo das novidades._

_Cadê meu review? Com esse fica faltando o último cap, e o epílogo, ai finito mimimi_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B: **__E aí galera, como____vcs andam? Caraca, que saudade de vcs!_

_Fala sério, que lindo! Cara, eu amei esse cap! (pra variar)_

_Dona Molly matando Morgause me lembrou do "Minha filha não, sua vaca!"qndo ela mata a nojenta Bellatrix na batalha! (Acho que vou ler esse livro de novo! Amo a batalha final, choro com o medo de Harry indo ao encontro de Voldemort, com a morte de Fred e em quase o livro todo! rsrs)_

_Peraí, e o poder da Bella? Ela tbm é imortal? Amei! E ela torturando a Jane foi o melhor, loirinha aguada! Argh! Mas pode-se dizer que tbm amei a parte do " vi que ele mesmo não tinha muitos argumentos, eu sorri e o beijei colando meu corpo no dele e deslizando as mãos pelas suas costas. Depois me separei só para torturar seu ouvido". _

_É isso aí Bellinha, agarra o bonitão! Rsrsrs _

_Bom, fico por aqui pq to sendo explorada, dessa vez pelo patrão também além da Maduzita! Rsrs _

_Mil beijos e até o próximo cap! (Ain, ta acabando a fic! *chora*)_

_Fer!_

_;D_


	41. 2ª Fase Capítulo 20

**Nota da Autora**

_Oi meus queridos leitores, primeiro vou dizer uma coisa, como muitos leram nas notas eu falei varias vezes que teria um epílogo, mas depois que eu escrevi esse capítulo a necessidade de escrever um epilogo sumiu, e eu sei que depois do que eu escrevi ali em baixo, eu não me inspiro de novo porque a historia chegou ao fim como deveria. Posso voltar nela? Ou fazer um bônus qualquer dia desses? Sim é claro. Mas por uns tempos não. Então esse é o último capítulo de A Bruxa Em Forks._

_Eu tenho que fazer muitos agradecimentos, mas se eu agradecer somente as pessoas que estão lendo agora e deixar de agradecer os que liam a fic no começo e foram essenciais para que ela chegasse até aqui, seria injusto. E como seria impossível eu agradecer nome por nome de cada review que recebi ao longo da fic (afinal foram mais de 1600 – no Nyah - somando os outros sites chega quase nos 2.000 reviews *-*). Então agradeço aqui todos vocês, todos mesmo. Durante a fic foram varias vezes que respondendo aos reviews eu pontuava meus leitores com popularidade positiva, e eu fiz isso de novo nos dois últimos capítulos em todos os reviews. Você mais que mereciam. Fiz muitos amigos aqui, e tenho um carinho enorme por vocês._

_Mas não posso deixar de agradecer a cada uma das __**indicações**__ que a fic recebeu. Então obrigada mesmo: __**Diana Holland, Katie Cullen, MaryS2MaryS2, Geb101, Pretinha, Avenger_kun, Kaomy_Chan, PaulaCullen, Lala_Mama, Ana_pgds_0123, Dani12, Leh_Cullen, Carolstar, Carla Kodel, Bianight, Emma Ai, Clarizabel, Anyta Culler, Patmel, Loiroh08 (as duas inidcaçoes), Laura_18, Clara Cullen, Andréia_Renata, Yastata, Lah_Lopes, Jess_Blackwater, Carolciomdb.**_

_Valeu mesmo por cada review, cada MP, e essas indicações, eu só escrevi, foram vocês que tornaram a fic um sucesso *-*_

_E Fer essa parceria que começou lá atrás ano passado em 3 e se estendeu aqui, e juntas estamos em outras até hoje, agora com as coisas invertidas eu betando suas fics u_u. Nunca vai acabar, eu te amo viu, você mora aqui no meu coração, e valeu por ter aceitado, você tornou tudo aqui mais divertido._

_Agora se você leu isso tudo aqui vai ali em baixo curtir o capítulo. _

_Madu_

_Beijos ;*_

**Capítulo 20 – Família**

**Bella**

- Alice, assim está bom, pode deixar. – Alice fez um bico e sem ter como fugir, alguém tinha levado minha varinha, eu estava ali no meu quarto na Toca encurralada, minhas madrinhas seriam Mione, Gina, Lila e Alice, junto com Rony, Harry, Jake e Jasper. Sim, Jasper, ele merecia estar ali ao lado de Alice.

Eu me sentei de mau humor e esperei Alice terminar sua obra prima, como ela mesma dizia.

O casamento seria dali a pouco, quando Alice parasse de me torturar. No final, ela se mudou de malas e tudo para Londres de onde ajudou minha mãe com tudo, eu não tive como dar palpites no meu próprio casamento, Alice e dona Molly dominaram geral. Assim então eu e Edward aproveitamos o tempo juntos, ele tinha uma casa em Londres então, eu transferi meu curso para Saint Mungus.

Bati o pé e a boca com Alice, mas fomos eu e Edward com a assistência de Esme que decoramos a nossa casa, nossa primeira. Recebi vários presentes.

Lilá irá continuar o curso em Seatle e Edward me disse que leu os pensamentos de Jacob e, segundo meu futuro marido, Jake ia fazer o pedido. Tudo ia às mil maravilhas como deveria ter sido desde o começo.

Eu ainda seria quente e cheirosa para Edward, mas seria durável e menos quebrável. Teríamos uma pequena diferença de idade entre nós, afinal Edward está parado nos seus dezessete e eu ia envelhecer até meus vinte e um anos.

- Pronto. – Alice disse colocando um espelho na minha frente, eu arregalei os olhos. – Eu sei que você gostou. – continuou dizendo e eu pisquei aturdida depois do flash da foto que Alice tirava. Sorri para ela que tirou outra.

- Agora estou liberada?

- Vou chamar seu pai. – eu suspirei animada.

Alice saiu e meus pais entraram. George veio para tirar as fotos, ele entendeu porque não o chamei para padrinho e não estava bravo comigo.

Eu comecei a ficar nervosa, meu pai segurou forte minha mão.

- Vamos princesa. Chegou a sua hora. – ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e descemos, minha mãe e George foram à frente. Quando chegamos à porta da sala – o casamento seria no jardim, Alice e minha mãe contrataram uma equipe que montou uma tenda enorme do lado de fora – eu parei para respirar como se tivesse tendo um ataque de pânico.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou meu pai. Eu respirei fundo pensando em Edward que deveria estar do lado de fora nervoso também.

- Tudo perfeito. – e ele abriu a porta, a música começou a ser tocada e passo ante passo fomos caminhando.

Eu consegui ver algumas pessoas por baixo das lágrimas que teimaram em cair, mas quando eu o vi lindo em seu smoking não consegui ver mais nada.

Ele parecia emocionado também. Edward veio de encontro comigo e primeiramente cumprimentou meu pai e depois depositou um beijo em minha testa e me ajudou com o braço e nos aproximamos do pastor.

Estávamos nos casando na religião de Edward, eu nunca tive uma educação religiosa, e teria um juiz do ministério bruxo para oficializar a união também. Oficializando nossa união diante de toda a comunidade bruxa e calando a boca dos menos favoráveis.

O pastor falou de compromissos e amor pela eternidade, como a vida a dois era difícil e que amor, compreensão e respeito eram o segredo da felicidade. Como essa era uma cerimônia trouxa, nela teríamos os votos então eu tive que escrever os meus e Edward os deles. Eu passei mal com isso e ele ria toda hora que eu perguntava o que ele falaria. Mas ele não me ajudou, nem Alice, Mione sorriu e não me deu atenção, já Gina como eu, nem sabia direito o que era isso. Foi Esme quem me ajudou, mas eu consegui fazer os meus.

- Edward Cullen queria, por favor, dizer seus votos. – ele me olhou com um lindo sorriso.

- Bella, antes de te conhecer minha vida era cinza e o céu era sempre chuvoso. Aí você apareceu como uma explosão de luz e calor e eu vi que podia enxergar e que ficar ao seu lado seria como viver, não somente sobreviver. Luz, cor e felicidade são tudo o que sinto com você e o tempo que nos separamos foi como se o céu ficasse escuro, sem lua, sem estrelas. Você é a dona no meu coração, ele sempre será seu. Prometo te amar enquanto eu viver. Você aceitaria se unir a mim e se casar comigo, para que nós sejamos um só? – eu engoli o soluço que queria sair do peito.

- Sim. – disse num sussurro com medo de gaguejar. Ele deslizou a aliança que pertenceu a Elizabeth Masen junto com a aliança de casamento no meu dedo e aí era a minha vez.

- Edward, nossos caminhos são agora um só caminho, nossas almas uma só alma. Nossos ouvidos agora escutarão uma só música e os mesmos anjos desdobrarão sobre nós suas asas. Temos agora por espelhos nossos olhos, teu riso será a minha alegria e tua tristeza será a minha. Se eu fechar os olhos você estará presente, se eu adormecer você será o meu sonho e ao despertar será o sol do meu amanhecer. Estaremos sempre na mesma página de nossas vidas. – eu parei para respirar e Edward me encarava com amor e expectativa. – Então nos tornaremos parecidos e nem o mundo, nem a guerra, nem a morte, nada mais poderá separar-nos, porque seremos um só corpo e unidos estaremos. – ele parecia emocionado, como não houve pergunta e dessa forma não precisava de resposta, tudo que eu disse estava implícito na minha promessa de nossa futura vida juntos. Deslizei a aliança pelo dedo anelar dele dando um beijo no fim.

Depois o pastor nos declarou casados e todos bateram palmas, teve fogos e Edward e eu assinamos os documentos bruxos que oficializavam a cerimônia. Eu à partir daquele momento era a mais nova senhora Cullen.

A festa foi linda e Edward praticamente não se desgrudou de mim, ele me rodopiava para cima e para baixo e a verdade das minhas palavras estava ali, minha felicidade era um espelho da dele. Se Edward fosse feliz eu seria com ele e vice versa.

Eu realmente aproveitei a festa, depois tive que dançar com Emmett, George, meu pai e finalmente com meu marido de novo. Meu marido, essas palavras dançavam na minha mente alegremente.

A única coisa que eu não sabia era sobre a minha lua de mel, afinal Alice preparou tudo, mas parecia ser só eu que não sabia para onde iríamos. Depois de ficarmos horas na festa eu subi para me trocar, ordem de Alice, parecia que eu estava prestes a perder um vôo.

Despedi-me de todos correndo e Edward foi guiando o carro.

- Para onde vamos? Me conte, não seja mau. – ele sorriu sacudindo a cabeça negativamente. E eu o deixei e sua surpresa, afinal qualquer lugar que eu fosse seria bom, eu estaria com ele ao meu lado e nada mais importava.

...

...

...

_Dois anos depois_

**Edward**

Eu não suportava mais escutar os gritos dela, eu tentei entrar na sala, mas tanto Emmett quanto Jasper me seguraram, Alice estava aflita como eu e Esme e a senhora Molly trocavam confidências.

Eu deveria tê-la impedido, já não teve a primeira vez que ela me enganou? Eu sou um idiota mesmo, como eu deixei a Bella se aventurar numa segunda gravidez?

A primeira já tinha sido difícil, quando eu descobri quase fiquei louco. Ok, que Renesmee é linda e a gravidez não teve muito mistério, Bella seguiu as recomendações dos estudos de sua mãe e pai. Ela tomava todo dia uma poção que desacelerava o crescimento acelerado de Nessie, parecia que meio vampiros filhos de humanas tinham um crescimento acelerado, nós não testamos as teorias. Bella tomava a poção e um concentrado de hemoglobina, não tinha o sabor de sangue, mas tinha o mesmo efeito para ela e o feto e o apetite dela que passou de bifes bem passados para mal passados. Teve a placenta que impedia a visão dos aparelhos de ultra-son, mas em contra partida tinha os medi bruxos e assim ficamos sabendo quantos meses, ou se era menino ou menina, então depois de nove meses de casados nasceu nossa primeira filha.

Bella, ardilosa como era, quase sempre me levava nos beijos e carinhos e assim ela tentou uma segunda gravidez sob os argumentos "eu vou parar de envelhecer e não terei mais a chance" ou "eu quero tanto Edward, por favor, antes dos meus vinte e um anos." Me diga: quem resistia a ela assim? Eu nunca resisti, eu tinha mesmo como esposa, no sentido mais literal da palavra, uma feiticeira. Eu era massinha de modelar nas mãos dela.

Agora eu estou aqui em Saint Mungus esperando meu segundo filho nascer. Ness tinha completado um ano e Alice fez uma linda festa para ela e agora estava vindo a caminho Aron, mas os gritos de Bella na sala de parto me deixavam louco, eu não suportava estar ali sem poder fazer nada.

- Meu Deus, essa menina tem um apetite! – Rose entrou com Ness no colo, Rose e Emmett eram padrinhos de Nessie e Alice e George seriam os padrinhos de Aron.

Do mesmo jeito que Bella bebia a poção para atrasar o crescimento de Nessie durante a gravidez, Nessie teria que tomá-la até os dezoito anos, que seria quando ela pararia de crescer e, segundo os estudos da mãe de Bella, também pararia de envelhecer, se tornando uma imortal, tal como o pai e a mãe. Rose veio com Nessie para o meu lado e eu a peguei do colo da tia.

Ali estava a redenção de Bella, no dia que ela anunciou a gravidez para a minha família, Rose passou a amá-la como Alice amava e cuidou de Bella durante a gravidez, foi o melhor momento da vida de Rose depois de Emmett e Bella a deixava mesmo cuidar de Nessie. Rose, Alice, Esme e a mãe de Bella não saiam lá de casa. E agora com o irmão toda essa ajuda era bem vinda, porque eu não dormia, mas Bella ainda precisava de horas de sono.

Minhas noites agora eram uma linda mistura de sonhos de Nessie e velar o sono da minha amada. Eu não ousaria pedir metade do que tinha a Deus, mas ele me deu muito mais do que eu nunca sonhei em pedir.

Uma esposa, uma companheira para toda a eternidade, e uma família completa veio junto com ela.

- Senhor Cullen, sua esposa e filho o esperam. – o medi bruxo me chamou e apressadamente entrei com Nessie nos braços.

Bella estava radiante, olhava com adoração para um embrulho deitado ao seu lado. Quando vi uma mãozinha minúscula segurar com força o dedo mindinho de Bella e gemer baixinho, quase chorei de felicidade. Bella me olhou com emocionada.

- Venha conhecer seu filho. – ela sussurrou para mim, me aproximei e vi uma bolinha enrugada dormindo calmamente. Diferente de Nessie que eu lia os pensamentos, de Aron eu nunca consegui, ele tinha a mente fechada como a da mãe.

Nessie que dormia aninhada no meu colo acordou.

- Olha Nessie seu irmão nasceu. – eu a levantei para que pudesse ter uma visão melhor do irmão.

Ela o analisou com curiosidade e depois colocou as mãos no meu rosto e foi a primeira vez que isso aconteceu comigo.

Eu me vi mesmo sob um ponto de vista diferente, depois Bella sorrindo para Nessie quando ela nasceu. O rosto de Bella estava tão perto, parecia que quem a via não era eu e sim... Depois eu vi a mim mesmo olhando com amor Aron e Aron sob o ponto de vista de Nessie. E por fim corações vermelhos, flutuantes, batendo asas. E aí acabou a visão.

- Nessie, você fez isso minha filha? – ela me encarava e de novo eu vi coisas, ela me perguntava se eu estava bravo. – Claro que não! Oh minha filha, você é talentosa com o papai e titia Alice. – Bella me olhava intrigada. Eu coloquei Nessie deitada ao lado dela e peguei Aron.

- Sim Nessie, eu o amo como você, exatamente igual. – ela sorriu e colocou as mãos no rosto de Bella e eu sabia exatamente o que ela mostrava, só não sabia se Bella estava vendo, mas pelo olhar desfocado dela imaginei que sim.

- Ela me mostrou isso? – eu sorri e concordei, Aron se mexeu no meu colo e logo depois Bella dormiu cansada. Eu fiquei ali velando o sono dos três, minha família viu Aron e a família de Bella também, depois o medi bruxo expulsou a todos e ficamos os quatro ali unidos num quarto de hospital.

Ali estava toda a fonte da minha felicidade: Minha família!

_**N/B: **__Gente, não sei o que dizer! Esse cap está tão perfeito, ele fechou com chave de ouro essa fic maravilhosa!_

_Amei o casamento e a gravidez da Bella! Madu, vc escreveu os votos deles maravilhosamente bem, é a cara dos dois! Eu fiquei babando aqui..._

_Queria dizer muito obrigada a todos os leitores dessa fic por terem me recebido tão bem, afinal eu caí de para quedas numa história que já era um sucesso e fui tratada com muito carinho. Vocês, leitores de A Bruxa em Forks, são maravilhosos, sempre estão presentes comentando e não ofendendo. Vou sentir muita falta de vocês._

_Madu, lembro como se fosse hoje o dia que vc perguntou se eu topava betar uma fic e andamento, fic da qual eu era leitora assídua e a felicidade que eu fiquei quando soube que era essa fic aqui! Sei que estou me repetindo, mas preciso dizer que adoro vc minha amiga e que tenho muito orgulho em betar suas fics geniais, vc escreve divinamente. Obrigada pelo confiança e me desculpe pelos eventuais atrasos na betagem (foram poucos, vai!). Te amo!_

_To com uma peninha de terminar essa nota, pois sei que é a última por aqui, mas tudo tem um final, né? Então lá vamos nós.._

_Mil beijos a todos e todas, nos vemos em uma próxima fic!_

_Fer1_

_;D_

_Ahhh, precisa dizer que é pra deixar muito, mas muito review mesmo? Olha lá hein, final da fic e precisamos fechar com chave de ouro! (Prometo que se tiver bastante eu pego no pé dela pra fazer um bônus pra gente! Mas só se tiver assim, MUITO REVIEW MEESMO! =D)_


	42. Bônus Jake & Lilá

**Bônus Jake e Lila**

**Jacob**

Eu pedi para ela ficar e ela aceitou, foi tão bom ela aceitar um pedido meu. Eu que sempre lutei contra essas lendas e contos de fadas, logo eu que nunca quis isso, estava aqui ao lado de uma bruxa. Mas se eu que virava um lobo caçador de vampiros existia, por que bruxos não? Pelo que eu sabia fadas, duendes e outras coisas podiam existir, talvez Lilá soubesse disso.

- O que você quer falar comigo? – ela perguntou enquanto caminhávamos pela praia. Passamos pelo tronco branco, ele me lembrava Bella e agora eu nem sentia nada por ela, foi como sempre pareceu uma paixonite adolescente. Seriamos amigos agora, como deveria ser.

- O que você sabe sobre minhas lendas e por que somos o que somos? – ela mordeu os lábios. Linda!

- Na verdade eu só sabia as características físicas, tipo como identificar um, mas lendas da sua tribo e porque vocês se transformam eu realmente nunca me aprofundei no assunto. – chegamos numas pedras perto das piscinas naturais, com vários corais, o céu estava se nublando, mas o azul ainda aparecia.

- Bom, senta aqui do meu lado, eu preciso te contar tudo. – ela se sentou, o seu cheiro gostoso veio até mim, ela era tão cheirosa. Comecei a contar sobre as lendas, tudo desde o começo, contei o motivo da transformação, o porquê vivíamos e o que nos impulsionava, contei do tratado com os Cullens e por fim de tudo contei do imprint, não o meu com ela, mas do que se tratava. Ao fim ela suspirou, o céu já estava escuro.

- É tudo tão lindo. Eu adorei o imprint, ser a prometida de um protetor, ter esse tipo de devoção. – ela suspirou de novo olhando ao longe. – Imagino que não exista divórcio com esse tipo de compromisso. – eu sorri concordando. – Eu ia gostar de ter isso, você teve com alguém?

- Tive. – no momento que disse isso, vi uma tristeza nos olhos dela, será que...? Não impossível, ela não ia me querer. Respirei fundo tomando coragem para contar. – Com você. – falei quando ela olhava o chão onde um caranguejo passava pelo pé dela. Ela se virou para mim, os olhos brilhando com uma intensidade.

- Por... Mim? – ela perguntou feliz, ela já gostava de mim? Segurei nas mãos dela e senti seu calor. Ela era quente como eu.

- Sim Lilá, por você, ontem logo depois que te vi, mas saiba que antes quando eu te vi no seu apartamento eu já me senti atraído, mas eu achava que era apaixonado pela Bella, o que não era. Eu nunca a amei de verdade, só agora que sinto o que sinto por você, eu sei que nada antes pode ser comparado com isso. – ela apertou meus dedos e seus olhos brilharam.

- Eu nunca fui escolhida por ninguém, na verdade na minha situação as pessoas se afastam de mim, pelo que eu sou. Eu tinha desistido de tentar, mas sempre que eu te via, eu tinha esperanças. – eu a olhei intrigado.

- Pelo que eu sou? – ela deu de ombros e se encolheu. – Uma bruxa, foi isso que quis dizer? – ela fez que não negando. – O que você quis dizer? – perguntei, querendo explicar para ela, que eu a amaria de qualquer maneira.

- Eu sou algo mais, no meu mundo são poucas as pessoas que me aceitam sendo o que sou... – ela olhou o mar e soltou nossas mãos, depois ela saiu andando. Eu a segurei e usei um pouco da minha força, ela era mais forte que os humanos normais.

- Por favor, me conta o que te aflige, para mim nada importa. – ela sorriu triste, eu quis socar as pessoas que não a aceitavam, como podiam discriminá-la?

- Eu sou um lobisomem Jacob, um de verdade, com lua cheia e tudo mais. – depois ela olhou o chão e se encolheu como se esperasse algo ruim de mim. Eu soltei uma mão minha da dela e segurei seu queixo, eu estava confuso, afinal eu era um lobisomem. Mas se ela é um tipo diferente, talvez desses de Hollywood, por mim isso não mostrava nada, só que ela era mais perfeita para mim.

- Quer me explicar como isso funciona? Pelo que eu sei, eu é que sou lobisomem aqui. – ela riu, como foi gostoso escutar a risada dela.

- Existem transformofos como você, no seu caso como sua lenda diz, foi um lobo que emprestou o corpo para o espírito, mas podem ter transformofos que viram tigres, ursos. Mas no meu caso, eu não nasci assim, eu fui transformada contra a minha vontade, um bruxo-lobisomem me mordeu numa batalha num dia de lua cheia, ele estava transformado e aí depois disso toda lua cheia eu viro um lobisomem que corre e uiva pela floresta, nesses dias eu esqueço quem eu sou, não machuco ninguém, mas sou perigosa, no meu mundo só Bella, os Weasleys e minha família me aceitam como sou. – uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto dela com sua tristeza. Sem me conter, eu me aproximei dela, devagar testando no começo a aceitação dela, mas quando meus lábios tocaram os dela, foi como fogo que corre pelas veias, incendiando tudo. Os corações pareciam bombas prestes a explodir.

Lilá passou as mãos pela minha nuca e nossos corpos se colaram e como ela era forte eu me soltei com ela, eu podia ser eu mesmo sem me conter, Sam nunca teria isso com Emily. Quando ficamos ofegantes demais para continuar paramos para respirar. Ela ainda tinha dúvidas.

- Para mim você podia virar uma ogra ao por do sol que o que eu sentiria ainda seria o mesmo, mas sendo como você é. É mais do que eu sonhei em pedir e estou recebendo mais do que sonhei, você tem idéia de como é gratificante ser eu mesmo, ou de como é bom poder te tocar sem me conter? Lilá você é perfeita para mim. – e ela riu e me abraçou aliviada, me aceitando completamente.

- Agora minha loba linda, está na hora de conhecer seu sogro, ele está curiosíssimo para te ver. – ela levantou uma sobrancelha me encarando.

- Sogro? – eu sorri e dei um selinho nela.

- Sim, afinal você me aceitou e eu sou seu, mas as convenções são boas. – ela concordou sorrindo e se virou para ir, eu a puxei para mim.

- Claro que não nos próximos cinco minutos, ele pode esperar. – e a beijei com a mesma paixão de antes, me sentindo completo pela primeira vez desde que me transformei, sentindo que pertencia a um lugar no mundo, que eu tinha algo que me guiava. Lilá era minha bússola e meu norte.

_**N/A**__: Bom viram rolou um bônus Jake e Lila *-*, tem mais alguns bônus que eu quero fazer, tipo Nessie e seu imprint (não conto quem é) ou o primeiro dia na estação para ir para Hogwarts com toda a família. Então não se assustem quando eu postar aqui numa fic terminada u_u só eu mesmo kkkkk, mas ainda tem mais uns dois bônus pelo menos *-*_

_Cade meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B: **__Vocês fazem idéia do que pensei quando abri meu e-mail e tinha esse bônus maravilhoso? Foi LINDO! Rsrs_

_Ahh, Lilá sua sortuda! Quero imprintar com o Jake tbm! Rsrsrsrs – Achei o bônus muito fofo e fiquei muito feliz, morro de saudades dessa fic! _

_Sei que vcs tbm gostaram, então soltem os dedinhos que tem mais bônus por vir e eu sei com quem a Nessie tem o imprinting (lálálá), então o interesse de bônus rapidinho pra matar curiosidade é todo de vcs! (tava com saudades de um lero lero! kkkkkk)_

_Beijo pessoas, sempre bom revê-los!_

_Fer!_

_;D_


End file.
